


An Illusion in Time

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up in a bedroom that isn't his own, next to a person he doesn't know. It doesn't take him long to find out he isn't in the right year either; he's five years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom huzzah! I hope you all enjoy this. A few notes:
> 
> 1\. The underage warning is in place because Past!Harry is 16 in this, and so while everything that happens is consensual and fun the general feeling I got from my friends when I brought this up to them was to warn just in case that is something that will squick you out.
> 
> 2\. I don't have a beta yet because I'm the only one of my friends in fandom :( So this has been beta'd to the best of my abilities but the brit-picking is probably subpar as I am an American. If there are any glaringly offensive errors let me know. Alternatively if you wanna help hit me up on [tumblr](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com) and offer betaing services, I will love you forever. :)
> 
> 3\. I hope to post at least once a week, on Mondays, but we will see if I end up posting more frequently depending on how quick I end up writing. I have this plotted out and so it's a matter of words on the page at this point :) Also the 15 chapters is a rough estimate based on the outline, but it can change depending on pacing and the like.
> 
> 4\. Lastly, I thought long and hard about the true science of time travel and ramifications and all that good stuff and eventually decided "fuck it, magic because I can" so don't think too hard about the logistics, and enjoy as much as you can.

Louis came out of sleep in steps. It was a change of pace from jolting awake to his alarm first thing in the morning, which was generally followed by being jumped on by one of the twins begging him to help do their hair since their mum didn’t have time. The first thing he was aware of was the warmth. He snuggled into his pillow, letting out a breath. It was a lot more comfortable than he remembered, but that’s how it was in the mornings, wasn’t it? You never wanted to leave your warm bed because the outside was cold and unforgiving and full of reality. The second thing he noticed was the silence, quickly followed by the light. It was bright, and that was what caused Louis to snap his eyes open. 

He’d overslept.

_Shit._

How had he overslept? 

He bolted up, threw off the covers while patting down his hair. He was running on autopilot up until he tried to get out of bed, misjudged the distance from the bed to the floor, and promptly fell on his face.

_Fuck._

Had the bed always been that far off the ground? Louis pushed himself up, eyes finally taking in his surroundings. 

This wasn’t his room. 

This was _definitely_ not his room. 

This wasn’t any room in his house. 

Hell this wasn’t even Stan’s room.

He backed up until he was sitting pressed against the bed, and he curled his knees up to his chest trying not to panic. From his position on the ground he could see the room was huge, and expensive looking. It was painted a light sea-foam green, and right across from his were two light-colored wood dressers that took up a good span of the wall. Both were covered in various knick-knacks, and one topped with a large mirror. His head whipped from side to side, taking in as much as he could. There was art on the walls: tasteful pieces like paintings of beachside views, and poems talking about family. And then there were two doors: one to his right, and one to his left.

If Louis weren’t freaking out as much he would admire the room more because it was really nice. However the only thing running through his head at the moment was _shit, was I kidnapped?_

He finally looked down at his own body, terrified out of his mind at what he would find. He felt all right, it seemed like he was still dressed, and he would know if he had been violated. That’s something you noticed, right?

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was dressed in the sweater and jogging bottoms he’d worn to bed the night before. He touched them just in case, making sure they were real. 

They were. So that was one crisis solved.

He needed a plan of some kind. Figure out where he was should be the first priority. Or maybe his first priority should be figuring out how he’d gotten there? He hadn’t gone drinking the night before, that was something he saved for the weekends when he didn’t have to get the girls up and ready for school.

 _Okay, just get up,_ he thought, taking a deep breath to steel himself.

Just one more second, and then he’d stand up and find out what was going on.

“Hello?” A quiet, deep voice asked from behind him.

Louis closed his eyes, curled up on himself, and hoped he would fade into the side of the bed. He hadn’t expected anyone to be there with him, because why would they be? Unless they were the person who had kidnapped him? In which case, shouldn’t they be looking for him, not hesitantly calling for him?

“Is anyone there?” The voice asked again, shaking.

Louis heard shuffling in the bed, and he carefully opened one eye. No one was rushing into the room. And the person on the bed wasn’t clambering out looking for him. 

He held his breath. 

There was more shuffling, and feet hit the ground on other side of the bed.

“Shit.” There was a definite hitch in the voice now, and then Louis heard quiet crying.

That sounded like a kid, and the kid was crying. Louis had a weakness for crying kids. He couldn’t just let him keep crying. Quietly Louis turned around, peaking his head over the edge of the bed. He was met with the sight of a naked back, the blankets just coming up to the dip of the kid’s lower back. Louis could see a mop of dark curls and he swallowed. Maybe this boy was closer to his age than he had originally guessed.

“Hello?” He whispered.

The kid whipped his head around and Louis found himself staring at intense green eyes. Louis’ mouth went dry and he had to fight his instinct to duck his head. The boy was beautiful, young looking with chubby little cheeks, despite the rest of him being on just the left side of lanky. His nose was a little big for him, and he had a wide mouth, but for Louis he had never seen a more gorgeous person. Which made this awful timing, because they’d both been kidnapped and were being held in some stranger’s room. 

The kid wiped his eyes, his green-green eyes Louis noticed, and then tried to pull the blankets up over his naked chest.

He sniffed. “Who are you?”

Louis used the voice he used on Phoebe and Daisy when they had nightmares. “I’m Louis. Who are you?”

“I’m Harry.” His eyes darted around the room. “Where am I? Did you take me?”

Louis shook his head, and slowly started to stand up, trying not to scare Harry. “No, I didn’t. I don’t know where we are; I just woke up here.” He got onto the bed. Harry watched him, pulling the blankets up over himself more. “Where are you from, Harry?”

“Cheshire.”

Louis nodded, settling onto the edge of the bed, far enough away from Harry to hopefully make him feel comfortable. “I’m from Doncaster. So that’s what? A good three hours?”

“Two by car.”

“Alright. So we have no memory how we got here, and I haven’t heard anyone moving around.”

“Do you think we’re alone?” Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, and it filled Louis with a sense of dread. He was being counted on to comfort this total stranger, and Louis didn’t know if he could.

He swallowed. “I don’t know. But if we can I think we should look around, yeah? Maybe try and leave? Or find a phone and call our parents? You _are_ old enough to remember your home number right?”

Harry flushed, hands clasping together on top of the covers. “I’ll be sixteen on the first of February.”

Alright, so Louis hadn’t been too far off by guessing his age. An almost sixteen year old would be a better escape partner than a twelve year old. “Okay, so you’re old enough to be useful.” His eyes darted around the room, looking for some sign of the time. He was racking his brain, trying to remember how long before his mum could legally call the police and report him missing.

Harry was quiet beside him, though his cheeks were blooming red. “You can’t be much older than me.”

Louis smiled despite himself. “I just turned eighteen. Christmas eve.”

“Happy birthday.”

The smile didn’t leave his face as he kept looking around the room. The dressers didn’t have anything useful on top of them from what he could see. There was some sort of sitting area across from the bed, two comfy looking chairs around a low coffee table that had a few books on it. One of the doors probably led to a bathroom or a closet, while the other was towards freedom. His eyes finally settled on the bedside table beside them where there was some sort of really large smartphone sitting there. 

He grabbed it. 

“Huh, this is really big iPhone.” He flipped it over, and yeah that was an Apple logo. It said it was an iPad, whatever that was.

When he looked up Harry was staring at it. “I think that’s that rumored Apple tablet. Heard Robin talking about it with mum. There’s supposed to be an announcement next week.”

Louis looked back at the tablet – iPad – in his hands. “Think Steve Jobs kidnapped us?”

That got a small laugh from Harry.

Louis counted it as a win. Especially because Harry had such a nice laugh.

He pressed the home button, lighting up the screen with a picture of water. “Well, looks like the dates right at least.” Louis turned the iPad so Harry could see that it said 11:17 on Thursday, January 15.

Harry shook his head. “But today’s Friday.”

Louis frowned and looked back at the iPad. “Huh. You’re right. Weird. Must be why it’s still a prototype or something. Programming bug.” He slid his finger to the side and came to a passcode request. “Shit.”

Harry shifted closer to him. “Try 1-2-3-4?”

“I doubt it’ll be that easy,” Louis said, but he tried it.

It didn’t work.

Neither did the other generic passcodes Harry suggested, up until the iPad declared itself disabled for the next half hour.

“Well that was pointless,” Louis said, putting the iPad back where he had found it. “We should just look around.” They had wasted time looking at the iPad, but no one had come in just yet. Louis climbed off of the bed and headed for the door closest to the bed.

He really hoped it wasn’t locked.

He reached for the door handle, twisting it carefully. It turned, and Louis looked back at the bed where Harry was still sitting under the covers.

“Come on then, love,” he said.

Harry scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Uh, I’m sorta…naked? Under here?”

Louis blinked. He hadn’t really considered that. Yeah Harry had been shirtless, but Louis had just assumed… _oh crap._ “Are you alright?” Had _Harry_ been bad touched by their (up until this very moment a pretty lame) kidnapper?

“I mean, I sleep naked?” Harry sounded unsure, and Louis took his hand off the doorknob.

“Well guess we’re gonna have to get you clothes.” He turned towards the two dressers. “Think these things have anything in them?”

Harry smiled hesitantly at him and got off the bed slowly, dragging the comforter with him to keep himself covered. Louis opened the drawer on the left side, while Harry opened the other one. The first drawer was filled with underwear and socks, while the second one was full of soft looking jogging bottoms not unlike what Louis was currently wearing. Louis grabbed a few to see what size they were. When he turned to show them to Harry he saw that Harry had stopped on only the first drawer and was giggling.

“What’d you find there?”

Harry held up a pair of bright pink boxer briefs, causing Louis to laugh along with him. “What would you even wear these with? Wouldn’t they show through your clothes?”

“I don’t know. Wanna find out?” Louis waggled his eyebrows.

Harry laughed again, pulling the blanket up to cover his mouth. His cheeks were bright red. “I don’t feel comfortable wearing some guy’s pants. He might like, have an STD? Crabs or something right?” He looked down at the boxers in his hand, stuffing them back in the drawer and making for the bottoms Louis had in his hands.

Louis let him take them, turning back to the wardrobe and opening the next drawer. _Jackpot._ T-shirts. He flipped through them, pausing when he saw a white shirt with the old McIntosh logo. He held it up for Harry to see. “I’m not saying we were kidnapped by Steve Jobs but the signs are pointing to yes.” He glanced over when he was done saying that, seeing that Harry had pulled the bottoms. He was practically swimming in them, and he had to pull the drawstring extremely far to keep them up over his narrow hips.

His cheeks were still red as he took the shirt with a soft, “thanks.”

The shirt didn’t fit much better but at least he wasn’t naked anymore. Louis watched as he rolled up the legs of the jogging bottoms, before deeming himself good to go.

Louis went to the door, only pausing for a second when he felt Harry’s hand wrap around his. Harry had pretty large hands for a fifteen year old.

“So what’s the plan? Just try and get out the door?”

Louis shook his head. “I mean, yeah ideally. But we should try and find some phone or something. What if we’re in the middle of nowhere?”

He looked back at Harry who darted his eyes to the window. “We could look outside? See what we are dealing with?”

Louis tugged him towards the window. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad they hadn’t left the room yet. Yeah, sure it gave their kidnappers a good chance of coming back for them, but what if someone was right outside? Waiting for them to leave? And what if there was retribution? Louis didn’t want anything to happen to either of them.

Harry opened the sheer curtain, revealing a large back yard. There was a high gate around house, but Louis could see that there were other houses within view. The area didn’t look like Doncaster, and Harry’s disappointed face led Louis to assume he didn’t recognize where they were either.

“Okay. We try and find a phone. If we can’t find one soon we leave and go to another house, say we’re lost, and need a phone. If we hear someone we run for it.”

Harry squeezed his hand in response. “I’m gonna warn you, I tend to trip over my own two feet.”

“I’ll look out for you.”

“Thanks.”

They both kept looking at one another, not moving from the window. Louis couldn’t help but notice how adorable Harry was. If he was … braver, and they weren’t kidnapped, Louis would maybe even think he was pretty, handsome, gorgeous, exactly what Louis looked for in people he liked.

He took a deep breath and twined their fingers together. “I got you.”

He pulled them to the door and opened it.

It was a bathroom.

Harry let out a loud laugh, and Louis dropped his head. “Must be that other door.” He shut the door and dragged Harry to the other door.

This one did open into a hallway, an _empty_ balcony hallway. And Louis couldn’t hear anyone rushing towards them. He stepped out into the hallway, hesitating before peaking over the edge of the balcony to see the living room below. It was also empty, except for furniture, and floor to ceiling glass doors that fed into the backyard. He couldn’t hear anything, so he was almost confident it was safe to try and go downstairs. 

He looked right, and then left. Left only led to a dead end, but he could see that on his right were stairs to the downstairs, as well as other doors.

He kept a tight grip on Harry’s hand as they crept towards the stairs.

“Think we should open these doors?” Harry whispered.

Louis shrugged, focusing on the stairs. He hadn’t spotted a phone from his glance downstairs but he was sure he could find one. Maybe in the kitchen. “Kinda scared. Like what could be behind them?”

“Well, we were behind one door.”

“Exactly.” Louis checked the stairs before descending them, trying to be as quiet as possible. The floor was all hardwood but it didn’t squeak under their feet.

Louis took the last step, eyes already looking around for a phone. He spotted a laptop on one of the coffee tables, but it was closed and probably had a password too. Since they hadn’t been too successful with the first one he didn’t want to waste time on another when freedom was right there. He was stopped by Harry’s hand covering his mouth, pulling him back up the stairs.

He didn’t shriek, definitely didn’t shriek.

“I hear something,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis frowned, staying still against the wall of the staircase.

“Why’s it gotta be ‘girl’? Why can’t it be ‘baby’? We won’t be able to sing these lyrics forever,” a voice said. It was male, and he had a Doncaster accent.

“Sounds kinda like you,” Harry whispered.

“It’s the accent,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s palm.

He could only guess the voice was on the other side of the wall, and from the sounds of banging around it was probably a kitchen. Open floor plans were all the rage according to those house-decorating shows.

“One beat, that’s why,” a tinny voice replied. Louis could barely catch it. Their kidnapper must be talking to someone over the phone.

“Well have them rewrite it so two beats work… what about babe?” There was more banging, and Louis realized he was frozen. 

Their kidnapper was _right there_. 

And the door was _right over there_. 

They could make a run for it.

Harry was shaking behind him, and Louis squeezed his hand. He needed a weapon. If they took the guy by surprise they’d be safe to make a run for it. And maybe they could get information. 

“Are we really fighting over this?” The tinny voice asked.

Louis spotted the fireplace across the room. There were pokers right beside it. He looked down the wall, trying to judge how to get there without being seen. He thought he could do it, with the way the two couches were laid out in an L, and then there was a long dining table right where the wall ended and the kitchen began. He could crawl under that and hopefully not be seen to make the rest of the way to the fireplace.

He loosened his grip on Harry’s hand, and when Harry’s grip tightened in response he turned around. “I’m getting that poker. I’ll bash him over the head.”

Harry shook his head. “Let’s just make a run for it. The doors are right there.”

“He’ll hear the door shut. Just stay here. If he finds me, run to the door. I’ll jump on him so you can make it, alright?” Louis pulled his hand away and began to creep behind the couch despite Harry’s frantic headshakes. 

Their kidnapper was still on the phone, and hopefully the kitchen was designed so the stove was facing the other way. That would make sense. Granted they had bathrooms in places where Louis thought hallways should be, but that didn’t matter.

He dropped behind the couch and started crawling. He spotted a few dog toys and he frowned. He hadn’t taken a dog into account. Was it a guard dog? Was it inside? He hadn’t heard any barking? And the dog would notice intruders right?

Louis ignored his thoughts, and focused on getting to the fireplace unseen. He didn’t look back at Harry standing by the stairs, and didn’t look to the side where their kidnapper was. He just trusted that the constant flow of conversation meant he hadn’t been seen yet.

“Why do I even write with you? You are so frustrating!” Their kidnapper shouted.

“Ditto,” the tinny voice replied.

“Ditto’s a fucking pokemon.”

There was laughter. Louis grabbed the poker and pulled towards him. He was safely under the tables, and a look to his right did confirm there was some sort of breakfast bar in the kitchen. He carefully made his way out from under the table. It was harder than when he had gone under there because now he had a heavy metal rod that he needed to make sure didn’t clang against anything, but he made it. He got behind the couches, and then made his way back to Harry’s side.

Weapon acquired.

Harry’s hand wrapped up in his again. They were both shaking, and Louis needed to take a moment to calm his breathing. He kept on hand on the poker, and the other he tangled with Harry’s. Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’, keeping his eyes shut.

“Don’t leave me like that again,” he whispered.

“Won’t. Promise.” Louis said, watching as Harry’s eyes opened, and he was caught by how green they were all over again.

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Shut it, I just woke up!” Their kidnapper shouted, interrupting the moment, and snapping Louis back to the present.

He turned back around but kept a hold of Harry’s hand as he started to move them down the wall.

“No you didn’t. Zayn saw you on Xbox Live two hours ago.” The phone voice paused. “Have you slept at all since getting back?”

 _Getting back? From what? Kidnapping two innocent boys?_ Louis thought, rolling his eyes, right as he stopped at the edge of the wall.

“Oh look at that, my toast is burning.”

“You don’t eat toast.”

Their kidnapper kept talking right over the other voice. “Because I am freshly woken up. Better go before I ruin my breakfast. Love you, babe. Kisses, hugs, et cetera et cetera. Fucking Liam, Christ. Asking about me health like he’s my friend or some shit. Who does he think he is? Hey! I asked you a question!”

Louis and Harry shared a wide-eyed stare. Had they been found?

“Stupid fucking cat. No, nope. You don’t get to not answer me, give me judgmental looks, and then eat the bacon I painstakingly cooked for myself.”

Louis let out a breath. The guy was just talking to his cat, which okay. Their kidnapper was weird. But at least he was distracted. He risked a peek around the corner of wall.

Their kidnapper’s back was to them, and he was petting a rather large black and white cat while he stood beside the stove.

“Who’s your favorite daddy? It’s me isn’t it? Cause I spoil you. Other daddy doesn’t let you eat bacon does he? He’s all ‘cats need lean meat’, ‘get out of my human food we buy you gourmet cat food’, but I know better don’t I?”

Louis pulled back, and looked at Harry. Harry was pale, and Louis wanted to say something to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but his tongue didn’t work. He could only faintly smile at Harry and hope it reassured him.

He pulled the poker up. He took three deep breaths, and then he dropped Harry’s hand and turned the corner, poker raised above his head.

His eyes met the eyes of his kidnapper.

The guy screamed, whipping the large pan he was holding into a defensive position, dumping the rest of the bacon in the pan onto the ground.

The noise scared the cat, who slipped into the sink before running off.

Louis brought the poker down, but met the pan their kidnapper was holding. Their kidnapper who was still screaming bloody murder.

Louis couldn’t help it. He screamed in response, dropping the poker and bolting backwards, right into Harry.

Their kidnapper’s eyes went wide, and he pushed himself against the cabinets. “Harry?!”

Louis froze, his hands reaching frantically to hold onto Harry. The kidnapper knew Harry? He looked back at Harry to see if there was any recognition, but all he saw was Harry’s pale face. He looked back at their kidnapper, who was also getting pretty pale as his eyes darted from Louis to Harry.

“Fuck.” Their kidnapper said.

Louis tried to get moisture back in his mouth so he could sound even a little threatening. “You’re going to let us go. And you’re gonna turn yourself into the cops.”

Their kidnapper’s face twisted in confusion. “What?”

“You know what you did.” Louis made sure his body was in front Harry. This guy had already done enough.

“Okay. Louis. I can explain. I think. Just give me a second.” Their kidnapper was holding his hands up, showing the pan. “I’m going to put this down, and we’re going to talk.”

Louis’ eyes darted to the poker on the floor, and then immediately jumped back to their kidnapper, who was putting the pan down like he had said. He knew their names. Louis wondered how long he had been stalking both of them.

“Okay. This is going to sound crazy—“

“Crazier than you sneaking into our beds and driving us to your mansion that you what? Share with your husband or something?”

Their kidnapper took a deep breath, eyes closing. Louis wondered if he could grab the poker and attack him while he had his defenses down. “Yes. It is. But it’s the only thing I can think of, and like one of those physic laws, or Sherlock or Spock said ‘remove the impossible and whatever remains, no matter how totally fucked it is, is the truth’.”

“Just spit it out perv!”

“Time travel.”

Louis barked out a laugh. “Bullshit.”

“That actually makes sense,” Harry said quietly from behind Louis.

Their kidnapper’s eyes went soft, and he smiled some creepy fucking smile at Harry. “I knew you were my favorite for a reason.”

Louis growled. “Hey! He’s _fifteen_ you fucking pervert. Super illegal. Eyes off him.”

For some reason this made their kidnapper laugh instead of quiver in fear. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and muttered something too low for Louis to catch.

“No, Louis. I mean, it makes sense. That iPad thing upstairs. The date being wrong. The fact that this guy kinda really looks like you, just older. Almost to the point where he could be you? And your voices are super similar.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asked, whipping his head around to look at Harry in disbelief, but Harry was staring at the guy- their fucking kidnapper.

He grudgingly looked back at the guy, actually taking in his features. He hadn’t done it originally, too pumped up on adrenaline. The guy had floppy brown hair and the beginnings of a beard coming in. His face looked pretty haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. His cheekbones were pretty prominent too, though it was more in a way that spoke to losing any baby fat that might have been there, than being too thin, despite what the rest of his body seemed to be saying. He was wearing a tank top that hung off his frame almost as much as the stolen clothes hung off of Harry. Up and down his arms were, frankly, a mix of really ugly tattoos.

“You’re crazy. He looks nothing like me.”

“What date do you think it is?”

Louis refused to answer, but before he could tell Harry not to answer as well, he already had. “It’s supposed to be January 15th 2010.”

Their kidnapper – who was definitely not a future Louis – nodded. “Okay. Give me, 2010. January. Okay,” he met Louis’ eyes. “James Corden? You have the hugest crush on him, and it’s not like sexual, well sorta, but you’d love to marry him because you think he’s the cuddliest person you’ve met.”

Louis kept his mouth shut, refusing to acknowledge anything the guy said. If he just ignored his crazy maybe he would shut up and let them go.

“And, shit.” His eyes darted up to Harry. “You have a birthmark on your upper left thigh, right by your dick. It’s shaped kinda like Italy if you tilt your head to the side and forget what Italy is supposed to look like.”

“Not fair you saw him naked when you _kidnapped_ him,” Louis snapped, forgetting his plan.

“I didn’t fucking kidnap anyone! I’m just- you are Baby Harry, and you are… fuck… you’re Baby Me.”

“I’m eighteen. I’m not a _child_.”

“Baby Me. Definitely Baby Me. Fuck, I was an obnoxious shit. I will need to send like fifty different apology cards to a variety of people.”

“You know me,” Harry whispered.

Louis’ grip tightened, not letting Harry move from behind him.

The kidnapper got that creepy look again, all soft around the eyes. “Yes, sweetheart. I do.”

“Pet names! You fucking creep! Stop it!”

The guy didn’t look bothered, though he did duck his head.

“That’s how I always explain that birthmark. So I… must have told you,” Harry said.

“Probably in the car after he had _kidnapped you_ ,” Louis muttered but he could already feel he was losing Harry.

Harry actually believed this guy. This guy who definitely wasn’t him from the future.

Not-Him looked up at the ceiling. “Okay. Time travel. We have a procedure for this.”

“You have a _procedure_?” Harry asked, stepping to the side. Louis kept his hold on Harry’s hand, daring Not-Him to say something. “Has this happened before?”

Not-Him nodded, and then shook his. “Never happened, but yeah. Procedure. You’ll find out in due time that when you’re really fucking high you come up with some crazy ideas. Like, just never listen to Zayn after binge reading a ton of comics, except I guess in this case it applies.” He looked at the ceiling. “Okay, let me think. You’re from January 2010 so you have zero idea about all of this. Which means,” he frowned. “How about you two go to the couch. I’ll make some tea, clean up this whole mess,” he pointed to the dropped bacon. “Fuck I gotta bring in the dogs. _That’s_ gonna confuse them.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Well you’re me and you from the past, so you smell just like us? So the dogs will think you are us? That’s how it works, right?”

Louis didn't know how it worked, so he just ignored Not-Him’s question. “Are you shitting me? You really expect me to believe-” his words died in his throat when he met… his future self’s eyes. Apparently. “Fine. I’ll go along with your ‘time travel’ theory for now. But only because you scream like a little bitch when you’re snuck up on so you can’t be that terrifying.”

“Also he really looks like you,” Harry said.

Louis looked at him. Harry was still pale, and his hand was trembling in Louis’ hand, but he was trying to smile. Louis realized he really wanted to see that smile without the constraints of whatever craziness was going on right now.

“Right,” Future Louis said. “Couches are this way. I’ll put the tea on. A warning, the dogs are probably going to go right for you, Harry. They’ve missed you.”

“That’s okay, I love dogs.”

Future Louis smiled that creepy fond smile again and Louis rolled his eyes, turning Harry away from him. He looked back and mouthed, “fifteen!” before making a big X with his arms.

He tried not to think about the fact that his actions only made his future self laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far. I finished this chapter in time to post this week and I have the next chapter almost done :D Exciting~~
> 
> Again please note I don't have a beta/brit-picker so I've just been re-reading this over and over again so if there are glaring mistakes please tell me. Or better yet hit me here or on [tumblr](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com) and offer to beta for me :D Cause editing is literally the worst :(
> 
> I'll see you guys next Monday!

The couch was comfortable Louis gave it that. His future self had good tastes it seemed. Especially if that bedroom had been his as well, not that Louis had gotten the opportunity to ask. He had sat down on the couch and immediately wrapped his arms around Harry, who was starting to shake now that he was coming down from the adrenaline rush. Future Louis was puttering around in the kitchen, plugging in the kettle and cleaning up the mess of bacon.

“This is crazy,” Harry finally breathed out.

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Louis didn’t know what else to say. He was pretty sure shock was finally starting to sink in. He was _in the future_. Like how did that work? What did that mean? What was going to happen? How was he going to get back? He had to get back right? Especially if this was his future. Would this screw up the future? His past? It shouldn’t, right? He had never thought enough about time travel to consider these things, but his future self had.

Harry tucked his head into Louis’ shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. Harry’s curls brushed against his cheeks and got dangerously close to his eyes, but Louis found himself not minding. Instead he just tried to push them away with the side of his face, nuzzling into the top of Harry’s head as he pulled them back in the couch until they sunk into the cushions. Harry curled his hands into the fabric of Louis’ shirt so they were proper cuddling on the couch.

“So like, why do you think we got sent here?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, normally in movies or stuff you get sent to the future or change bodies with people to learn a lesson. And it’s not like we ended up in our actual beds. We ended up here. With your future self, and he knows me. So I’ll be meeting my future self. There’s gotta be a reason. And maybe that reason is to learn a lesson.”

“Yeah maybe.” Louis glanced up as his future self crossed the room to the back doors. He was rubbing his face as he did, trying to cover a yawn. In the grey light from the windows he looked even more exhausted than he had in the kitchen. “Maybe I have a hardcore drug problem and this is a warning for me clean up my act.” He scrunched up his nose. “Or I’m just supposed to know not to get those tattoos.”

Harry laughed, and he tried to stifle it in the crook of Louis’ shoulder but it came out loud, brash, and choking. Future Louis turned around, and looked at them both before shaking his head and turning back to the door. He opened it and brought his fingers to his lips, letting out a sharp whistle. “Come on Erik! Abby!”

It took a moment but then Louis saw two dogs come running up to the door. One was medium sized, golden, and fluffy, who immediately jumped up on Louis, tongue hanging out, ears flopping everywhere. The second dog was a mostly black German shepherd. It was larger than the other dog, but the shepherd’s paws and ears seemed too big for its body so Louis bet it wasn’t fully grown yet. Future Louis was smiling as he pet both dogs, making cooing noises at them, as he gently pushed the golden dog back into a sitting position.

Louis saw the exact moment the dogs realized there were other people in the room. The shepherd’s ears perked up and immediately came barreling to the couch, burying its face in Harry’s thigh, tail wagging happily.

Harry giggled – actually giggled – as he pet the dog’s head. “Hi boy. Boy?” He looked to Future Louis for confirmation.

Future Louis nodded, still standing by the door. “Yeah boy. The shepherd is Erik, and the little brat of a cockapoo is Abby. She’s a menace.”

Louis looked over to see the cockapoo had jumped up on the couch next to Harry and was nudging his side with her face. Harry made a cooing sound not dissimilar to the sound Future Louis had made, fully pulling away from Louis so he could use both hands to pet the dogs.

“Hello,” he said. “You’re both such loveable little puppies aren’t you?” His hand caught Erik’s tags, and he hummed as he turned it over. “Erik Tomlinson. Must be your dog,” he said to Louis.

Louis glanced at Future Louis, who gave a shrug. That was all Louis needed to reach over and scratch behind Erik’s ear. He whipped his head around, let out a happy sounding bark, and nudged Louis’ hand for more pets. “Why didn’t you just name him Magneto?” Louis asked.

Future Louis laughed, finally moving away from the back door. “I wanted to, but ‘dogs need to have respectable names, Lewis, and at least if we call him Erik he’s not one hundred percent destined to try and destroy the human race.’” He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he came over to the couch, carefully positioning himself behind Erik.

Erik’s head tipped back, and then snapped forward to look at Louis. He let out a whine, and Louis’ hand stilled as he looked at his future self. There was a moment where everyone held their breath while Erik tried to work out what he was smelling, and then he let out a happy bark, licked Future Louis’ face, before looking back at Louis. 

Future Louis let out a groan and he wrapped his arms around Erik, pulling him away from the couch. “Alright, that’s enough.” His voice rose and got commanding. “Kitchen!”

Erik twisted in Future Louis’ hold and when he broke free he trotted off to the kitchen. With one dog out of the way Future Louis turned his attention to Abby. Louis did as well, breath catching as he saw Abby had curled up with her head in Harry’s lap and was soaking up the pets he was giving her.

“Hey!” Future Louis said. “Kitchen!” He snapped his fingers, but Abby just buried her face in Harry’s thigh. Future Louis took a deep breath and then poked at the dog, prodding her until she got off the couch with only minor injuries caused to Harry. Harry winced, rubbing his thigh, and looking at Abby’s retreating back with a betrayed look. “You got off lucky,” Future Louis said. “She’s a cock stomper. And she’s at that right height where if she jumps up, paws right in the dick. Fucking hurts.” He rubbed himself subconsciously as he headed into the kitchen and returned with a tray of three mugs, and three bowls of cereal. He put the tray down on the coffee table, and then sat down on floor.

Erik followed him back into the living room and settled down next to Future Louis.

Louis looked at the tray, unsure if he should trust it. Harry didn’t seem to have any concerns though, sitting up and looking at the mugs before picking up the one with a light blue seahorse on it. He took a sniff of the tea and then sipped it delicately. A smile bloomed on his face. “This is just the way I like it when I drink tea.”

Future Louis raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his own mug, one covered in blue anchors. That left one mug for Louis, one that matched Harry’s except that instead of sea horses it had starfish.

“I would hope so. Been making your tea long enough,” Future Louis said.

Harry glanced at Louis, giving him a big smile. “So, like, we are friends in the future? Really good friends? How did we meet? Did we meet like this?”

Future Louis held up a hand, putting his tea down to dig into his cereal. Louis watched him, still refusing to touch anything. Though that did look like his favorite cereal. Maybe eating wouldn’t be _too_ bad an idea, especially with the way his stomach growled.

“Hold on. I need to remember the procedure.” Future Louis pulled out his phone, or at least Louis guessed it was his phone. It was pretty huge, and Louis could see the screen clearly when his future self set it down. The background picture was covered up by all the apps, but Louis could see two people’s faces.

An app opened and Louis saw an upside down word document come up.

“Right, so first thing on the list says ‘don’t reveal anything about the future.’”

“Well we’ve already seen some technology, so I’d say that’s pretty fucked,” Louis said, pointing at the phone.

Future Louis frowned, but he seemed to ignore what Louis said. “’Don’t touch the precious past people, you’ll rip a wound in time and monsters will devour us all in an attempt to cleanse the wound.’ Ugh that was Liam, wasn’t it?”

“Well I mean, that was on Doctor Who,” Harry piped up.

“That’s the most ridiculous-” Louis looked at his future self. “So are you just gonna keep us locked in a box and not let us see anything until we get transported back, which you don’t even know how that’s going to happen. Harry and I were both minding our own business, went to bed one night, and woke up here the next morning. Now did that ever happen to you?”

“Not that I remember?” Future Louis said, finger nervously scrolling through the word document on his phone. It looked very extensive for something that was made up as a joke.

“Well there you go! This must have happened to you, but you don’t remember. So there’s no reason to freak out.”

“But we don’t know that for sure, Louis,” Harry said. “What if this is like a new thread or something? There’s time travel that works like that, right? New timelines and what not?”

Louis took a deep breath and then reached over the table, touching Future Louis’ bare shoulder. Harry gasped, and Future Louis smacked his hand away, but Louis was grinning.

“Well there’s one thing disproven. No wound in time or whatever. So cross that off your stupid procedure thing, and just _talk_ to us.”

Future Louis rubbed his shoulder as he looked out the back doors. “Listen. I just don’t know what to say. This is your house in the future. Yes I know Harry; we met through… work. And I don’t know how to get you two back. I guess… ask me questions?”

“Can I see myself?” Harry asked, voice hopeful.

Future Louis looked at him with that creepy fond smile. “Not in person, no. He’s not in the country right now.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Where am I? Paris? Can I visit myself?”

“You’re in L.A. right now. And I don’t exactly know how you could visit yourself. I’m actually going back there on Sunday.” Future Louis started chewing on the skin around his thumbnail, a nervous habit that Louis knew he had had since he was younger. It was weird to see he still wouldn’t grow out of it in five years.

“Why am I in L.A.?”

“You’re working.”

“I _work in America_?” Harry fell back into the couch, eyes still wide. “Wow.”

Future Louis shrugged. “Yeah. Uh it’s only four A.M there. I can probably Skype him in an hour or so, if you wanna see yourself? I’ll have to tell him anyway.” He let out a sigh and finally looked at Louis. His eyes darted down to the full bowl of cereal and mug of tea. “Harry, love, could you do me a favor?”

Harry perked up, nodding. “Sure thing.”

“You two woke in the bedroom right? Light green walls?” Harry nodded again. “Could you go back up there and get me iPad? Should be on the bedside table. Looks like this but bigger.” He held up his phone.

Harry stood up, causing Abby to perk up her head. Harry dropped his hand to her head and she stood, following Harry up the stairs. Once he was halfway upstairs Future Louis settled his eyes back on Louis.

“Eat your fucking food. I’m not gonna poison myself.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest, and didn’t say anything. Future Louis sighed and grabbed the second bowl of cereal and took an exaggerated bite, showing it was fine to eat. When Louis didn’t react his future self sighed and sat the bowl back down. “We’ve got like a minute before Harry gets back down here if he doesn’t get caught up playing with Abby, and I’m just trying to figure out what the hell could be bothering me. I _know_ we’d gotten over our angsty-hate-the-world attitude by eighteen.”

“Where’s mum?” And that- that wasn’t what Louis had wanted to come out of his mouth, but it was the only thing running through his mind. His body was finally calming down from the adrenaline rush and it was hitting him that he was _trapped_ in the fucking future with no idea when he’d get back.

Future Louis’ face softened immediately, and it took him standing up for Louis to realize he was starting to cry. He hastily tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. Future Louis sat down next to him on the couch and slowly wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him into a head.

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Mum’s fine. She’s so, so, so happy right now, and all the girls are good too.” Louis felt lips press against the top of his head, and something nudged his knee. He realized it must be Erik, picking up on his distress.

“Is everything okay?” Harry’s voice came from behind and Louis really hadn’t wanted him to see him like this, but the tears were still coming down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop.

Future Louis must have non-verbally done something because Louis felt the other side of the couch dip and long arms wrap around the parts of him that Future Louis wasn’t touching. Slowly he felt himself being transferred from Future Louis’ hold to mostly Harry’s, and he relaxed, sobbing into his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Harry said, and it sounded like he was starting to cry too. Maybe it was hitting him as well, the reality of their situation. 

“It’s not. I just realize we can’t just go _back_. Like I can’t go home. I thought when we were kidnapped it was just, oh I’m in Liverpool, or Manchester, or even London, I’ll get home before dinner, and the worst thing that happened was it just takes a little bit of time, and now,” he hiccupped and Harry rubbed his upper back harder, “now I’m stuck. _We’re_ stuck.”

Harry didn’t seem to have a response to that because he stayed silent, rocking Louis there on the couch.

Louis wasn’t sure how long he cried, but at some point he realized he was just sniffing against Harry’s chest and he slowly pulled back. He rubbed his eyes, feeling self-conscious. Even seeing that Harry’s eyes were red rimmed too didn’t make him feel back. It actually made him feel worse because this kid was only fifteen, and no doubt he was just as frightened. Louis at least had proof he was with someone safe, because he supposed he could trust himself. But Harry had none. He just had Future Louis’ words that they were friends to go on.

“Sorry,” he said. Harry handed him the now room temperature tea mug and he took a sip. It was good, prepared just how he liked it.

When he looked at Future Louis he was biting his lip. “How about I call our mum’s and see if they can come here? I have to make some phone calls anyway, let people know what’s going on, but seeing them won’t hurt right?” Louis shook his head, looking at Harry for confirmation. “Okay. Baby Self, I can’t promise that mum can get here today, cause the girls have school, and there are the babies—“

“Mum had more kids? With Mark?” Louis asked, confused.

“Eh,” Future Louis coughed. “Yes, and no. Two new siblings: Ernest and Doris. Born about a year ago. Not with Mark. Anyway, I don’t know if she can make it here today. But I think Mummy Anne will. Let me just go make some phone calls, and then we’ll Skype with Harry, okay?”

Both boys nodded, and Future Louis leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tops of each of their heads. Louis felt himself blush because he knew he was clucky, and that didn’t seem to have changed.

“How many siblings do you have?” Harry asked, scooching over to let Abby jump on the couch. It was obvious she loved him more than Louis.

“Well, in 2010 I just had four sisters. Now I guess I have two more.” And apparently he had a new step-dad? Louis tried not to think about that. “What about you?”

“Just an older sister. She’s brilliant. We’re really close.” His eyes crinkled in a weird way. “Maybe that’s how we know each other? You’re Gemma’s age. Maybe you’re dating her? Your older self looks like you two would fit: tattoos, and kinda weird.”

Louis snorted. “Doubt it. I’m not,” he took a deep breath. He hadn’t actually said it out loud to anyone yet, but he must have by this point. Right? And Harry seemed nice enough. If they were good enough friends in the future he must be okay with it. “I’m not really into girls.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyes dropped to Abby’s head, but he was smiling. “That’s good. Well, not good, like ‘oh I’m glad you’re gay cause I would hate you if you were straight’. Just, thanks for trusting me with that.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. “I figure I tell you in the future, might as well tell you now.”

When Harry looked up at him his eyes were shining. “Yeah.” He held Louis’ gaze for a moment before a blush rose on his cheeks and he looked down. “Uh, me too. For the record. I mean, at least, gender isn’t important to me. I’m attracted to like personality?”

Louis felt his smile widen involuntarily. “Oh. Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes met again, and they burst into giggles, causing Future Louis to lean out of the kitchen with a confused look on his face. “Hey, I’m making phone calls right down the hall over here. There’s an office, so if you need me I’ll be right there. Don’t burn the place down, okay?”

“We won’t,” Harry and Louis said at the same time, causing them both to start laughing again.

Future Louis rolled his eyes before disappearing back in the kitchen.

Louis cuddled back into the cushions of the couch, patting beside him for Erik to join him, Harry, and Abby on the couch. It was a tight fit, and Erik ended up covering the entirety of Louis’ lap while Harry pressed himself right up against Louis.

“I’m glad I got put into the future with you,” Harry said.

“Me too.” Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s hairline. He loved how his curls felt against his cheeks and he couldn’t resist rubbing his cheek against them. “So what’s your favorite band?”

“Well I like a lot of different stuff. Love The Stones, The Beatles, you know typical stuff.” Louis hummed in understanding. “I like The Script. I’ve seen them in concert too.”

Louis smiled. “Really? Me too. Saw them last year in Manchester.”

“You did? That’s the concert I went to.” Harry’s voice was filled with awe.

“No shit.”

“It’s almost strange, isn’t it? Finding out we were at the same concert.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out. “Like fate.”

“How about you? Favorite bands? Or maybe I should ask something else. Favorite movie?”

“What is this? Twenty questions?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. Feel like we should get to know each other, if we’re stuck like this for awhile.”

“Fair enough. Now my favorite movie… that’s a tough one. There’s so many,” Louis said, closing his eyes as he fell into the conversation.

*****

By the time Future Louis finished all his phone calls a couple hours or so later, Louis and Harry had moved on from Twenty Questions and settled into trading stories. Louis was in the middle of telling a story about how he had (unsuccessfully) tried to convince his year five teacher that he and Stan, his best friend, had switched bodies.

“I personally think we nailed each other’s mannerisms, but our teacher was all caught up in the _science_ of it and how it wasn’t possible.”

Harry laughed. “If she could see this.”

“Exactly! That’d show her. Might look her up and do just that.”

“Are we talking about Mrs. Hutchinson?” Future Louis asked, coming back into the room. “Don’t bother. She lives in Manchester with her daughter now and suffers from dementia.”

Louis frowned, some of the delight leaving him. How different was the future? Last he’d heard she was still teaching, and that had been at the beginning of the school year.

Harry seemed to pick up on his mood shift and immediately tried to fix it. “Finished all your phone calls?”

Future Louis nodded. “Yeah. Mummy Anne will be coming over around dinner. Baby Me, mum might be able to come down tomorrow. The flu is going around and Doris caught it pretty bad.”

“Oh.” Louis felt himself getting even more down, and he tried to fight it. “Is there any chance of going up to see her? Even for an hour? Or the girls?”

“Yeah… so that’s the thing I need to talk to both of you about. As you know Harry is in L.A., and on Sunday I’m flying there meself. Won’t be back in the UK til April.” Louis held his breath, waiting to see what that meant for them. “Now obviously we want you two to be safely back in the past before all that happens, but just in case, we’ll need to have a plan for where you’re gonna stay.”

“Can’t we just stay with our mums?” Harry asked. “We won’t step on any butterflies or anything.”

“We thought about that, but ‘The Powers That Be’ want you two to stay by me and Harry.” Future Louis made sure to use air quotes.

“’The Powers That Be’?” Louis asked, mimicking Future Louis’ air quotes.

“Our bosses. Listen it doesn’t really matter who, it’s just in our best interest that you two aren’t unsupervised. Who knows what chaos you’ll cause.”

“Hey!” Harry protested.

“Well how are we gonna stay with you? You’re going to be in America. I didn’t exactly transport here with my passport.”

“There’s a reason my calls took so long. We’ll get you new passports. I mean, you do actually _exist_ in this reality. Not like if you’d been transported from some different reality. So we don’t need to forge anything. Just, you know, fudge the details, but since we only have til Sunday, what we’re gonna do to actually get to L.A. is this: Harry’s gonna be express mailing his passport here. He got it renewed when he was eighteen so the picture isn’t too far off from Baby Hazza here.

“Baby Hazza will fly with me Sunday, and Monday I’ll mail my passport here. Same one I’ve had since _I_ was eighteen, so our pictures will match perfectly. You’ll fly out Wednesday then, Baby Me.”

Louis stopped breathing. He was going to be alone, and his own mum couldn’t see him because his not-even-conceived-yet baby sister had the fucking flu. “No,” he whispered. 

Future Louis gave him a strange look. “What do you mean no? This is literally the only way to do this in enough time. Trust me. I was on the phone for two fucking hours plotting this out with a dozen different people.”

“Let me and Harry fly together on Sunday, or Wednesday, or whatever. I’m not being left alone.”

Future Louis’ face softened. “Oh. Oh no you won’t be alone. I called Stan, and he’ll be flying to L.A. with you. I thought I mentioned that.”

Louis shook his head. “No. No you fucking didn’t.” He could feel himself relax. Stan. Stan, his best friend was still around, just a phone call away. It wasn’t his mum but it would be fine.

“Okay. So are we all clear? Everyone good with the plan?” When he heard no complaints he clapped his hands. “Good! Hopefully tomorrow you two will wake up in the right time, but if not at least we have a plan! Now, it’s after two, and Harry said he’d be up.” Future Louis grabbed the iPad and made his way to the couch. He settled in between Harry and Louis, forcing the dogs to jump down to make room. Abby let out a whimper and Harry almost motioned for her to come back up but Future Louis commanded, “no. Lay down.”

Abby whined once more but settled down at Harry’s feet, joining Erik who had done so with no such fuss.

Louis watched as Future Louis unlocked the iPad, and his eyes zoomed in on the background picture. It was a big family picture, but all of the apps were covering the details.

“Hey, is that a wedding?” Louis asked, reaching to touch the screen. It looked like… “Is that _mum_?”

“Oh, yeah.” Future Louis tried to smack his hand away. “From her wedding last summer.” He opened an app folder, filled with apps like Contacts, Messages, and FaceTime, whatever that was.

“Can I see the whole pic?” Louis asked, pressing the screen to try and go back.

“I wanna see too,” Harry said. “Thought I saw Robin.”

“Fine.” Future Louis seemed very put-upon as he swiped the apps to the side until he got a page that didn’t have as many blocking the background.

Louis spared a thought for why he didn’t just pull up the photo album, but then he was too busy looking at the picture to think on it.

That was his mum with a man he didn’t recognize. He supposed he’d be meeting him soon enough. His eyes glanced over the other guests, and he was pretty sure he recognized Lottie, and Fizzy, though they were both much older looking than he remembered. He saw his mum’s parents, and a few aunts and uncles. The twins were dressed up nicely in matching similar dresses to Lottie and Fizzy.

There were a few faces he didn’t recognize, especially when he got to the other side and spotted himself next to Stan, holding a baby on his hip (big brother duty reigned) and standing in front of –

“Is that me?” Harry asked, pointing to the man Louis had been staring at.

“Yup. That’s my Harry,” Future Louis said, voice soft.

Louis stared at what Future Harry looked like. He also had a baby on his hip (Louis could only guess that was the second newest sibling), and that combined with him standing mostly behind Louis hid the bulk of his body. He was wearing large sunglasses, and a giant hat, so Louis couldn’t see exactly how much his face had changed. But he could tell one thing. Like the fact that Future Harry was _huge_.

“I get tall,” Harry mused.

“You’re gonna hit a growth spurt soon and shoot up like a fucking weed,” Future Louis said.

“You have tattoos,” Louis said, because it was the only thing he could see. While most of Future Harry’s body was blocked, he could still see his dark blue dress shirt, and the fact that it had been unbuttoned to show off the top of his chest. The top of his chest that seemed to have a few suspicious shadows on them.

Harry’s eyes widened and he tilted the iPad as if it could change his viewing angle. “I _do_. What are they?”

Future Louis sighed and batted both of their hands away, flicking back to the first app page and opening back up the folder he had been in before. He clicked the Facetime app. “Yes Baby Hazza, you become a tattooed deviant just like me. Though, to be fair, it was you who corrupted me. I was clean cut and innocent before I met you.” Before either of them could respond Future Louis had pressed call on one of his contacts and the app said it was connecting with “StagMuffin” complete with a bread emoji and a banana.

Louis didn’t know what to think of that, and then there was a naked chest – a tattooed naked chest. If this was Future Harry then those tattoos they had seen were two birds and what looked like a giant moth.

“Haz,” Future Louis said dryly. “Tilt the camera up.”

“Oops.” And if Louis thought Harry’s voice was deep now, it was nothing compared to Future Harry’s.

The camera tilted up revealing his face. It was definitely Harry, as in he was recognizably the same, but there were striking differences. Future Harry had lost the chubby cheeks, causing his jaw to be squarer. It didn’t look like he’d grow into his nose, but it worked for him, in an unconventional way. His hair was a big difference though. Gone was the curly mop, and instead Future Harry had almost shoulder length thick wavy hairy. Where Future Louis seemed to be drug addict sloppy, Future Harry looked like a serious rock star.

“Wow,” Harry said.

Future Harry waved, breaking the illusion of serious rock star with the way his face lit up, friendly and welcoming. “Hello Child Me! How are the Louises treating you?”

“They are nice.” Harry blushed and glanced at them. “And his dogs are nice, regardless what he says.”

Future Harry burst out laughing, and it was as wonderful sounding as Harry’s own laughter. “Yeah, Abby is definitely my dog. She’s a sweetie.”

“Menace. Complete menace,” Future Louis muttered.

“Lou told me mum is coming down today.”

Harry nodded. “He said that. She’s probably gonna freak.”

“Prepare for cheek pinches.”

Louis didn’t know what caused him to reach over and pinch Harry’s cheeks, but he did. Maybe it was reflexive to seeing them dimple, because Future Louis was cupping Harry’s chin, almost as if he was about to pinch his cheeks too.

Harry just smiled even wider as his future self laughed. Louis slowly lowered his hand, wondering if it would start feeling weird. Future Louis didn’t seem to think so, because he kept his hand on Harry’s chin and gently shook his face.

“I’m gonna admit something to you, Harold. I had forgotten how adorable you were at this age.”

Future Harry made an exaggerated gasp, and even Harry played along, though the blush had reached his ears. Louis could only stare in fascination.

“How could you forget that face!?”

Harry stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and Louis’ stare slowly turned to horror as Future Louis slid his thumb over Harry’s lower lip unconsciously.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing Future Louis’ wrist and prying him off of Harry’s chin. “What did we talk about?” He hissed, glaring at Future Louis.

Future Louis had the gall to just blink confusedly at him, but Future Harry seemed to find this hilarious, and was laughing so hard he had dropped his webcam to the side. Louis had a sneaking suspicion that he was actually using an iPad too.

Harry looked confused when he looked over at him, and Louis wanted to cuddle him. He pushed that feeling to the side. Obviously his future self had like – feelings or something for his Harry – and that was _fine_. Louis could handle knowing he was apparently going to be in life long unrequited love with someone, but he wasn’t going to let his future self paw all over the underage version of Harry just to satisfy his lust.

Future Louis broke the staring contest and looked back at the iPad. He sighed. “Are you naked, Harold?”

Louis couldn’t help it. He looked at the screen. All he saw at first was naked flesh, but then his brain connected naked flesh with naked thigh, naked hip, naked cock – Louis looked away.

“My pants are all the way across the room, and it’s cold. Didn’t want to leave the bed.” Now Future Harry was the one pouting, and Louis had lied to himself. 

He couldn’t handle this. 

He was blushing. 

He was fucking blushing. 

He refused to meet Harry’s eyes, but somehow they ended up anyway. Harry was grinning, actually grinning, and he had the balls to waggle his eyebrows. 

Louis hated him.

“Everyone’s seen my bits anyway,” Future Harry was saying.

“I haven’t,” Louis said, facepalming.

“Oops,” Future Harry said again, though he didn’t sound very apologetic. “I’d just assumed with Child Me wearing Lou’s shirt he’d been naked when he woke up. I don’t normally wear clothes unless I am like – required to by law.”

Harry looked down at his shirt. “Oh this is yours? Sorry. I was umm… yeah naked.”

“It’s okay,” Future Louis said. “I only wore it once.”

“I didn’t look at him,” Louis said, realizing too late that his opinion hadn’t been asked. The look his future self gave him told as much, but Future Harry seemed to again find this hilarious. Maybe the two of them had talked about Future Louis’ very obvious crush at some point, and it was a joke now between them.

“Ummm, could I talk to myself?” Harry asked. “Alone?”

Future Louis’ face softened and he handed the iPad to Harry. “Of course, love. I’ll show Baby Me the guest rooms you two will sleep in. And then when you two are done I’ll give you a tour before I run out.”

“Where are you going?” Louis and Harry asked.

Future Louis stood up. “I have some work things to do. Either Stan or Mummy Anne will be here soonish. Now, come along Baby Me. Let’s leave the Harrys to their talks. Don’t hang up when you’re done Baby Hazza. I wanna say bye to my Harry.”

There was another loud laugh from Future Harry as Harry threw Future Louis a salute.

Louis stayed seated even as Future Louis gave him an exasperated look so reminiscent of his own mum. Harry nudged his side, and Louis looked at him.

“Go on,” he whispered, though Louis was pretty sure that he didn’t need to. He was pretty sure Future Harry and Louis were listening in, since that’s what he would be doing. “I’ll be right here.” Harry moved the iPad to his other hand and looped an arm around Louis’ neck.

Louis returned the hug, squeezing tighter than he probably should have but he couldn’t help it. He was scared. He didn’t want to leave Harry’s side even now. Reluctantly he let go, and tried to give Harry a brave smile. “Don’t go into the past without me, alright?”

Harry nodded, returning the smile. “I promise.”

Louis stood up and gestured to Future Louis. “Lead the way.”

Future Louis quirked his eyebrow, but turned around and headed up the stairs. Louis followed, Erik on his heels. He took one look back to see Harry had his attention on the iPad, and Abby back up on the couch.

They came to the top of the stairs and instead of going right, back to the room Louis and Harry had woken up in, Future Louis went left. Louis had no option but to follow, even as he almost tripped over Erik, trying to do so.

Future Louis turned around at the sound of him tripping and frowned. “Downstairs,” he said, pointing towards the stairs. Erik let out a whine, but ducked his head and turned around, walking down the stairs. Future Louis waited until he was sure Erik wasn’t going to come back up the stairs and then turned back to his original destination. “It’s pretty simple,” he said, gesturing to the door on his left, but not opening it. “This is the guest bathroom, and the rest of the rooms up here are guest rooms.” He passed by the first door that was opposite the bathroom, as well as the hallway to his left after the bathroom that Louis could only assume led to more rooms. 

Holy hell this house was huge.

Future Louis came to the next set of door at the end of the hall and he opened first the one of his right. “This is the one you can stay in.” He stepped inside, motioning Louis to follow him. 

The room was furnished with a wardrobe, and a large bed in a similar set up to the bedroom he had woken up in. This room’s color scheme was a burnt orange and beige that made Louis immediately feel like he was in the desert. There were large windows on two sides of the room that let in tons of natural light even through the sheer curtains. 

“And Baby Hazza will stay across the hall.” Future Louis said as he went over to the wardrobe and opened a drawer, frowning as he checked the contents, which appeared empty.

“Is this one of the rooms the girls stay in?” Future Louis looked up from the drawer, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Because, like, they visit don’t they? We still see them? I know you have the wedding picture, but it’s just weird not being there. With them. I always assumed I’d stay in Doncaster, and stay around mum. Help her out until at least the twins were older.”

Future Louis’ face softened. “Yeah, I remember.” He shut the drawer, apparently satisfied with his curiosity. “The girls and mum don’t really have assigned _rooms_ , these are just guest rooms, which is why there aren’t any personal effects in here. And they don’t usually come here except on holidays. I’m more likely to go up to see them, since traveling with just two people is easier than moving the whole family down.”

“Two?” Louis asked. Did Future Louis live with someone else? Actually, that made perfect sense. Of course he did. Louis and Harry had woken up in a bedroom with two wardrobes. On top of that this house was huge for just one person.

Oh, and hadn’t Future Louis said something about “other daddy” when he was talking to the cat?

Future Louis had a horrified look on his face, and Louis was pretty sure he hadn’t intended to say what he had. Which meant that Louis’ train of thought was probably correct. There was someone else who lived here. Probably someone else who owned the house.

Oh fuck was he someone’s rent boy?

It was pretty obvious by Future Louis’ reaction that he really hadn’t wanted Louis to find out there was someone he was seeing. He was probably ashamed. Also this house was _huge_. There was no way he could afford it in any lifetime without someone rich and famous backing him, and that wasn’t going to happen. And sure, the tattoos looked really awful to Louis, but it could be some rich old guy’s cup of tea.

 _Fuck._ He had a sugar daddy in the future.

What even was his life?

“We live with someone?”

Future Louis grimaced, but then seemed to think better of it, and nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you, kinda hoped you’d figure it out on your own.”

“I mean, it’s pretty obvious now that I think about it.”

Strangely, Future Louis’ face went soft. “Yeah. It is pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

Oh god, did he _enjoy_ being some guy’s rent boy? Louis was sure there were perks, like the really nice house, and he would bet that he probably sent a good chunk of money to his mum. That would explain how she would have another set of twins, if Louis was able to help her pay.

Well if this was going to be his life he might as well accept it. At least he knew Stan was still around, and he somehow met up with someone like Harry. So it couldn’t be all awful.

“It is. I mean this house for starters. There’s no way we’d ever actually live it on our own. So someone has to be paying for it.”

Future Louis’ eyes drew together. “What are you talking about?”

Louis shrugged. “I just hadn’t thought about it when I was too worried about being kidnapped by some creepy old guy, which, hey I wasn’t _too_ far off base with that. But for us to live here someone else would be involved.” Future Louis continued to stare at him like he was waiting for the punch line, making Louis feel uncomfortable. But if Future Louis needed to hear him actually say the words… well in for a penny in for a pound. “Not gonna lie, being someone’s rent boy is not how I expected to live my life, but you seem to enjoy it. Drug addict chic look aside.” His eyes darted up and down Future Louis’ frame, because Louis still wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t actually here to get a warning about the dangers of addiction.

Future Louis just stared at him for a solid moment, and then he let out a loud laugh and slapped both his hands over his face. “Oh my god why is my younger self so unobservant. This is embarrassing,” Future Louis muttered into his hands. “No, you fucking drama queen, there isn’t any _sugar daddy_.” He pulled his head up to look right in Louis’ eyes. “It’s _Harry_. He’s who I live with. _He’s_ who I’m dating. And no I’m not his fucking kept boy or something.” Future Louis rubbed his face. “God I thought you’d figured it out, what with the yelling at me to stay about from Baby Hazza.”

“I just thought you had a giant boner for him! It’s not mutually exclusive to be a rent boy and have a crush on your friend.”

“I hope that conversation Harry and Baby Hazza are having is going easier,” he muttered. “Probably is since Baby Hazza realized what was going on the moment he saw the picture on my iPad.”

“How do you know Harry figured it out?”

“Because Harry’s not a fucking moron, unlike meself!” Future Louis sat down on the bed, face still in his hands, his body shaking with unsuppressed laughter.

“Hey! You can’t expect me to just assume that the guy I wake up next to in the future is going to be my future boyfriend.”

“Of course. It’s much more likely that we become a fucking rent boy for some rich old guy than marry an attractive younger man who I have in my contacts as StagMuffin.”

“I would have assumed woman if you hadn’t mentioned ‘other daddy’.”

Future Louis burst out laughing again, and collapsed backwards onto the bed. “I’m so stupid. I am literally the stupidest boy in the world. How the fuck have I lived this long?”

Louis felt a hot streak of shame shoot through him. He didn’t think the assumption he had made was that unreasonable, especially with the facts he had been presented with. So he stood there, feeling embarrassed, while Future Louis laughed him. If he didn’t feel so self-conscience he would punch himself in the stomach just to hurt him.

He watched as Future Louis’ laughter slowly subsided, his shame slowly churning into anger. “Are you done?”

Future Louis let out another body shaking laugh. Louis was about to finally work up the nerve to kick him in the shin when there was a tentative knock on the door. Louis whipped his head around to see Harry standing in the door holding the iPad.

“We’re finished,” he said hesitantly. “You said you wanted to say goodbye?”

Future Louis pulled himself up into a sitting position, and then stood up, prancing over to Harry and taking the iPad from him. Louis could only stare in horror as Future Louis started talking to Future Harry. He was going to tell him what Louis had thought no doubt. And they were going to laugh at him.

Louis didn’t even want to look towards Harry, embarrassed on multiple levels. On top of the fact that he would probably laugh when he found out what Louis had thought was going on, there was also the reality to consider. In the future they – shit had Future Louis said something about marriage? They owned a house together at least. And dogs. And traveled to visit each other. Meanwhile, they also had only just met. Sure, Louis thought Harry was cute, and they’d found out they had similar taste in movies, and music, but you don’t build a life on that.

Maybe Future Louis was wrong. Maybe Harry hadn’t figured out that they were together.

He finally looked over at Harry, and saw him staring at his hands. Or at least he thought he was staring at his hands, but after looking at him for a while he realized Harry kept sneaking glances at him, smiling faintly.

He definitely knew.

Louis didn’t know how to even begin to address that. _Hey, so it looks like we’re gonna get married in the future, stranger. Let’s snog?_ Would that even work?

“Love you, Haz. I’ll see you Sunday with Baby Hazza,” Future Louis said, blowing a kiss to the screen.

“Love you too! I’m looking forward to it. And seeing Child You.” There was a smacking sound and Louis could only assume Future Harry had returned the kiss.

They were disgusting.

Louis glanced at Harry to see if he shared his opinion but Harry was staring with open awe at Future Louis. It made Louis feel uncomfortable, and maybe a tiny bit jealous. But he still couldn’t work up the nerve to try and touch Harry to draw his attention back to himself.

“Alright tour time!” Future Louis said, tucking the iPad under his arm. He ushered them out of the bedroom and back into the hall. “Now, this is the upstairs. Baby Hazza, like I told Louis, that room is the guest bathroom. Right here is going to be the room you sleep in.” He opened the door to the room across from Louis’ revealing a guest room that had a cream and lilac color scheme. This room had two twin beds instead of one queen sized bed. “And you’ll both be staying in separate rooms,” Future Louis said, wagging his finger at them. “I won’t have any funny business under my roof.”

Louis couldn't even come up with a retort to that because he was too busy blushing. He didn’t dare look at Harry, but he didn’t want to look at Future Louis either, considering that Future Louis had a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew he was making both of them uncomfortable and he was enough of an arse to enjoy it.

Louis really hated himself sometimes, because if the roles were reversed that was exactly what he would be doing.

“What if I have a nightmare?” Harry asked, and Louis couldn’t help but look at him. He was _pouting_. Again.

That seemed to at least catch Future Louis off guard and he stammered around an answer. Louis kinda loved Harry even more in this moment for catching his future self off guard. It gave him the courage to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pull him closer, looking Future Louis right in the eye as he said, “don’t worry, Hazza. I’m right across the hall. Future Me can suck it.”

Harry preened and pressed his face into the juncture between Louis’ neck and collarbone. “Thanks!”

“Future You has sucked-“ Future Louis closed his eyes, cutting himself off and Louis arched an eyebrow. Future Louis let out a sigh, looking up to the ceiling, mouthed “why?” before turning his attention back to them. “Right, I’ll pick up condoms on my way home then. And lube.”

Louis and Harry dropped their arms from each other, both blushing madly. Louis knew they had let Future Louis win this round, but he couldn’t help it. That hadn’t been innuendo; it had been blatant and vaguely embarrassing.

Future Louis was smirking as he pushed past them. “A N Y W A Y, there’s another guest room right down this hallway, and that concludes the upstairs tour, since you’ve both seen your future rooms. Where you have sex. Lots of sex. Very homosexual sex. Involving butts, and things being inserted. In butts.” He sent them both a wink and Louis _hated_ him. So much.

Harry was bright red, and Louis couldn’t even work up the nerve to hold his hand in comfort because he was too embarrassed.

“You know you’re only ruining your own relationship.”

Future Louis shrugged. “We figure this follows like one of the laws of time travel where you’re not gonna remember any of this so it doesn’t matter what we say, because I sure don’t remember this happening.”

“So I can just go run in traffic and you won’t care? Because obviously it’s meant to happen?”

Future Louis gave him the finger as they walked back down the stairs. “Don’t be reckless.”

Louis startled as Harry’s hand slipped into his, but he wrapped his fingers around it anyway. Harry was still blushing, and at this point Louis was worried it was going to be permanent. He still looked adorable though.

Louis couldn’t believe they were dating in the future. He must have done something right to have Harry like him, and despite what Future Louis seemed to think about them not remembering when they go back, he really didn’t want to risk ruining this future. Future Louis was kind of a dick, but in all honesty that’s how Louis was, so he couldn’t fault him.

“Now you’ve been here. This is the living room.” He made air quotes around the word “living room”. “Those doors lead to the backyard and patio. This is the kitchen, as you can see.” Future Louis made a wide hand gesture. “Baby Hazza you are free to cook whenever you want, though I only know where like six pans are. Also I haven’t gone grocery shopping since I got back. So good luck. Baby Me, please have adult supervision before attempting to use anything but the microwave. We have a fridge, stove, dishwasher, blah, blah, blah, it’s a kitchen. You both know how those work.”

Future Louis kept walking until he was out of the kitchen. He pointed to the door across the hall. “That’s another bathroom, just in case you need it. This way is the front door.” He turned left and Louis saw a closed off foyer that he assumed led to the front door. “On the left is the _parlour_ ,” Future Louis said it with an attempt at a posh accent. “We pretty much never go in there unless we are having parties. This is where some of the quieter people come to talk.” 

Louis took in the room. It was smaller than the other room, so it seemed more intimate for talking. There were couches and chairs arranged in a horseshoe, with a coffee table in the middle of it. The walls were decorated with pictures, and Louis took a step closer to try and see what all they had but Future Louis was moving on.

“That’s my office. I’d prefer if you don’t go in there,” Future Louis said, pointing to the room to the right of the foyer.

That made Louis really want to go in and see it, and the door was open so he tried to take a peek inside. Future Louis sighed and shut the door, but not before Louis got a view of a messy desk, and what he thought was a keyboard.

“Do you have to do the opposite of everything I tell you?” Future Louis asked.

Louis gave him a look. “Yes? Why does this surprise you? Don’t you do the same?”

Future Louis sighed and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Come on, we’re almost finished. Those stairs lead down to the basement. That’s where we have the television and entertainment things, like video game consoles. Also the laundry room is down there.” Future Louis walked them right past that set of stairs and into a big open room. “And finally the Zen Room. Or at least that’s what I call it. Harry just calls it a sun room, but I personally think my name is better.”

There were floor to ceiling doors on the far side of the room, which Louis assumed led out to the backyard. Windows were on the other wall, causing this room to be the brightest Louis had seen yet in the house, even on an overcast day. On one of the two remaining walls was a power rack, free weights, and a rolled up yoga mat packed neatly against it, and on the other was a comfortable looking couch, upon which sat the giant cat Louis remembered from earlier.

Harry cooed at the cat, who perked up a little, and then practically preened when he started to pet her. “What’s your name, pretty?”

“That’s Misty. She’s your cat if we’re gonna get technical, since she only likes me when you aren’t around,” Future Louis said.

“She has good taste then,” Harry said with a smile, kneeling down to pick her up and cuddle her to his chest.

Louis turned away from the sight to keep looking at the room. The walls were bare except for over the couch where there were framed pieces of paper. Louis took a step towards them, frowning as he noticed they were lined pieces of paper, crinkled, with handwriting on them. He tilted his head to the side, reading the words to, he supposed, different poems.

“Hey, that’s my handwriting,” Harry said, having followed Louis’ gaze. “Did I write these?”

Future Louis clapped his hands and the sound reverberated in the room, causing both of them to startle, but this time Misty stayed in one place. “Right then, look at the time. I need to shower before my ride gets here. Chop, chop.” He shooed them away from the room and back towards the living room. 

Abby and Erik perked up when they sat down on the couch, and Louis had a moment where he worried about how they would handle the cat that was now taking up Harry’s attention. They seemed to notice her, and settled back down instead of jumping up onto the couch. Future Louis headed to the stairs as they made themselves comfortable.

“Now, I want you two to behave while I’m showering. Erik. Abby. I’m trusting you to watch them.” He pointed at the dogs, and Erik gave a lazy bark as if he were agreeing. “I’ll be down soon.” He jogged up the stairs and Louis waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before he turned towards Harry.

Harry was wrapped up in the cat, petting her as he whispered nonsense to her. The sight took his breath away, and he was reminded that at some point in time seeing this every day would be his reality. If they ever made it home he would have this to look forward to: Harry, and pets, and maybe even a family.

He mentally shook himself. He was getting far ahead of anything that could possibly happen. Harry was great right now, but they’d only just met. And they were both dealing with a crazy situation that no one else they knew had ever dealt with. Louis should try and take this slow.

“Wanna go see what’s in Old Me’s office?” He asked.

Harry looked up from Misty, frowning. “Didn’t he tell us not to go in there?”

“Old Me is stupid if he thinks I’m not going to look into his office when he specifically told me not to.” Louis stood up and offered his hand. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“A horrible time paradox that ends civilization as we know it?”

Louis dropped his hand and sighed. “I can’t believe I’m going to marry you one day if you won’t even break my future self’s trust with me.” When the words were out of his mouth he realized what he had said. 

Harry’s jaw had dropped and he’d stopped petting Misty. Louis started to backpedal when Harry spoke. “He hadn’t told me we were married.”

Louis blinked. “Uh?”

“Other Harry. He just confirmed that we were together and at the point in our relationship where we were living together. He was very vague and rambled a lot. I get very good at not answering questions it seems.”

“Oh. Well Old Me really sucks at this whole answering questions thing, though to be fair I tend to stick my foot in me mouth a great deal even now, and uh… yeah he said something about being married.”

A small smile broke out on Harry’s face, but Louis watched as he quickly tried to pull it back. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Harry looked down at Misty. “Oh.”

There were so many things Louis wanted to say. He wanted to assure Harry that that didn’t need to mean anything, but he also wanted to explain that he kinda hoped it did because they’d only just met, and maybe he was a little insane, but he could see it. The two of them, that is.

He shoved that all away. “So are we breaking and entering or are you gonna pet your cat?”

Harry giggled, stroking Misty’s back. “Maybe I like petting the pussy.”

Louis’ face contorted as he tried to stifle a giggle, but he couldn’t. He lost it, and threw his head back, his whole body shaking in the same way Future Louis’ had when he’d accused him of being a rent boy.

When he finally got himself under control he could see that Harry was watching him with no reservations. It was like he was drinking Louis in and loving every moment. Louis flushed, and tried to cover it by extending his hand. “Come on, love. Let’s see if we can get us an ASBO.”

Harry laughed and let Misty jump off of his lap as he grabbed hold of Louis’ hand.

“Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *\o/* Next chapter! As you may have noticed the word count has doubled with this chapter because I am incredibly long winded :| That "slow build" tag is only here because of how long these chapters are going to get I swear....
> 
> I'd like to thank [et-y-et](http://et-y-et.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this chapter.
> 
> You can always hit me up on [tumblr](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com) with questions/thoughts etc.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, I will see you all next Monday with a new chapter :)

Louis wasn’t sure what to expect as he and Harry walked towards Future Louis’ office. He just knew that he wasn’t supposed to go in there, and so he was damn sure going to go in there. It would be too easy, since Future Louis hadn’t even locked the door. But even still, Louis and Harry made a game out of it.

Harry was humming one of the James Bond themes as they crept towards the door. Louis was doing high knee steps, while Harry seemed to be impersonating a cartoon character with his overly wide steps. By the time they reached the office door they were both giggling, and their antics had scared off both of the dogs.

Louis held his finger to his lips as he put his hand on the doorknob. He had been keeping one ear open for the sound of Future Louis coming back downstairs, but so far he hadn’t heard anything. Harry was grinning wildly, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched Louis.

“What do you think he’s got in there?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Dunno. Thought I saw a keyboard, but I’m hoping for something more exciting.”

“Like what? Dead bodies?”

Louis snorted. “We’d smell those, wouldn’t we? Maybe it’ll have clues to how we managed to get this big house.”

Harry’s eyes widened and then he nodded excitedly. “Yeah, I’d wondered that. Maybe I’ve made it as a big lawyer. I want to read law.”

“Yeah? You think?”

Harry shrugged. “Crazier things have happened! Are you gonna open it?”

Louis took a deep breath and turned the handle right as he heard keys in the front door.

Both of them froze as the jiggling continued and then the front door opened.

Erik barked, but Louis didn’t hear him come towards the front door.

_Some fucking guard dog,_ Louis thought as Abby’s barks joined in.

Louis mouthed to Harry, “stay very, very still,” and Harry nodded. They were both acting as though they could blend into the door if they stayed still enough.

The foyer door opened and someone came through it, both arms laden down with bags. Louis couldn’t see their face at first, but they were tall, had long brown hair, and in heels, so he put money on it being a woman. She wasn’t wearing a coat, and so Louis could only assume that she had put it away in a closet in the foyer. She turned, showing her side profile, as she yelled at the still barking dogs. 

“Abby! Erik! It’s just me! So stop barking!”

Harry gasped next to him, startling the woman.

“Mum?”

She put her hand over her heart as she tried to get over the scare the two of them must have given her. Louis watched as shock and delight crossed her face before she dropped the bags she was carrying and reached out her hand towards Harry. “Harry, come here.”

Harry practically lunged himself at her, wrapping her in a hug. “Mum!”

Louis hung back as Harry started to cry, unsure about what he could do. Harry’s mum was whispering into his ear and rocking himself back and forth. He felt voyeuristic, and he wondered if there was some way he could sneak away without them seeing. Watching the two of them just reminded him that he couldn’t see his own mum until later.

She was the first to pull back, and Louis finally got a good look at her face. She was beautiful, and smiling as her fingers brushed against Harry’s cheeks. “Oh my baby boy, look how young you are.” She wrapped him in another hug.

Louis swayed in his spot as he debated walking away. His motion must have caught her attention, though, because she glanced up at him over Harry’s shoulder. He was worried about how she would react, but her face didn’t change as she pulled away from Harry. “Louis,” she said. “You both really are so young.”

Harry looked back at Louis, and beckoned him forward. Louis took a hesitant step, and waved at her. “Hi. I’m Louis.”

She smiled warmly. “Anne. I’m this one’s mum.” She nodded towards Harry and pulled him close for another kiss on the top of the head. “I can’t believe you’re almost my height again. But how are you two? And what are you doing here? I thought Louis would have you all stashed away on the couch?”

“We are definitely _not_ breaking into my future self’s office,” Louis said.

Anne tilted her head to the side and Louis wondered if that was the impression he was supposed to give off to his future mother-in-law. Maybe Future Louis tried a lot harder to be more perfect. Anne reached over and pinched his cheek then, smiling. “I see your mother is right and you’ve always been a mischievous little brat.”

Louis flushed, and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry’s mum knew his mum, and they had talked. Probably a lot.

“What’s in the bags?” Harry asked, drawing Anne’s attention back to him.

“Oh! I had some of your old clothes still packed away at the house. Louis said he’d take you out to get more clothes, but I figured having something that you remember wouldn’t hurt. And I brought groceries. Louis mentioned he didn’t have any food in the house, and I thought you boys might like some food.”

“He gave us cereal,” Harry said. “So he had that. And the milk wasn’t spoiled!”

Anne shook her head, and Louis wondered if this was a long standing thing, him not having food in the house. That would be a little disappointing, if in five years he hadn’t learned how to do something as basic as keep the fridge stocked.

“Hey!” Future Louis called, coming around the corner from the kitchen, Abby and Erik at his ankles. His hair was damp, and he was dressed in an oversized grey sweater and black jeans. “What are you two doing over here? Oh mum!” He smiled, walking over to give her a hug. It was a little awkward, all four of them close together, and then the dogs trying to get in on the action too. Harry ended up petting Abby to get her away from his mum, and Louis did the same with Erik so they had a little more breathing room. Future Louis went in for the hug with Anne. “Wasn’t expecting you here so soon.”

“I was able to leave sooner than I thought. Just had to grab a few things,” Anne pulled back from the hug and nodded to the bags.

Future Louis looked at them and frowned. “You didn’t have to, I could have gone and grabbed stuff from the store.”

She fixed him with a look. “I thought you were busy working. That’s why you look like shit, and don’t visit.” Harry winced from where he was crouched beside Anne, petting Abby. Louis had a suspicion that Anne probably didn’t swear that often. “Don’t you have meetings to get to anyway?”

Future Louis’ head rolled back and he sighed. “Yes, mum. Thank you, mum.” He looked at Louis and Harry, and then the dogs. He sighed and snapped his finger, getting the two dogs attention. “Living room,” he commanded, and they both ducked their heads, loping back towards the other room. Future Louis smiled, and then his brain finally seemed to realize where Louis was standing. “What were you two doing out here?” He narrowed his eyes. “Were you trying to go into my office?”

Louis held up his hands. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Future Louis let out a loud sigh. “I had hoped you would respect the fragile balance of the future, or time streams, or whatever.” His eyes landed on Harry who, without the distraction of Abby looked rather silly just crouching there on the floor. “And you! You’re supposed to be the good one,” Future Louis said, mock wagging his finger.

Harry grinned, no signs of the tears he had had before. “What can I say? He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Future Louis turned his glare towards Louis. “And you were worried I was gonna be the one corrupting him? Four hours and you have this sweet boy caught up in your pranks. I have my eye on you, Baby Me.”

“Maybe not a good conversation to have in front of his mum?” Louis asked, feeling self-conscious because he could feel Anne’s gaze on him. Maybe Future Louis was comfortable with her, but he was vaguely terrified he was going to do something to ruin her impression of him.

Anne laughed. “It’s alright, Louis. I didn’t get to see my Harry and Louis when they first met, so it’s nice to get to see how it was in those beginning stages. See the influences you two had on each other.” She winked at Future Louis. “I can’t really tell much of a difference though.”

Louis felt triumphant when Future Louis blushed at that. His mouth opened and closed a few times, and when something beeped in his pocket his face looked relieved. He pulled out his phone. “My ride is here.” He looked at Anne. “Dogs need to be let out and fed at six.”

“I know the schedule, love. Tell Alberto I said hi,” Anne said as she stepped forward to kiss Future Louis’ cheek. “Love you, my boy.”

“Love you too, mum,” Future Louis said, returning the kiss. “Thanks so much for stopping by. Stan should be here soon. I’ll be back tonight.”

“Alright. I’ll make dinner, since I know you probably won’t be eating.” She gave him one more hug and then Future Louis was out the door, leaving Louis the one alone with people he didn’t know.

Anne smiled at both of them. “How about we look at these clothes I brought.”

*****

It took Louis about fifteen minutes to decide he loved Anne. She was warm and welcoming in such a similar way to his own mother he almost, _almost_ didn’t feel homesick watching her and Harry sort through the bags of clothing she’d brought with her. There seemed to be some story behind everything that she had, even if Harry didn’t know it yet.

Not everything in the bags were Harry’s either, because there were a few sweaters that Louis recognized from his own closet. Whenever he pointed those out Anne just smiled and shrugged.

“You two were practically living together before you even got your first place, so a lot of your stuff started getting mixed up. We never bothered to sort it out when we moved you into your first apartment.”

Louis wondered briefly how they had met. Had they been roommates at uni? Harry was two years younger than him, but considering Louis’ track record there was a good chance he was never going to even get into uni at this rate, so it wouldn’t surprise him if it took awhile. And Harry was apparently brilliant and became some fancy lawyer. Maybe it was possible for them to have met at uni.

Harry kept sorting through the bags of clothes, pulling out what he liked, and offering Louis some of the clothes as well. He lost track of the time as they sorted through everything, and by the time Anne stood up to let the dogs out Harry had made three neat folded piles of clothing.

“Mum, Louis said the laundry was downstairs?” Harry called across the room.

Anne nodded. “Yes, did you want to wash those? I can come help you.”

Harry shook his head, putting one of the piles neatly back into the bags. “I got it.”

Louis stood and picked up the larger pile. “I’ll help you.” He noticed Anne was watching them both with a fond expression, and he tried not to think too much about how it warmed him up.

Harry smiled, taking the smaller pile. “Thanks!”

“I’ll start dinner. I was thinking a chicken, tomato, and pepper soup?” Anne said. “Harry if you want you can help me when you come back up?”

Harry nodded, giving her an even bigger smile than he had been wearing before. Louis started to head towards the stairs Future Louis had said led to the laundry room. He was careful walking down them, since there was no light until he reached the bottom, and then he got a bit lost.

To his left opened up to a huge entertainment room. There was a very large screen television that took up most of the far wall, and surrounding it were shelves full of DVDs and what Louis could only assume were video games as well. In front of the TV were multiple couches and chairs, positioned all over so people weren’t completely on top of one another. Mirrors covered the other walls, causing the room to seem brighter, more open, and even bigger than it actually was. Louis could see there were heavy curtains that could come down and cover the mirrors, probably to make it easier for viewing purposes.

“Wow,” Harry said, stopping on the bottom stair right behind Louis. “That’s a lot bigger than I was expecting.”

“Seriously. We must host a ton of parties.”

“It’s like our own movie theatre, almost.”

Louis looked towards his right, where there was another door. “Guess this leads to the laundry.”

Harry opened it, his hands being less full, but they didn’t find themselves in a laundry room. Instead it was just another, cosier television room, with only two couches, and a much smaller television. It was decorated with movie posters and comic art: DC, Marvel, and Darkhorse. It looked like an actual family room, as opposed to the impersonal movie theater next door, and the sterile upstairs. There was even a small kitchen with white cabinetry on the other side of the room, and Louis wondered if this was where Future Louis and Harry spent most of their time.

“Bet the laundry is through _that_ door,” Harry said, nodding towards the door across from them. He opened it and made an agreeable sound, turning on a light as he stepped into the next room.

Louis followed him in, and yes, it was a laundry room. It wasn’t anything fancy, and definitely felt like a basement finally. The walls were finished, but the floors were concrete. There wasn’t anything else in the room except for the washer, dryer, racks to air-dry clothes, and a shelf filled with way too much laundry detergent. Harry hummed to himself as he began to fiddle with the washer, figuring out how to turn it on. Louis stood to the side, still holding his pile of clothes. In theory he knew how to wash clothes, but it had gotten passed on to Lottie in the list of chores to do once she turned ten so he hadn’t actually done any laundry for a couple years.

Harry seemed comfortable though, grabbing detergent off the shelf.

“It’s great you’re getting to see your mum,” Louis said, if only to fill the silence.

“Yeah, especially cause we’re gonna be all the way across the world soon.”

Louis looked over at where he was putting the sweaters into the washing machine. “Are you scared?”

Harry bit his lip, and then nodded. “It still doesn’t feel like any of this has sunk in.” His hands were starting to tremble as he reached for the laundry detergent and Louis stepped up to him, pulling him into a hug.

Harry didn’t start to cry, but Louis was sure it was a near thing.

“I just want to go home,” Harry whispered. “I want _my_ mum, and _my_ house, and like, this is wonderful knowing what’s to come but it’s not _mine_.”

Louis squeezed him tight. “We’ll go home, and then we’ll be in the right time, and we can do everything in the right order. You’ll go to school, and become a big fancy lawyer, who works in L.A. sometimes. And you won’t even remember that this happened, we’ll both be able to live our lives and this will be nothing to us.”

Harry nodded against his shoulder, sniffing. “I _want_ this, I do. This life. It seems...nice.”

Louis shushed him. “It’s okay. I understand. I think I’m the only person in the world right now who understands.” Harry laughed, pulling away. His face was red but not wet and Louis smiled at him, pressing their foreheads together. “We’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing Louis to really look at his face. He was so young looking, but still so brave, and Louis wanted nothing more than to protect him. He had managed to go so long without freaking out, and was only doing it now in the safety of isolation. Louis wished he could be as strong as Harry was.

Harry’s eyes fluttered up, and Louis was met with the green, green, of his irises. They stared at one another, breathing in the same air, wrapped around one another. Louis shuffled his feet, bringing himself just a touch closer to Harry and he closed his own eyes when he saw Harry’s dart down, his tongue wetting his lips.

Louis’ hand slowly moved from Harry’s waist, up, up so he was cupping his cheek, and only then did he open his eyes again. Harry let out a shuddering breath, and licked his lips once more, making them glisten in the low light.

The doorbell rang, deep and melodic.

Harry jolted, but Louis held him close, not letting him get away. Not when they were so close to… to something.

Harry’s heart was hammering even faster in his chest.

“Louis! Stan’s here!” Anne called down to them.

Louis closed his eyes.

“You should go see your friend,” Harry whispered. Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry was smiling. “I’ll be up once I get this load of laundry started.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered. He dropped his hand and stepped away from Harry. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

Harry nodded, turning back to the washing machine.

“Louis!” Anne called again, and Louis jogged up the stairs.

“I’m here!” He said, coming through the doorway and looking to his left.

He didn’t see Anne but Stan stood there dressed in a warm burgundy hoodie and jeans, taller and broader than Louis remembered seeing him last but it didn’t matter. That was Stan’s face. Still round, and friendly, and familiar. It was one of the most beautiful sights Louis had seen since coming to the future. He launched himself at Stan, wrapping his arms around his neck, and causing Stan to let out a surprised yelp.

“Hey!”

“It’s so good to see you,” Louis said, burying his face in Stan’s shoulder. He even _smelled_ the same because he wore the same cologne even five years later. Louis let out a wet laugh.

“Aw Boobear, there’s no need to cry,” Stan said, squeezing him tight.

Louis laughed and playfully punched Stan’s side as he pulled away. “Fuck you too.”

Stan smiled, still touching Louis. “You alright then? Christ, you are young. Look at you, all untatted up.” He ran his hands up and down Louis’ arms before turning his wrists over, whistling. “Proper clean you are.”

“Ugh, the tattoos. They’re so ugly, who let me get them?”

Stan burst out laughing, and pulled Louis back into a hug. “Not me, that’s for me sure. They were all your idea though. I like them.” They stood there in an embrace, Stan gently rocking him until his heart-rate had calmed down. “This is crazy isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” Louis whispered.

“Definitely the craziest thing to happen to you so far, and that is saying _a lot_ ,” Stan said, laughing. Before Louis could respond, Stan let out a cry. “Hazza!”

Louis turned around, and yeah, there was Harry, peeking out. He ducked his head back behind the wall of the stairs.

“I don’t think he’s met you yet. It’s still 2010 for him.”

Stan shrugged. “No worries. Just haven’t seen him for awhile. Missed Christmas and New Years cause I was on holiday, and by the time I got back he’d swanned off.”

Harry poked back around the wall, and Stan waved. Harry tentatively waved back, and then stepped out. “Hi. I’m, yeah I’m Harry.”

Stan stuck his hand out, and Harry shook it. “Stan. I’m this fucker’s best, and oldest, mate. And I’d like to say you and I get on.”

Harry smiled. “Good to know. Would be a little awkward if you didn’t like me, what with me and Louis like,” he gestured with his free hand.

Stan broke out in a smile, dropping his hand. “Oh good you two know! Louis had said he wasn’t going to tell you, and let you figure it out on your own. Glad he changed his mind, I was worried I’d slip up and ruin everything.”

Louis looked down. “Yeah, we figured it out. Wasn’t too hard.” He refused to acknowledge the truth of how he had actually found out.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have ruined everything,” Harry said with a smile.

“I don’t know, as best mate I have to constantly bust his balls about being the most besotted man in the world. It’s practically second nature at this point. Was worried you two were going to do something married and the jokes would just slip out.”

Louis watched as Harry’s cheeks reddened. His mind was darting back to the laundry room, and he wondered if that’s where Harry’s was too. They had almost _kissed_. And while that didn’t seem to be too big of a deal for Stan, it was huge for Louis. He’d kissed only one boy so far, and that had been an older guy that he had met at a party back in November. Kissing the guy he was apparently going to _marry_ in the future seemed a lot more important than a drunk party kiss.

If it was going to happen Louis wanted it to be right.

“I mean, the first time I met you - meet you - whatever, you two are already so wrapped up in each other.”

Harry didn’t seem to know what to say to that, and he shuffled his feet as he mumbled, “I think I’m gonna help my mum with dinner.”

Louis watched as Harry made his way into the kitchen and he could hear him start talking with Anne. Louis’ eyes drifted back to Stan, who was staring openly at him.

“What?”

“Just- wow. I hadn’t realized how much you’ve changed.” Stan enveloped him in another hug. “I still love you so much.”

Louis blushed. Stan and him didn’t usually say those kinds of things to one another. Those words were saved for after really rough days when it was completely dark, not casually thrown out the way Stan seemed to be doing now. Louis didn’t know what changed to make Stan more open with his words, but he kinda liked it.

“I love you too, Stan.” He returned the hug with full force. “So glad you’re still around.”

Stan laughed. “Me too. But it’s not just me, you’ve still got a couple hanger ons in your old age. Maybe you’ll be running into them.”

That made Louis feel a bit better. He still had all of his friends. He knew he was needy at times, and if he had managed to hold onto people he liked, that was a good sign.

“Come on,” Stan said. “I smell some deliciousness coming from the kitchen.”

Louis couldn’t smell anything, and when he got into the kitchen with Stan’s arm around him he saw that Anne was just emptying a can of crushed tomatoes into a pot on the stove. Harry was dicing up chicken on the island, and he was wearing an apron that was covered in cupcakes. Stan grabbed two chairs from the table across from the fire place and pulled them up to the living room side of the island so they could talk to Anne and Harry while they cooked.

Louis watched with awe as Harry followed Anne’s instructions. He was focused, and he would sometimes remind her that he knew how to do certain steps already, causing Anne to laugh.

“I don’t remember where you are in your cooking skills. You get a lot better by the time you move in with Louis,” Anne said, smiling.

“When’s that?” Harry asked as he began to pan cook the diced chicken under Anne’s gaze.

Anne pursed her lips, but Stan spoke up. “ _Technically_ , you didn’t move in together til like late 2011. But you’ll start living together in a couple months in your time, and then you never really stop.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Anne had alluded to something similar, but… what did that even mean? He couldn’t imagine what in the next couple months would cause his and Harry’s paths to cross. It definitely couldn’t be uni then. Maybe they just met by chance? At a bus stop, or they both miss a train? Maybe they get on the wrong train together, and end up stranded in Liverpool or something. Them seated next to each other, and instead of freaking out they just talk, and laugh. A real meet cute. It would be fitting.

Stan nudged him with his shoulder, knocking Louis out of his thoughts.

“Smells good, doesn’t it?”

Louis looked up to see Harry stirring the pot as Anne loaded the dishwasher with the dirty cutting boards. It did actually smell really good, for something as simple as tomato pepper soup. It made his mouth water a little. “Yeah, wow. It does.” He couldn’t see Harry’s face, but he was pretty sure from the way Anne started to grin, Harry was smiling.

“Hazza is the best cook after me mum. Swear! We went on this trip – or we go on for you two – skiing, and it’s just the four of us, me, you two, and Jonny. And Hazza saved us from eating take out every night. You raised a good one, Anne.”

“Of course I did,” Anne said, turning around to lean against the cupboards.

“Jonny. Like Jonny Harvey? He’s still a friend?” Harry asked, turning away from the soup after turning the heat down to a simmer.

Stan nodded. “Yeah, course. He’s in Australia right now at school. You’ll probably see him if you’re stuck here long enough. Think he’s going to one of your shows.”

“Shows?” Louis asked.

Stan and Anne shared a confused look. “Yeah. With the band?” Stan asked.

Louis and Harry traded the confused looks now.

“I don’t... think Louis told them,” Anne said, frowning. “I had just assumed he’d told them.”

Stan closed his eyes in obvious frustration. “Of course not. He tells you two about being in a relationship and leaves out what you do for a living. Typical Lewis.”

“I take it I’m not a lawyer then?” Harry asked, eyes wide.

Anne gave him a fond smile, and patted his shoulder. “No, love. A bit different.”

“Yeah, just a tiny bit.” Stan snorted, pulling out his phone. “You’re only part of the biggest band in the world at the moment.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asked with a laugh, not really believing it. He looked over at Harry whose face hadn’t changed from that wide-eyed expression of disbelief.

“Here, wanna listen to one of your songs?” Stan asked, a smirk coming to his face.

“Nope!” Louis declared. He didn’t want to hear his voice, definitely not. He didn’t care that it was good enough to get into a band. It tended to be sharp and pitchy and he didn’t want to find out he was the Joey Fatone of the band. Or worse, the Lance Bass. Only there for harmonies sake. Getting a solo in maybe one song on the whole album, if he was lucky.

Stan didn’t seem to care about his opinion, and with Harry still just staring in shock Stan fiddled with his phone and then some music was coming through the speakers. He placed the phone on the countertop and Louis could see cover art as a voice he didn’t recognize started to sing.

The voice was nice at least, and definitely not his. He was pretty sure it wasn’t Harry’s either, and the look over at Harry confirmed that.

Louis resisted the urge to look at the picture for about three seconds, and then the pre-chorus kicked in and _wow_ was that Harry’s singing voice? It was _gorgeous_. Louis was in love. How had he ended up in a band with someone that talented? How did he end up _married_ to someone that talented?

Louis looked at the phone.

It was a pastel explosion, befitting the pop song he was hearing. He was in the middle, being groped by a generically cute looking boy. On his picture’s right was an insanely gorgeous boy next to Harry, and the group rounded off with a blond boy. They looked perfectly packaged as a fun loving group and Louis wanted to hate it so much because he couldn’t imagine how this even happened.

“Who are the other boys?” He asked, in lieu of listening to the song. He hadn’t heard his voice yet and he refused to get disappointed over that fact.

Harry sidled up beside him and looked at the picture

“Your bandmates. Ya got Zayn,” Stan pointed to insanely gorgeous boy between Louis and Harry, “Liam,” that was the boy groping Louis, “and Niall,” the final boy. “Good lads. You guys got put together at X-Factor. It’s how you two meet.”

Harry finally blinked, and looked at Anne. “You actually let me audition?”

Anne nodded. “Of course. You wanted it so badly, I wasn’t going to tell you no.”

The song ended and Louis hadn’t heard himself. He grabbed the phone and clicked it off, trying not to be disappointed. So what he didn’t get any lines in a song. The counter said this was only 1 of 75 songs. He had to sing a line in at least one of those songs.

Right?

“Which voice was yours, Louis?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged with one shoulder. He wasn’t going to admit he hadn’t heard himself, because wouldn’t that look great? Louis thought he had heard Harry’s voice a bunch throughout the song. Meanwhile Louis couldn’t even get a single line that he recognized as his.

“Oh, that song isn’t a good example of Louis’ voice, it’s just your most famous. I have tons others,” Stan said, picking his phone up. “Would you prefer a ballad, or a fast paced song?”

Louis’ head snapped up and he tried to reach for the phone. He didn’t know if Stan was being sincere or if this was one of those things where they joked around. He trusted that Stan had no intentions of actually _hurting_ Louis’ feelings, but he was probably running off of Future Louis, and maybe he’d gotten over how his voice was in the future.

“Stan!” He practically pleaded, trying to get the phone from Stan, but he was blocking him with his body.

Stan laughed. “Here this is one of my new favorite songs by you guys.” There was about five seconds of music and then _someone_ let out a wail.

Louis went red. He was almost positive that was him.

Stan was grinning at Harry. “That was Louis. This is Niall, and then it’ll be you, and then the chorus, which is all Louis.”

“Stan!” Louis snapped as he grabbed the phone from Stan’s hand. He wasn’t paying attention to the music as he paused the song before his voice could be heard.

He got a glance of Harry, who was pouting at the music being cut off, but he didn’t care. If Harry wanted to hear his voice _fine_ , but it would be on Louis’ terms once he got the courage to do it.

“Harry, check the soup please,” Anne said, seeming to realize that something was the matter with him. He shot her a grateful look as Harry turned back to the stove, stirring the soup.

“Think it’s done,” he said, lifting the spoon up to taste it. His face broke into another smile and he put the spoon to side. “Tastes really good, mum!”

Anne pointed to one of the cupboards to Harry’s right. “Bowls are up there. There should be more than enough for Louis to have leftovers when he gets back from his meetings.”

It hit Louis then that the meetings Future Louis had to go to were probably not what he had been imagining. “What kind of meeting is he at?”

“Think he’s meeting to discuss some up and coming indie band. He just started another company,” Stan said.

“A company?” Louis asked as Harry put a bowl in front of him.

“Let’s eat in the living room,” Anne said, grabbing her bowl and carrying it towards the sofa.

Louis numbly followed after her, his own bowl in hand. Abby and Erik were sprawled out on the floor by the couch and they didn’t even bother to look up when they sat down. Louis’ mind was still spinning with the latest news. How could Future Louis not tell them this? This was so much bigger than being married to another guy, and having that guy right there. That Louis could see happening. He could, if he thought about it hard enough, come up with enough good things about himself to understand why someone would want to marry him.

But a boyband? A _singer_. Who had a company? And worked in L.A.? And _toured in Australia_. They must be huge to travel outside of Britain. Maybe Stan wasn’t being hyperbolic when he said they were the biggest boyband in the world.

“What do you think of the soup?” Harry asked.

Louis hadn’t even realized Harry had sat down between him and Anne, Stan on his right. He had been too caught up in his thoughts. He took a big spoonful bite, and luckily it wasn’t so hot he burned himself. The taste exploded in his mouth, and he couldn’t help the happy sound that came out.

“Really tasty.” He made sure to get a chunk of chicken next and he happily ate it.

Harry smiled at him. “Good.”

“So it’s true then,” Stan said. “You have always liked being domestic.”

Harry ducked his head as Louis frowned. He was pretty sure Stan wasn’t trying to say anything mean by that, but Harry didn’t know that. “Guess I have,” he muttered, taking a big sip off his spoon.

Stan just kept going, either unaware, or uncaring of Harry’s reaction. “Well be comfortable in the knowledge that that is exactly what you’re life is going to be like. Anne, you did buy tonight’s groceries, right?”

Anne nodded. “Yes.”

“Cause Louis can’t stock a fridge to save his life. He’d live on a takeout if he could.” Both Stan and Anne laughed at that.

Louis looked at Harry and nudged his shoulder. When he had Harry’s attention he pulled a funny face, making him smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips near Harry’s ear. “Thank you for dinner. It’s really good.”

Harry was smiling so wide Louis could feel his face shifting up near his ears, and that gave him the idea to dip his spoon into Harry’s bowl, stealing some soup from him. He had popped the spoon in his mouth before Harry even noticed. Harry let out a delighted gasp, and then stole his own spoonful from Louis’ bowl.

“Well I just lost my appetite,” Stan declared, putting his empty bowl on the coffee table. Louis rolled his eyes, and stole more of Harry’s soup. He was pretty sure they were just going to end up eating each other’s bowls now. Stan opened up the laptop that had been on the table since that afternoon. “Let’s watch a movie. If you don’t mind, Mama Twist.”

Louis looked over at Anne, who was just smiling as she leaned back against the couch. “That’s fine by me.”

“Lemme just,” Harry put down the bowl Louis had almost finished. “I need to change out the laundry,” He got up, and headed towards the downstairs.

Stan gave Louis a look, and then got distracted typing in the password to the laptop, which meant it probably was the same one Louis used even now… even back then? He shook his head to clear the thoughts and watched as Stan opened iTunes. He waited the few minutes it took Harry to come back up, before he asked them about the movie selection.

“Everyone good with Skyfall?”

“What’s that?” Harry asked, accepting Louis’ bowl so he could finish eating.

“Latest James Bond movie. Came out in 2012. If I remember right you both have seen the other two?”

Harry and Louis nodded, and Stan started the movie, settling down on the couch. Now that he was actually sitting on the couch it pushed the four of them very tight together. Harry ended up curling against Anne, and while Louis was tempted to curl up against Harry, he opted to cuddle with Stan, who didn’t seem to mind. Louis did find his hand resting dangerously close to Harry’s, and by the time James Bond had been shot off the train by his fellow agent Harry’s fingers were wrapped around his pinky and ring finger.

Future Louis came home right around the time Q’s arrogance allowed Silva to escape, and Louis almost, _almost_ let go of Harry’s hand. But then he realized he couldn’t, not when Harry was the one holding on tight.

Future Louis was yawning when he came into living room, but he looked pleased. The dogs didn’t run to greet him, but Louis was pretty sure that’s because they had fallen asleep.

“What are we watching then?” Future Louis asked, climbing into Stan’s lap. “Oh, this is the best part.” He snuggled into Stan’s chest, and Louis would almost feel embarrassed at how he was acting, but he couldn’t, not when he was sitting there holding hands with Harry as if they were both fourteen. “How are the two babies? Did Mummy Anne and Stan take care of you?”

Harry and Louis both grunted, and when Future Louis put his legs across Louis’ lap, he pinched him.

“Ow,” Future Louis grumbled.

“Shut it, the movie’s playing,” Louis said.

“Being a member of the world’s biggest boyband doesn’t mean you’re allowed to talk during a film,” Harry said, yawning himself.

Future Louis froze, and his feet dropped out of Louis’ laps. “Oh. You two know about that then?”

“Yes,” Stan said. “Thanks for that, by the way. I thought you’d told them.”

“Well he didn’t,” Louis said.

“I was _worried_ ,” Future Louis said. “What if the news had shocked them so much they passed out? I’d have no way to help them!”

“Quiet,” Harry hissed, drawing Louis’ attention back to the screen. James Bond was running through a subway station now. “Go eat the dinner me and mum made.”

Future Louis sighed and climbed out of Stan’s lap, pulling him up as well. “Will do, Baby Hazza.”

Now that Louis’ right side was free he was able to shift. Harry was looking exhausted curled up against Anne, but that didn’t stop Louis from resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry yawned again, and Anne kissed his forehead.

“There’s still an hour left,” Future Louis said, as he came back into the room with a bowl. “You look so tired, Baby Hazza. I don’t think you’ll make it to the end of the movie.”

Harry grunted, but then closed his eyes, seeming to relent. “Time travel is very tiring.”

Future Louis paused the movie, and waited for Stan to sit back down next to Louis to take his perch in Stan’s lap. “Go to bed then, love. You remember where it is?”

Harry nodded, but then he groaned. “I need to get the laundry out of the dryer.”

Louis didn’t really understand what face Future Louis made, it seemed part pained and part fond, but that didn’t make much sense. “I can do that for you,” Future Louis said. “Pinky promise.”

Harry smiled, and Anne kissed the top of his head, whispering for him to get up. Louis watched as he slowly did just that, and he found himself following after Harry. “I’ll walk him up.”

Future Louis was giving him a look, but then he just shrugged, and turned his attention to Anne. “Are you spending the night, mum?”

She stood up as well, stretching. “No, I told Robin I’d be home tonight.”

Future Louis frowned. “We have the room, you don’t need to drive.”

“It’s fine. Unless, Harry, you want me to stay?” Anne asked.

Harry looked at her for a long moment, and then raised his arms, beckoning her in for a hug. He whispered something to her that Louis couldn’t hear, and she answered back. She gave him a big kiss when she finally pulled away.

“Sleep well. If you need me have Louis call me and I’ll be here.”

Harry nodded, and then turned, grabbing hold of Louis’ hand. “I will. Love you, mum.”

“Love you too. I hope you don’t take this wrong, but I hope I don’t see you soon.”

Harry smiled tiredly as he started to walk up to the bed.

“I’ll walk you out,” Future Louis said, getting up, still holding the bowl of soup.

Louis gave Anne a wave, not feeling comfortable hugging her goodbye. Besides, Harry was practically pulling him along upstairs, and he had no choice but to follow.

“Oi- Shit! You two!” Future Louis hollered from downstairs. “I bought you toothbrushes and shit.” Louis turned around at the top of the stairs to see that Future Louis was holding a Tesco bag in the hand that didn’t have the bowl of soup.

“Throw it,” Louis said, positioning himself to catch the bag.

“I’m not gonna throw it,” Future Louis said.

Louis rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand. Future Louis sighed and then threw the bag underhanded up the stairs. It made it only halfway and Louis looked at Future Louis with disappointment. Future Louis just gave him the finger, _right in plain view of Anne,_ but he didn’t seem to care, because he turned around and wrapped his free arm around her and started walking her out.

Louis walked back down the stairs to grab the bag, and he returned to Harry’s side. “Here, have a toothbrush.” He handed the bag to Harry, who smiled at him.

“Hey, Louis.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you sleep in my room tonight?”

Louis watched as Harry picked the neon green toothbrush out the bag, and began opening the packaging. His mind went back to what Future Louis had said about any “funny business”, and then he remembered he didn’t actually care.

“Course. I’m gonna just grab the laundry for you, okay?”

Harry beamed at him. “I’ll wait for you then.”

Louis wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, a hug, what? So he kinda stood there until Harry went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, and then he bolted down the stairs. No one was in the living room, and he finally saw Future Louis and Stan when he turned out of the kitchen. Future Louis was finally finishing up his bowl of soup, standing right in front of the foyer, talking with Stan.

They both looked at him, and Louis pointed towards the stairs. “Laundry?”

Future Louis nodded. “I’ll come with you,” he said, handing his bowl to Stan, who didn’t seem to think it was strange.

Louis followed Future Louis downstairs, and he found himself a bit lost for words. He felt like he should ask about the band and what’s that like, or maybe about if he ever gets better at house chores.

“Please don’t google yourself,” Future Louis said once they got into the laundry room. “Like seriously, please promise me, if you get in front of a computer, do not, _do not_ google yourself. Or Harry. Or any of that.”

Louis blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. “Why?”

“Because the media lies and I don’t want you getting those ideas in your head, and start worrying or some shit.” He sighed. “And please don’t let Baby Hazza do it either.”

“Not like you’ll give us much chance to, I’m sure.”

Future Louis opened the dryer and pulled out the clothes. He then checked the washer, and groaned when he saw there was clothes in there. “Just. What you see here: me, Harry, Stan, that’s reality. Not… anything else.”

“Oookay,” Louis drew out the word, and grabbed the clean clothes from Future Louis so he could start the dryer. “They write nasty shit about us then?”

“Yes.”

“We must be pretty big, then.”

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” Future Louis let out a big breath. “I’m gonna take you two shopping for more clothes tomorrow. I’ll wake you up early.”

Louis looked at the pile of clothes in his hand. “This isn’t enough?”

“Not if you’re going on a plane. Listen, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

“If I’m here.”

“If you’re here,” Future Louis conceded.

“So, I’m dismissed?”

Future Louis waved his hand, and Louis made his way back upstairs. He said goodnight to Stan, and took the clothes into the room he was supposed to stay in. He dumped them on the bed, debated attempting to fold them, and decided to leave it. He left the bedroom, closing the door, and headed to the bathroom. Harry wasn’t in there anymore, probably waiting for him in his room, and so Louis made quick work of brushing his teeth and cleaning up for the night.

Once he was done he opened the bathroom door, intent on heading into Harry’s room before Future Louis was any the wiser. He had just stepped into the hallway when he heard Stan and Future Louis come up the stairs. 

He stepped back into the dark bathroom.

“You sure you’re okay with sharing?” Future Louis asked.

“Louis, I told you already, yes. You look like shit. I know I’m not Harry but if having the extra body helps you sleep it’s no skin off my back.” They paused at the top of the stairs and Louis stayed as still as possible, hoping they didn’t look down his way. “Oh hey, can I see that chair you two were snapchatting pictures of?”

Louis risked moving to turn his head, seeing they were in front of the door between his and Future Louis’ room. If they turned around they would see him. Future Louis shrugged and opened the door. “Yeah, come on in.”

“You two finally agree on a paint color?”

Future Louis snorted. “Of course not. But we think we’re gonna eventually do like a wallpaper border of circuses.”

Louis couldn’t see into the room, but he saw a sliver of cream colored wall. He frowned, wondering what could be in there. Against his better judgment he stepped out of the bathroom, walking the few feet to the dark stairs so he could see into the room.

“Still very much a work in progress,” Future Louis was saying as Louis settled down onto the stairs, finally getting a good view of the room. It was sparse, and yes, very much a work in progress. There were what Louis guessed were paint swatches taped to the walls, and the floor had a white tarp covering it. He couldn’t see any furniture in the room from this angle, though.

“You two must be going for a record for how long it’ll take you to actually get this room up and running. It’s been what? Almost two years now?”

“In our defense, we didn’t really start until this past October.”

“Yeah, and before that it was just an empty room you didn’t even use for storage because when you bought the place you already knew what this room was gonna be,” Stan said, voice smug. “The chair is lovely though.”

“Innit? Very comfy too. Great lower back support. Could sit in it for hours.”

“Oh fuck, you two have shagged in it.” Stan sounded offended.

Louis couldn’t see Future Louis smack him, but he heard it. “We have not. It’s a rocking chair. In the _nursery_. For our future child. We aren’t getting off in here, you sick fuck.”

“Well you know, those ho-mo-six-urals,” Stan said, voice accented and teasing.

“That’s it, get out. Into the bedroom. That I can’t believe I’m letting you stay in when you say shit like that.”

“I don’t want to wake up beside your loaded gun!” Stan cried, coming out of the room. Louis pressed himself against the stair wall, hoping the darkness hid him.

“Oh my god shut the fuck up with that, it’s so old and it’s only been two months!”

The two of them passed by him without so much of a look, and Louis was thankful.

“Maybe if you were gonna get tired of it you shouldn’t have written about your fucking morning wood!”

“I didn’t even write that line! Liam came up with it.”

“So you say, but do I believe you? No. Why? Cause I’ve stayed over before with you and Haz. I _know things_. Terrible things. Like how much you like the taste of jizz. You’re a come slut, Tommo. _Words you have said, from your own fucking mouth._ ”

“Okay first of all, his jizz is an exception to all others because he has a very fruit intensive diet—“ The bedroom door shut, but Louis could still hear their banter through the walls. That didn’t stop him from creeping up the stairs and heading towards the bedroom door so he could hear them better.

“This! This is why I know it was you who wrote all the dirty lines in all of your songs,” Stan was saying.

“Jesus fuck, I hate you. Roll over so I don’t have to see your face.”

Louis heard shuffling, and he wondered if they were getting into bed together.

“You have washed these sheets since Haz left, right?” Stan asked.

“Harry washed them before he left,” Future Louis said. There was a pause, and Louis could only assume they were settling into bed. “And then we had a bukkake fest after he put the clean ones on.”

“I fucking hate you,” Stan shrieked. “Thank fuck you don’t have black lights in here. I’d need bleach. _For my brain._ ”

Louis snickered, stepping away from the bedroom. At least it sounded like he and Stan were still the same.

“You gonna cuddle me mate?” Stan asked, and Louis paused, wanting to hear the end of their exchange.

“I’m gonna shiv you if you don’t shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

“You know how to sweet talk your men,” Stan said. “Love you, Louis.”

“Love you too, Stan. G’night.” Future Louis sounded exhausted.

“Night, mate.”

Louis smiled, moving away from the bedroom door and heading back towards his original target. He knocked once on Harry’s door, waiting to hear him call out, “come in,” before letting himself in. Harry was sitting on the closest bed to the door, bathed in the soft yellow light of the bedside table. He was wearing boxers and Louis gave him a small smile.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi.” Harry adjusted himself on the bed, making room for Louis to climb in beside him.

Once he was in bed, Harry leaned over and shut off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

“Thanks for coming,” Harry said, voice disembodied as Louis’ eyes tried to adjust.

He felt the bed shift, and then arms were wrapping around his waist. He returned the hug, leaning back against the pillows. It took them only a few moments to find a comfortable position with Harry’s head resting on Louis’ chest, one hand tucked against Louis’ side while the other wrapped around his stomach so Harry had a grip. Louis returned the hug with his left arm, cradling Harry to him, while his right arm rested limply near Harry’s left hand on his chest.

“Do you think we’ll wake up at home tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know.” Louis said. “We have to go back eventually.”

“Yeah, cause we have a future.”

_More than you know,_ Louis thought, remembering the room - _nursery_ \- Future Louis was showing to Stan.

“I wonder how it is we meet,” Harry said. “Do we notice each other before we get put into a band together? Or are we total strangers when that happens?”

“I probably notice you,” Louis said. “Hear your voice and…” _fall madly in love_ “and think it’s the most angelic thing I’ve heard.”

Harry shifted against him, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. “Maybe it’s the other way around. Maybe I hear you? And want like an autograph, ‘cause I think you’re so cool.”

Louis snorted. He highly doubted it. Especially if he wasn’t good enough to get lines in all of their band’s songs. Definitely the Joey Fatone. He stayed quiet though, as Harry started to ramble about how they would meet, and what it would be like.

He sounded so earnest, as if there was nothing he wanted more than to continue on the path they had. He knew the future, knew what he was going to end up with, some scrawny tattooed guy who talked to his cat, and was extra clingy with his friends, and couldn’t cook, or do any household chores, and yet he still wanted it.

“I, I have a youtube channel actually. I put up covers and stuff.”

Harry paused with his thoughts, and Louis thought he might feel a smile. “That’s really cool. Wonder if it’s still up.”

“Might be.” Louis shrugged. “Though maybe I had to take it down when we got famous.”

“We can search for it tomorrow. Future You will let us borrow his iPad or something.”

Louis doubted it, especially after Future Louis’ warning about googling themselves. But maybe there was another way he could share his singing with Harry. His _current_ singing, not the voice that let out that wail Louis was pretty sure he would completely butcher if he tried. It would be close to what Harry probably would hear the first time. He swallowed, and closed his eyes. He could do this. They were in almost complete darkness. If he could sing and put his songs up on youtube – if he somehow grew up to sing in giant sold out stadiums all over the world – he could sing to his future husband. “I could sing for you now?”

Harry shifted against Louis’ chest. “You could…” he trailed off, leaving the invitation open.

Louis took a deep breath. He’d practiced this song hundreds of times before he recorded himself singing it a couple years ago, and he knew he’d gotten better since then. Harry’s fingers clenched in his shirt and Louis let out a breath, jumping right into the song.

He started off shaky, practically whispering, but by the time he’d gotten to the end of the first verse he’d increased his volume. Harry stayed silent the entire time as Louis made his way through the song, but he trusted that Harry was listening. When he wrapped his fingers loosely around Harry’s the second time he sung the chorus he felt Harry squeeze back and that was enough to carry him through the rest of the song.

When he was finally finished he stayed quiet. The bedroom was freakishly still, but Louis wasn’t going to be the first one to speak. He wanted to hear what Harry thought, not break the tension with an ill-timed joke.

“Your voice is lovely,” Harry whispered, finally.

“Not as lovely as yours.”

Louis felt a huff of air against his knuckles, and he wondered for a brief moment if they were going to kiss. If Harry was going to lean up, or maybe he should lean down. It felt right. Like they should.

Harry’s lips pressed against his knuckles and Louis’ stomach knotted. “Night Louis.”

The breath punched out of Louis and he shut his eyes tight, adjusting himself against the pillow with Harry curled up to his chest, mouth still against their entwined hands. “Night love.” He carefully brought their fingers up to his own mouth, returning the kiss.

Harry let out a content sound as he settled into sleep.

*****

“Step away from the brightly colored trousers and no one will get hurt.”

They were inside a department store at eight A.M. because that was the only time Future Louis could have the store open for him. Apparently that was a perk of being a celebrity: stores just opened up for you so you could shop in peace. Louis was learning a lot of new things about being a celebrity today. For starters, they came with their own bodyguard, and personal driver.

Alberto was pretty cool, and he seemed to take the whole Louis and Harry being there very well. Currently he was standing by the department store’s door looking vaguely menacing by sheer body mass alone. Louis kept looking over at him, waiting to see if that demeanor would ever drop, but so far it hadn’t. Louis hadn’t seen him so much as check his phone. He just stood there: big, solid, and stoic.

Harry had wandered off almost as soon as they had gotten in the store, and Louis had wanted to do the same, but Future Louis seemed determined to stick by him, and micromanage every decision he made. So far Louis had been able to grab exactly nothing. He seriously did not understand what Future Louis’ problem was.

It couldn’t have been payback for spending the night with Harry. Future Louis hadn’t even made a joke when he opened Harry’s door and found them asleep on the same twin bed. He had just shook his head, and suggested that next time they should maybe try the queen in the other room if they wanted to share. Louis had caught sight of Stan behind Future Louis giving him a thumbs up, so Future Louis obviously couldn’t have been too upset about that.

It had to be something else.

Louis touched a salmon colored pair of very tiny, stretchy looking trousers. The tag labeled them _jeggings_ , and his hand on them made Future Louis’ eye twitch uncontrollably. “How about, no?”

“Just trust me. You will regret this.”

“You are dressed like a hobo. A literal hobo.” Future Louis was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, baggy joggers, and vans. His hair was tucked under a beanie pulled low. Louis was positive that, if he tried to leave the house like that, his mother would drag him back in and force him to change. “There are tea stains on the sleeve of your sweatshirt. Why should I trust you?”

“I’m dressed comfortably. I like being able to feel my testicles, thank you very much. And I’m serious, you are going to regret this.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He liked the colors and dammit, if his future self was paying, he was going to get something he liked. “I don’t feel like I’ll regret this.”

“If you’re making choices to spite me, remember you are only spiting yourself, and you _will regret this._ ” Future Louis let out a sigh as Louis grabbed a pair of periwinkle colored trousers off the rack in two sizes so he could try them on. “Regretting it, regretting it. This is literally you, in the future, regretting the clothing choices you are making.”

Louis gave him the finger.

He was only half turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Future Louis and he were scuffling in the middle of a posh department store.

“Give me the fucking trousers, Baby Me.”

“Never!” He cried back, curling up on himself, trying to protect himself when he felt fingers beginning to tickle him.

“I have five years of rough housing with four different boys. I have _learned tricks_. You will not win.”

Future Louis’ fingers managed to dig into his ribs and Louis let out a shriek. He tried to throw his body weight forward, even if it meant he ended up crashing into a rack of clothes at least he’d be away from the tickling. He was positive they were getting glared at by the associate behind the counter, but Louis supposed a perk of being a celebrity was they could get away with this kind of behavior. Future Louis was keeping a good grip on him through all of his struggling, and Louis couldn’t get away from it.

He broke, and began laughing. The sound reverberated through the quiet store, and Louis could see the faintest twitch of Alberto’s lips as he kept screeching.

“Lemme go, lemme go, fuck I’m gonna piss,” Louis cried, trying to get away before he actually _did_ feel like he was gonna wee.

“Umm,” Harry said from the side.

Future Louis immediately stopped tickling Louis, and he was so, so grateful for Harry in this moment.

“Got everything you need?” Future Louis asked, still keeping Louis bent over and wrapped up in his arms.

Louis tried to get a better look at Harry, but his fringe was in the way, so all he saw was Harry’s legs.

“I think so?” Harry seemed unsure, and Future Louis let go of Louis to advance Harry.

“Well let me see what you picked out, love.”

Louis straightened and he finally got a look at Harry. He was holding a small pile of clothes: what looked like two pairs of trousers, a few shirts, a pack of pants, and socks.

“I already tried on the trousers, so I know those fit,” Harry said quietly as Future Louis flicked through his pile, frowning.

“Are you sure that’s all you need, Baby Hazza?”

Harry nodded. “The clothes mum brought will be fine.”

“Love, we’re going to L.A. and then Australia, and it’s summer there. It’ll be warm. Mummy Anne brought you mostly joggers and sweatshirts. You can get away with borrowing mine or Harry’s shirts but you’ll want shorts that fit.”

Harry shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. Louis almost approached him, to try and comfort him, but then Future Louis did exactly that. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth close to Harry’s ear as he whispered something in it. When he pulled away he took the pile of clothes from Harry’s arms.

“Alright then?” Future Louis asked, and Louis really had to strain to hear him. Harry nodded, and stepped back. “Good lad, there you go.” Future Louis said, smiling as he watched Harry head back across the store, in search of whatever Future Louis had told him to find.

Louis was frowning when Future Louis turned back to him, and it made Future Louis give him a look.

“What did you tell Harry?”

Future Louis rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Louis, dropping his voice as he spoke. “Listen, Harry is very self conscious at this age, just like everyone else. He needs a little encouragement to grow into himself and I for one love giving him that encouragement. And you will too.”

“I’m not… I just… you’re a lot older than him. Maybe I can try being the one to encourage him.” That wasn’t really what Louis wanted to say, but at the same time it was exactly what he wanted to get across. Future Louis already had his own Harry to love and take care of. There was no need for him to start with a younger version of Harry, and potentially ruin Louis’ chance with Harry. There was no way he could compete with an older version of himself, who already knew what to say to Harry, and there was also no way for him to _learn_ if he kept getting stopped from doing the same. Future Louis was giving him a half confused, half amused look, and Louis didn’t want to hear his backhanded compliments. “Also I’m pretty sure that shop assistant thinks we’re the pretty women to your Richard Gere.”

Future Louis chortled, letting Louis’ previous comments go. “With the amount she’s getting paid to be here she really shouldn’t be thinking. But alas.” He headed over to her, to put the clothes on the counter. “Are you going to try on those trousers or have you seen the error of your ways?”

Louis flipped him off again, and this time he was facing towards Alberto, and could see the amused look that passed his face before he smoothed it over with indifference. He grabbed a few shirts, and less colorful trousers and shorts before he headed towards the changing room. Harry was going in at the same time, holding a few pairs of shorts – actual shorts it looked like, not the broad shorts, or khakis that Louis knew most boys wore. Harry ducked his head and Louis gave him a smile.

“Do you think I’ll regret wearing these trousers?” He asked, holding up the periwinkle ones he had picked out.

Harry’s face lit up. “I don’t think so. Future You is just a stick in a mud.”

Louis laughed. “Not sure if that’s a compliment or not.”

“Well if you know you turn into a stick in the mud maybe you’ll be able to prevent it,” Harry said, entering his own changing room.

Louis did the same, laying out the clothes he had picked out. He started with the shirts, trying each one on quickly. They all fit, and felt good against his skin, so he knew he wouldn’t get itchy, and he put them into one pile. Next he tackled the shorts. He tried the larger shorts first, found them a little baggy, and then moved onto the next size lower.

He frowned when he realized he was at that awkward in between stage. The next size lower fit his legs better but were tight around the hips. He let out a annoyed sigh, but decided on the larger size. The trousers were the last things he tried on, and he’d just gotten the larger size buttoned up when there was a knock on his door.

“Yes?” He called, going to the door, checking out how the trousers felt when he walked.

“Wanted your opinion,” Harry said, voice quiet.

Louis bit his lip, and opened the door. Harry was standing on the other side, dressed in white shorts that hit his mid-thigh. They were loose, but then again Harry’s legs were pretty thin. Louis swallowed, unsure if he should ask Harry to turn around, but then Harry did it without asking, twirling to show the back of the shorts.

“They look good,” he said, voice a little rough. He swallowed again, and tried to pull his eyes away from Harry’s hips, but he could see the shorts were a little loose there too, just starting to slip without a belt. “How do they feel?”

Harry was smiling when he spun back around to face Louis. “A little loose, but if I’m due for a growth spurt then I think I’ll fill them out.” Louis nodded dumbly, finally dragging his eyes up to Harry’s face. “Are those the ones Future You didn’t want you get?”

Louis looked down at his trousers, still nodding because that was all he could do. He actually really liked the color the more he wore it, and these fit better than the shorts.

“Oh Christ,” Future Louis said from the door to the changing rooms, “I look more camp than I remember.”

Louis tried to push down his frustration. Future Louis had admitted to making these same choices and hindsight or whatever wasn't going to stop Louis from liking what he liked. “I like them, and they fit quite nicely.” He stepped out from behind Harry and gave his own twirl, uncaring how he looked because it made Future Louis get a sour look on his face and that was all that mattered.

“I’m not buying those.”

“Well I want them,” Louis said, sticking out his tongue.

“I am not buying those, and that’s final.”

“I like them,” Harry said quietly.

Future Louis’ eyes drifted over to Harry, and Louis saw how his eyes dragged down Harry’s frame. He snapped his fingers.

“Eyes on me, buddy.”

Future Louis’ rolled his eyes, but looked back at Louis with an annoyed expression. “Fine. I’ll get you the fucking trousers. When you’re twenty three and lying awake in bed, unable to sleep because you thought those pants were a good idea, know that you could have prevented this.”

Louis crossed his arms. “And you call me the drama queen. I see that’s something we don’t grow out of.”

Future Louis flipped him off, walking out of the changing room. “Just finish trying your clothes on. I’m hungry and I want to beat the lunch rush.”

_Drama Queen,_ Louis thought, because it was barely nine. He watched Future Louis leave, and then looked at Harry. “So? Get the trousers?”

Harry nodded quickly, patting the shorts he was wearing. “Definitely, and I’ll get these.”

Louis smiled, and slipped back into the changing room. He took off the trousers, putting them in his “yes” clothing pile, and got changed into the borrowed clothes. When he stepped back out of the changing room Harry was waiting for him, holding a neat pile of folded shorts. It was only when Louis actually looked at the back pockets and saw the intricate designs that he realized the shorts Harry had picked out were for women, not men.

Harry noticed him looking and he tucked the shorts to his chest, hiding them. “I prefer shorter shorts and these are the only one...” he started explaining.

Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, drawing him into a one-armed hug. “They look good on you.”

Harry ducked his head, but Louis heard his quiet, “Thank you.”

Future Louis was standing by the counter, laughing with Alberto. Louis guided Harry over towards him and they put their clothes on the counter.

“That everything? I grabbed you pants and socks,” Future Louis said, giving Louis a look. Both boys nodded, and Future Louis flipped through the clothes, nodding to himself. “Alright we got socks, pants, shirts, shorts, couple of jeans and trousers. Louis, you got sleep clothes. Hazza has joggers back at the house. And there are more than enough shoes for you two to wear. I think that settles everything?” He arched his eyebrow to see if they had any complaints, but they stayed quiet. “Well if we are missing anything else we can go shopping again in L.A. Now let me pay the nice lady.” He waved them off to the door.

Louis dragged Harry towards the accessory section by the front door, and they spent the few minutes it took Future Louis to pay for the clothes trying on various hats and sunglasses. Louis loved seeing Harry smile, and he loved even more being the one who caused it.

*****

After they left the department store Future Louis brought them to a café down the street, their bags safely tucked into the car. Alberto took a seat in a chair by the door, and Future Louis took up the table right behind it. Harry volunteered to get them their orders, taking the money Future Louis handed him with a giant smile.

Louis took a seat across from Future Louis and they fell into a vaguely uncomfortable silence as Louis kept an eye on Harry standing in line.

“Have you spoken with mum today?” Louis asked.

“Been texting her. Doris’ doing better, but now Ernest is the one sick.”

“The cycle of sickness.”

Future Louis nodded, turning to watch Harry. “Remember that one winter where it was just a domino effect? I think there wasn’t a week someone wasn’t sick.”

“You mean that time when the twins were just born, or last year?”

“Both.”

Louis sighed. “So I’m not gonna get to see mum?”

Future Louis shrugged. “Maybe Stan will take you up on Monday or Tuesday.”

That sent a jolt of anxiety through him, reminding him that in only two days he’d be alone with just Stan. Future Louis was a bit of an ass, but it was still _himself_. Having his own presence there was constantly reassuring, especially because Future Louis seemed to always guess what Louis actually needed.

“Would there be a way I could do that video chat thing with you guys?”

Future Louis made a face, but then nodded. “Yeah, Stan’s got it on his phone so we can do it if you want.” Louis let out a sigh of relief and Future Louis leaned forward. “It’ll fly right by, and then you’ll be back with me, and Baby Hazza, and Big Harry.”

Louis snorted. “Big Harry?”

Future Louis arched his eyebrows. “Well, if the shoe fits.” His eyes darted back over to Harry, who was still in line, talking animatedly with the cashier. “He is way too friendly for his own good,” Future Louis muttered, and Louis could tell he was debating getting up and interrupting their talk. He probably didn’t want to draw attention to himself though.

The café wasn’t that crowded, and the people that were there didn’t seem to pay them any mind. Actually, this whole morning they had been out no one looked their way once. Louis didn’t know how to feel about that.

“What’s the point of being famous if you aren’t being recognized and mobbed?” He asked.

Future Louis cracked a smile, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Ah, to be young and naïve again.”

“Better than old and cynical!” Louis chirped.

Future Louis rolled his eyes and looked at Louis. “Trust me, Baby Me, you will learn to appreciate being unseen very soon. The first time you’re surrounded on all sides and can barely breathe through the people shouting at you, you’ll be praying for this.”

The way he said it had Louis seriously thinking about it. He had never considered what it would be like to _actually_ be mobbed by a bunch of people. He had been in pits at small venues before, and that wasn’t too bad. He was tactile by nature, and being in large crowds didn’t bother him. He was good at making himself big enough so he didn’t get pushed around too much, but if Future Louis was pointing it out, maybe it was different than he was imagining.

“Why do you call me that?”

Future Louis arched an eyebrow. “What? Baby Me? What else would I call you? Can’t really call you ‘Self’ can I? Then I sound like a self-absorbed arse. ‘Trust me, Self.’ ‘Self, what are you planning on doing today?’ ‘Eat your veggies, Self, or else we’ll never grow big and strong.’ It just has a really awful ring to it. Sides, what do you call me? Bet it’s like ‘Old Me.’”

“No. For the record I call you ‘Future Louis.’” Louis stuck his tongue out and Future Louis returned the gesture just as Harry brought their cups over, and a bag full of treats.

He sat down and pulled out two cookies, one for himself and one for Louis, a cheese pastry for Future Louis, and then handed the bag containing the remaining pastry to Future Louis so he could give it Alberto. Louis broke off a small bit of his cookie, determined to eat it slowly, as he watched Future Louis stick most of the cheese pastry in his mouth.

Harry snorted, sipping his drink.

“Have a good chat with the cashier, Baby Hazza?” Future Louis asked.

Harry grinned. “She said I looked like Harry Styles. I told her I was his son, and that got a laugh.”

Future Louis choked on his pastry and covered his mouth as he laughed. “Very clever,” he said, reaching over and ruffling Harry’s curls.

He didn’t try and bat Future Louis’ hand away, just accepted the touch as if it was normal. Louis hoped one day he would be just as comfortable with Harry as Future Louis was.

“Hey, this song is really catchy. Do you know the singer?” Harry asked, humming along to some female singer telling them to “shake it off”.

Future Louis’ eye twitched, and he removed his hand from Harry’s hair. “You would like this song,” he muttered before heaving a put upon sigh and answering, “this is Taylor Swift.”

“No way! I love her! What’s that one song? Romeo and Juliet? I tried to learn the chord to it on guitar.”

“There are some things, Baby Hazza, that I didn’t need to know about you. That is one of them. I’m never going to get that image out of my head.”

Louis frowned as he saw Harry’s face drop a little. “What’s wrong with that? We thought about singing ‘You Belong with Me’ at a talent show last year. Even spent some time trying to transpose it to piano.”

“And I am forever thankful to Stan for talking me out of that,” Future Louis said with a snide look on his face. He leaned back in his seat. “I came here cause it’s an indie café. If they are gonna play this drivel they might as well play The Wanted too. Then my day will be complete.”

“Who’s The Wanted?” Louis asked.

“They sound like a band I would like,” Harry said, giving Future Louis a look.

Future Louis let out a mock-offended gasp and let the chair he was leaning back in fall to all four legs. He reached over and stole Harry’s cookie. “Nope. You don’t deserve this when you are saying things specifically to hurt me.”

Louis rolled his eyes and broke his own cookie in half, passing it to Harry so he would stop pouting. “What? Are they like our big rivals? All boy bands need a big rival.”

Future Louis bit into Harry’s cookie. “No. Definitely not,” he said around a mouthful of cookie. “They’re cocks and we hate them.”

“But I thought you loved cock,” Harry mumbled and Future Louis reached over and tugged his ear gently, causing him to squirm.

“That was a terrible joke, Baby Hazza, one you are much too young to be telling. Who is influencing this behavior?”

Louis watched as Harry’s entire being brightened under the attention of Future Louis and he tried not to be too jealous.

“You are,” Harry said, giggling as Future Louis moved from pinching his ear to his cheek.

“You’re a very cheeky shit, you know that?” Future Louis let go of Harry’s cheek, and leaned back in his seat. “The Wanted were awful. I ruined their careers and I have no regrets. We are never speaking of this again.”

Louis shared a look with Harry that consisted mostly of eyebrow raises until Harry finally whispered, “so mysterious,” which sent them both into a fit of giggles, that only ended when Harry started humming along to the final chorus of the Taylor Swift song playing.

Future Louis hid his frown behind the last of the cookie he had stolen, but Louis tried not to think about what that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *\o/* Chapter time! Due to a lack of crushing snow in my part of America I had work on a Monday for the first time since mid-January thus pushing back when I could finally post this! But it is done :) (one day I will write a chapter that is not ridiculously long, but it is not this day) Thanks again so much to [et-y-et](http://et-y-et.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me!!! And thank you everyone for reading so far!

Future Louis grew on people like a fungus. It was a trait that Louis had always attributed to himself, and he was pleased that it seemed to carry over even as he got older. It even worked on him, because the more time he spent with Future Louis, the more he grew to almost like his future self. Impressive since it was only a couple days. Future Louis was with Harry and Louis from the moment they woke up until he ushered them off to bed that night: cracking jokes, playing with the dogs, showing them the latest FIFA game, and occasionally pulling them into impromptu tickle fights which led to being sprawled out on the floor, all three of them trying to catch their breath. 

When he went out each afternoon for work, Stan took over, filling their time with new movies, music, and football gossip.

“A word of advice, just skip the 2013-2014 season. Or better yet, if you remember any of this when you get back, go to the board the moment S.A.F. retires and slap them across the face when they suggest Moyesie for the job. Just crack ‘em one, and then point your finger in one of the Glazer’s faces, say, ‘no,’ and walk out. You’ll be legendary.” Stan said.

They had just finished watching the Manchester United game, and were sprawled out downstairs in the big theatre room, still undecided about whether they would watch the next match. Harry was curled up to Louis’ chest, as had become commonplace. They had spent last night curled up in Louis' bed, quoting entire scenes from some of their favorite movies. Louis had drifted off to the sound of Harry begging him to "never let go," and after waking up still curled up together for the second morning in a row, it had seemed silly to stop, even if they were outside the bedroom.

Stan didn’t even bat an eyelash anymore, and Future Louis only waggled his eyebrows once.

“Pretty sure that’ll just get me arrested.”

Stan shrugged, flipping through the channels on the television, looking for something else to watch. "But think about the pain you would save yourself. It would be for the greater good. Just make sure your judge is a fan and tell him you saved us from finishing _seventh_."

"We're doing alright this season though, right?" Louis asked, at the same time Harry said, "But what if slapping them doesn't stop the events from unfolding?"

Louis looked down at Harry's curls. "Hazza has a point," he said, and Harry snuggled into his chest in response, throwing his leg over Louis'.

Stan shut off the television, apparently not interested in anything on television. "Well, it's almost dinner time. What if I take you two out to Nando's?"

Harry looked up from Louis' chest. "Really?! We can go out?"

Louis groaned, shifting until Harry laid back down. He had been doubling as a blanket, and Louis missed his warmth. "You're only suggesting that because your idea of me ruining my future for one season of football is flawed."

Stan looked over at them and stuck out his tongue. "You're only being pissy cause you're comfy. Come on, get ready while I let the dogs out and feed them." He stood up and ran upstairs, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

Harry pulled away from Louis and gave him an indulgent smile when all he did in response was make a pitiful sound. "Come back here, I'm cold."

Harry stretched, the shirt he wore to riding up to show a flash of bare stomach. Louis glanced away. He was comfortable with Harry, and sure, knowing they like - ended up together in the future meant something to him, but he was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of being physical. He didn't have any experience beyond kissing one guy; hell he wasn't even _out_ at home, so this whole thing was weird.

Harry flopped back onto him. "Louis," he practically sing-songed, "Nando's. Food. Going out and being in the world."

"You'll get plenty of that when you _leave me_ for L.A. tomorrow," Louis groused.

Harry pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Is this your way of saying you're gonna miss me?" Louis froze, and his lack of movement let Harry stand up and dance towards the stairs. "Come on, Lou! You'll be able to wear those trousers you got!"

Louis groaned but pulled himself up, following after Harry. Stan was just finished putting food in the dogs bowls while Misty eyed him warily from the kitchen counter. Harry migrated over to her, petting and praising her before going to where Future Louis had showed him they kept the pet food. Stan waggled his eyebrows, showing that he had noticed Louis staring at Harry. Lois flipped him off in response, and headed upstairs.

He changed into the periwinkle skinnies and a black hoodie he had gotten from Anne, and was fixing his hair in the bathroom when Harry joined him. "You ready?" Harry asked, changed as well.

"Yeah, lemme just," Louis patted his hair down with a bit more water and turned to Harry. "Good?"

Harry nodded, smiling widely. "Gorgeous!"

Louis blushed and reached for Harry's hand as he passed him. They walked downstairs holding hands, Louis in front of Harry, guiding the way. Stan had let the dogs back in, and he was twirling his car keys in the kitchen.

"You boys ready?" Stan asked, and when they both nodded he guided them out to the garage.

"You're sure Louis won't be upset?" Harry asked.

"Not much he can do from Doncaster except send me angry emoticons," Stan said with a laugh.

Traveling with just Stan was different than riding with Louis yesterday. Instead of having a driver, Alberto, and a luxurious SUV, it was just the three of them in Stan's reasonably priced car. Stan turned on his stereo, which was hooked up to phone, and filled the car with music Louis hadn't heard yet. Harry and he sat in the backseat, holding hands.

They didn’t let go, even after Stan parked and ushered them out of the car. Louis felt a little thrill shoot him each time they passed someone and they weren’t given a second glance. Harry kept up the conversation with Stan, asking him about the area and other mundane questions, because Louis couldn't. Not when he felt like he was getting away with something big as they walked into the restaurant. 

It was sorta crowded, but it was still early, and the three of them went through the motions of getting their food. Stan paid for them, and then sat down in a corner table, so they were at least a little separated from the rest of the dinner crowd.

"The future isn't too scary is it, boys?" Stan asked, digging into his food.

"Doesn't seem that different," Louis said.

"The clothes are a bit tighter," Harry said. "But besides that it seems the same. Especially the food."

Louis reached over and took a piece of chicken that Harry had cut up. They’d gotten the same thing but with different sauces, and Louis wanted to try Harry's. Harry let him have it without a fuss, and when he dug his fork into Louis' plate, Louis just pushed it closer so he could get the piece he wanted. When he looked over, Stan was shaking his head, and Louis wondered if this was taking PDA too far, but Stan didn't say anything.

"Have you been to L.A.?" Harry asked around a mouthful of food.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, you two have a house there so I went to see it when you bought it. You spend a lot of time there working with like, big name producers. I think you've been working with like Adele and Meghan Trainor the past month, Harry."

"Who?" 

"Wait, Adele has that one song I've heard on the radio like a year ago, Chasing Pavements. She's got a wicked voice," Louis said.

Stan threw his head back and laughed, causing some people to look at them, only to turn away. Once Stan had collected himself he started speaking. "Yeah, Adele has that _one song_. She's a proper legend now. And Meghan Trainor is a new singer. Her debut song exploded in the U.S."

"And I've been working with them?"

"Course! You're a superstar, Haz. And you don't exactly suck at songwriting either. Neither of you do, though Louis does tend to get more songs on the record cause him and Payno are like, really in tune with what it takes to write a good song or something. I think it's just ‘cause you two get on with Julian more." Stan shrugged, as though that sentence made any sense to Louis or Harry.

The only thing he took away from it was that their band wasn't some manufactured pop machine like the first song he had heard led him to believe. They apparently wrote their own music. That was something promising at least, because Louis had always been interested in song creation. Knowing that happened sent a shiver down his spine.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to go see the inside of a studio?" Harry asked.

"What, in L.A.? Yeah probably. Louis is going there for work too. Like he's been working here a lot, vocal training and shit, but people actually live in L.A. so he'll be able to sit down with them. The bonus of course is that Haz is there, so I think you two had some plans to spend a few days relaxing before tour. But I can't imagine they'll not bring you along when they go to the studio. It’s kinda the reason you two are going it the U.S."

Harry seemed delighted with the idea, but it made Louis feel a little out of sorts. It just reminded him that he was going to be alone again.

Stan kicked him under the table. "So, Baby Louis, I was thinking that there are like a hundred comic book movies that came out in the last five years and you haven't seen them. I propose a marathon."

Louis looked up and grinned. "Yeah? What came out? Oh shit, Iron Man 2 is out in May."

"Yes, that. And a couple Thor movies, Cap movies, _Avengers_ , Batman, Superman, they rebooted Spider-Man."

"Get out," Louis said. "They did another Spider-Man?"

Stan nodded. "With Gwen Stacey this time."

"Fuck, but why?" Louis groaned and shoved his plate away. He was still hungry, but Harry seemed to take it as a hint that he could dig in. Louis let him, taking the remainder of what was on Harry's plate in retaliation.

"Kinda jealous," Harry said. "Were the Superman movies good?"

"Are they ever?" Stan asked.

"Yes," both Harry and Louis said at the same time, causing Stan to roll his eyes.

"Nerds. It was a Superman movie. Oh, Haz, this will interest you. They finally finished The Hobbit movies."

Harry clapped. "I'll have to watch them."

"You'll probably be able to convince Other Harry to take you to the cinema to see it. The last one came out a couple weeks ago."

Harry made a happy sound. Louis watched him, unable to take his eyes away. Harry’s excitement was adorable.

"You know," Stan said slowly. "You meet Sir Ian McKellen."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

Stan grinned. "Yeah. He's a _big_ fan."

"Shut up," Harry said. "Don't mess with me, Stanley. I seriously meet Gandalf?" He didn't sound the least bit menacing and Louis had to stop himself from laughing at Harry's earnest expression. He was so cute. 

"Swear! I got a pic. You were interviewed together on Graham Norton." Stan pulled out his phone. "Whole band was actually."

Louis leaned forward, waiting for Stan to show his screen. He was careful not to let them see the screen, muttering about the number of selfies they’d sent him. He finally turned the phone around, showing a picture of Future Harry and Louis with Ian McKellen in the middle.

"Is he wearing a shirt from our band?" Harry whispered in shock.

Stan nodded. "Told you he was a fan. I'll have to show you the interview when we get home."

Louis leaned back. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle seeing himself in an interview. "Won't that, like, ruin the time streams?"

Stan shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? It's not like you talk about your personal life. Just a mention of this award show you went to, and a bit about the new album. Pretty tame and boring. Not like I'm showing an interview where you two spend the whole time eye fucking."

"That would be tame," Harry pointed out. "We already know we're together."

Stan's face did something funny, and Louis wanted to ask what that was for. "Hey. You know who else you met, _played with_ actually? Ronnie Wood."

Harry looked as if he might explode trying to contain his scream. It served a good distraction from wanting to ask Stan about that look.

*****

Future Louis woke up them up early the next day - impressive since he hadn’t gotten home until after midnight - for the mid-morning flight he and Harry were going to take. They had packed the night before, Future Louis putting Harry’s clothing in his suitcase. Alberto had arrived with the car around eight, and now all that was left was to say goodbye, which is what Future Louis was currently doing with the dogs.

“Are you two gonna be good while I’m gone?” Future Louis asked as he kneeled down to pet both of the dogs. Abby licked his face, and he scrunched up his nose. “I hate you,” he said. Abby let out a happy bark in retaliation.

Louis had walked in on Harry saying goodbye to Misty in the sun room earlier, so he knew the only person left to say goodbye was himself. Which led to them standing awkwardly to the side of Future Louis while Louis tried to work up the nerve to start off farewells.

Harry was the one to move in for the hug, arms going around his neck, and Louis returned it easily. He squeezed Harry’s midsection.

“Have a good flight,” he said, not letting go just yet.

“It’ll be three days you two. You will survive without one another,” Future Louis said. He must finally be done with the dogs if he was busting their balls.

“Oh shut it. I remember how you were after the X-Factor. ‘Mum, are you sure I can’t pop over to Cheshire? Just an hour. Harry and I miss each other ever so much.’”

“Shut the fuck up, Stanley.”

“And you two weren’t even – even like _official_ yet. So your mum didn’t know why your knickers were in such a twist.”

Louis blocked their banter out, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll be okay,” he said, more for himself than for Harry.

“Right,” Harry said. “I just don’t want to go back without saying goodbye to you.”

“Well that’s why we’re saying goodbye now.” Louis felt Harry nod against the side of his head. And then he heard it, the beginning of sniffles. Louis started to panic, and he pulled back, cupping Harry’s cheeks. “Hey, hey if we go back before we see each other, I will find you. We’ll be meeting up in six months, remember that.”

Harry nodded, his eyes shining. “Okay.” He didn’t wipe his eyes, so Louis swiped his finger over Harry’s cheek, removing the few tears that fell. “I’ll miss you.”

Louis swallowed, but managed to smile. “You’ll have me, right over there.” He nodded his head discreetly in Future Louis’ direction.

“Not the same,” Harry whispered.

“We weren’t that bad, were we?” Future Louis asked, voice loud enough that Louis realized he was getting impatient. 

He stepped away from Harry, but not before pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

Future Louis had stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet and turned to Stan giving him a quick hug. Louis watched them as Harry moved away to grab hold of one of the suitcases.

“Yes you were. Worse, even,” Stan said. “Have a safe trip. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“See you Wednesday,” Future Louis said, giving Louis a look. Louis waved at him, and Future Louis shook his head, but waved back. Louis was glad they both seemed to realize it would be strange hugging themselves. “Come on, Baby Hazza, our chariot awaits.”

Harry gave one more look back at Louis and then he followed Future Louis out the front door. Louis stood in the doorway until they were packed into the car, and it had pulled away. Stan’s hand rested on his shoulder. Louis looked up at him, and tried to give a smile. He was purposefully not thinking about the fact that he was alone.

“Let’s start this movie marathon,” he said, guiding Louis back inside.

*****

The rest of Sunday passed by in a flurry of Marvel movies, with Louis and Stan barrelling all the way through Phase One, including what Louis had already seen, before they broke for a really late dinner. Stan ordered them take out, and brought Louis along when he went to pick it up.

“So we’ve got four Marvel movies left. We could do like we sometimes do and stay up until four to finish up all the movies, sleep in until like noon, and hope for the best _or_ we can be responsible adults and wake up early so I can drive your sorry arse up to Doncaster and see your mum at a reasonable hour.”

Louis perked up. “Mum, definitely mum.”

Stan smiled at him. “That’s what I thought. It’ll be another early morning for you, Baby Tommo.”

“Worth it. Will she know I’m coming? Can I see the girls?”

“She knows you’re coming. Louis checked in with her this morning. The babies are doing better, and while Phoebe seems to have the sniffles it’s not enough to keep her in bed. She’ll be home all day tomorrow, so if we’re up there by lunch time we can stay for a few hours before coming home tomorrow night.”

Louis almost asked why they couldn’t stay the night and then he remembered: Abby and Erik. The housesitter Future Louis and Harry hired wasn’t starting until Wednesday since Louis and Stan would be there. So unless they brought the dogs up with them, which seemed unlikely, based on the size of Stan’s car, they had to be back to take care of them. He sighed. “It’ll be good to see mum.”

Stan reached over and patted his knee. “That’s the spirit, Baby Tommo.”

They ate their food downstairs, with Stan putting on Iron Man 3 while they waited for Future Louis to text that they had landed. Louis was apprehensive as the minutes ticked by passed the time Future Louis had said their flight was getting in. It wasn’t that he thought anything bad had happened to the plan, he was afraid they would forget about him here. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t shut it off. 

Stan’s phone finally went off right after the movie started, confirming that Future Louis and Harry had landed safely. Then, finally, Louis could relax and enjoy the rest of the movie. And it was a good movie, definitely better than he was expecting from a third Iron Man movie. He wasn’t feeling too tired when they were done, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was seeing his mum in the morning he would pester Stan to continue until they were all out of Marvel movies to watch. But because he was seeing her, he dutifully followed Stan upstairs and into the kitchen.

His mind was still racing though, and he knew he would need to do something to calm down before he fell asleep. He hadn’t had that problem the last couple nights because Harry had been there, and now Louis wondered if Harry was really good at that. He bit his lip, and decided to go for it.

“Is there any chance I could do that video chat with Harry?” Louis asked as he stood there in the kitchen. “It’s still like early there right?”

Stan frowned, flipping his phone. “I don’t have an iPhone and Louis took his laptop. We can call and see if they pick up?”

“That won’t be too much for long distance?” Louis asked.

“Nah, I have a plan to include it ‘cause you get needy.” Stan nodded his head towards Louis. “As demonstrated.”

“I’m not needy…” Louis said, but he knew he didn’t sound very convincing.

“Course not, Baby Tommo.” Stan unlocked his phone and pressed call, putting the phone on the countertop.

Louis could hear it ring, and he waited, hoping Future Louis would pick up.

The phone clicked. “Hello?”

It was Harry. Louis couldn’t tell if it was Future Harry or his Harry, but that didn’t matter.

“Haz? Hey, it’s me Stan.”

“I saw on the ID. That’s not a very flattering picture of you. What did that stuffed animal ever do to you?”

Stan let out a loud laugh. “Too many horrible things, Baby Haz. This is Baby Haz, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Louis left his phone out on the counter and I heard it ring and saw it was you. That’s alright, isn’t it? I can go get Older Me or Louis?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sure they are busy,” Stan said. “I’m only calling to talk to you anyway. Your Louis just wanted to call and check in on you. We’re gonna be heading to bed in a few. Have an early morning tomorrow.” He pushed the phone towards Louis indicating he should pick it up.

“Oh! That’s okay,” Harry said, voice chipper.

Louis took the phone and turned off the speaker, holding it up to his ear. Stan made a few hand motions and then edged out of the kitchen, towards Future Louis’ office.

“Hi,” he said, cutting off Harry’s babbling about how okay he was with talking to Louis.

“Hi,” Harry said. “What’s up?”

Louis didn’t really know what to say, he’d just wanted to hear Harry’s voice. “How’s it there?”

“It’s really nice!” Harry said, and it killed Louis that he couldn’t see his face. He sounded so excited. “Grown-up me is really funny, so that’s something to look forward to.” Louis swallowed, nodding even though Harry couldn’t see him. “They… we make each other laugh a lot.”

“That’s… good,” Louis finally said. He didn’t know why it was so awkward to get conversation going. He should just talk to Harry about the movies, or ramble about how he was going to see him mum, but his mind was blank. “I miss you,” Louis confessed.

“I miss you too,” Harry said. “I can’t wait til Wednesday. This house is awesome. It’s really different from the one in London, all modern looking, but just as big. And there’s a pool! The outside space is super sick. I bet you’ll love it. Future You does. He lit up the moment we came up to the house.”

Louis cut Harry off before he could keep rambling. “I bet I will. I get to see my mum tomorrow.”

Harry cheered, and it brought a smile to Louis’ face. “You should call me and tell me all about it. And I can fill you on what’s happening here. Older Me said he’d take me around the neighborhood.”

“I will. We need to drive back from Doncaster so I’ll have time in the car.” Louis looked to the side to see Stan was lingering in the doorway of Future Louis’ office. “I should probably go. Don’t want to do too much damage to Stan’s phone bill.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow then!” Harry said. “Just have Stan message one of the Older Us-es or something and I’ll call.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Louis took a deep breath. “Have fun, Harry.”

“You two, Lou. I’ll see you soon.”

“Definitely.” Louis was grinning when he ended the call. He glanced back over to where Stan was standing.

He was in the doorway to Future Louis’ office and he beckoned Louis over once he saw he was off the phone. Louis went over, because he still hadn’t been inside the room, and he was curious what it had in it, especially now he knew what Future Louis did for a living. He wondered what a pop star’s office would look like.

“Come on in,” Stan said. When Louis just stood there Stan stepped to the side. “Louis wanted you to see this.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, but cautiously walked up to the office door. He could already see that the room was a mess, with papers all over the desk, chair, and keyboard that filled up most of the room. The curtains were drawn, and the walls were covered in framed… awards.

Louis blinked. “Wow,” he whispered, walking around the room to look at each award. There were albums with the certificates from when they had gone platinum in various countries, and on the shelves were actual statues. He lingered over reading each one, soaking it all up.

“Louis - You in the future, sorta use your office as a motivation place whenever you’re feeling down.”

Louis listened as Stan rambled on about all the reasons Future Louis wanted him to see the room, about how he thought it would help Louis know this was all real, that they _could_ succeed, and would be a star. It was his legacy, and he was going to live it soon.

He stopped at the desk, flopping down in the chair. The papers, he realized, were all covered in handwriting, _his_ handwriting. They were songs that he had written, or was writing. Louis smiled, shifting the papers around. There were pictures on the desk as well, though they were mostly hidden under the papers. He wasn’t surprised to see that the wedding photo from Future Louis’ iPad was one of the pictures. The other pictures included his sisters, him with the band, and him and Harry. It was all strangely comforting. He hadn’t really imagined becoming a businessman, but he’d always just assumed that this was what someone successful was supposed to have. An office with pictures of your family, and look, he did.

His hands grazed a notebook, and Louis paused. It was leatherbound, and heavy. He glanced up at Stan, who was just watching him from the door but not saying anything, so he shrugged to himself and picked it up. Stan would probably yell at him if he did anything Future Louis would be upset about.

He flipped open the notebook, and wasn’t too surprised to see it was filled with more handwriting. He could see a few different people’s handwriting, but the majority looked like his, with music notes drawn to show how he seemed to think the melody should be.

Louis didn’t even attempt to hum any of the songs, because he didn’t know what had come to fruition. It would be embarrassing to start singing something that Stan had on his phone. He flipped to the front of the notebook, and his eyes caught writing on the inside cover. Someone had written him an inscription, like his grandparents had done when they bought him books when he was a lot younger.

Had his grandparents given him the notebook to write in?

The inscription read, “May the words come as easily as my love for you.” It didn’t have a signature; instead there were doodles of music notes, hearts, and two stick figures holding hands. Louis cracked a smile. It must have been given to him by Harry.

He kept going through the notebook, now giving it extra attention since he knew what Harry’s handwriting looked like. Harry didn’t seem to write that much in the notebook, but he was pretty sure the random hearts and doodles were done by him. A lot of the other handwriting seemed to be from “Liam” if Louis was following the conversations correctly.

 _LIAM ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT RIMMING? I’M SO PROUD!_ One note from him read, pointing to a line that said, “Taste on my tongue/I don’t want to wash away the night before”. Presumably Liam was the one who followed up with, _noooooooo_. The banter continued: Future Louis responded with a quip about brushing your teeth after swallowing semen, and then a third person who Louis didn’t recognize entered the conversation with “BLOWIE HYGIENE 101: SPIT DON'T SWALLOW.” This only brought on a range of responses that quickly turned into lots of exclamation points, and Harry wrote "spitters are quitters”. He turned the page, not prepared to deal with those kind of shenanigans.

Louis snorted, moving onto the next page. “’Tell Liam he eats Eskimos feet.’ Do I not get on with Liam?” He looked up at Stan.

Stan gave him a strange look from the door. “Nah. You two are really close. I mean, he’s not Harry or me, but Liam, Zayn, and Niall are your brothers. Why?”

“I overheard Future Louis on the phone with, I think it was Liam? And he was giving him a lot of shit? And now these notes to each other? This one says ‘Have you wanked today, Payno? Need a hand?’ Payno is Liam, right? Pretty sure that’s his handwriting with a bunch of sad faces after it.”

Stan let out a laugh, walked forward, and took the notebook from Louis’ hands. “Yup, Payno is Liam. You show your affection through shit talking. You know that, don’t you?”

Louis shrugged. It worked fine with Stan, or Oli and the rest of his friends here, but he couldn’t imagine it working with new people. He was pretty sure the reason Stan stuck by him was because of his fungus like attributes. “Always thought I’d grow out of it.”

“Louis Tomlinson? Grow up? That’ll be the day. You still show you love people by pulling pranks on them, and telling them they suck. No need to impress anyone, or change the way you are.”

Louis fidgeted. “Don’t seem to be that way with Harry.”

Stan’s smile went soft. “Well that’s totally different. Harry’s the love of your life. Wouldn’t be right to shit talk him, would it? I mean you two banter, and it’s top class, but… you love him. And you show it a lot.”

“I’m not a shitty boyfriend then?”

Stan laughed. “Have you seen yourself with Harry? You are many things, my friend, but a shitty boyfriend is not one of them.” He handed the notebook back to Louis. “You ready for bed?”

Louis looked around the office once more the proof that he was one day going to live his life making music, writing songs with a group of crazy people, and be married to someone who loved him with all their heart. He understood why Future Louis wanted him to see it.

“Yeah.”

*****

True to his word, Stan rolled Louis out of bed bright and early so they could make the trip up to Doncaster. Louis debated dressing up for his mum, but then decided she would probably think something was wrong, and he didn’t want her to worry. The ride up was boring and quiet for the most part, though Louis liked when he started to recognize the area they were passing by.

“It’s been so strange,” he said, “not knowing where I’ve been.”

“I believe it,” Stan said. “But you know, I’ve been thinking about all the ways this could have been worse. Like, what if you’d been transported here, but into your older body? Think how fucked you would have been.”

“That is a horrifying thought.”

“You would have gotten dragged to all these business meetings, royally fucked them up all up, gotten yourself written up in The Sun about having a drug addiction and going mad…”

“I would have been in that body with those tattoos.”

Stan laughed. “Hey! Leave those alone. You do end up getting them.”

“I hate tattoos, you know that. Was I drunk or something? Do I _actually_ have a drug and drink problem? You can tell me. It’ll set me on the straight and narrow.”

Stan laughed again. “No! I promise all those tattoos are carefully thought out. Well, minus like one or two. Pretty sure you just got some cause you wanted something stupid and random and Zayn had a tattoo gun.”

Louis frowned, but felt confident that Stan knew what he was talking about. He still couldn’t see it, but he supposed one day he’d understand. They lapsed into another comfortable silence until arriving in Doncaster and Louis began to _really_ recognize where they were. Stan had said his mum didn’t live where she’d used to, but still, it was strange when they veered off the path that led to where he considered home.

The house Stan pulled up to was definitely not the house he had grown up in. It was a bit bigger, though not as large as Future Louis’ house, and maybe not big enough for everyone to have their own room, but still. It was nice. Stan parked in the street, and climbed out without looking back at Louis. So all he could do was follow Stan up the stairs to the front door, which Stan then knocked on.

At first, he didn’t hear much noise, but then there was shuffling and the door opened to reveal his mum. She was older, he could tell, but she looked so happy and healthy. There were still signs of exhaustion that always followed her around, but they weren’t as prominent, especially with the way she lit up when her eyes landed on him.

“Oh, Boobear!” She cried, wrapping him up in her arms.

He fell into her embrace, returning the hug and soaking up the feeling of her. It hit him then that he hadn’t seen her for four days. He hadn’t gone away on bad terms by any means, but it was still such a relief to see her again. They stood there in the doorway, hugging each other for what seemed like forever, and also not long enough. The only reason they even parted was because there was a baby’s laugh, and his mum finally pulled away.

“Come in, come in,” she said, ushering them in.

Stan hung by the door, smiling. “I’ve actually got errands to run, so I was gonna go. I’ll be back around seven? That’ll be after dinner right?”

Louis looked at Stan, and then his mum who was nodding. “Yeah, should be done with dinner. Thanks, Stan.”

“No problem, Mama Jay.” Stan leaned in and gave her a hug before leaving.

His mum brought him into the house, and kept hold of his hand as she led him into the living room. The house was definitely bigger than his old one, but it still felt like home as he came into the inviting living room which had a play pen set up in the middle. His mum brought him over to where he saw his future baby siblings were. They were wearing matching shirts and baby trousers, one in red and white and the other in orange and white.

“You don’t mind being introduced, do you?”

“Course not,” Louis said, smiling as the twin dressed in a red and white started a hybrid of crawling and walking towards the edge of the playpen. “You still trust me to pick them up right?” He asked, even though he wasn’t sure why. They were his siblings after all, and he had done his fair share of raising the other girls.

His mum gave him a look. “That’s Doris,” she said as Louis reached down and picked Doris up, much to her delight. He brought her up to his face, rubbing noses gently with her as he made sure he had her supported correctly.

“Hi Doris,” he whispered. “Do you recognize me?” He didn’t know how old she was, but when all she did was giggle and wave her hands around his face Louis assumed she wasn’t old enough to start talking. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to talk to her. “That’s okay, I don’t recognize you either. I’m Louis, your big brother.” Doris’ hand flailed near his face and he caught it, giving the knuckles a kiss. “Are you old enough to say ‘hi’ yet?”

“Not quite,” his mum said, picking up Ernest and guiding them over to the couch so they could sit down. “They’ll be one in a little less than a month.”

Ernest giggled and Louis looked over at him even as he leaned back so Doris could lay on his chest. “You two grow up fast don’t you?”

“You’re telling me,” his mum said. “Look at you! I saw you just two days ago and you were all scruffy and grown up, and now I’m looking at you from what? 2010?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t even auditioned for X-Factor yet.”

His mum let out a sigh. “You all grow up so fast. Wait until you see the girls.” Ernest gurgled and Louis pulled a face at him. “Here, let’s switch,” his mum said, maneuvering so they traded babies. Ernest was even more flail-y than his sister and Louis ended up almost taking a fist to the eye before he settled Ernest down on his chest.

“So everything is okay with you in the future? You look happy,” he said, not asking any questions about the inevitable divorce and what caused it. He’d find out in his own time, and at least he knew now that it all worked out.

“Oh Boobear, I don’t want for anything,” his mum said, leaning her head over to rest on his shoulder. “Not even a second set of hands.”

Louis laughed and shifted closer to her. “If you promise.”

“Could go for a nap after we feed the babies though.”

“Just go to sleep on the couch?”

“Lottie’s train from London doesn’t get in until almost 3:30 and Dan picks the girls up from school today. I think we’ll be able to squeeze in a quick nap without anyone knowing.” She winked at him as she stood up.

“Lottie is in London?” Louis asked, following her into the kitchen where two high chairs were set up already. He strapped in Ernest while making funny faces, waiting for his mum to answer.

“She’s a make-up artist’s apprentice. She’s been doing work down in London and then she’ll be going on tour with your band.”

Louis couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face. “Lottie comes with me?”

“She’s been helping since last summer. She still lives here but Lou - that’s who she works under - let’s her stay with her when they have work.”

They fell into a comfortable routine that Louis remembered from when Phoebe and Daisy were babies. It was nice to do something as mind-numbingly familiar as this, and having his mum’s constant chatter as she talked to him about what it was like to move into the new house helped keep him in an almost floating state of happiness.

Once the babies were fed and laid down for a nap, Louis found himself curled up with his mum on the couch, napping until they were woken up by one of the babies crying, in need a diaper change. From there it was even more routine that kept Louis from thinking about how this wasn’t actually his life. Changing Ernest was a bit of a different adventure than he was used to, but he got through it with minimal urine on him, and his mum only laughing at him for a minute.

He considered himself lucky.

By the time the girls came home, Louis was feeling very relaxed and comfortable, so much that seeing how much they had grown in five years didn’t come as big of a shock. Sure, all of them were definitely grown up - and he made sure to be appropriately impressed with Daisy and Phoebe, as well as contrite enough when Lottie and Fizzy threatened him bodily harm when he commented on their makeup - but they were his sisters at the end of it. That had definitely not changed.

“Homework!” His mum said, clapping her hands and directing the traffic of too many bodies that tended to happen in their house.

Phoebe and Daisy wandered off to the kitchen to follow her orders, while Fizzy wandered upstairs because she was old enough to study without someone looking over her shoulder, as she made sure to point out. That left Louis in the living room with Lottie and the babies. He realized that the mysterious Dan had managed to sneak in without saying hello to him, but Louis found he couldn’t blame him too much. This was probably incredibly strange for him since they hadn’t met yet, and he tried to not hold it against the man. … Unless it turned out he was a royal dick. And then he would make sure to tell Future Louis and have Dan’s life made a living hell.

But for now, he’d roll with it.

“So is it true that there’s a little Harry in the future too?” Lottie asked, sitting down on the couch next to Louis, opening up a bag of crisps. He’d just put Doris back in the playpen so he realized he had no means to distract her, which he figured was sort of the point. She had that look in her eye that usually spelled trouble for him.

Louis nodded, because that seemed like a safe bet. Lottie seemed a lot more confident in herself than she had been five years ago, and that was _good_ , it was. But it also meant she was likely to actually say all the things she had been thinking when she was younger and wanted to call Louis on his shit, but didn’t because she respected him. This was uncharted territory.

“I know him better than you,” Lottie said with a wink. “Used to have the most massive crush on him, but you always warned me off. Said he was _too old_ for me. Didn’t even tell me the truth ‘til last year, that you two were together, and you only bit that bullet cause you were proposing.”

Louis stared. He hadn’t been expecting her to go right for this, but again - uncharted territory. He retaliated the only way he knew. He snatched the bag of crisps from her hand. “Maybe I didn’t tell you cause you have a big mouth.”

Lottie pouted. “Gimme the bag back.” This was much more familiar, and Louis made a show of eating a crisp even though it was a flavor he wasn’t a big fan of. “I will sit on you, Lewis. I’m not twelve anymore.” Louis kept the bag away from her until he felt sharp stings in his bicep. “My nails will draw blood. Hand over my snack food.”

He groaned and held on, because so far every time he had gotten into this sort of situation in the future he had been bullied into giving up. He refused to let that happen with his sister.

She stepped on him.

Literally planted her foot on his thigh and stepped on him to get leverage to reach the bag.

Louis cursed, dropping the bag on the floor. The crisps didn’t scatter, which he was thankful for because his mum had a sixth sense for messes. Lottie cried out dramatically, and draped herself the rest of the way over Louis to grab the bag. He groaned, and shoved her off, only after he saw that she had indeed gotten the bag.

“I’d forgotten how mean you were,” she said, sticking out her lower lip as she settled back down beside him. “No wonder I like Harry more.”

Louis stuck out his tongue. “Well I like Harry more than I like you and I’ve only known him a couple days.”

Lottie rolled her eyes and munched on a crisp. “I’m very impressed with your dedication by the way. I know you hate cheddar cheese.”

He laughed. “That’s right, appreciate me. Feed my ego.”

“Your ego is big enough, superstar,” Lottie said, tugging on his ear while she continued to eat.

“You’re gonna spoil your dinner.”

“I skipped lunch ‘cause I had to catch a train to come up and see you. Because I _love you_. So much.”

Louis couldn’t stop feeling incredibly loved by that, and he showed it by wrapping his arms around Lottie’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

“Am I your favorite sister?” She asked.

“Don’t tell the others,” he whispered, causing her to laugh.

“Then make sure to _tell me_ this time when you and Harry start dating.”

That caused Louis to frown and he hooked his chin onto her shoulder. “That really upset you, me not saying anything?” She nodded. “Did you hate me or something?”

“We got in a few fights about it, to be honest. I mean, you and Harry have been together for so long, and I only just found out. And you did straight lie to my face a good chunk of the time. You and mum.”

“But we’re good now?”

Lottie smiled. “We’re good now. Up until you realize I’ve snogged him, and he’s decided I’m the much better Tomlinson.”

Louis frowned. “He’s fifteen. Much too young for you.”

Lottie cackled. “Oh that’s rich. Before he was too old, now he’s too young. He’s turning sixteen on the first. We’ll be the same age.”

“His birthday is the first?”

Lottie nodded, grinning. “Yup. Better get ready for that. Especially since you’ll have two Harry’s you’ll want to impress. Bet your more successful self is already planning something.”

“Who says I want to impress him?”

Lottie gave him a look. “You’re Louis and he’s Harry. You’ll want to impress him. Maybe you should make the two of them cards.”

That… didn’t sound like too bad of an idea. Louis made some pretty legendary cards. There was just a good chance he had already done that for Future Harry. He sighed, and tried not to look like he was already thinking about it. Lottie’s look told him he wasn’t fooling her, but what did she know?

“I’m your sister; I know everything,” Lottie said, kissing his forehead and ruffling his fringe.

“Ugh, I hate you.” Louis tried to pat it back down, but it didn’t want to cooperate. Lottie made a tutting sound and she ran her fingers through it until it was lying flat once again.

“There, now you look presentable for when you see Harry again.”

Louis groaned. “I won’t see him until Wednesday. He’s already in L.A.”

Her laugh was interrupted by their mum calling them in for dinner.

Dinner was a loud event. The food was leftovers, but they were delicious. Dan, after he officially met him, seemed nice, though he was a little young in Louis’ opinion. The girls’ seemed to like him, and Fizzy made sure to lean over a whisper that he was decent loud enough for the whole table to hear. Dan took it all in stride, though Louis did notice he was a little unsure of how to handle Louis, but that seemed to be the worst of him, which boded well for life in their house.

By the time Stan picked him up, his mum was trying to put the babies to bed, but Doris was still up, and playful.

“You’ve excited her too much,” his mum tutted, but she didn’t really seem to mind, as she took a video of Louis pulled faces just to make Doris laugh.

“Well she’s been sick,” Louis argued, gumming at Doris’ arm.

“Have fun playing with babies?” Stan asked, waving at everyone from the doorway.

“Of course I did,” Louis said, finally handing her back to his mum. He gave his mum one last kiss and hug before he let Stan lead him outside.

He realized he wasn’t even that sad about leaving, because he had had so much fun, and he was safe in the knowledge everyone he loved was happy. It was a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter we will actually finally meet Future Harry.


	5. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be posted as part of the fic proper, but I wanted to post something today so here we are! The proper chapter will be out as soon as possible :)
> 
> Two "outtakes", one from Baby Harry and one from Future Harry's POV. Future Harry's POV is just plain (sorta-non-vanilla??? idk i'm an awful judge of this) smut and I'm not sorry about that. I realized we're 36k into a rated E fic and I haven't written so much as an accidental boner so well... you deserve it. Especially since Baby Harry and Louis aren't getting any for a while. If you don't like smut for some reason you are free to skip Interlude 1B. If you do like smut for some reason you are free to skip down to Interlude 1B :D
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.

**INTERLUDE 1A**

Harry was nervous as the car they took from the airport pulled into a gated driveway. He hadn’t slept on the plane, even though Future Louis had offered him the bed. He was too wired, too nervous, too everything. His mind was racing through a million different scenarios about what he was going to see once he got to Future Harry and Louis’ house. Most of them didn’t make any sense, because he was pretty positive Future Louis would have mentioned if they had adopted a kid, or if Harry one day developed a really awful temper that didn’t come out over a fifteen minute video chat. But that was the thing with irrational fears.

Harry watched the scenery as they drove through a picturesque neighborhood, holding Future Louis’ hand in the backseat. That was the only thing keeping him from jumping out of his skin. Future Louis had been holding his hand almost nonstop since they had gotten into the car together in London.

The car pulled into a gated driveway, and parked right behind a small white car that someone was getting out of.

“Excellent, we didn’t beat Harry home,” Future Louis said, letting go of Harry’s hand, unbuckling his seatbelt, and climbing out of the car.

Harry watched through the front window as Future Harry and Louis embraced and kissed each other hello. He found himself frozen in the backseat because this was the moment. He didn’t know what moment, but it was _the moment_. He was meeting his future self. How many people had this sort of opportunity?

He knew of one, and he suddenly really, really wanted Louis - past Louis, _his Louis_ \- beside him to share this moment.

When he refocused on the present Future Harry had let go of Future Louis and was coming towards their car. “Grab that bag from the car, could you Lou? Oh hello, Alberto,” Future Harry hugged Alberto on his way to the backseat of the car. “I stopped off and bought us some burritos. Figured you might not have eaten yet.” He stopped in front of Harry’s opened door, and ducked a little so he could look in. “Hello there.”

Harry swallowed, and tried to smile. “Hi.”

Future Harry was… something else. His hair was ridiculously long, going passed his shoulders. He had an aura of calm around him that Harry was envious of because he knew he definitely didn’t exude that. Future Harry seemed like the kind of person who wore what he wanted, and did what he wanted, with no regard for what other people thought about him.

Harry loved him instantly, and he decided in that moment he was going to do whatever he could to grow up to become that person, because it was possible.

He surprised both of them by throwing his arms around Future Harry’s waist. Future Harry’s hands ended up resting in his hair, letting Harry hold onto him for as long as he needed.

“What’s all this then? Looks like you’ve grown an attachment there, Harold.”

Harry peeked out from Future Harry’s chest to look at Future Louis. “Name’s not Harold. Don’t you know that? What kind of husband are you?”

Future Louis grinned and reached over to pinch his cheek. “Look at you, so adorably indignant. You haven’t scolded me about that in ages.”

Future Harry leaned over and kissed the smug grin off of Future Louis’ mouth, and Harry disentangled himself from Future Harry. “I could start again if you miss it that much.”

Harry grabbed Future Harry’s hand before he could walk away, and okay that was probably weird but Future Harry didn’t even look back at him. He just pulled Harry out of the car and guided them towards the stairs off the driveway.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Future Harry said, voice low and teasing. “Make yourself at home.”

Harry blinked, drinking in the green and lush courtyard. “Wow,” he said.

“Beautiful, right?” Future Louis asked.

“You know it is,” Harry said. “And this is really yours?”

“Yup, bought it last year. Needed a home base in L.A.,” Future Harry said.

They ascended the front steps and walked into the open living room. Around the corner was a large kitchen, which was where they set up lunch. Future Harry had bought him a burrito that he refused to list the ingredients of. He just kept smiling whenever Harry asked him.

“Eat it, Child Me. It’s the same thing I’m eating here.” Future Harry held out his own burrito, which had a huge bite taken out of it. Harry could see beans and rice, and he sighed, but bit into the burrito.

He gave Future Harry a look. “It’s just ground beef with rice and beans?”

Future Harry seemed to think his reaction was hilarious, because he threw his head back as he laughed. “Of course it is! What did you think we would get?”

“I don’t know! You were being so secretive! I thought maybe it was super spicy or some weird meat!”

“You are not that exciting, Baby Hazza,” Future Louis said. “You still dip your chips in mayo because you think it’s proper posh, and your favorite drink is water.”

“It is not,” Harry and Future Harry said at the same time. 

Future Harry held up his hand and Harry high-fived it.

Future Louis was smiling as they pulled their hands apart. “Nerds.”

“Rude,” Future Harry mumbled around a mouthful of burrito. “Bet you and Child Louis are the exact same.”

“We are definitely not.”

“They are,” Harry said, and when Future Harry and Louis looked at him he wondered if he wasn’t supposed to say anything.

“Go on?” Future Harry said, giving Future Louis a huge grin.

“Oh well, you should see them with Stan. He’ll do something and they will both sigh, all offended.”

Future Harry laughed and pointed at Future Louis. “I love that offended sigh. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

Future Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” He crumpled up his burrito wrapper. “I’m headed to take a nap. Didn’t get any sleep on the flight.”

Future Harry looked concerned, even after Future Louis had kissed him on the lips and left the room, going down the stairs back near the front room. Harry finished up his own burrito before speaking. “I couldn’t sleep, so he stayed up with me.”

Future Harry’s face cleared and he smiled. “That makes sense. How about I take you downstairs so you can pick out a room for yourself before Child Louis gets here? We have a few spare rooms. So there’s plenty of room for you two to spread out.”

Harry felt himself blush, and he looked away from Future Harry. He had assumed he and Louis would be sharing once Louis got here, but from the way Future Harry spoke it made it sound like they wouldn’t. “Actually, I was… Louis and I shared a room back in London.”

Future Harry shrugged as he rounded the island and headed towards the stairs. “Fine by me. You guys can share the downstairs then. Give each of us some privacy.”

“Oh no it’s not! We just… like to cuddle.” Harry grabbed his suitcase before he followed after Future Harry.

Future Harry shrugged again, but he was smiling. “It’s okay. I am the last person you need to explain yourself to. Louis and I slept in the same bed during the X-Factor and we were sharing with the other boys. It was a tiny bunk bed, but we were adamant about sharing it. Our backs did not thank us, for the record.”

“Louis, Older Louis, when he found out we shared one of the twins he told us we should have used the bigger bed.”

“Speaking from experience.” Harry turned left once he got to the bottom of the stairs, where there was an open door. “This should work out for you two.” He indicated for Harry to go in.

“Wow,” Harry said, which seemed to be his default response to everything Future Harry had. The room was huge and brightly lit from the sun outside. “Is that our own deck thing?” Harry went to the sliding glass door on the other side of the bed and unlocked it to look outside. It looked private.

“We can see into it from the kitchen so don’t walk around nude if you don’t want to risk that, but yeah it’s private.”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t really care.”

Future Harry made the _rock on_ gesture with his hand. “Rock out with your cock out.”

Harry burst out of laughing. “What? What does that even mean?”

Future Harry just shook his head. “Are you good down here? I don’t want to leave you if you aren’t, but I should probably make sure Louis didn’t pass out on the floor or something.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “Or something.”

Future Harry kept his face neutral, not giving anything away. “You’ve got free reign of the house.”

“Just don’t open the doors that have mysterious sounds coming from them.”

At that Future Harry cracked a smile. “Well, they probably won’t be mysterious. You’ll recognize at least one set of them.”

“You’re wrong. I’ll probably recognize both sets.”

Future Harry cackled. “You learn quick. I’ll see you in a bit, Child Me.” He headed back up the stairs, leaving Harry alone to unpack.

And so he did, neatly refolding everything and putting them in the one set of drawers. After that he took a quick shower, because even a private plane left him feeling a little icky. He was happy when it turned out the shower wasn’t ridiculously hard to operate, because it meant he didn’t have to go and interrupt his future self.

When he was clean and changed he climbed the stairs, not bothering to explore anything but the top floor. He was just about to pass the kitchen when a buzzing caught his attention, and he glanced over to see it was a phone. He wondered if he should just let it ring, but then he saw the callerID.

Stan’s picture was of him mock-fucking an oversized teddy bear and Harry picked it up before he thought better of it.

“Hello?” He asked, worried there might have been an emergency.

“Haz? Hey, it’s me Stan.”

“I saw on the ID. That’s not a very flattering picture of you. What did that stuffed animal ever do to you?”

“Too many horrible things, Baby Haz. This is Baby Haz, right?”

Harry adjusted the phone against his ear. It was ridiculously oversized, making it awkward to actually use as a phone. “Uh, yeah. Louis left his phone out on the counter and I heard it ring and saw it was you. That’s alright, isn’t it? I can go get Older Me or Louis?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sure they are busy,” Stan said, and Harry rolled his eyes. He was very sure they were busy too. “I’m only calling to talk to you anyway. Your Louis just wanted to call and check in on you. We’re gonna be heading to bed in a few. Have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Oh! That’s okay,” Harry said, suddenly connecting the dots. Yes, getting a call from Stan meant he could talk to Louis. _His_ Louis.

They spoke for a few minutes, and at the end of the conversation Harry was left buzzing. Louis _missed him_. Maybe even as much as Harry missed him, which, when he thought about it was a lot.

He explored the rest of the top floor, finding another living room tucked away behind some sliding doors, an upstairs bathroom, and a foyer that opened up to a bridge that connected the house to a guest house. Once he was satisfied he knew the top floor by heart he went outside. Alberto was standing near the guest house talking with another man who Harry didn’t recognize. He assumed the man was another security guard, and so he lingered closer to the house, not wanting to bother them if they were doing something important.

Alberto waved to him, and he gave a small wave back, making his way to the pool, since that was far enough away it wouldn’t bother anyone. He dipped his foot in, frowning at how cold it was. It didn’t get any warmer the longer he kept his foot in the pool, but he grit his teeth and bared it until he had both of his legs in the water and he was sitting comfortably on the side.

He swirled his foot around, hoping he didn’t catch hypothermia. Alberto was still talking with the other security guard so there was a good chance nothing bad would happen to him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Harry had to cover his eyes to see Future Harry standing there. “It’s your house.”

Future Harry sat down next to him, putting his own feet in the pool. Now that he wasn’t in the direct sunlight Harry was able to look at him. He’d changed clothes, but besides that Harry couldn’t see any real difference in him. He wasn’t sure what he had been looking for, evidence of some kind he supposed, but he didn’t know what that looked like. It wasn’t like Future Louis would leave a big mark that said _Louis Has Been Here_.

“How’d you know I was out here?”

“Lucky guess,” Future Harry said, stretching his arms over his head. “Our room opens up right into the courtyard so there was no harm in checking.”

Harry hummed. “Your pool is cold.”

“It’s January. What did you expect? It’s only like twenty-one, twenty-two most days. We hit twenty-seven last week I think.”

“Then why have the pool open.”

“Morning swim wakes me up. You should try it.”

“Does Louis join you?”

Future Harry snorted. “If by join you mean sit on the side and squirt a water gun at me? Yes, he does join me.”

“Why do you let him have a water gun? I’ve only known him for a couple days and even I know that leads no where good.”

Future Harry nodded towards an outdoor shelving unit that Harry had just assumed held towels. “We have a whole arsenal in there.” He swung his legs out of the water and walked over to open the unit. He pulled out a pink water pistol and filled it with water.

Harry only had a second before he was being shot with the water. He shrieked because even in a tiny spray it was still _cold_. Future Harry didn’t let up, coming closer to Harry with each shot he took.

Harry waved his arms in front of him, trying desperately to keep the water away, but it was futile. Future Harry got right next to him, and Harry finally lost his battle with balance and toppled into the pool.

It was _freezing_ and he broke the surface shivering.

“You fucking suck,” Harry said through chattering teeth.

Future Harry just shrugged and stripped off the sleeveless shirt he was wearing before getting in the water after him. “It’s the only way to get used to it.”

“I’m going to turn into an icicle.”

Harry watched as Future Harry started to swim the length of the pool and he dove for the water pistol Future Harry had left when he got into the pool. He filled it up and then swam to the end of the pool Future Harry would be coming to next. Right as Future Harry raised his head up to take a breath Harry fired.

Future Harry sputtered and rose to his full height, wiping his face. He fixed Harry with a look before he lunged for the pistol. Harry dodged him, but just barely, and wrestling for control over one pink water pistol was how Future Louis found them about ten minutes later.

*****

**INTERLUDE 1B**

Louis was on him the moment he shut the door to their bedroom, pushing at his shirt as if it was personally offending him.

“Of all the fucking times to not wear one of your ridiculous tit shirts,” Louis groused, trying to pull the t-shirt over Harry’s head.

Harry laughed, letting him do what he wanted. Louis didn’t seem impressed with his non-compliance, and he was pouting by the time he got Harry’s shirt off and tossed in the general direction of the dirty clothes. “Hello to you too, love.”

“You took your sweet time,” Louis complained, hands dropping to Harry’s belt.

He caught Louis’ hands, and brought them up to his mouth, kissing Louis’ thumbs. “I was making sure my younger counterpart was set up. And you need to show patience.”

“I have been incredibly patient, now please get naked so I can fuck you.”

Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he kissed Louis’ knuckles, edging them back towards the bed. “And they say romance is dead.”

Louis let himself be pushed onto the bed, and he even scrambled backwards so Harry had room to climb on top of him. “You know, this would be easier if we weren’t wearing any clothing.”

“Patience,” Harry said as he leaned forward and kissed Louis. It was a proper kiss, since they hadn’t had one yet. He had been nervous about being too affectionate in front of his younger self, since he couldn’t exactly remember what had been going through his head at that point in time. Looking back now he couldn’t remember not being who he was now, but he knew there had to have been a shift. So he wanted to make sure his younger self was as comfortable as possible.

Louis melted into the kiss, opening up for Harry with practiced ease. Harry cupped his face, inching closer until he felt himself pressed up against Louis’ cock. He let out a moan and ground down against it just to relieve some pressure.

Louis hissed and broke the kiss, but that was okay with Harry, he just moved his lips across Louis’ jaw and down his neck. He didn’t suck bruises like he used to, not until he got to Louis’ shoulder where he knew it would be hidden.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groaned, head falling back to head the headboard of their bed. His body tensed up underneath Harry’s hands every time he bit down and it was a lovely feeling, especially with the way Harry was gently rocking his hips.

“See, patience is good.”

“Sex is good too,” Louis muttered, chasing after Harry’s lips.

Louis’ hands found Harry’s hips and this time Harry let him undo his belt. He rolled off Louis so he could remove his trousers and pants, and by the time he climbed back into Louis’ lap he too had undressed. Harry surged forward, giving Louis another kiss.

“Think you’d be okay with just relaxing and letting me take care of you?” He asked once they broke the kiss.

Louis grinned, his hand sliding up and down Harry’s back. “Of course, love.” He reclined against the pillows, and Harry scooted back with him, so he was hovering just over Louis’ lower stomach.

Louis reached over for the bottle of lube Harry had left out on the bedside table, and Harry took the time he was distracted to run his fingers up and down Louis’ chest.

“Are you going to, or do you want me to?” Louis asked, waving the lube in Harry’s line of sight just as he scratched a nail over Louis’ nipple. Louis hissed and dropped the bottle on his face, causing Harry to giggle.

“You can!” He perched himself up fully on his knees so Louis would have access to him, and Louis gave him a strange look. But he still uncapped the bottle and squirted some lube on his fingers. It wasn’t until he had reached around to press a finger into Harry that he figured out Harry had already done the work for him.

“When’d you do that then?” Louis’ fingers pressed against the base of the plug that was nestled inside Harry’s arse.

“Soon as you texted you’d landed. Wanted to be ready for you.” Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He had gotten to the point where he hadn’t really felt the plug anymore unless he really focused, but now that Louis was touching him he was hyper aware of it.

“Weren’t you at lunch with Jeff or someone?” Louis’ lubed hand kept petting the base of plug while his clean hand rested on Harry’s hip, holding him steady for when he started twisting the plug to remove it.

“Yup,” Harry tossed his head back, moving his hips along with the pace Louis was teasing him with.

“God, you filthy little boy. Did you tell them what you were doing, or just disappear?”

“Bathroom in the restaurant. We were just getting ready to leave so it didn’t look weird to bring my bag in. Been doing this so long I can walk pretty normal.”

“No shit,” Louis whispered, jaw slack as he watched the way Harry’s cock bobbed with each roll of his hips. “I didn’t even notice and I watch the way you walk a lot.”

“Fuck Lou, I missed you, and knew you missed me. Just wanted to surprise you.” Harry’s eyes were shut so he couldn’t see the face Louis made, but he could still hear his soft tone.

“Oh, love, I am very surprised.” His clean hand shifted from Harry’s hip up to below his armpit. Louis was trying to take the weight of most of Harry’s upper body onto his one arm before he pulled out the plug, and both of Harry’s hands scrambled for purchase of Louis’ forearm. “I got you, I got you. Hold onto my arm and just lemme…” Louis gripped the base of the plug and pressed it upwards. Harry slumped forward, stars in front of his eyes as the plug hit his prostate. He hadn’t come, not yet, but it was a near thing. “There we go,” Louis whispered. He pulled the plug out of Harry’s limp body, leaving Harry feeling empty. He whined, fingernails digging into Louis’ forearm as he tried to get control of his body again to sit up. “Ssh,” Louis said, and a cool, wet finger pressed inside him. “Just gotta make sure you’re wet, baby. Need you nice and slick if you’re gonna ride me, don’t I?”

Harry nodded, tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he closed his eyes. Louis’ fingers filled him back up, and he rode out that feeling for as long as he could. Until Louis removed his hand, deeming him stretched enough. He pushed gently at Harry’s hips until he had moved back and was just over the tip of Louis’ cock.

Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock, making sure it too was slick enough with lube, before he began sinking down on it, one slow inch after another.

It was strange, the way taking cock cleared up his mind, but it did. Once he was seated fully on Louis' cock Harry didn't feel as cloudy minded. It helped that Louis always lost focus the moment Harry sank down on him. He fed off of that lack of control, snatched it and twisted it to his advantage.

Harry leaned back, getting his bearings as he started a slow pace. He took pride in the way Louis looked: flush against the pillow, hair disheveled as he stared at Harry like he was the answer to all his problems. Harry focused, and made sure to squeeze the next time he sunk down. Louis bit his lip as he attempted to stay quiet.

Harry smirked and grabbed hold of Louis’ clean hand. He entwined their hands and brought them up to his mouth, kissing the tips of each of Louis’ fingers. “You can bite the pillow if it’s too hard to stay quiet.”

Louis mustered the energy to lift one hand so he could flip Harry off with his other hand. “Go fuck yourself.”

Harry grinned, rising up on his thighs and dropping back down just as he sucked one of Louis’ finger in his mouth. Louis’ face twisted in pleasure and he let out a wordless scream.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered.

Louis groaned and his free hand clenched against Harry’s hips. “Fuck. You.”

“You are,” Harry said.

He started up a pace that suited him, mostly rolling his hips so Louis’ cock was completely inside him, making him feel full. He let go of Louis’ hand after a moment, and immediately Louis tried to retaliate. He dragged his wet finger down Harry’s neck and chest to his right nipple, and pinched. Hard.

Harry whined, but the pain didn’t stop his pace. It just made him try harder to keep fucking himself on Louis’ cock. Louis’ second hand joined his first, pressing against Harry’s chest as they tormented his nipples by squeezing and pinching them, just how Harry liked it.

“Gorgeous. You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Louis whispered as he alternated on which two nipples he was playing with.

Harry gasped, and his thighs were starting to burn, but he wanted this to last. It was their first time together in a couple weeks and dammit, it was going to be _great_. He was trying to stay sitting up straight, he really was, but then Louis dropped one hand from his nipple to his cock and pumped from tip to root.

Harry barely managed to stay up, and he couldn’t really hear the words Louis said over the pounding in his ears.

“Still wish your dick got wetter.”

Harry laughed, hoarse and fucked out sounding. “Invest in a better model.”

Louis pretended to contemplate that longer than Harry wanted him too, so he found the strength to twist Louis’ nipple.

Louis laughed and smacked his hand away. “Hey! What happened to letting me relax while you rode me?”

“That was before you decided to be a dick.”

“Well I mean, my dick does make up a good portion of my being.”

“Only cause you’re so short,” Harry shot back, brain reconnecting even through the slow pace Louis was jacking him off at.

Louis pinched his hip with his other hand. “I’m proportional, thank you very little. And you like my dick. Don’t even try pretending you don’t.”

“That is why I’m riding it.”

“You’re doing a piss poor job. I get me hand wrapped around you and you just stop.”

And Harry had stopped, he realized now. He had been too caught up in his cock being stroked and the banter that he had stopped moving his hips except in the very minute way he was thrusting into Louis’ hand.

“Shit,” Harry groaned, trying to start his pace up again but Louis just laughed.

“Don’t worry, I got this babe.” Louis tried to sit up but it caused his cock to slip out of Harry as Harry fell backwards from Louis' movements. “Whoops,” Louis said, not sounding very apologetic as he scrambled on top of Harry, pinning his shoulders down with both hands.

Harry’s head was right at the edge of the bed, and if he completely relaxed he’d be hanging his head slightly off the bed. The thought made him giggle, but his giggle turned into a moan as Louis hovered over him, nudging his legs into position. “You are gorgeous,” he whispered.

He couldn’t tell if Louis blushed or if that was just a sex flush, but it didn’t matter. Louis kissed him, pulled his hand from Harry’s shoulders, hooked his arms underneath Harry’s knees and pushed his cock back inside Harry’s arse.

They both moaned, and their heads knocked lightly together as Harry tried not to fall off the bed, and Louis tried to get buried deep inside him.

“Help,” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “Falling.”

Louis laughed, but managed to pull Harry a few centimeters back so he wasn’t falling anymore. His head was still right at the edge of the bed though.

“So strong,” Harry muttered, petting Louis’ bicep.

“Compliments will get you everywhere.” Louis grinned, pulling his hips back before fucking into Harry.

Harry tried to get some purchase underneath Louis so he could thrust back into Louis, but it was futile. Louis was controlling the pace now.

“Louis,” he gasped. “Lemme…” his words died in his throat.

“Just relax and take it,” Louis said.

“Thought you were the one relaxing.”

Louis smirked, and screwed his hips down into Harry’s. “Oh. I’m relaxed.”

Harry whined, throwing his head back, and he no longer cared if he fell off the bed. It would be worth it for the way Louis was going. Harry felt the stretch in most of his body as Louis bent him almost in half. The blood was pounding in his head, and he was getting tunnel vision. His only focus was Louis: Louis’ hands on his body, and Louis’ cock in his arse, and Louis’ lips against his jaw.

“Thanks be to yoga,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, causing Louis to laugh just before his face screwed up and he came.

He reared up as he did, giving himself more control to fully bury himself inside Harry.

Harry got his hand in between their bodies, pumping his cock the few strokes it needed until he too came, streaks of come going up his chest. Louis’ eyes were locked on his body, hungrily watching as his cock gave a few final twitches, before he pulled out and rolled to the side.

“Thanks be to yoga,” Louis laughed as he rolled over so he could look at Harry. “Put that on my fucking grave.”

Harry snorted. “Who knew yoga got you so hot.”

“You get me so hot,” Louis muttered, as he wiped some come off of Harry’s hip and licked it off his finger. “You know, Stan had the nerve to call me a cumslut.”

Harry arched an eyebrow, not saying anything while Louis sucked his index finger clean and dipped it back in the streaks of come on Harry’s stomach. “Wherever did he get that idea?”

“No clue.” Louis gave up pretence after a moment and leaned over to lick the rest of the come off Harry’s stomach.

Harry groaned. “I should probably check to make sure Child Me hasn’t fallen in the pool or something.”

“Think you’re confusing yourself with me. I was the walking disaster. Baby Hazza is just fine.”

“You must be forgetting how clumsy I am. It wouldn’t be on purpose.”

Louis threw his arm around Harry’s chest, holding him in place. “Don’t leave me yet.”

Harry patted his shoulder and smiled. They were sweaty, sticky, and laying on the wrong side of the bed, but he still couldn’t think of a better way to spend his time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *\o/* chapter time! This chapter should be titled "How Many Dick Jokes Can Fit in 11k" to which obviously the answer is: A Dick-load. I would like to personally thank Louis and Liam for reminding me how much they enjoy dick jokes with that Bangkok promo video, because I was worried I had gone overboard with them. BUT IT IS NOT SO.
> 
> This chapter wasn't beta'd that heavily so any mistakes are entirely mine for missing them. Enjoy! I'll be back next week with either a SUPER RIDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER, or a NOT QUITE AS RIDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER depending on where I end up cutting myself off at. :)

When Louis and Stan got off the private plane - and _wow_ that was a way to travel - they were shuttled to a waiting car. None of the staff gave them a second look, which Louis supposed was good for their cover. He wondered what it had been like for Harry and Future Louis when they had traveled. He could only assume it was even more secretive. 

He climbed into the back of the car, curious to see if Future Louis had driven out to pick them up with the Harrys, but he was disappointed to see he hadn’t. Louis didn’t recognize the driver, but he recognized Alberto, who was seated in the front seat.

“Hey.”

Alberto looked back at him and gave a faint smile. “How was your flight?”

“Good,” Stan said. “The dream team give you any trouble? With two of them now, I’m sure it’ll be a mess.”

Alberto rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as they started driving.

Los Angeles was a lot different than Louis was expecting. For starters, there was near-constant traffic, even at two on a Wednesday afternoon, when they weren’t on the freeway. It meant that looking out the window didn’t provide much of a view until they got up into the hills away from the main roads, and then Louis’ face was glued to the window, taking in the scenery.

The car finally pulled into a gated driveway next to a row of hedges and a large garage. Louis followed Stan and Alberto out of the car, grabbing his suitcase from the back. The three of them headed down to another gate, which led to a flight of stairs. It was already much more complicated than the house in London and Louis was a bit breathless.

The stairs ended in a giant yard, and Louis had to stop to take it all in.

“Wow,” Louis said, much to the delight of Stan, who looked back at him, already halfway across the yard. “I thought this was supposed to be the desert.”

The yard was lush and green, with trees and bushes lining its boundaries, casting shade over most of the grass. There was an inground pool on the side of the yard, and to his right he saw a house, then a covered bridge that led to a second larger house with even _more_ stairs, which looked to be two stories. The exterior was all polished wood and glass and Louis could see _through_ the big house across to the mountains.

“Yeah, that was my first reaction.”

“Which house are we…?” Louis asked, looking from one house to the next.

“Main house is this.” Stan pointed to the larger house. “That’s the guest house. Alberto stays there.”

“Not me family?”

“Nah, there’s like eighty bedrooms in this house.” Stan walked right up to the front door and opened it, calling out, “Yoohoo! We made it, bitches!”

Louis followed him, eyes drinking in every sight. He had thought the house in London was nice, but this - this was another level of rich. This was a proper futuristic type of home, with the glass windows and wood paneling. Even the furniture in this first room was more futuristic than the sterile living room of the London house.

Louis looked left and right, trying to get his bearings, because he couldn’t even begin to guess where everything was - were there bedrooms to his right, or did that led to the kitchen? - when he heard Future Louis call out to them.

“In the kitchen!”

 _Oh great,_ Louis had no idea where that was.

Stan beckoned Louis to follow him, and it wasn’t like he had a choice. He left his suitcase in the front room and followed Stan around the frosted glass - was that a fireplace? why would you need a fireplace in the desert? - into another large room with floor to ceiling windows that had an amazing view of the mountains.

He looked around and okay, there was the kitchen. That made sense.

Louis stopped caring about the mountains when his eyes landed on the three people in the kitchen. Or more specifically, his eyes landed on Harry, who was seated at the kitchen table shirtless. Future Louis was standing behind him, rubbing his hands together and then hovering them just over the naked skin of Harry’s back. It took only a moment to realize why this was happening.

“Stay. Still.” Future Louis commanded.

Harry was lobster red.

Literally. All over his shoulders, down half of his back, and over his chest he was bright lobster red.

Harry winced as Future Louis’ hand touched his back, smearing a green liquid over the skin, and he tried to arch away from the touch. Future Louis placed his clean hand on the back of his head and Harry froze. “Good, Baby Hazza,” Future Louis said as he began to rub the liquid into his skin until it started to glisten in the kitchen light.

Stan whistled. “Baby Hazza found out the joys of L.A. sun, I see.”

“Yeah, he did,” and that was Future Harry, drawling his words from across the room. He was standing behind the kitchen counter building a tower of sandwiches.

Future Harry was actually wearing a shirt, some loose-fitting half buttoned up dress shirt, as he carefully balanced what looked like a third layer onto his sandwich tower and then stuck a toothpick in the middle of it. He was tall and broad in a way Louis hadn’t really prepared himself for because Harry, the one sitting right there, was much tinier than him.

He was smiling as he made eye contact with Louis, and gave an over-exaggerated wave. “Welcome to die!” He cheered.

Louis had no idea how to even respond to that and Future Louis snorted. “Ignore him. It’s from Marvel vs. Capcom 3.”

That put Louis back on proper footing. Video games he could handle. “They finally made a third one?”

“Yeah, it sucked. We have it in the living room. That’s what Haz and I were doing while Baby Hazza here was getting the sunburn of his life.” Future Louis pinched the side of Harry’s neck, causing him to let out a loud squeak. “Stop squirming away from me.”

“But it’s _cold_ ,” Harry whined, and then glanced at Louis. “And I wanna see _Louis_.”

“Ugh, teenagers and their hormones,” Future Louis muttered. “Let me finish putting the aloe vera on your skin before you go tell Baby Me how much you’ve missed him, okay love?”

Harry grinned and it was only natural for Louis to return it. He winced again when Future Louis moved from his back to his shoulders, and he gave a full body shiver.

“It’s cold.”

“No shit, that’s the point. You have a burn, Baby Hazza.”

“I see you three have been having lots of fun,” Stan said. Louis blinked away from Harry and Future Louis back to Stan, who had moved to be beside Future Harry. He reached for a sandwich. “Thanks mate, you know just what a person needs after an airplane ride.”

Future Harry laughed, and it was so similar to the way Harry did it, head thrown back and all. Louis wondered if he and Future Louis were that similar. Future Harry made eye contact with Louis and pointed to the plate of sandwiches. "Eat up. Made these for all of us."

Louis realized then that he was still standing a good distance away from the rest of them, waiting for Future Louis to be done with Harry so he could say hi. He shuffled forward, but he stopped by Harry grabbing his wrist as he passed. Future Louis groaned. "Can you wait two seconds, Baby Hazza?"

"No," Harry and Future Harry said at the same time, and Louis grinned.

Future Louis on the other hand closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "Next time I wish for two Harrys I will remember this moment and think better of it."

"Hey!" Future Harry said at the same time Stan groaned out, "Ew. I'm trying to eat, you twat. That was not a mental image that helps digestion."

"Are you almost done?" Harry asked. He wasn't squirming anymore now that he had Louis' wrist in his grip.

"You know," Future Louis said, looking at Louis and blatantly ignoring everyone else. "I actually bought the arcade MvC 2, along with a couple other games. They're back in London. If you end up being stuck with us until we get back you can play them."

Louis didn't know what to say. He assumed Future Louis only really brought it up to make a point about ignoring everyone else. "I didn't see any arcade games in the house?"

"They aren't in that house," Future Harry said.

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Because they don't fit with Harold's theme," Future Louis said, but there was no malice in his tone, just comfortable banter. 

"You mean they didn't fit in general," Future Harry responded easily, like this was a long standing discussion between the two of them.

"Harold, my love, have you see our house? It's huge. We can make them fit. We can rearrange the downstairs. I shouldn’t have to drive across London to play an arcade game. Defeats the purpose of buying the damn thing.”

"Of course, love," Future Harry said. "We'll tackle that as soon as we finish the upstairs."

Stan snorted and nudged Future Harry so he could give him a high five. Future Louis just grinned as if those words brought him joy. “Alright, turn around for me, Baby Hazza.” Harry did as he was asked and Future Louis squirted more aloe into his hand. He frowned in concentration as he pushed Harry’s hair aside to check his ears. “Still no burn there. Make sure to thank your hair, love. Lemme just get your nose and those cheeks and you’ll be good.” Harry stayed still as Future Louis smeared aloe vera gently on his cheeks and nose. “And you’re good. Off you go.”

Harry leapt from his seat and turned so he was face to face with Louis before he threw his arms around his neck. He was sticky, and smelled strongly of aloe, so Louis rested his hands in the one place he could, right on his hips. Harry’s face was even redder than his shoulders, but he was still smiling widely, even though the sunburn must hurt.

“Hi, I missed you,” Harry said in a quiet rush.

“I missed you too,” Louis said, causing Harry to smile so hard it hurt _Louis_.

“Come on, I can show you our room. Where's your stuff?”

"Back by the door," Louis glanced at Future Louis to see if he had any objections but he had settled onto the other side of Future Harry and was picking up a layer of sandwich.

Harry dragged him back around the corner to the door and Louis picked up his suitcase. "Come on the rooms are downstairs. Though first! So down that way is a bathroom, and there's also the living room right through those sliding doors, but everyone enters through the back by the kitchen." He pulled Louis towards a set of stairs hidden behind a false wall. "We'll be right back up! Don't eat all the food!"

“I expect no funny business!” Future Louis called after them.

“Was that really necessary?” Louis heard Future Harry ask.

“If we can’t take the piss out of our past selves who can we take the piss out of? Hey! Don’t forget to come back! You need your nutrients!” Future Louis yelled after them.

“But we’ll get plenty of protein downstairs!” Harry called back as they reached the next floor. Future Louis’ laugh could be heard from down there.

“Was that necessary?” Louis asked. 

"If we can't take the piss out of our future selves who can we take the piss out of?"

“You’ve been corrupted.”

Harry laughed. “You learn to give as you get. It’s sink or swim. Sometimes literally. This floor has a couple guest rooms, so I guess Stan is staying on this level. Other Louis and Harry's room is right down there. And our room is on the bottom floor. Come on!" He started down the stairs again and Louis followed him all the way into what Harry had said was their room.

“Wow,” Louis said. The room was huge, with the far wall entirely glass looking out on a patio that was furnished under a small pavillion. “Is that…open?” He asked, because he suddenly felt very exposed.

“It’s a private patio. Like, people on the upper floors can see down into the space that isn’t covered, but no one can just wander into it and see in here.”

“Oh, well that’s comforting,” Louis said, as Harry grabbed his suitcase and put it onto the bed. “Hey, I’ll help with that.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, opening the suitcase up. He showed Louis where to put his clothes, which didn’t take long to put away. And then they were left standing next to the bed together, an empty suitcase in front of them. Harry reached over and took Louis’ hand. “I hope it’s okay, us sharing. I kinda told them it would be okay with you?”

Louis smiled, and lifted Harry’s hand up to his mouth. He kissed the knuckle, since there was even aloe vera on the back of his hands, and seriously how did that happen? He was just about to ask Harry, when he looked up and swore he saw Harry was an even brighter red than before.

“Are you blushing?”

“No,” Harry muttered.

“I think you are.” Louis took a step closer, chasing after Harry’s face. “You’re getting redder.”

“Not possible. I’m a full on cooked lobster. Other Louis said so.”

Louis entwined their fingers, careful of the sunburn on the back of Harry’s hands. He smirked as Harry looked away from him. “Definitely getting redder.”

"I think that plane ride has taken its toll on you, or is it that you were hitting the sauce? Other Louis said there was a fully stocked mini bar. You don't want your alcohol and drug problem to start so soon, do you?"

Louis laughed. "You think just because you're sunburnt and in pain I won't make you pay for saying that..."

Harry stuck his tongue out, causing Louis to laugh more as he tried to grab it before Harry put it back in his mouth. They were both laughing and Louis was about to grab hold of one of Harry's ears since he knew those weren't burnt, when Harry giggled out, “oh do you want a Kiss?”

Louis stopped, his hand suspended in mid-air. He knew he looked ridiculous and his mouth was hanging open, because Harry laughed again.

"What?" He managed to stammer out.

Harry spun around and grabbed something from the bedside table. When he turned back he was holding something silver in his hand. "A Kiss! Other Me likes them."

Louis closed his mouth. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate. I am pretty sure he just likes them because of the name." Harry handed him the ... Kiss and Louis looked at it. "Go ahead. Unwrap it."

Louis gave Harry a look, but slowly unwrapped the piece of chocolate. “It looks like one of those cartoon shits.”

Harry laughed. “It’s a Kiss! Just put it in your mouth!”

“It’s not gonna hurt me is it? This top part looks pointy. Like it’ll stab the roof of my mouth.”

“Okay, yes. I may have hurt myself on it, but it’s fine. Really it’s just chocolate. Here,” Harry took the chocolate from Louis’ hand and bit off the top half of the kiss, so there was no more pointy part. “Now you won’t hurt yourself.”

Louis took the chocolate and carefully popped it in his mouth. It wasn’t anything special. It tasted like the cheap chocolate he got at the store, but Harry was smiling so widely at him, and Louis realized it was probably all due to the name.

He’d just accepted a Kiss from Harry.

_Oh._

“Hey! Are you two coming back up here?”

Future Louis' voice filled the room and they both froze, looking towards the door. But Future Louis wasn't there.

"What the hell?” Harry asked, looking around. "Is there an intercom?"

Louis looked around as well and finally saw what he guessed was the intercom.

“Are you two fucking or something?”

“Of course not, there’s no supplies down there.” That was Future Harry and were they seriously having this conversation in front of Stan? Louis hoped not.

He scrambled over to the intercom, pressing the talk button. “Why the hell do you guys have an intercom?” He released the talk button and waited.

“Have you seen how big this house is?” Future Louis asked. And then, “I’M A SINGER GODDAMMIT!” echoed faintly down to them from the upstairs. “Me vocals shouldn’t be used for shouting for very long,” he finished saying over the intercom. “Now please come upstairs. There’s food for you. Because you need more than just protein. Or something… You can’t live off of jizz okay so come.” He paused. “And eat.” The intercom cut off.

Louis looked at Harry, “If I start talking in 100% innuendo like that, please kill me.”

“Of course,” Harry said with a smile, offering Louis his hand.

*****

“So what’s Liam like?” Harry asked.

“A twat,” Future Louis said.

The five of them had moved into the living room off the side of the kitchen, which was homier than the front room. This room was decorated similarly to the downstairs den in their London home, with a few couches, a large television, and their gaming consoles, while framed pictures of their family and friends littered the walls. Harry and Future Harry were on one couch, while Louis sat on the floor with Future Louis and Stan because they were supposed to be showing him Marvel vs Capcom 3.

“I fucking hate this game,” Stan muttered as he began aggressively button mashing, which Louis recognized as a poor life choice even before Future Louis cackled and used Felicia to take out Stan's last fighter, Not-MegaMan-MegaMan.

"Liam is," Future Harry said, "dedicated to his craft and to music in general. He is also-"

"A twat," Future Louis said.

"One of our best friends, who has the biggest heart in the world and wants nothing more than for everyone to be happy."

"Like I said, he's a twat." Future Louis said, turning back to look at the Harrys. "But don't tell him I said that. He'll pout at me and I'll feel bad." Louis laughed as that caused Future Harry to pout, and after a nudge Harry also began pouting. Future Louis groaned but crawled over to the couch and got up on his knees so he could give Future Harry a kiss. He let out a sigh as he pulled back. "Liam is very nice and it's possible he only deserves like, eighty percent of the shit I give him. _Maybe_."

Future Harry patted his shoulder and pulled him back for another quick kiss. "Good boy," he said causing Future Louis to roll his eyes and pinch him before he crawled back to the television to set up another game.

Louis looked back at the couch. He wanted to curl up next to Harry, but he was a little intimidated with Future Harry. Future Harry was _beautiful_ in person. Like Harry was beautiful too but he still had this layer of adorable over him. Five years seemed to strip him of that and leave behind the most beautiful person Louis had ever laid eyes on. In a way it was almost like meeting Anne. There were all these expectations Future Harry probably had of him, and he didn't think he'd be able to meet them.

So instead of getting onto the couch he inched back until his back was pressed against Harry’s knee. That point of contact was enough to calm him down enough to be able to at least look at Future Harry without blushing, which meant he could look at Harry too.

He heard another match getting set up right as Harry’s hand found its way to the back of his neck, and suddenly nothing else mattered as he closed his eyes. Harry tugged lightly on his hair and Louis figured that meant he wanted him to move, so he did, scooting back so he was bracketed between Harry’s legs, and his back was against the couch. Harry scratched the back of his head, and no one had ever done that for him before except his mum, and this did not feeling anything like that.

He felt himself turning into a puddle and he didn’t care. He rested his head against Harry’s bare thigh and had to resist the urge to press a kiss to it.

“Lou, you gotta get going,” Future Harry said, his voice piercing through the haze of calm that had come over Louis.

“I will, in a minute. I just wanna finish this game- You are shit Lucas. You are shit and I am a _god_ , eat web.”

“Lou,” Future Harry tried again.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked, opening his eyes right as Future Louis triggered his Team Combo.

“Just got - fuck you! - stupid shit I have to deal with. Won’t take long. Die Doctor Doom, this is just the natural order!” He threw his controller down and raised his arms in triumph. “Who is the best?”

Stan hit Future Louis’ side, causing him to double over in pain. “Beating people in video games isn’t an achievement you should boost about.”

“Sure it is. It shuts my other boys up for a good thirty minutes.”

“And then they try and murder you in your sleep, and I have to wake up and save you from suffocation.” Future Harry said. “Also, Lou. You do have to go.”

Future Louis let out a frustrated sound, but got to his feet and walked over to Future Harry. Louis tracked his movements with his eyes, trying not to move too much if it would make Harry stop playing with his hair. “Fine, fine. I’m going.” He leaned down and kissed Future Harry. Louis couldn’t look away as he did. He was captivated with how happy they both looked being with each other, and he couldn’t help but nudge his nose against Harry’s thigh to make sure he was paying attention too. “I’ll be back, probably with Liam,” Future Louis said after he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Future Harry’s. He was smiling as he kissed Future Harry once more.

“Alright. I’ll have started dinner.” Future Harry leaned up to give Future Louis one more quick kiss.

“You’re the best. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Future Harry said, as he let Future Louis step away from him.

Future Louis paused to kiss Harry on the top of the head, and then Louis as well. “Have fun you lot. Except you, Stan. You can sit there and suffer in your defeat.”

Stan flipped Future Louis off just as he shut the sliding door to the den. “Why is my best friend such a prick? Hazza if you say one fucking word I will castrate you and all your hopes of curly headed babies go into that fucking canyon behind this house. Because that’s where I am throwing your balls.”

“Rude,” Future Harry said as he threw a pillow at Stan’s head. “I would _never_ say _anything_ to deserve that sort of reaction from you.” Stan paused, and waited for Future Harry to go on. They engaged in a staring contest before Future Harry let out a sigh. “Fine! You shouldn’t be surprised my dick is so powerful it can change a man into its spitting image.”

“I fucking knew it,” Stan groaned as he launched the pillow at Future Harry’s face.

He let out a shriek of laughter, and tried to roll away before Stan threw himself onto the couch to start beating him with the pillow. Louis laughed as the commotion made both him and Harry have to scramble away before they got caught in the fray. It wouldn’t do for someone to accidentally touch Harry’s sunburn. They ended up on the other side of the coffee table with Harry shielding himself behind Louis as they watched Stan and Future Harry engage in a rather aggressive pillow fight.

“Some. Things. You. Need. To. Keep. To. Yourself,” Stan said, each word emphasized with a pillow strike.

Future Harry was full on laughing as he mostly tried to protect himself with his pillow. “You walk into these things!”

“You have dick on your brain all the time!”

“I can’t help it! Have you _seen_ -” Whatever Future Harry was going to say was cut off by Stan shoving the pillow over his face.

“Just until the bubbles stop,” Stan whispered, glancing over to Louis and Harry. He winked at them as Future Harry went still. He slowly removed the pillow to reveal Future Harry had his eyes closed and was sticking his tongue out in an exaggerated “playing dead” fashion. “So. I need you two to help with burying the body. And we’re going to need to give an excuse to give Louis. I’m thinking we go with ‘he ran off with David Beckham’ because Louis won’t fault him for that one, and also the image might distract him long enough for me to run away.”

Harry snorted from beside Louis.

“You’re both mad,” Louis said, but he scooted closer to the couch and gently poked Future Harry’s nose. He huffed and opened his eyes. Louis didn’t gasp, because wow Future Harry was gorgeous, though from the way Future Harry’s face slowly turned into a bright smile he knew his face must have shown some reaction. Future Harry winked at him, and before Louis could wonder why Future Harry had attacked Stan.

“Shit!” Stan cried out as he was toppled onto the ground, narrowly missing the coffee table.

Future Harry climbed on top of Stan as he beat him repeatedly with the pillow. “You. Come. Into. My. House. You. Show. Me. Such. Disrespect.”

Stan was laughing as he tried to get out from underneath Future Harry. “Disrespect! You can’t even quote the fucking movie right!”

Future Harry paused, and he turned towards Louis and Harry. “You two didn’t see anything.”

Harry clamped his hands over his eyes, laughing as he did, and it caused Louis to laugh right as Stan got the upperhand and flipped his and Future Harry’s positions. He took off running out of the room and Future Harry gave chase, pillow clutched in his grip.

Louis didn’t know if he should chase after them as he heard the two of them clammer down the stairs and so he turned to Harry. “Is it always like this?”

Harry was still laughing as he nodded. “Stan’s new, but I think so.”

Louis flopped back onto the floor. “We live a crazy life, Harry.”

“I think it’s quite lovely,” Harry said, smiling as he crawled over so he could lay down next to Louis, wincing only a little as he tried to get comfortable.

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head right as he heard something crash downstairs.

“THAT LAMP WAS UGLY ANYWAY,” Stan called out.

Quite lovely indeed.

*****

Future Harry started cooking almost two hours later, and Harry followed after him eagerly. Stan only gave him a look when he asked if it was alright that he go and watch.

“Whatever, Baby Tommo. I’m gonna need a nap anyway.” He yawned as he said that and Louis patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“We all get to that age when we start losing stamina.”

“Shame we’re doing it at the same time, and yet you’re so much younger.” Stan shot him a victorious grin, and Louis let him have that one.

Watching Harry and Future Harry cook together was something strange. They communicated in a weird mix of pointing, hand gestures, and the word “thing-a-ma-bob”. Louis wondered if it came from being around each other the last couple days, or if it was just a Harry thing. He couldn’t imagine Future Louis and himself pulling off this type of conversation no matter how much time they spent together, so it was probably just a Harry thing.

It was lovely to watch though, and since he was in the kitchen with them he got to steal pieces of food as they used them.

Future Louis came home with Liam right after Harry had popped the flatbreads they were going to eat as a side in the oven.

“We’re home!” Future Louis called. “Just go put your shit downstairs, Payno. You aren’t making it to Niall’s tonight.”

“Smart decision, Tommo,” another voice said, deep and warm. That must be Liam.

“I am the leader of this operation for some reason.”

Liam’s laughter was like barking and Louis took a step back from the kitchen so he could catch a glimpse of Liam as he walked downstairs. He looked taller than Louis, which dammit was he the shortest in the band?, and underneath his baggy joggers and jacket he seemed to be built and compact if the way he was just casually carrying two suitcases over his shoulders was any indication.

Louis lingered long after Liam had disappeared from sight, and so he wasn’t surprised when Future Louis turned the corner while looking at his phone and ran into him.

“Fuck,” Future Louis cursed, grabbing Louis so they didn’t topple over. “What are you doing standing here?”

“Creeping?” Louis asked, as if he didn’t know what he was doing.

Future Louis sighed and ruffled his hair. “Sounds about right, you nosey fuck.”

“You’re only insulting yourself.”

“I know,” Future Louis said as he walked into the kitchen to be beside Future Harry. He looked down at the chicken breast Future Harry was cutting up. “Dinner smells good,” he said, tugging on Future Harry’s bicep until he got a kiss.

“Careful. Chicken hands.”

“Oh, wouldn’t want that on me.”

Future Harry laughed. “Nope.”

Louis sidled back up to the kitchen island so he could be with the three of them. Future Louis was humming something as his eyes drifted over to Harry. “What’s this then? You shouldn’t be cooking shirtless, Baby Hazza. Still can’t get a shirt on?” Harry looked sheepish as he nodded. Future Louis rolled his eyes. “Sit down and I’ll put more aloe on you. Tomorrow you aren’t allowed outside. I don’t care what sad eyes you give me, love. I will lock you in the basement until you heal.”

“We don’t have a basement,” Future Harry said. “Child Me, can you do the thing?”

“Already on it,” Harry said, turning to the stove with the cutting board full of chopped up vegetables and putting them in the frying pan.

“Careful. Wouldn’t want to singe a nipple,” Future Louis said as the pan sizzled.

“I’ve got three others,” both Harrys said at the same time.

Louis resolutely did _not_ choke on air. He hadn’t noticed that. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been paying attention to Harry’s chest, but he had been trying really hard not to look at it. But now when Harry turned around his eyes immediately dragged down to his chest and he really looked at him for the first time. He tilted his head to the side, not really seeing anything.

“A little ways below the left nipple, and then about halfway to his navel on the right side,” Future Louis whispered in his ear.

Louis jolted and smacked Future Louis. “I wasn’t _looking_.”

Future Louis shrugged. “It’s not like he’s ashamed of them.”

“Think they’re cool,” Future Harry said. “We absorbed our twin in the womb and all we have left as evidence of this heinous murder is a second set of nips.”

Harry laughed as he took a seat. “Can someone get my back?”

“Here I’ll do it,” Louis volunteered. He tried not to overthink as he started to rub the aloe vera over Harry’s neck and shoulders, trying to be careful so he didn’t hurt him. He was definitely not thinking about Harry’s chest, and _four_ nipples. What could you even do with four nipples? “How did you even do this?”

“Swimming. I’ve been in the pool most of the time here.”

“And he kept forgetting sunscreen,” Future Louis said.

“Who kept forgetting sunscreen? Holy shit I think that’s the worst I’ve ever seen you get burnt, Harry.” Louis looked over to see Liam had come up the stairs, changed into basketball shorts and an undershirt. “Okay,” Liam said, drawing out the word. “That’s a little creepy you two… four.”

Louis looked at Harry, and Future Harry and Louis. All four of them had been looking at Liam with eerily similar expressions.

“There are four of us, so you’d be correct in saying four,” Harry said, squirming backwards in his seat to touch Louis’ hand. “Are you almost done so I can get back to cooking?”

Louis snapped back to the job at hand and squirted more aloe on his hand so he could finish Harry’s back. “Give me a second.”

“We’re outnumbered.” Stan must have finally come upstairs from his nap, because he was now standing beside Liam. “If we walk quickly they won’t notice we’re here because they’ll be too distracted with their husbands.”

Louis shook his head as he heard Liam and Stan shuffle across the kitchen towards the living room.

“I should trip both of you,” Future Louis muttered.

“Here, try this for me,” Future Harry said, presumably to distract Future Louis from hurting their friends.

Future Louis took a bite of the flatbread he was handed. “It’s good. I’ll just take the rest of this.”

“Heeeey,” Future Harry said. Louis looked back at them, finished with Harry’s back to see Future Louis dancing backwards with half a fresh flatbread in his mouth. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Future Harry said, with a fond sigh. “I’ll call you in when it’s done.”

“Love you,” Future Louis said.

“Love you too.”

Future Louis stepped forward so they could share a quick kiss before he left for the living room. Louis washed his hands in the sink, and he hesitated for a moment, watching the two Harry’s move around the kitchen. 

Future Harry smiled at him. “You can go too. We’ll be fine in here.”

Louis smiled in thanks as he headed towards the living room. Stan and Future Louis were by the television sorting out the controllers to play FIFA.

“Here Liam, found your controller,” Future Louis said, handing over a black and yellow controller, before dropping down to sit beside Liam. He was smiling easily as he patted the seat beside him indicating he wanted Louis to sit down. Louis did just that, curling up against the side of the couch since it looked like Future Louis was going to be occupied bothering Liam.

Liam smiled at him, and reached over Future Louis to shake his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Liam.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope.” Louis shrugged and made a face at the same time Future Louis burst out laughing. Liam closed his eyes, looking painfully amused. “Sounds about right. What should I call you to like, distinguish between the two?”

“Uh,” Louis looked at Future Louis. “Future Me and Stan mostly calls me uh… Baby Louis. Or Baby Tommo, but you can use Other Louis if you want? Harry is Baby Hazza.”

Liam grinned. “He would be. I forgot how adorable he used to be.” That was directed towards Future Louis and they shared a smile. “You must be in heaven.”

“He’s only fifteen!” Louis said, but it didn’t have the heat it would have had a week ago.

“You have a dirty mind, Payno.” Future Louis throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him close. “As Baby Me is constantly reminding me, Baby Hazza is only fifteen and I would never take advantage.”

Liam rolled his eyes as he finally started the game with Stan. “So you say. But next time we sit down with Julian it’ll be all ‘one, two, three, not only Harry and me,’ or something ridiculous like that.”

“I call winner,” Louis said, hoping to distract them from the topic before Future Louis could respond.

It seemed to do the trick as Liam and Stan focused on the match, and Future Louis started giving some dodgy commentary over the match’s. Stan ended up winning and Liam handed the controller over to Louis.

Louis was getting the game started up when Future Louis shifted beside him, taking his arm off. Louis didn’t think anything of it, focused on the television screen.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Liam cried out, and Louis didn’t want to look over, but… he did.

Future Louis was wrapped around him like an octopus. Why was Louis not surprised? 

“Sssh,” Future Louis clamped his hand over Liam’s mouth, making no concession for his nose, leaving Liam flailing for the moment it took to pry Louis’ hand down to just his mouth. “I am bestowing affection on you. And what is the proper reaction to this honor?”

Liam finally removed Future Louis’ hand. “Shoving you off?” He did the exact opposite though, shifting so he was leaning against the couch and taking most of Future Louis’ weight.

“There’s a good Liam. You’re the best Liam. Yes you are,” Future Louis said, petting his chest.

“I don’t know why I missed you.” Liam tucked Future Louis’ head under his chin.

The sliding door opened and Future Harry poked his head in. “Hey, dinner is almost ready. Lou can you help me?”

Louis paused his game selections, waiting to see if Future Harry needed him as well.

“Nope,” Future Louis said, gripping Liam a little tighter.

“Thanks, babe.”

Future Louis waited a moment and then untangled himself from Liam and stretched as he stood up.

“Haz, what’s for dinner?” Liam called, and Future Harry paused in the doorway, giving him a serene smile.

“Kale and quinoa salad, with fried tofu.”

Liam blanched. “Really?”

“No, you idiot. I made chicken curry and some cheesy artichoke flatbread, what the hell, Liam? Do you even know me?”

“With you I never know! You’re a changed man, Haz.”

Future Harry flipped Liam off, causing Future Louis to burst into a huge smile. “He’s a man after my own heart.”

He left the living room and a moment later Louis heard a shriek. He got off the couch to look out of the den to see what happened. He was just in time to see Harry rubbing his arse with one hand. Future Louis was grinning as he rested his hand casually on Future Harry’s hip, and pulled him in—

Louis looked away this time, and then, in a moment of stupidity or bravery or something, looked back. They were still kissing, slow and deep. A real romantic kiss, not the quick pecks they had given each other all afternoon. This one looked like they were making a promise to continue later in private.

They broke away when Future Louis squeezed Future Harry’s arse, causing both of them to start laughing into each other’s mouths. They whispered to each other, too low for Louis to hear, and then Future Harry skipped the rest of the way to the kitchen.

“They’re disgustingly cute aren’t they?” Liam asked as he sat back down.

It was a little embarrassing to be caught staring and Louis tried to mumble out an excuse but Stan talked right over him.

“‘Cute’ is not the word I would use to describe them. You still up for this match, Baby Tommo?”

Louis looked back at the sliding door. “Won’t dinner be ready soon?”

Stan shrugged. “Probably but this’ll only take fifteen minutes if you start now so it’ll still be warm.”

Louis bit his lip and then picked up his controller. If Future Harry asked him to come to dinner he would, because he was polite.

This time it was Liam who gave the commentary as Stan and him played out a Manchester derby (he was stuck with City because Stan beat him to team selection). The sliding door opened when the game time was at 75 minutes and counting down. Louis somehow found himself up one-nil through a goal from Aguero, whoever he was. Louis barely recognized either team included in the game, but whatever. He was winning.

“Which one of you is playing City?” Harry asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Louis.

“Other Tommo,” Liam said.

“Hey, that almost rhymed!” Harry said.

“I’m a regular poet and I didn’t even know it,” Liam said, reaching in front of Louis to shake hands with Harry, who seemed to think Liam’s jokes were worthy enough for a small laugh. Louis thought they were dumb. “I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you, Other Harry.”

“You’re about to move that arm or else I’m gonna bite it,” Louis grumbled trying to see around him. The time was the 89th minute, and he had just barely had Hart save a goal.

Liam just laughed and moved his arm to behind Louis’ head. “At least you come by it honestly, Other Tommo.”

The final whistle blew and Louis let out a sigh of relief, dropping his controller on the table. “I won, and yet I am not as excited about it as I should be,” Louis said, waving his hands around half-heartedly in the air.

“That’s the best feeling to have after a match,” Harry said. “But dinner’s ready! So that should cheer you up.”

“It sure cheers me up,” Stan said, already at the door.

Louis took Harry’s hand and let him guide him out and into the kitchen, where… Future Harry was standing shirtless supervising Future Louis spoon out the hot food into bowls. He had even more tattoos than Future Louis, which yes, Louis had seen him shirtless over the iPad but in person was different. He was all lean, toned muscle, and Louis wanted… his mind went blank with want.

He could only process the skin in sections, and his eyes traveled up and down Harry’s naked torso: _birds_ , _butterfly_ , _laurels_. He would never be able to wipe this from his mind, and he was pretty sure he would never want to.

“I see it’s strip o’clock already; my how the time flies,” Liam said, snapping Louis out of his daze.

Future Harry flipped him off without even looking at him, which meant he hadn’t seen Louis blatantly checking him up. “Lou got curry on my shirt.”

“Not on _purpose_. It wasn’t.” The second denial was directed to them.

“It’s okay, Tommo, we see your devious plot to get both Harry’s shirtless. First you have Other Hazza…”

“Liam, I will make your dinner inedible.”

“Ew.”

“Not like that, you fuck. Just… you are all awful and I hate every one of you. Get out of my house,” Future Louis said as Future Harry handed Liam a bowl. All four of the future boys were smiling, comfortable in the banter, so Louis let it wash over him.

The curry and flat bread were delicious, made even more so by the company Louis was eating it in. They ate while standing around the kitchen counter even though there was a dining table right behind them. Harry and Louis mostly kept to their own private conversation while the other four talked about things that only had any knowledge of.

When they finished eating they broke up in small groups again: Future Louis and Liam went out onto the balcony off of the kitchen, while Stan, Future Harry, and Harry went into the living room. Louis hovered for a moment, and then followed Future Louis and Liam outside.

“It was some sick stuff, Tommo. Can’t wait for you to give it a proper listen,” Liam was saying.

Future Louis looked back at him, and waved. “What brings you out here, Baby Me.”

Liam turned around and smiled at him, cigarette in his mouth. “The idea of two Harrys that much for you?”

Future Louis shoved him after putting his own cigarette in his mouth and Louis closed his eyes before dropping down into a chair behind them. “Wanted to see the view and get some fresh air.”

“It is a lovely view,” Liam agreed.

Future Louis shoved him a little more, and Louis realized he was moving them downwind of him so the smoke wasn’t hitting him in the face. He sighed and stood up to stand on the other side of Future Louis, since the smoke wasn’t going to come his way.

“So are you gonna watch our shows?” Liam asked.

“If I’m still here, I don’t see why I wouldn’t. Unless this is your way of saying you think you suck.”

Liam laughed, but Future Louis was the one who spoke. “Yup, that’s exactly what we’re trying to say. Run away while you still can, before the world’s biggest boyband ruins your ears with our bubblegum pop shit.”

“Some of those lyrics didn’t look very bubblegum pop,” Louis offered. “The ones in the notebook.”

Future Louis gave him a look. “Which notebook? Got a couple of those.”

Louis shrugged. “Dunno. It was on your desk, and Harry gave it to you.”

“Harry buys him all his notebooks, otherwise Tommo would be writing on napkins and lose half his work,” Liam said.

“Payno is right, you gotta narrow it down.”

“There was a lot of sex talk in it.”

“There always is,” Liam laughed. “Tommo is a dirty, dirty boy.”

Future Louis shoved him with his shoulder again. “Fuck off.”

“Actually, you wrote most of those lyrics. Do you wank enough, Liam?”

Future Louis and Liam shared a look, before they both burst out laughing. Future Louis held up his hand for a highfive.

“That’s meself right there,” Future Louis said, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah, we aren’t playing that one for the Disney crowd.”

“We aren’t _allowed_ to play that one for the Disney crowd, you mean,” Future Louis said.

Liam shrugged. “Semantics. Either way, ten year old little Suzy isn’t getting to hear about our erections.”

“What does ten year old little Suzy even think the song is about? What do our sisters even think the song is about?” Louis asked.

Future Louis laughed. “Honestly? They don’t really comprehend the lyrics. They just hear the music and sing along, unaware what they are singing. Like I’m sure there are some kids who can hazard a guess, or like, giggle at some of the lines, but the true depravity is lost on them.”

“Like the rimming?” Louis asked.

“Oh my god it wasn’t about rimming,” Liam said.

Future Louis snorted. “Well it sure as fuck wasn’t about sucking cock, Liam, because you need to brush your teeth after that or else you fuck them up, we’ve been over this.”

“You are aware there is more ways to have sex than with just a man, correct? Like you can eat a woman out too, and not just rimming. There’s a whole like second set of genitalia- not that it was about that! I was thinking more innocent, like kissing. Taste of mouths? That sort of thing.”

“No one believes that for a second,” Louis said. “And I just read one line.”

“Yeah, you tell him, Baby Me.”

Liam hung his head. “This is what my life has come to, two Louis Tomlinson’s attacking me from both sides.” He stubbed out his finished cigarette in the ashtray.

“We’re actually attacking you from one side, you’d need to get in the middle for it to be two,” Louis said.

“I don’t fancy a Tomlinson sandwich, thank you.”

“Everyone fancies a Tomlinson sandwich, Payno,” Future Louis said.

“I fucking hate you, mate,” Liam said as he wrapped Future Louis up in a hug. “I’m headed to bed. Give Haz a kiss for me, but not one of those deep tongue kisses you two do, a chaste one. Like you reserve for when you’re in front of your family.”

“I love you too,” Future Louis said, shoving him towards the balcony door. “Night. I’ll make sure to give Harry an extra big kiss for you.”

Liam blew them both large kisses as he headed back inside and Future Louis turned back around shaking his head while he tapped out some of the ash on his own cigarette. He must have lit his just a bit after Liam. “I do actually like that boy.” He caught Louis’ eye. “I don’t need a lecture thank you.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Future Louis gave him a look. “Sure you weren’t. Bet you weren’t expecting all of this.”

“You’re not what I imaged I’d grow up to be, no.”

“Disappointed?”

“Not really. I think all the essentials are there, it’s just the package it’s wrapped in.”

Future Louis flipped him off. “Stop slagging the tattoos. Stan reports to me, I hope you know.”

“But they are _so ugly._ And we hate tattoos. You can’t remove them, so you’re gonna be stuck with that shit forever.”

Future Louis gave him another look, sucking on the end of his cigarette, before he stubbed it out in the ashtray. “Yes.” He drew out the word. “That’s sorta the point.” It was Louis’ turn to stare in confusion and it caused Future Louis to drop his head. “I’m so stupid. You know my fans are actually smarter than you, and they don’t have nearly the wealth of information you have.”

“Well explain it to me.”

“It’s not something I can explain. You’ll understand one day.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Louis said, but there was no heat behind it.

Future Louis rolled his eyes. “The first tattoo I got were the screws on my ankles. All the boys got them, minus Niall ‘cause he just doesn’t want tattoos.”

“We don’t want tattoos.”

“That changes in a few years.”

“But _why_?”

“Did you see our husband when he took off his shirt?”

Louis’ mind flashed to Future Harry’s arms, littered with ink, and his chest, and stomach, and hips. “Oh.”

“Exactly. So I got screws to match the other boys, because we were about to hit a rough patch and like we knew it was coming. We could see it, and we needed to reassure each other that we were in this together. And that’s what all of these mean at the end of the day. A constant reminder.”

“So that’s what it’s gonna be like for me then?” Future Louis didn’t say anything, just shrugged. Louis let out a big sigh. “I don’t like comparing our lives, because they’re so different.”

“Or maybe they aren’t. Maybe you go home, and forget, but the feeling lingers on, which is why when Harry and I met there was an instant connection.”

“Forged in time travel.”

“Exactly.”

“But what if it’s only like that because I see you two together. What if you’re only comfortable because you have vague memories and feelings of being me, watching you two…”

“Woah we are getting a little too heavy for me. Okay. Listen. Let’s break it down real simple. You like Baby Hazza right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s all that really matters. That’s all that mattered to me when I was in your shoes. You’re allowed to like him. You’re allowed to _pursue_ your dreams or whatever inspirational thing you need from me. This is me – your older, wiser self – telling you it’s going to be okay. It will all work out, because you can trust yourself.” Future Louis looked him in the eye. “You’ve got this, Baby Me.”

And Louis knew that Future Louis wasn’t just talking about Harry, or about singing, he was talking about _life_. He nudged Future Louis’ shoulder with his own and smiled at him.

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna go to bed, now.”

Future Louis pulled him in for a hug. “Did Baby Me have a long day?” He kissed the top of his head. “Sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Hopefully not though.”

“Yeah. Hopefully not.” Future Louis let him go and ushered him off the balcony. “The Harrys should still be in the living room if you want to say goodnight.”

Harry and Future Harry were indeed in the living room, both still shirtless, playing a version of what Louis assumed was the latest Mario Kart. They kept knocking elbows, trying to throw the other off as they laughed.

“Where’s Stan?” Louis asked.

“Went to bed, haha eat it, Self!” Harry said, taking the lead as … Peach in a catsuit?

“Steady and slow wins the race.” Future Harry was playing what Louis guessed was his own avatar.

“Not in this one,” Harry said, crossing the line for the final lap.

“Are they playing Mario Kart again? Yesterday it was Smash and I had hoped they would stay on it. Neither of them actually knows how to play, so it’s just an item fest and button mashing,” Future Louis said from behind Louis.

“As opposed to?”

“Oh, they are crazy competitive with this. Those steering wheels will be used as deadly weapons.”

“Yes!” Harry cheered as he crossed the finish line first, and Future Harry second. “Steady and slow loses the race.”

Future Harry smacked Harry’s arm lightly and he winced. Before he could retaliate with what looked like a very painful nipple twist, Future Louis spoke up. “Haz, Baby Me is off to bed. He just wanted to say goodnight before you two killed each other.”

Harry pulled away from Future Harry. “I’ll come with you!” His feet got tangled as he tried to stand up and Future Harry ended up having to catch him before he fell.

“No, it’s okay. You can stay up,” Louis said even as Harry wrapped his arms around Future Harry’s neck and received a kiss on the top of his head.

“No it’s fine. I should get some sleep anyway it’s almost… eight.” He gave Louis a look.

“It’s like three or four A.M. for me. You don’t have to come.”

Harry shook his head and stood up. “Nope. Coming to bed with you. Night, Older Self.”

“Night, Child Me.” Future Harry waved at Louis, and he almost felt bad because he hadn’t really interacted with him all day. It had always been buffered by someone else. He saw Harry give Future Louis a hug and he wondered if he should do the same with Future Harry, but Future Harry just winked at him. “Night, Child Louis. Sleep well.”

“Thanks,” he said, tongue heavy.

Future Harry was deadly, he decided.

Louis followed Harry back downstairs, and they got ready for bed in a comfortable silence. It was only when they were climbing into bed, Louis dressed in his pajama bottoms and a loose shirt, and Harry in boxers and his bright red skin that Louis frowned. “Are you going to be able to cuddle up to me like you have been?”

Harry frowned as well. “What do you mean?”

“Your sunburn.”

“Oh,” Harry said, looking at his shoulders as best he could. “Damn.”

“Does it hurt when you lay down?”

“Yeah. I’ve had to sleep on my stomach the last couple days.”

“Okay, then we’ll just sleep like that until your sunburn goes away.”

Harry pouted, but from the way he winced when he flopped onto his back, Louis knew it was a good decision. He turned over onto his stomach and Louis flipped off the light, plunging the room into darkness, except for the faint glow of outside.

He settled down into bed and reached out for Harry’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Glad we’re back together,” Harry said. “I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too. Was Future Me not a good replacement?”

“He’s not you.”

Louis couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face. “Technically he is.”

“No. He’s Older Louis. He’s who you will be, but for right now you’re you. Just like I’m me.”

Louis let Harry’s words hang in the darkness for a long moment. “Do you ever feel like we have a choice,” Louis asked.

“What do you mean? With how our future’s gonna be? Is this about the tattoos?” 

Louis felt the bed dip as Harry moved around. “No it’s not about the tattoos, Future Me explained those, sorta. And it’s not like, me specific either. It’s just, everyone assumes we’re meant to be. That we’ve fallen in love and are going to be together forever. But in reality, we just met. We’ve known each other a week, and spent three days apart. We can’t be in love.”

“Is it that insane of an idea? Being in love?”

“No,” Louis whispered. “No it’s not. I’m just – I’m terrified that it’s not going to last. Cause I look at us – older us, and see how that Harry looks at that Louis, and I can’t imagine be loved like that. And it scares me because apparently I am one day and I’m not – I don’t want to screw this up. I want you to love me – but I want you to love _me_. Not what you see in the future.”

Harry cut off his ramblings with a dry kiss. Louis’ eyes were open for a moment, and then they slid shut as he kissed back. The kiss was tentative and slow as they tried it out, and it was over far too soon.

“I don’t think it’s fair to call it love yet, but I don’t think anything starts off as love. Love is something that grows, and maybe, maybe it could grow between us?”

Louis nodded, breathless. He wanted to say so much, tell Harry how much he wanted to try this, but all he could do was lean forward and kiss him again. He cupped Harry’s chin as their lips moved against one another. His whole body was tingling with excitement because even if this was one of the tamest things he had done, it felt so much heavier.

Harry was panting for breath when they broke apart. Louis opened his eyes, drinking in the faint outline of Harry he could see in the dark.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, as if raising his voice too much would break the spell.

Harry nodded quickly, pushing his face forward. “You could do it again.”

Louis nodded as well. His hands were trembling as he moved them gently into Harry’s hair, tangling them up in the curls. This time the kiss was deeper, both of them giving it their all, until Louis felt his stomach start to knot up in anticipation of what else was coming.

They broke for air, gulping in as much as they could before resuming the kiss. Louis felt like an amateur because he knew there was a way to do this where he wasn’t left gasping for air every time, but he couldn’t remember it. He couldn’t remember proper snogging technique while he was fucking doing it. Not with the way his body and mind were buzzing.

What had Harry reduced him to?

Harry’s fingers clenched around his hips, and Louis let a whimper escape from his mouth as his hand dropped from Harry’s hair to his shoulder. He squeezed just as he rolled his hips forward, just a little, just enough to find out if Harry was as hard as he was.

“Ow, fuck,” Harry cursed, ripping away from Louis’ hold to sit up and hold his shoulder.

“Shit,” Louis said, rolling over to turn on the side table lamp. His cock was throbbing, but he ignored it. “Fuck, sorry. Lemme see.” He turned back around and looked at Harry, hesitant to touch him again after hurting him. “Harry, can you let me see it?”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, but he did turn so Louis could see his shoulder. It was still an angry red and Louis pressed a light kiss to it.

“I’m so sorry. I forgot you had the burn.”

“I forgot I had the burn, up until… yeah.” Harry sounded embarrassed and Louis glanced up at him, smiling.

Harry’s lips were swollen from their kissing and Louis felt very proud to have done that. He wondered what Harry thought he looked like. He kissed Harry’s shoulder once more.

“How about we just go to sleep?” Harry pouted and Louis couldn’t help it. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips. “I am actually tired, love.”

Harry’s eyes darkened as he gave a full body shiver. “I- I like that.”

Louis grinned, giving him another kiss. He understood now why Future Harry and Louis were doing it all the time. Harry was just so… kissable; he didn’t want to stop. “I’m glad, so let’s go to sleep, alright?”

Harry’s pout was minimal this time, and when Louis shut off the light plunging them back into darkness it disappeared completely. They both laid back down and Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hand.

“Sorry my sunburn interrupted us.”

“It’s okay. We have all the time in the world.” Louis leaned over to kiss Harry once more before closing his eyes and settling into the pillow. “Sleep well, Harry.”

“You too, Louis.”

*****

Louis woke up when Harry got out of bed.

“What time is it?”

“It’s only 7:30,” Harry said. Louis groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He missed sleeping in. “You don’t need to get up, I’m just hanging out with Older Harry.”

Louis pulled his face out of the pillow to give him a skeptical look. “At seven in the morning?”

Harry nodded, and reached over to squeeze Louis’ hand. “We walk around the neighborhood, and then Harry exercises.”

The idea of exercise this early - or ever - made Louis tired. “Have fun with that.”

Harry laughed, almost as if he were expecting that answer. “I will. Go back to sleep.” He kissed the back of Louis’ hand.

Louis didn’t remember falling back asleep, but he must have since the next thing he remembered was looking over at the clock on the bedside table next to the bowl of Kisses and seeing it read 9:00. He buried his face back in the pillow, and tried to will himself back to sleep, but it was no use. He wasn’t tired enough to go back to sleep, especially since he was alone in the empty bed.

He got up, and ran through his morning routine before he trudged up to the top floor, cursing Future Louis and Harry for buying a giant three story house with no elevator. He was ashamed that he found himself panting a little, and wondered if maybe he should have taken Harry up on that offer for a walk.

The upstairs was quiet, but Louis spotted Future Louis sitting in the front room by the fireplace holding a mug.

“Is that tea?”

Future Louis smiled at him, and Louis realized he looked loads better than he had back in London. Much less drug-addict chic and more grungy punk singer. “There’s a mug for you on the counter, and some muffins. I figured you’d be up soon.”

“Yeah? How’d you guess that?”

“Cause I just woke up about twenty minutes ago.”

Louis grabbed a muffin and the mug of tea from the counter. The mug had a starfish on it with _Seas the Day_ written on it, and Louis was reminded of the mug he’d used back in London. “You two really like the beach.”

Future Louis just arched his eyebrow as he hid behind his own mug, which was Spider-Man decorated. “You kissed Baby Hazza.”

Louis blew on his tea, surprised it was still hot, and tried to keep his face neutral. “How do you figure?”

“Cause I know the look I get after I’ve done something.” Future Louis lets that hang in the air for a moment and then smiles. “That and Baby Hazza told Harry, who told me.”

“That makes much more sense. Where are the Harrys then?”

“Morning swim,” Future Louis said, inclining his head toward the front door. Louis looked outside to see that there were two people doing laps in the pool, while two more people sat on the bench right beside the pool.

“Is he wearing sunscreen?”

“No, he accepted the fate of skin cancer.” Louis glared at Future Louis. “Of course he’s wearing fucking sunscreen. Haz and I double teamed him.”

“Phrasing.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they both drank their tea, and Louis ate his muffin. If he hadn’t seen the box it had been in he would have asked Future Louis if one of the Harrys had made it. Harry had mentioned during one of their conversations that he had just started working in a bakery, and enjoyed pestering the head baker to show him basic techniques.

“Alright, on a serious note. Do you want to talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” Louis asked, mouth full of a bite of muffin. Future Louis arched an eyebrow at him. “No?” Future Louis gave him a severe look that seemed to say, _try again_. Louis swallowed, and tried again. “I’m good. We’re good. It feels right.”

“Okay. That makes sense from what I remember when I was your age. Well, I’m glad. It took you two long enough.”

“It’s been a week! How long did it take you two? What, did you trip and land on his dick the day you met?”

Future Louis snorted. “Close. Dicks _were_ involved in our first meeting.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Louis muttered.

Future Louis pretended he didn’t hear. “Let’s see… we met a boot camp in mid-July, and our first kiss was…”

“Don’t act like you don’t have that tattooed on your thigh or something.”

“It’s on my arse, thank you very much. We kissed July thirty-first, though an argument could be made for August first because it was in the middle of the night. First day as a real band all together.”

“Wow. So it happened quick?”

“Love at first sight,” Future Louis confirmed. “Or, well, if you want to get technical it was _lust_ at first sight, because love is a deep emotional connection, formed over a long period of time.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up. You ruined such a good moment.”

Future Louis cracked a smile. “I can’t help it. I’m going to sound old but - you’ll understand what I mean when you’re older.”

Louis walked away from Future Louis and went outside, since he was done with his breakfast. He shielded his eyes from the morning sun as he came down the stairs.

“Look who has come to grace us with his presence!” Stan called to him.

“Hey,” he said, waving.

He dropped his hand from over his eyes as he got into the shade, but he had to blink once or twice to get his eyes working again. It was enough time for Harry to climb out of the pool and run up to him, throwing his wet arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis flailed in surprise because the water was _cold_.

Harry pulled back just far enough so he could kiss Louis. “Morning!” He said, stepping away from Louis. He was beautiful, and the water droplets from his hair made his green eyes shine.

Louis caught him around the waist before he could get to far. “Morning to you too,” he said just before he pulled him back in for another quick kiss.

“Oh fuck there’s two of them now! Liam, can I crash with you until I go back this weekend?”

Louis flipped Stan off, but didn’t drop his hand from Harry’s waist.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeah let's just up the number of chapters this is gonna have cause that's how that goes. This is literally just the beginning of what I originally planned to be this chapter anD AS YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO TELL IT'S TOO LONG. So sorry about that.
> 
> Un-beta'd except for my own four eyes, I'm sorry :( Any terrible mistakes just lemme know.

Liam left for wherever he was staying in L.A. after Future Harry finished with his morning swim. Louis assumed that was not the last he had seen of him, since Liam mentioned carpooling with Future Louis on Saturday, so he only gave Liam a distracted wave instead of a more serious goodbye. Harry had convinced him to sit by the pool, and so he had his legs submersed in the _fucking freezing_ water while he watched Harry finish up his own laps.

“Hey, Melody!” Future Louis called from the side of the house.

Louis splashed some water towards Harry, pulling his attention back towards him. “Harry, Future Me is calling for you.”

Harry stopped at the end of the pool and shook out his hair. “Huh?”

“Melody!” Future Louis called again, coming up to the pool.

“Is he talking to me?” Harry asked, looking at Louis for confirmation.

“Of course I’m talking to you, you freaking mermaid.” Future Louis said, sitting down beside Louis.

Harry swam over to them, face a little perplexed. “Sorry, I’d think you’d go with Ariel.”

“Nope, already taken by my Harry. Decided to go with her daughter,” Future Louis swung his legs under the water, grinning. “Nevermind. You should get out, and get around.”

“Are we going out?” Louis asked as Harry pulled himself out of the pool.

“Yeah, got a few errands to run. Figured we’ll take you two and Stan around with us, let you see the sights.” He shrugged. “Can’t really leave the two of you alone unsupervised now, can I?” He winked and then stood up.

Louis lolled his head back as Harry got out of the pool and sat down next to him, dripping with water. “You’re not funny,” he said.

“I’m hilarious.” Future Louis tossed Harry’s towel towards them. “Chop chop, babies.”

Harry was trying to be gentle as he toweled off, but he kept wincing so Louis took the towel from him. “Let me,” he said as he started to pat very gently at Harry’s arms, shoulders, and back.

“Thanks,” Harry said, before he leaned over and kissed Louis’ cheek.

Louis grinned and turned his head, kissing Harry on the lips. He could feel Harry starting to smile, and he edged just a bit closer so he could keep the kiss going. Harry’s body was cold and clammy, but Louis didn’t mind as he rested one hand on Harry’s bare hip, right above the waistband of his shorts. Harry made a happy sound in the back of his throat as he cupped Louis’ cheek, letting the kiss deepen.

This time Louis remembered how to breathe through his nose, and he was able to enjoy the slide of their lips without worrying about oxygen. The only problem now was making sure he didn’t accidentally tip them into the pool, but if he kept one hand on the ground he could keep himself leaning away from the water.

He pulled Harry a little bit closer as he licked into his mouth, until their thighs were touching and the cold water started to transfer onto his joggers. Louis didn’t mind, too distracted by the way Harry tasted. Sure it was a bit too much chlorine, but beyond that he could taste what he thought was probably pure Harry. Or at least whatever muffin he had eaten that morning.

He laughed a little at that thought, breaking the kiss finally. They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily, before Harry bumped his nose lightly against Louis’. Louis opened his eyes, smiling as he made eye contact with Harry.

“More?” He asked, already leaning forward so that when Harry nodded he only had a few centimeters before they were kissing again.

This was wonderful. Louis could do this all day.

Which is probably why after a few seconds he felt the cold squirt of water on the back of his head.

He let out a shriek as the next bit of water hit his bare neck, and it was _cold_! He toppled into Harry’s chest trying to get away from it.

“What did I tell you two? Can’t leave you unsupervised for a second,” Future Louis said. Louis managed to pull himself off of Harry to turn around and see Future Louis pointing a neon yellow water gun at him. He squeezed the trigger and got Louis right in the face. “You two look like you need to cool down.”

“Then why are you just spraying me?” Future Louis gave him a look, but tilted the gun to the side so he was aiming at Harry. Louis moved with the gun, and Future Louis just raised an eyebrow, before squeezing the trigger again. Cold water hit Louis right in the face and he grimaced. “I fucking hate you.”

“Stop making out. Get changed. We got shit to do.”

Harry giggled as he stood up, taking Louis’ hand as he did. “Sorry, Older Louis.”

“No you fucking aren’t,” Future Louis said, as he put the water gun back in it’s place. “Don’t make me come downstairs, because I will. And if I have to you will be very upset, let me clue you.”

“Yes, Older Louis,” Harry said almost robotically, still smiling.

Louis stuck his tongue out at Future Louis as they passed each other, and Future Louis scrunched up his nose in retaliation. Harry and he did manage to change quickly and without further incident, though it was hard when all Louis wanted to do was wrap Harry up in his arms and pull him down onto the bed and keep kissing for the next eight hours until they fell asleep. But he couldn’t, not when they had the prospect of seeing more of Los Angeles together. Tonight though, they could keep going, especially if Harry’s shoulders were feeling better.

Louis looked at the loose cotton t-shirt Harry was wearing and he frowned. “Does that bother your burn?”

Harry shrugged, and then winced. “A little yeah. But don’t put the aloe on it. The way it feels under the shirt is weird, and I don’t like it.”

“If you say so, but when we get back we should put some more on you.”

“Okay,” Harry said, stopping to kiss Louis before he headed out of their room and up the stairs.

Louis followed, grabbing Harry’s hand when he could reach it so they got to the top floor together, hand in hand. Stan, Future Louis, and Harry, were waiting for them ready to go. While Stan and Future Louis didn’t look any different, Future Harry was dressed differently than Louis had seen in any picture, or real life. Instead of a fancy patterned shirt, he was wearing a monotone henley, and a beanie covered his hair.

He must have caught Louis staring because he pointed to the hat and grinned. “Incognito. Never get recognized if they can’t see the hair these days.”

“We’re not taking your Mercedes then?” Stan asked, grinning. “You know I love that car.”

Future Harry smiled as they made their way out of the house and up to the garage. “I’d let you take it for a ride later but I don’t trust you on these American roads.”

“One day, mate,” Stan said. “Me and that car will run away together.” 

Future Louis laughed as one of the garage doors opened to reveal a black four door BMW sedan with very tinted windows. He arched an eyebrow. “Incognito?” Neither Future Harry nor Future Louis responded to him as they got into the front seat of the car.

“I call middle,” Stan said, climbing into the backseat and taking over the middle before Louis could do anything to respond. “Not sitting next to your couple shit; I have been in too many fucking car rides.”

Harry laughed, getting in behind Future Harry, but Louis was less amused. “You’d rather have to sit in between our quote, couple shit?” He asked as he got in behind Future Louis and tried to climb over Stan to push him to the side.

Harry was kind enough to help him, and they pushed Stan over to be behind Future Louis, allowing Louis to be in the middle. “You’re gonna need to move a little more, Stan. My arse can’t fit in that spot,” Louis said as he tried to not get stuck switching places.

Future Harry was giving him a wide smile as he half leaned in the front seat, and he felt a hand on his waist trying to guide him down to sit.

_SMACK_

Louis shrieked, jolting forward a little as Stan cackled. “Sit down, Baby Tommo. There’s plenty of room for your fucking arse, sizeable as it is.”

Louis plopped down, smacking Stan’s chest, and making a grab at his nipple. “That fucking hurt.” Stan tried to squirm away from him, but Future Louis leaned his seat back, pinning Stan to his place. Louis twisted until Stan laughingly begged for mercy. “Serves you fucking right.” Louis shifted in his seat, fixing his fringe before looking for his seatbelt.

Future Louis wasn’t moving his seat to an upright position just yet, and Future Harry hadn’t even turned on the car, so Louis knew he had time. He caught sight of Harry out of the corner of his eye, and once he had the seat belt fastened he looked fully at him as he linked their hands together.

Harry wasn’t looking at him though. Harry was glaring at Stan, who didn’t seem to realize because he was engaged in a flicking match with Future Louis. Louis frowned, and squeezed Harry’s hand, but Harry kept glaring.

Louis leaned close to him, pressing their bodies against one another. “Hey, love.” Harry let out a breath, and closed his eyes. Louis kissed his cheek. “You okay?”

Harry sighed. “Yeah. Just… didn’t like seeing…” he trailed off, but Louis saw where he was going with it.

“Stan smacking my ass?”

“Yeah,” Harry let out with another sigh. He kissed Louis’ cheek. “Didn’t expect to get so upset.”

Louis smiled. “Just jealous you haven’t gotten to touch the goods yet.”

That got Harry to crack a big smile, as he squeezed his fingers around Louis’. “Maybe.”

“You could grab it now,” Louis said, eyes darting to Harry’s lips. He wasn’t actually sure if Harry would be able to grab it now, or how he’d react to that. His arse was a sensitive spot for him, and there was a good chance this could lead to him having to figure out how to hide an erection from everyone.

Harry laughed, kissing him on the lips.

“God-fucking-dammit, this is why I wanted to sit in the middle.”

Louis twisted his leg so he could kick Stan’s calf, right as Future Louis finally pulled up his seat. Stan kicked back, and they got into a short scuffle with their feet, knocking against Future Louis’ chair.

“I swear to fuck if I have to come back there and kill both of you I will,” Future Louis grumbled.

Louis leaned forward so he could pat Future Louis on the shoulder, even as Stan kept gently kicking the back of his seat. “Remember you are my future.”

“I remember. Are we ready to go, Harold?”

“Is everyone seated and have all their rough housing out of their system?” Future Harry asked, looking back at all of them over the top of the aviator sunglasses he had put on. He was grinning, so obviously their rough housing hadn’t bothered him too much.

Louis sat back down in his seat, but not before he felt a quick grab on his bum. He grinned, and turned towards Harry, who was grinning like a loon. They both giggled as he kissed Harry once, twice, three times, all the while aware that Stan was groaning beside them.

The car started to move, but then it paused, and Louis pulled away from Harry to see what the problem was. He smiled when he saw it. Future Harry was leaning over to give Future Louis his own kiss, much to the loud protests of Stan.

“Fucking hell I hate all four of you twats. I wanna go home! Lemme out of this orgy car!” Stan made a few fake grabs for the door.

Future Harry just laughed as he pulled out of the garage, and onto the street. Stan settled down, and Louis relaxed into his seat. He hadn’t realized how small the backseat of the car was until that moment, because Harry’s legs were squished behind Future Harry’s seat, and even though Future Louis had pulled up his seat a little, Stan also had no leg room. Now that he was thinking about it, he had no idea how his own legs were currently fitting, and he knew that he they were going to fall asleep soon.

He wiggled in his seat, pulling his legs up, and after only a seconds hesitation, draped them over Harry’s thighs. To get comfortable he had to twist so he was sitting facing the window, but once he was, he felt a lot less cramped, and hey - it gave Stan more room. The fact that Harry didn’t seem to mind, and merely placed one hand on Louis’ knee before taking hold of one of Louis’ other hands was just an added bonus.

Louis smiled, and rested his cheek on top of Harry’s head. "So what are you two getting in your errands?" He asked, just to fill the silence that had taken over the car. He had been expecting there to be a near incessant chatter from Future Louis and Stan, but when he darted a glance to Future Louis he had his eyes closed as he played with the hand Future Harry wasn’t keeping on the steering wheel.

Future Harry answered him. “We have to go grocery shopping, but before that, who knows. We are dust on the wind, letting nature guide us on our journey through life." That caused Future Louis to laugh, and Future Harry smiled. "I figured we should probably pick up an extra suitcase at least, so we'll head into a store at some point and grab one.”

Before Louis could ask if they could just walk into a store with no security - which he assumed they could since they were going to do it, and Future Harry and Louis would know what they could and couldn't do - Future Louis spoke up. “Did we already get Jeff a gift?”

“Yes, I got it earlier this month.”

“Excellent. A bottle of wine, or were you more creative?”

Future Harry shot him a smirk. “I thought about a glow in the dark handcuff set but I settled for some expensive wine.”

“Classy, Harold.”

Stan groaned. “Is this really what you two talk about now? What gifts you bought for people’s birthdays? You sound like me parents.”

“Well, Stanley, usually we talk about sex, but we decided to reign ourselves in.”

Future Harry snickered. “Unless you want to hear about that. Because I ended up getting the handcuffs. I was going to save it for a special occasion, but well..."

"Every occasion is special with you, Harold," Future Louis said, right before Stan leaned over the gap between the driver and passenger’s seat and flicked first Future Harry's ear, and then Future Louis'.

"Oi!" Future Louis said, turning around and grabbing Stan's hand before he could pull it back. "Hands off me boy!"

Louis couldn't tell if Future Louis was seriously upset or not. He had a glare that rivaled the one Harry had been shooting Stan earlier, but Stan didn't seemed bothered, and Future Harry was laughing, even as he rubbed his ear. Louis looked from Future Louis to Stan, waiting to see what was going to happen. He was suddenly very glad Future Louis hadn't been around to witness the pillow fight. He wasn't sure how he would have taken that, and maybe they would have had to bury a body. Or at the very least take care of some serious bruises.

“Are you two going out tomorrow night?” Harry piped up from beside Louis, and he whipped his head back to Harry. He gave Louis a not quite subtle wink, but the message got across.

Future Louis let go of Stan's wrist with a pinch. “Yeah. Friend’s having a birthday party, and naturally he needs our lovely presence to make it a true party.”

"I'm on babysitting duty, which is why these two haven't shipped me back to England just yet," Stan said with his own wink, leaning back in his seat. "Especially now that you two have gotten all hormonal."

"I didn't call it _babysitting_ ," Future Louis said, giving Louis an almost apologetic look. "I just thought the two of you would need some supervision so you didn't burn down the house."

"Uh huh," Louis said, not entirely convinced. He didn't say anything else though, because suddenly the car jolted to a stop.

“Fuck, Haz,” Stan grumbled, and it was echoed by Future Louis.

Future Harry looked back with an apologetic smile, and nodded towards the pedestrians crossing the street. Louis frowned, looking out the window, because there were _a lot_ of pedestrians, and wow traffic was heavy. He hadn’t realized it had gotten this heavy.

Harry let out a low whistle, eyes glued to the view outside the tinted windows, which had changed from hills and residential areas to congested traffic, sprawling buildings, and lots and lots of people. Louis was transfixed as the car made its way at a crawl down the street, Future Harry slamming on the brakes frequently.

“Thank fuck this isn’t a manual,” Future Louis grumbled.

Future Harry just laughed. “I learned that lesson in London.”

“Pretty sure you both did. Poor car, it didn’t deserve that life.” Stan said.

Louis turned his head to see out of Stan's window, since then he wasn't looking over traffic to see the sidewalk, and he felt Harry turn with him, pressing himself close to Louis so he could see out the window too. His legs were still sprawled over Harry’s thighs, which made it a bit uncomfortable, but he wanted to take in all the sights he could.

"Wow," Harry said. "This is proper Hollywood, isn’t it?"

"Well, kinda," Stan said, right as the car jolted to a stop _again_ due to traffic.

“Why did you think driving down Hollywood Boulevard was a good idea, Harold?” Future Louis asked.

“I wanted Child Me and Louis to see some of the tourist attractions, even if it’s from inside a car. You remember what your first time here was like.” Future Louis groaned in time with the car stopping and going and then stopping again. “You can play tour guide.”

That caused Future Louis to perk up, and he cleared his throat. "If you look to your left, you will see the illustrious crowd of obnoxious camera packing tourists."

Harry burst out laughing, but he and Louis both obligingly turned to look at what Future Louis was talking about. Future Louis kept up a steady stream of commentary as they made their way the rest of the way down Hollywood Boulevard, stopping and going the whole time. He did point out some of the more interesting attractions, like Madame Tussauds, where they had their own wax figurines.

Future Harry turned off Hollywood Boulevard at some point, and then drove up Sunset Boulevard, so they could see more attractions from inside the car.

“And that’s an In-N-Out, which we will have to take you to at some point, Fuck Haz, how have I been here five days and you haven’t gotten me a burger yet?” Future Louis asked, causing Future Harry to just laugh some more, as he took Future Louis’ hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles.

That seemed to be his default, or rather both of their defaults, laughing at everything the other one did, or said. Louis remembered what Harry had said over the phone, about how they made each other laugh. Louis supposed he hadn’t been lying.

“We’ll get food from an In-N-Out that isn’t filled with tourist, how’s that?” Future Harry asked after he dropped Future Louis’ hand from his mouth.

Future Harry eventually pulled off of the tourist roads, and while the traffic didn’t go away entirely there were less stops and goes. Future Louis’ running commentary didn’t let up though, which Louis appreciated. It was relaxing to have something filling the air of the car, and it distracted him from realizing exactly how long they had been stuck in the car, despite not driving very far.

They ended up driving alongside the ocean, and like, Louis had known Los Angeles was right next to water, but it was still kinda crazy to see the ocean right there, with people on the beach in the middle of January. Sure they didn’t look like they were tanning, but still… beaches. January.

"Yes, to your left would be the ocean, with its subpar waves," Future Louis said.

Stan laughed. "You say that like you are a master surfer."

"I've surfed in Australia. The waves there are much better.”

"We learn to surf?" Louis asked.

"Yup. We do learn to surf. Harry, not so much."

"I bet I fall off the board too easily," Harry said, grinning.

"Hey!" Future Harry said. "Have a little faith in yourself. We can be graceful."

"Balance isn't our forte, though," Harry said, leaning forward. “Can we go to the beach? I wanna stick my foot in the Pacific Ocean.”

Louis snorted and pulled Harry back because he didn’t like how he had to move his legs when Harry leaned forward. “Did you bring sunscreen?” Harry pouted, eyes darting to Future Louis, who had turned around to look at them. Louis took pity on him and whispered in his ear. “I just don’t want you getting worse, love.”

Harry shivered, just like he had the night before. He was looking a little glassy eyed when Louis pulled back, and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to Harry, but he knew he couldn’t, not without possibly hurting Harry.

“I actually did bring sunscreen,” Future Louis said. “For _both_ of you.” He pinched Future Harry’s cheek.

“Hey,” Future Harry drawled. “My moisturizer has sunscreen. And yes, we can go to the beach. We’re gonna be parking soon. Figure we can find a suitcase in one of the stores downtown. Shouldn’t be too crowded since it’s a Thursday and all.”

“Kiddies do have school,” Future Louis agreed.

“And then we can walk over to the beach from there. It’ll only be a couple of blocks.”

Louis found himself groaning along with Future Louis and Stan.

“You’re so buying me a burger for lunch if we are doing the walk I think we are,” Stan said.

“Oh fuck,” Future Louis groaned again, sinking down in his seat. “Thanks for reminding me. I had blocked that out of my mind- Ow, fuck.”

Future Harry had pinched him, and Louis could only guess it was on his nipple. “I saw your skateboard in the boot, so don’t even start.”

“Oi, did you pack me one too?” Stan asked.

“Nah, just packed the one. I figured you could use is, and I’ll stick to walking.” Future Louis said, sounding pained. “Gotta get my endurance back up _for this tour_ , so don’t even think of saying shit, Stan.”

“That’s what she said,” Harry said.

“Lame,” Stan muttered, reaching over Louis to tussle Harry’s hair.

Future Harry pulled into a parking garage near tons of shops, and Louis worried again about being spotted, but since neither Future Harry nor Future Louis seemed too concerned he decided to let it go. He did notice that they didn’t hold hands as they walked out of the garage. Future Louis kept his hands occupied with a cigarette, and Future Harry had his stuffed in his pockets.

Louis tried not to think too hard on it though since his own fingers were tangled up with Harry’s and neither of them had said anything about not doing that. No one gave their group a second look as they made their way down the street and into a department store. Louis wanted to keep an eye on how Future Louis and Future Harry acted in public, but Harry’s enthusiasm at everything they passed kept him distracted.

“I know it probably looks so similar to something we’d see at home, but Lou, we’re in _America_ , in the _future_. These people are the future,” he was whispering excitedly as they lagged behind Stan, Future Louis and Harry.

Louis squeezed his hand, causing Harry to smile at him. “I like your excitement.”

When he finally started to pay attention to his surroundings he realized Future Harry had walked them to a small display of suitcases, which he was eyeing distastefully.

“You should have just ordered online if you were gonna be picky,” Future Louis called from across the aisle where he was looking at an assortment of bags and accessories with Stan.

Future Harry stuck out his tongue, before grabbing one of the suitcases from the display and started to really inspect it. Louis could only assume there was some trick about suitcases he didn’t fully understand, because Future Harry put that one back muttering about compartments.

He let himself be pulled towards a rack of sunglasses by Harry, and they started giggling as they tried them on when it became obvious nobody needed their help.

“Oh my god,” Future Louis said. His words were quickly followed by a bark of laughter from Stan. Louis looked up through the purple lenses of the sunglasses he was trying on, and he saw Future Louis holding up a bag, waving it in the direction of Future Harry. “Haz, I think I need it.”

Future Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and then he shook his head. “No.”

“But it’s bright fucking orange.” Louis took off his sunglasses to see that the bag Future Louis was holding was in fact entirely _bright fucking orange_. “Think if I carry it around long enough Niall will become convinced it’s fashionable?”

“Probably not; he does possess eyes.”

Future Louis looked at the bag again. “You’re right, I’d need to get one for Zayn too. If both of us have one Niall won’t be able to resist.”

“Or it would make Liam want one,” Future Harry said, zipping up the suitcase he had been looking at.

Louis watched as Future Louis snapped a picture of the bag and sent it to someone, presumably Zayn. “If you were trying to make me not want one, that was the wrong thing to say.”

Harry tugged on Louis' arm and nodded towards something. He looked in the direction he was nodding, and then his eyes settled on the sign for a fitting room. It took Louis a moment to understand what he was trying to say, but then it clicked. The store they were in was huge, and so far he had only seen one other customer, and no sales people, so there was a good chance the fitting room was empty. He followed Harry back towards the fitting room, and by the time they reached it they were both giggling. Louis knew there was a chance Future Louis or Harry would get upset with them, but they seemed really keen on their own banter. And even if they did they’d get over it. Probably.

Harry and him fell on each other the moment they were inside the fitting room, which was blissfully empty. He made sure to be careful with Harry, backing himself up against the changing room wall even as they kissed. Harry cupped his chin, slowing the kiss down, which wow - it was such a dissonance to the frantic beating of Louis' heart pounding in his head. He let Harry do what he wanted, settling his hands on Harry’s hips. He really, really didn’t want to hurt him.

Harry had no such worries, and he tucked his fingers under the hem of Louis’ shirt, touching skin. Louis shuddered. He wanted to do the same, but sunburn. Fucking sunburn.

Louis broke the kiss, and trailed his lips down to Harry’s chin. He tilted his head so Louis had better access, and Louis was gentle, so gentle as he kissed Harry’s neck. He could feel the heat radiating from Harry’s skin, so he didn’t bite like he wanted, but soft brushes of his lips and tongue were fine. Harry seemed to enjoy it, if the whimpers he was making were any indication. And those, those Louis loved. Really loved. He wanted to hear more of them, and as he gently pushed the collar of Harry’s shirt to the side so he could kiss the dip of his collarbone, he hoped he’d keep hearing them.

Harry’s hands squeezed his hips as he kissed his collarbone, and then Louis felt Harry’s hips rocking forward.

His head started to spin again because he really, really wanted to rock back, and he hesitated for a minute, unsure if he should, but then Harry did it again, hips pushing forward so there was definite pressure on Louis’ cock. Harry was hard. Louis was hard. And dammit he couldn’t help it, he pressed back and was rewarded with a breathy gasp from Harry.

Harry’s hands slipped further up Louis’ shirt when their lips reconnected. Louis’ head was spinning, and he was just thankful that he had decided to be the one to lean against the wall, because he felt like his knees were going to give out. Harry was pressed against him, and it took all of Louis’ control not to do something completely stupid like claw at Harry’s back. As it was he clamped down on Harry’s hips, trying to still them so he could be in control and get the feeling just right against his own cock.

Harry moaned, freezing as Louis rolled his hips and spread his feet out just a bit so he had a better angle.

“Ahem.” The words were accompanied by a loud, fake cough, and Louis froze.

They’d be caught.

_Shit._

Then the familiarity of the voice caught up with him, and he just felt disappointment flood his body, because _fuck, couldn’t his future self see he was busy_?

He slowly turned his head to the side, and yeah, there was Future Louis standing in the door of the changing stall they had stumbled into.

"Oops," Harry said, grinning maniacally, and definitely not stepping away from Louis’ body. Which was probably smart, he was still _painfully_ hard, and he could feel that Harry was the same.

Future Louis did not look impressed. "Hi, you fucking horny monsters." He nodded his head towards the exit. "You both are ridiculous.”

“Who’s ridiculous, oh I see you found them,” Future Harry poked his head over Future Louis’ shoulder, smiling widely when he saw the two of them pressed up against each other. “Having fun?”

“Yep!” Harry said, but he still didn’t step away, probably because they were both still really hard, and there were just some things you didn’t share with anyone else, even your future self.

“Until you two showed up.” Louis was just glad he didn’t feel like sinking into the ground in embarrassment. He felt like he’d be betraying Harry, who seemed perfectly okay with being caught.

“Well, I found a suitcase, which means this trip was officially a success.” Future Harry got a kiss on the cheek from Future Louis for that.

“I’m very happy for you, love.”

“Did you find them?” Louis heard Stan ask. “Is it safe to come back there or is this ripped straight from your X-Factor handbook?”

“Dicks are encased in trousers, you’re safe,” Future Louis said, smirking. “Now come along, Babies.” Louis and Harry didn’t move, because from what Louis could tell they were both still hard. Future Louis gave them a hard look. “What are you two waiting for?” He clapped his hands.

Louis looked at Harry and they both grimaced. Future Harry caught on first and he laughed. “I think we should give them a minute.”

Future Louis furrowed his brows, but then he snorted. “Well go ahead, stick your hand down your pants and readjust. You’re both old enough to know how that goes.” At least he had the decency to turn away from them, and guide Future Harry and Stan out of the fitting room.

Louis blushed as he adjusted his trousers from the outside, trying not to watch Harry do the same. Once both of them looked presentable - though now that Louis had felt the outline of Harry’s cock he wasn’t able to _not_ look at it - they left the fitting room to meet up with Stan, Future Louis and Harry. Louis had been expecting Stan to be mock-grumbling about horny teens, but instead it looked like he and Future Louis were in the middle of an argument.

“Stan, shut up and let me do this for you,” Future Louis was saying, one hand on top of the suitcase Future Harry much have picked out. “You’ve gone above and beyond-”

“You flew me to fucking Los Angeles, are putting me up in your house, comping me for the work I’m missing, and you’re feeding me, I don’t need anything else, you fuck,” Stan snapped back at him.

Louis paused beside Future Harry, unsure what was going on. Future Harry smiled at him and Harry, before coughing discreetly to get Future Louis’ attention. 

Future Louis turned his head, finally noticing that Louis and Harry had joined them. "Love, I'll pay for this. I'm gonna grab some things for Stan-"

"No you aren't!" Stan hissed.

"And then meet up with you. You can take the Babies out for ice cream, or something. Cool them down." He winked.

Future Harry kissed Future Louis quickly. "Love you. I’ll text you where we end up."

"Love you too, Haz.” Future Louis turned back to Stan and clapped his hands together. “Now! Stanley!"

"You are not buying me something. I don't need anything!"

Louis gave Future Louis and Stan one last look before he followed Future Harry down the aisle to leave the store. His stomach fluttered at the idea that he was going to be alone with both Harrys, and he tried to push it to the side. He could totally handle this. Future Louis had, and anything he could do, Louis could do.

Future Harry turned right as they left the department store, and then stopped, frowning. He looked around, and Louis couldn’t help looking with him.

“Ah! This way!” Future Harry grabbed Harry’s other hand, and started walking in the opposite direction.

Harry giggled. “Did you forget where you were going?”

Future Harry shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell, Lou.”

For some reason that caused Harry to laugh even more, leaning against Future Harry. Future Harry kissed the top of Harry’s head, and then nudged him to stand up straight so they were only taking up most of the sidewalk and not the whole sidewalk. Louis was glad there weren’t that many people out and about because that meant they were able to walk like that: Louis, Harry, Future Harry, all holding hands down the street without bothering anyone.

Future Harry only had them turn around two more times before he pulled out his phone and got walking directions. “See! I sorta knew the direction we were going!” Future Harry said, smiling as if he hadn’t made them walk in circles.

They finally came to an empty ice cream shop, and Future Harry fired off a text to Future Louis, letting him know where they were. He then joined Harry and Louis in line. The female server didn’t give them a second look as she filled their order: a mint chocolate chip shake for Future Harry, cookie dough for Louis, and some sort of banana ice cream with hot fudge for Harry. They settled into seats at a table and Louis found himself watching Harry and Future Harry rather than eating his own ice cream. Harry looked in heaven as he ate his ice cream, and Future Harry was watching him with an indulgent smile, sipping slowly as his shake. He caught Louis’ eyes and broke out into a genuine smile, his lips still wrapped around the straw.

Harry let out a happy moan and wiggled in his seat, causing Louis to drop his gaze from Future Harry, suddenly embarrassed. If he’d thought time and being with Harry would make it easier to be around Future Harry he was gravely mistaken. He was pretty sure he would get over it eventually because Future Harry really wasn’t that different from Harry. He was just a bit more confident. Confidence just went a long way for a person apparently.

So for now it was a battle to stop himself from melting into a puddle when Future Harry looked at him.

“Thanks for the ice cream, Future Harry,” Louis said, looking at his ice cream. He chanced a look at Future Harry, who swallowed the sip he had just taken and took the straw out of his mouth.

“You’re welcome.”

“Thank you!” Harry chirped, causing Future Harry to look at him fondly before reaching over and messing up his hair.

“No problem. Figured it wouldn’t ruin your lunch.”

“We’re gonna get that place Stan and me were talking about?”

Future Harry nodded. “Might not have an option. Otherwise I’ll have a mutiny on my hands and Lou might try and drive. And he’s pretty awful on American roads.” He winked, causing Louis to blush, dropping the eye contact he had been proud of holding.

“Did you want a bite?” Harry asked, holding the spoon out for Future Harry.

He shook his head. “It’s all yours.”

Harry shrugged and offered the spoon to Louis. Louis took the spoon, trading Harry for a bite of his own, which made Harry smiled as he happily licked the spoon clean. It was distracting to say the least, watching Harry do that, and he ended up having hot fudge drip down onto his finger.

Future Harry snorted as Louis licked his thumb clean. It wasn’t until he caught Harry’s eye that he realized _Harry_ was staring now, mouth hanging open. He finished cleaning his thumb and then handed the spoon back to Harry, taking his own spoon in return.

“That was good,” he said, trying not to preen too much.

Harry swallowed. “Yeah. I like bananas. But not like, the candy flavor. Though I guess that’s what bananas really tasted like before the banana crisis.”

“Huh?” He looked at Future Harry for clarification, but he was nodding.

“Yup, what we know as bananas are not actual bananas, they’re Cavendishes. Real bananas were basically wiped out in the 1950s due to a bacteria. They were sweeter and tasted closer to the banana candies.”

“How do you know this?”

“Did a paper on it in school,” Harry said, sounding proud of himself.

Louis smiled. “I think that is one of the most random pieces of knowledge I’ve heard.”

“It’s a great conversation starter at parties,” Future Harry said.

“You don’t really?” Harry laughed.

“Well, I would, but usually Lou stops me. Says there’s a time and a place for these things.”

The door opening cut off any response as Stan and Future Louis stumbled into the shop, bantering. Future Harry waved, as if somehow the two of them would miss them in the empty shop.

“Hey, I saved you half. Mint chocolate chip,” Future Harry said, holding out the shake for Future Louis.

Future Louis dropped down into the seat on Future Harry’s right, and took the shake with flourish, while Stan went up to the counter, a skateboard tucked under his arm. “Thanks, love.”

“You got done quick,” Harry said.

Future Louis gave Future Harry a look, but he clearly was responding to Harry. “How long did Haz have you walking around to find this place? It’s just right around the corner.”

“Not long,” Harry said.

“Uh huh. Well we got a couple things, but no it didn’t take long,” Future Louis said, taking a sip of the shake.

"What did you buy him?" Future Harry asked, probably to change topics.

"Ew, there are chocolate chips in here."

"Well, yes. It's a mint chocolate chip shake."

Future Louis made a face as he took another sip. "If I wanted to chew my drink, Harold, I'd get ice in my shit or something."

Future Harry just looked at him fondly as Future Louis sipped at the milkshake.

"To answer your question, Hazza, he was under the impression I needed a new bag," Stan said, standing with his own cup of ice cream. "I didn't, by the way. But thank you both anyway. It's very nice and not bright fucking orange."

"You're welcome." Future Harry said, holding out his hand for the milkshake, which Future Louis handed over after taking one more sip. Future Harry popped the straw into his mouth, chewing on the end.

Future Louis stared at him for a moment, but then seemed to collect himself. Louis was proud of his self control because for some reason Future Harry made chewing on a straw look incredibly seductive.

"We gonna walk?" Stan asked, and that got Future Louis to his feet, followed by Future Harry, who was smirking as he _tongued_ at the end of the straw.

And they had the gall to say anything about _his_ hormones. He huffed, muttering under his breath.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, spoon in his mouth.

"Just... Future us."

Harry popped the spoon out and grinned. "They don't have room to lecture us, do they?"

Whatever Louis was about to say dried up as Harry took another spoonful of ice cream and sucked if off the spoon. Louis was transfixed, and getting very hard, very quickly. Harry's tongue looked ... talented... which was probably not something he should be thinking. That sounded almost too dirty, but Harry just kept his eyes locked on Louis' as he licked the back of the spoon cleaned.

"Can I have another bite of yours?" Harry asked.

Louis swallowed and pushed his cup towards Harry, who looked pleased as he took the spoon that Louis was barely holding onto.

“Babies! Hormones off, walking shoes on!” Future Louis called from the door. “I know you’re both old enough to eat and walk, come on.”

Harry glared at Future Louis, but he stood up when Louis did, taking his almost finished cup with him.

They left the store and began to walk down the street. Stan kept a slow drifting pace on his skateboard so he stayed beside Future Harry and Louis. Louis hung back with Harry, trading bites from their ice cream until both bowls were empty.

Future Harry stopped at a crosswalk, and Louis looked across the freeway to see the ocean.

“Wow,” he said, because there the ocean was. Which he still couldn’t believe, of all the things.

Harry clutched his bicep. “Are we gonna walk along the beach?”

“There’s a boardwalk, yeah,” Future Harry said as the crosswalk turned so they could cross.

“Ugh, walking. Walking is the worst,” Future Louis groaned as he elbowed Future Harry’s side. Future Harry smiled at him and they clasped hands for a quick moment as they ran across the street. Once they were across they let go of their hands though, and Future Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket while Future Louis kept his own hands busy with the milkshake cup. “We are not walking the whole fucking beach this time, Harold. I am putting my foot down now.”

Stan laughed, taking off on his skateboard down the boardwalk. “Should have brought your board.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Future Louis groused, keeping pace with Future Harry.

“Future Louis is a bit of a drama queen, isn’t he?” Harry asked, as the two of them watched the three boys in front of them.

“I mean, he’s not wrong. Walking is awful.”

For some reason that made Harry smile widely as he threw out their cups in the first trash can he found. “Come on.” He tugged Louis’ hand and sprinted so they were just behind Future Harry and Louis.

Louis put up only minor protest, but in the end the pace Future Harry and Louis were setting wasn’t that fast. Stan kept looping back to them on the skateboard, making faces at Future Louis.

“I keep thinking we should bring Abby and Erik here if we ever stay in Los Angeles long enough, just to see how happy they would be,” Future Harry said, looking at the beach.

Louis looked as well. It wasn’t crowded by people, but he figured that was because it was the middle of winter, but there were people on it, walking with their dogs off leashes. He could only imagine the two dogs would be in heaven.

“Abby would try swimming and then someone would have to save her before she drowned.”

“She’s a water dog. She knows how to swim,” Future Harry said.

“Do you really wanna risk her swimming in the ocean, Haz?”

“Am I hearing domestic conversation over here again?” Stan asked, getting off the skateboard so he could walk with them.

“There’s always domestic conversation,” Future Harry said with a smile.

“It is us,” Future Louis said.

Stan shoved his way in between Future Harry and Louis, edging Future Louis onto the beach. “Alright well I’m staging an intervention cause you’re helping me find seashells for me mum.”

Future Louis went without much complaint, leaving the three of them standing on the boardwalk with the skateboard. Future Harry didn’t seem bothered, just ushered Harry and Louis towards the sand so they were out of people’s way and then sat down in between them, draping his arms across both of their shoulders. Louis noted that he was being very careful with Harry, and so he didn’t complain and started watching Future Louis and Stan goof off as they pretended to collect seashells. He did reach his arm behind Future Harry so he could grab Harry’s hand, and he smiled when their fingers tangled together.

He heard Harry and Future Harry drop into conversation, and he let the feeling of everything wash over him. It was truly relaxing sitting on a beach, the sun beating down on him, with his future husband’s arm draped over his shoulder. He could block out the sound of traffic right behind him and really drift in a way he normally didn’t allow himself to. He leaned against Future Harry’s side, watching as Future Louis and Stan’s seashell hunt turned into them tossing off their shoes and splashing in the water.

Louis turned towards Future Harry to see what his reaction was going to be to the new shenanigans. His eyes caught the edge of a tattoo on Future Harry’s upper bicep and he frowned, turning his body so he could see. He hadn’t really looked at Future Harry’s arm tattoos, but now that Future Harry had pushed up the henley he was wearing so high, they were kinda right there.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He said, making sure his voice was loud enough to hear.

Future Harry looked away from Future Louis and Stan running through the water, because of course he had been looking. “What?”

“You have fucking matching tattoos!” Louis pulled away so he could tug up the sleeve a bit more to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

Future Harry seemed amused as he looked at his arm as Louis pointed to the ship and the heart. “Well would you look at that. We do.”

“They’ve got a couple more,” Harry piped up. “The anchor and the rope. The dagger and rose go together too.”

“How does a dagger and rose go together?” Louis asked.

“Classic nautical iconography. I’ve always been interested in sailing and traveling.”

Louis tipped his head back. “I really am an idiot.”

“Hush,” Future Harry said, tucking Louis back under his arm and kissing his temple. “No you aren’t. I just haven’t taught you yet.”

That made Louis feel a little bit better, and he made a mental note to start researching sailing at some point in the near future. It was obviously something important to them and he didn’t want to mess anything up.

“What’s going to go with the mermaid?” Harry asked.

“Pretty sure that counts as a spoiler, Child Me. Oh shit, Lou! We don’t have any towels! And we still need to go grocery shopping!” Future Harry called, bringing both of his hands up to his mouth so the yell carried across the beach.

Louis looked up just in time to see Stan catch Future Louis by the wrist to stop him from toppling back into a wave. Both of them were laughing, and Stan spun Future Louis away from the water until they both collapsed onto the sand. Future Louis didn’t stay down long, getting up and running to them, huge smile on his face. He grabbed hold of Harry’s wrist, and pulled him away.

“Come on, Baby Hazza. Time to play.”

Harry laughed, and let himself be lifted up over Future Louis’ shoulder fireman style.

“Lou! What are you doing!?” Future Harry yelled.

Future Louis blew Future Harry a kiss. “Letting Baby Hazza step into the Pacific!”

Louis watched Future Louis drop Harry gently feet first into the water after tossing his shoes to the side, and Harry shrieked. He wasn’t too deep, just up to his ankles, but still looked like he was having the time of his life. He sighed, and dropped his head onto Future Harry’s shoulder as the wind picked up. Suddenly it wasn’t as warm as it had been and Louis shivered.

“What are you doing?” Future Harry asked, and Louis didn’t know what it was but he could tell Future Harry seemed unsure about how he should act with Louis.

So he sighed, and made sure to put all his snark in one sentence. “Looking at my future and regretting my choices.”

Future Harry let out a loud laugh as he wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis immediately relaxed, soaking up the warmth from Future Harry’s body. Future Harry kissed the top of his head and he smiled.

“You chilly, sweetheart?” Future Harry asked, and Louis nodded, snuggling closer to him and wrapping his arms around Future Harry’s waist. Future Harry rubbed his bare arms. “This helping?”

“Yeah,” he closed his eyes. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Future Harry gave him another kiss on the top of the head, as the two of them settled into watching Stan, Harry, and Future Louis play on the beach.

*****

Louis woke up the next day incredibly hard. He didn’t know why he was surprised considering he’d fallen asleep after making out with Harry for what seemed like hours. He’d been aching by the time he’d finally convinced both of them to drift off, a feat he deserved major credit for considering how desperate Harry had sounded wanting to go further.

And Louis wanted that too, really badly, but he also wanted things to be perfect. If he’d learned anything from watching their future selves it was that they were the happiest relationship he’d ever seen. They had _fucking tattoos_. And Future Harry loved him an obscene amount. He refused to mess up that type of perfection by rushing anything. So no matter how badly he wanted this he was taking things slow. He wasn’t sure how slow since they were already sharing a bed, but he definitely knew two days was too fast to be messing around passed making out.

Or at least… he was pretty sure two days was too fast. Maybe he should check with Future Louis about how fast they should be moving. But immediately his mind rejected that idea. He knew what Future Louis would say, because it’s exactly what he would say. “Trust yourself.” Which wasn’t fucking helpful when all he wanted was to get this right.

The bed dipped and Louis cracked an eye, surprised to see Harry climbing back into bed wearing just his pants. What time was it?

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Louis asked, snuggling against Harry’s neck after he got under the covers. He was warm, with his sunburn only a mild red this morning.

“Decided not to go for a swim, and let my burn heal.”

“Smart,” Louis said as he felt Harry’s fingers trace the waistband of his own pants. Maybe it hadn’t been the smartest idea to listen to Harry about sleeping in just his pants. He managed to control his gasp, but just barely.

Harry heard it though, and he smirked before closing the gap between their lips. His hand splayed on Louis’ hip, and his thumb tucked underneath Louis’ pants’ waistband, stroking downward. Louis’ cock throbbed, and he arched up, allowing Harry’s hand to slip closer - dangerously close.

Louis broke the kiss to breathe, and Harry didn’t hesitate to latch onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin he had discovered last night.

“I should, teeth, morning breath,” Louis gasped as Harry nipped his ear. He rocked his hips forward. Harry’s hand slipped entirely under his pants and Louis couldn’t help but moan, cutting off his own words.

“It’s alright,” Harry whispered, biting on down Louis’ neck. “I don’t mind.”

Louis wanted to roll away before it was too late. His hands needed something to hold onto and he balled them into fists so he didn’t accidentally grab any sunburnt skin. Harry dragged his mouth back to Louis’, hovering over his lips just like his hand was fucking centimeters from Louis’ cock. If he breathed wrong he’d push up against it and Louis wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop. An early morning hand job was not what he had been picturing for how they would kick the physical side of their relationship off.

“Harry,” he moaned.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, and Louis opened his eyes, staring into Harry’s.

He could feel the warmth radiating off of Harry’s hand and he was _so_ hard, and it wasn’t like it was wrong. It just… wasn’t exactly how he wanted it to go.

But it could still work?

His cock twitched and Harry’s fingers brushed against it. Louis gasped and nodded, eyes squeezing shut.

“Yes, okay, if you want.” His words were swallowed up by Harry’s lips.

He was immediately on the cusp of an orgasm the moment Harry’s fucking fingers wrapped around his cock and he’d never been this close that fast. He scrambled, trying so hard to be careful because he wasn’t going to mess this up, and his hand slipped into the front of Harry’s pants without question.

Neither of them really had any sort of rhythm going. Both of their hands were at awkward angles and it was more their hips desperately seeking friction than anything, but it was still the hottest thing Louis had ever done - and he had actually had sex.

All it took was one glance down to see the tip of Harry’s cock peeking out, his hand wrapped around it, and he was gone. So fucking gone.

His body tingled all over as he came down from his orgasm, and only the wetness on his hand assured him that Harry had come too.

“Breakfast’s ready!” Future Louis said over the intercom.

Louis groaned and tried to bury his face in his pillow. “I fucking hate him.”

Harry giggled. “I would have hated him more if he was a minute earlier.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten your hand on my dick that’s for sure.”

Harry pouted. “Hey.” He sounded just like Future Harry in that moment and Louis wondered if it was something he did before, or something he’d picked up.

Louis kissed him to take the pout away, closed mouth because now that his head wasn’t drenched in orgasm he was aware of how bad his breath was. “Give me a minute and we can go again.”

“Who even jokes about that?”

“People in touch with the reality of the situation. It’s not like either of us was disappointed.”

Harry snuggled into the pillow. “It was good though, right?”

Louis kissed Harry on the nose. “Yeah. It was alright.”

Harry stuck out his tongue. “Alright?”

“Think I need a second go to be sure,” Louis said, leaning in to give Harry one last kiss. “But first, brushing my teeth.” He looked at his hand, and stomach. “And maybe a shower.”

“I can join you?”

“Again I state, breakfast is ready,” Future Louis said over the intercom.

Louis groaned but got out of bed, hitting the intercom. “We’ll be up in a second.” He refused to give any leeway in regards to innuendos, because he knew Future Louis would take his shot and run with it.

He turned back to the bed, and the sight of Harry licking his finger made him stop in his tracks. Some sort of sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making came out of his mouth, and Harry looked at him. He slowly popped his wet index finger out of his mouth.

“Just curious.”

Louis stumbled over his words for a solid minute before giving up and fleeing to the bathroom, Harry close on his heels.

*****

Louis felt a weird mix of lethargic and wired all morning. It was the strangest thing to experience. He’d had two mind-blowing orgasms within such a short span of time that part of him didn’t want to move, but on the other hand, Harry was right there, clingy, snuggly, and _his_. He couldn’t ignore that. So maybe he was a little more public with his displays of affections, but Harry seemed to soak it up. He was practically vibrating with joy every time Louis touching him or kissed him.

Which was a lot. They held hands at the table as they ate the breakfast Future Harry had made, and then had snuggled together on the couch in the living room while Harry played against the computer in Mario Kart. He kept peppering kisses against Harry’s neck now that it was finally starting to heal and he felt like he wouldn’t hurt Harry when he did it.

It wasn’t a lot he thought, they weren’t making out ridiculously on the couch, or grinding against one another, but it was a near constant thing. So he could maybe understand why, after the whole day, Stan seemed a little unsure about taking them out to see a movie like he had promised when Future Harry and Louis left for their friend’s party.

“Listen, I just don’t wanna sit there and chaperone you two if you’re just gonna make out all movie.”

“We won’t, I promise,” Harry said, hands clasped in front of his chest.

“Sorry Baby Hazza, but I’ve been there, done that, got a t-shirt, _and_ a couple of traumatic memories.”

“But, please?” Harry added in a pout, and Louis got up to join him.

Stan seemed unamused but he threw his hands up in disgust. “Fine! But only because that means I get to drive one of their cars and I love doing that.”

Louis and Harry both cheered, because as nice as it had been inside all day, it would be nice to get out of the house and do something normal, and seeing a movie was pretty normal. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and dress up a little. Stan had given them fifteen minutes to get ready, and so Louis flew downstairs, Harry hot on his heels, to make himself as nice looking as possible.

His wardrobe had not been put together with any intention of going on dates, and while the thought of attempting to raid Future Louis’ closet had its perks, he ultimately decided against it for the sake of time. He was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror when Harry joined him to try and do the same.

“You look nice,” Harry said, looking Louis up and down.

Louis returned the look, feeling one hundred times lighter. “You too.” He kissed Harry as he passed him, heading upstairs so he could stop Stan from leaving without them. He figured Harry would understand.

Stan seemed distracted by the idea of driving Future Harry’s car though, and he was practically jumping up and down in excitement when Louis got upstairs. Stan ushered them outside, but he didn’t lock up, and Louis realized why when they passed Alberto sitting beside the pool on his phone. He waved to them as they passed and they waved back.

“Now I want one of you in the back, and one of you up front,” Stan said as he opened the garage and unlocked the BMW they had driven yesterday. Louis saw the way he looked longingly at the white Mercedes parked next to the car and he stayed silent while Stan had his moment pining for the car. Stan managed to collect himself and pointed to the both of them. “Like I said, one in the front, one in the back. No funny business.” Louis didn’t move, and just let Harry pout until Stan sighed and pressed his head to the roof of the car. “Oh for fuck’s sake, get in the back. Just keep your hands where I can see them.”

Harry broke into a large grin and climbed into the middle so he could curl up against Louis now that his sunburn was going down. Despite Stan’s vocal worries Louis and Harry did manage to keep their hands to themselves through the entirety of the night out - including the place they stopped for dinner.

It wasn’t even that hard because all three of them did get along, and Stan was great. Louis was going to miss him when he left the next day.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Harry chirped, smiling as they got back home to an empty house. Louis had said they wouldn’t be home until at least three in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah. I suppose in light of your control I can give you two these without feeling like I’m rewarding bad behavior.” Stan held up his hand as he jogged downstairs. He returned, much to their confusion, with two identically wrapped presents. He handed one to Harry, and one to Louis. “This is an early birthday gift, Baby Hazza. And since I figured you’d need one too, this is a late birthday gift for you, Baby Tommo.”

They both took the gifts and traded looks. Louis was glad to see he wasn’t the only one surprised at Stan getting them something. He nudged Harry’s arm. “You can go first.”

Harry blinked and then carefully undid the tape so the paper stayed perfectly intact. He pulled out a rectangular box, and darted his eyes up to Stan, mouth open. “Stan.”

“I know, I’m awesome,” he said with a smile. “It’s the latest iPod,” he said as if there needed to be clarification. “Sorry it’s already been opened. I wanted it filled up with music so I gave it to Haz to load up with all the music he loves currently and stuff he remembers liking at your age.”

Louis looked down at his own present and undid the wrapping without prompting. He pulled out the black iPod, unsure if this was real.

“I made sure you got black, like your soul,” Stan said with a laugh.

Louis couldn’t even work up the snark to snap at Stan, he just looked at the iPod with reverence. “Stan, you really didn’t have to.”

“I know,” he winked. “I could have left it up to your present selves, but I figure once you two go back I’ll just have Harry and Louis sign them and then auction them off for charity.” Louis laughed, turning on the iPod. “Same deal goes for you as it went for Harry. I had Louis load it up with music he likes, or remembers liking, and if either of you need anything else both iPod’s are synced to Louis’ laptop. Happy birthdays, Babies!”

Louis was the first one to grab Stan in a hug, but then Harry joined him and Stan let out a big laugh. “Thanks, mate.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome. That trip to Australia was going to suck if you didn’t have something to distract you. If you need different headphones just bother your present selves. They get that shit for free.”

Louis nodded dumbly, turning on the iPod and thumbing over to the music. Future Louis had filled it up with a lot of stuff he liked, and from the way Harry kept muttering excitedly he knew he was just as pleased with his music selection. Louis wondered if maybe they could switch iPods and see if there was anything they had forgotten to mention during their talks about music.

Stan had really knocked it out of the park with this gift.

Louis hoped he could live up to it.

_Shit._

He’d completely forgotten. What the hell was he going to get Harry for his birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The banana crisis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panama_disease) is a real thing D:


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! I didn't mean for this to take as long as it did OTL hopefully you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter. But on the plus side this chapter is super long???
> 
> I'd like to thank Warmcuppatea for beta'ing this chapter even though she was sick!! :)

Louis woke up with his face snuggled into Harry’s curls. He could hear the faint music coming from the speakers Harry had brought into their room last night so they could play their new iPods out loud. Harry had set his up first, and they had fallen asleep to a random mix of songs, including the Stones, the Beatles, and for some reason the song “Don’t Cha.” Harry had grumbled about it being a guilty pleasure when Louis’ eyes had popped open in surprise right before he had drifted off.

The music was still going, and Louis couldn’t help but smile when he realized he was hearing the ending chords to “All You Need is Love.” He nuzzled the back of Harry’s neck, and brushed gentle kisses over the healing skin. His shoulders didn’t look bright red anymore, and the skin itself wasn’t as warm.

Harry groaned and pushed himself back into Louis’ chest. “Wha’ time is it?” He asked.

Louis kissed right behind his ear. “Dunno, just woke up. Did you need to be up at a certain time?” He kept his voice soft and teasing not wanting to break the early morning cuddle they had going on.

"Nope, Older Harry said he was going to sleep in today," Harry said, humming contently before turning his head to give Louis a peck on the lips. "So I'm all yours."

Louis smiled, adjusting himself so he was in a more comfortable position to kiss Harry. “I like that idea.”

Harry had slept naked and Louis appreciated it because that meant it was easy for his hand to drift down and wrap around Harry’s cock. He had grown confident with initiating sex over the past day. It really did seem like the two of them were made for each other with how easy it was to learn one another’s bodies. Or maybe that was just being young and inexperienced.

Louis didn’t really care, and he wanted to believe the more romantic option.

Harry let out a soft gasp, grinding his arse back against Louis, dragging the cotton of his pants over his erection. He rocked his hips forward, trying not to be too frantic. He wanted it to last just a bit longer, even though he knew they would be able to go for another round by the time they got into the shower.

“Lou,” Harry whispered. Even with the lazy pace that was set, he was already on edge.

Louis peeked to watch his hand move slowly up and down. “Just a bit more, love.”

Harry shuddered in his arms at the endearment. “Faster, please.”

Louis kissed his shoulder, eyes darting back and forth from his hand on Harry’s cock to Harry’s face. He was breaking out in a sweat since their legs were still under the covers, and Louis wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to look more gorgeous.

Harry cursed and curled up on himself as he came. Louis kissed the center of his back as he took his come covered hand off of Harry’s cock. He knew the flannel they had brought into the room last night was still nearby so he just needed to find it. Before he could start looking for it Harry rolled over, grabbing hold of his bicep.

Louis took in the blissed out look on Harry’s face and he smiled. “Yes, love?”

Harry groaned and tugged him down to kiss him. He was careful with his hand, not wanting to smear come anywhere, but then Harry started to get bitey and Louis sort of got lost. He bit Louis’ lip first, and then moved down to his neck. Louis was already sure he had hickies all over his neck from the night before, so these were just going to add to the collection. Oh well, it wasn’t like everyone else didn’t know what they were up to, sharing a room and all. 

Harry climbed on top of him, trailing his lips down to Louis’ chest as he did. Louis couldn’t stop the whimper that left his mouth as he settled his hands on Harry’s naked hips, rutting up against his arse.

“Fuck,” he cursed.

Harry shot him a grin. “What happened to that slow pace you had going before?” His mouth was right above Louis’ nipple and they _hadn’t done that yet_ , but damn the feeling of his breath puffing over the nipple felt really good.

“Out the window.” Never let it be said that Louis wasn’t honest. “Hand? My dick? Please?”

Harry didn’t follow his request. He licked Louis’ nipple instead, almost like a test.

Louis’ cock twitched against Harry’s arse and he moaned. He managed to see Harry smile before his eyes slid shut in pleasure as Harry started to explore his reactions to nipple play. Each touch sent jolts through his body, and Louis couldn’t help the way he started to rub against Harry’s arse.

It was dirty, and he knew it was going to be messy inside his boxers if he ended up coming in them, but it didn’t matter. It felt so good, the double assault, and Louis didn’t want it to end, even when he felt his balls tightening.

“Shit, fuck,” he grunted, hoping that was enough of a warning before he made a mess in his pants.

His mind whited out, and he felt himself go limp underneath Harry. Harry didn’t seem to have any plans of moving, and Louis drifted for a few minutes to the feeling of Harry kissing his neck, rubbing himself languidly against Louis’ stomach.

Harry was hard again.

_God fucking bless being a teenager._

Louis angled his head down, puckering his lips so Harry would know he wanted a kiss. Harry did kiss him, and Louis let out a happy sound.

“We should shower,” he said.

“My bum is a bit of a mess,” Harry said, laughing against his lips.

“Not my fault.”

“Think I might be a little chafed. You should stop wearing clothes to bed.”

Louis opened an eye to see Harry pout. He rolled his eyes and pushed Harry off of him. Harry splayed out on his side of the bed, and Louis couldn’t help but stare. He was naked, hard, and gorgeous. “Uh,” Louis said intelligently.

That made Harry’s face light up like sunshine and he reached over to tug on the waistband of Louis’ pants. “Come on, let’s go clean up and then I’ll make us breakfast.”

Louis’ stomach growled before he could make a quip about staying in bed all day, so he just sighed and climbed out of bed, removing his pants before the come could dry. The clock on his bedside table told him it was only ten A.M. and since he hadn’t heard Future Harry and Louis come in before he had drifted off at three A.M. he figured they probably wouldn’t be awake to bother him and Harry when they went up for breakfast. That meant they could take their time in the shower and still have time alone, and the thought made him grin.

He looked at Harry, who was staring at him with open lust. It gave his self-esteem a boost to know that Harry found him so attractive and it was hard to not crawl back in bed. He took a couple steps towards the bathroom, and Harry’s eyes tracked him.

“Coming?”

Harry smirked as he got out of bed. “Will be once you start touching me again.”

Louis laughed, not sure why he was surprised that was the answer.

*****

Stan's departure was harder than Louis had expected. It didn't hit him until Stan was hugging Future Harry in front of the car that was going to take him to the airport. He probably wasn't going to see this Stan again for quite some time, probably until he was at this point in his own future. And with that he was finally going to be alone with no safety net except for his future self. Up until now he had had some other tangible connection to his own past, but now it was leaving. He felt selfish and stupid because obviously Harry had gone through this and he was fine but... Louis was scared.

Stan stepped away from Future Harry and turned towards him, holding open his arms. Louis fell into them, hugging Stan tight.

"Take care, mate," Stan whispered in his ear and Louis shut his eyes because he felt like he was going to cry.

"Gonna miss the fuck out of you."

"Don't worry, those old twats will take care of you."

"They aren't you though. Won't get to see you 'til I get back."

Stan laughed and squeezed him. "It's okay. Got plenty of others who will take care of you. Won't even notice I'm gone." He pulled back and looked Louis in the eye. "Promise you'll be good to me when you get back, if you remember any of this of course?"

Louis nodded. "Course. Best mates for life and all that."

Stan smiled wistfully and pulled him back in for another hug. "Love you, Baby Tommo. Couldn't ask for a better one."

"Me neither," Louis said, burying his face in Stan's neck once more before he finally stepped away.

Future Louis immediately took his place, and it looked like he was restraining himself from jumping up and wrapping his legs around Stan’s waist like the koala he seemed to try and be. “Have a good flight, sorry it’s commercial.”

“Oh my god, Lewis, for the last time, I don’t fucking care. You do not need charter a private plane for me every time I fly,” Stan said.

Louis looked away, and suddenly Harry was there, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “You alright, babe?”

Louis nodded, curling up in Harry’s arms. When he felt it was safe to look again Future Louis had let Stan go, and he was getting into the car. He managed to give Stan a big smile and wave before the door shut, but the moment the car pulled away he dropped both and tucked himself closer into Harry’s body.

Future Louis looked about the most upset that Louis had seen him since coming to the future, and he took solace in the fact that maybe he wasn’t alone in how he was feeling. Harry kissed his forehead and he smiled.

“Gonna miss him, is all,” he finally said.

Future Louis’ head shot up and he gave Louis a smile as he held up his arms. “Do you need a hug, Baby Me, or has Baby Hazza got that covered?”

Louis flipped him the bird, but he let Future Louis step into his space and give him a hug. It probably should have been awkward pressed between Future Louis and Harry, but Louis seemed to need the closeness at that moment. He was just glad he didn’t cry.

Future Louis let him go after a moment. “You’ll see him again in no time. And hey, for now you’ve got me and the Harrys. And if you make it to tour there’ll be tons of people, including Lottie.”

Louis took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll be alright.” At the arched eyebrows Future Louis gave him he reiterated it. “I promise.”

Harry squeezed his shoulder and Louis relaxed. He caught Future Harry’s eye and Future Harry held up his own arms. “Group hug?”

“Group hug!” Harry cheered, and Louis didn’t have time to brace himself before he was sandwiched between Harry and Future Louis. Both Harrys were cheering and jumping up and down in excitement, and it made Louis a little dizzy.

Future Louis didn’t look like he was coping much better, but after a few seconds he seemed to get his bearings, and he joined in the cheering, leaving Louis standing there. He couldn’t help it. He started laughing and he let his head fall into Future Louis’ chest, which was a poor choice because he was jumping up and down.

“Oh my god I am stuck with insane people.” He tried to get out of the hug but all three of them just crowded him in. He let out a scream, but it was drowned out.

Someone’s arms wrapped around his waist and only the sensation of being lifted up and backwards clued him onto the fact that it was Harry. His feet left the ground for a moment, and then suddenly he was crashing to the ground.

“Fuck!” He shouted, even though Harry took the brunt of the fall. “Shit.”

“Fuck,” Future Louis mimicked him. “Baby Haz, your back!”

Harry groaned underneath Louis and he scrambled off of him, immediately checking for any injuries. Future Harry and Louis were standing frozen right in front of them, as if they didn’t know what to do. Louis carefully touched Harry’s shoulder, not spotting any injuries.

“Ow,” Harry whined.

“Did you hit your head?” Louis asked, moving his hands to Harry’s head next, feeling around for a bruise.

“The curls protect it,” Harry said, but he let Louis look. “Did bruise my bum though. Kiss it better?”

Future Louis threw his hands up in the air. “Well he’s fine then I see.”

Future Harry laughed, his face becoming more relaxed now that Harry had made a quip. But Louis wasn’t convinced just yet, and he kept looking Harry over until he was satisfied. The only thing he found was scrapes on his elbows, so Louis kissed those really quick. Harry was smiling at him by the time he pulled Harry to his feet.

“My hero,” he said, and it almost sounded sincere despite the teasing look on his face.

“Maybe try not to walk backwards next time you pick me up, yeah?” Louis said.

“Alright, alright you two, let’s head back into the house. Buddy system this time so neither of the Harolds fall down the stairs and break anything,” Future Louis said, ushering them out of the driveway and back into the yard. Harry stuck his tongue out and Future Louis made an aborted grab for it. “Tongues in mouths, Baby Hazza. If you’re gonna stick it out, it has better uses.”

Harry and Future Harry both dissolved into giggles, and Louis stuck his own tongue out in retaliation once he had gotten down the stairs and onto the grass. He wasn’t as quick as putting it away as Harry though, and Future Louis got a hand on it.

“What the fuck did I just say?” Future Louis asked, laughing as he used one hand to start tickling Louis. 

He let go of Louis’ tongue pretty quick, but he kept up the tickling and Louis collapsed onto the grass to try and escape. He ended up trying to bite Future Louis’ arm, which just earned him a whack on the nose as Future Louis used his knees to keep Louis’ shoulders pinned. He kept the weight of his bum on Louis’ chest, altogether making him pretty immobile, which meant when Future Louis leaned back to continue tickling Louis had no retaliation or protection.

He turned his head, hoping to get some sympathy from Harry or Future Harry but they were both just staring at them. It took Louis a moment to figure out why, and he ended up groaning through the laughter.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he managed to get out in half-screams, “Control your lust and save me!”

Neither Harry sprung into action, and Future Harry even had the nerve to tilt his head to the side as if he were trying to get a better view. Louis hated both of them.

Future Louis finally seemed to think he had had enough and rolled off of him, leaving Louis to lie on the grass and try and catch his breath.

“Everyone good?” Future Louis asked.

“I fucking hate all of you,” Louis gasped out.

Future Harry clapped his hands together, and then turned them into a thumbs up. “Very nice show. Ten out of ten. Would watch again.”

Future Louis laughed and got to his feet. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” He held his hand out for Louis, but he shook his head.

“I’ll just lie here and slowly fulfill the circle of laugh.”

“Become the grass so the antelope can eat it, good call.” Future Louis didn’t seem bothered as he skipped over to the two Harrys, giving Future Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Future Harry beamed. “Liam will be here in about twenty minutes. You guys gonna use the upstairs?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be in the downstairs study with Jessica right?”

Louis looked over at them, confused by the change in topic. “Care to tell your better counterparts what’s going on then?”

“Work related stuff. Liam is coming over to prep for some songwriting next week and Harry has voice lessons today. Jessica’s our new coach. Figured you two wouldn’t be interested and would just watch movies or something.”

Louis traded looks with Harry as he sat up. “Well you’re wrong.”

“I’d love to watch too, unless you don’t want us around,” Harry said.

Future Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s not it at all. Just figured it would be boring. Songwriting is fun but I think it’s only that way for the people doing it.”

Louis shook his head. “No, I’d really like to see it. I won’t butt in.” Future Louis gave him a look. “Okay, I mean if either of you say something stupid I might not be able to resist but I swear I won’t try to distract you.”

Future Louis shrugged, and then nodded towards the house. “Sounds fine by me. Guess I won’t feel bad asking you to help move me keyboard upstairs now.”

“You have a keyboard?” Harry asked, taking Louis’ hand as the four of them walked into the house.

“Gotta couple. Oh that’s right you two haven’t seen the second floor,” Future Louis said. “Well follow me, Babies.”

Future Harry flopped onto the couch in the front room while Future Louis lead them downstairs and into what must have been their study. It was the most disorganized room Louis had seen in both of their houses after Future Louis’ study back in London. There wasn’t a lot of furniture, just a couch and a bed pushed into the corner, so all the papers that Louis guessed were probably Future Louis’ writing were scattered on the floor. There were two keyboards set up in the room, while a third was folded up against one of the walls, and two guitars, one on a stand next to the couch and one laid out on the bed.

Harry crouched down and picked up one of the pieces of paper. “Oh cool! Is this one of the songs you wrote?”

Future Louis reached out and grabbed the paper from his hand, frowning. “Uh yeah, but what the hell.. We’d recorded this long before we bought this house. How the hell did it end up here?” He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the bin beside the couch.

Harry squawked. “I was _reading_ that.”

“The song made it onto our third album, and that’s like, I think, the second draft I had written. If you wanna hear it I’ll let you, but there’s no point reading it.”

Harry stuck out his tongue but he left the paper alone, going instead to the bed and sitting down beside the guitar. He touched the neck, glancing over at Future Louis to see if it was okay to do so. Future Louis was distracted though, making his ways through the papers and books to the keyboard by the wall, so Harry picked up the guitar and placed his fingers in position to strum a chord. Louis smiled at Harry, knowing he wanted to learn how to play and back home had been pestering his bandmates to teach him. 

Future Louis looked over, his own smile in place. “Look at you over there, holding a guitar all proper.”

“Do I learn in the future? My coordination right now isn’t the best,” Harry said, demonstrating what he meant by moving his left hand down the neck, which caused his right hand to move too despite him glaring at it.

“You’re getting there. Niall will be more than happy to help you, and like we’ve got Dan in our band. He’d be willing to teach you too.” Harry’s face lit up. “Now, let’s get this keyboard upstairs,” Future Louis said, snapping Louis’ attention away admiring Harry as he grabbed the keyboard leaning against the wall. With the feet of the keyboard folded up it only came up to Future Louis’ chest, so Louis stood there, unsure what he was expected to do. Future Louis gave him a look and then sighed, nodding to the keyboard. “Hello? Grab the other end and help me take this up the stairs.”

“Why? Is it heavy or something?” Louis asked, stubbornly staying in his place.

“What? No, it’s just awkward and I don’t want it walk into a wall or drop it down the stairs.”

Louis looked at the other two keyboards in the room. “But, like, you could just get another one if it broke.”

“Oh my god, just because I can buy another one doesn’t mean I go around ramming my instruments into walls or risk dropping it. We don’t let Niall smash his guitars, so I’m sure as hell not gonna destroy a piano. Now fucking help me.” He moved so Louis could grab the other side, and only Harry’s giggling made Louis go to the other side of the keyboard with no protest.

The keyboard was light, and with both of them at each end it was easy to move the keyboard out of the room and up the stairs. Harry followed after them holding the guitar and a guitar book he had found on the floor. Future Louis guided them to where he wanted the keyboard set up while Harry sat down next to Future Harry.

“Lookie what you got there,” Future Harry said, looking away from his phone to scoot closer to Harry. “How good are we right now?”

“Pretty shit,” Harry said, flipping open the book to the first page. “Older Louis says we get better though, right?”

Louis took a seat on the floor in between Harry’s legs, and rested his head on his knee. He figured that if Harry started playing he’d ask him to move, but for now it was okay. He kinda liked sitting like this because there was always a good chance Harry would start playing with his hair. He smiled when that was exactly what happened. Harry kept talking to Future Harry, both of them looking through the book, but he moved the guitar to the side so Louis had more of his thigh to lean against.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift, happily curled up against Harry’s leg. The sounds of Future Louis practicing scales on the keyboard filtered through, but not enough to pull him from relaxation.

He only came around when he finally heard Liam go, “Oh fuck, it’s been two days and they’ve advanced to week three of the X-Factor. Which one of you allowed this?”

He cracked an eye to see if Liam was in his line of sight, and when he wasn’t he closed his eyes again, because it wasn’t worth looking around. He nuzzled into Harry’s hand, which was still combing through his hair, and snorted. “Who let your rudeness into this house? I won’t stand for it.”

“Yeah, that’s really rude, Liam,” Future Harry said. “They are their own individual people, going through their own journey of life. Who are we, mere humans, to stand in the way of the advancement of a pure and honest relationship?”

There was a long moment of silence that followed his statement. Louis couldn’t help but crack a wide smile because Future Harry had sounded so honest and sincere when he said that even though Louis was pretty positive he was one hundred percent full of shit. Liam was the first to break, laughing loud and long.

“I don’t know why I love any of you,” Liam said in between his laughter.

“I don’t either cause none of us love you,” Future Louis snapped at the same time he played a few notes on the keyboard.

“Well at least we are all in agreement about that at least.” Liam’s voice moved closer and Louis finally opened an eye. 

Liam still wasn’t in his line of sight, but Louis supposed with him here Future Louis and he would start working soon. So he got to his feet, moving up to be on the couch next to Harry, even though that meant he had to move the guitar. He waved to Liam after he sat down, and Liam waved back with a smile on his face, which didn’t drop even when Louis curled up into Harry’s side. If anything his smile got bigger as he turned to Louis.

“You know sometimes I think I remember how you two were wrong, like I’m imagining it through rose colored glasses or something, but it looks like I’m not,” Liam said, dragging one of the chairs over to the keyboard.

Louis didn’t even bother flipping him the finger because he decided it wasn’t worth it. He was comfy, and Liam wasn’t even really being a dick about anything. So there was no reason to give any sort of reaction.

Future Harry stood up, stretching. “Lou, I’m gonna go take a nap before Jessica gets here. Don’t let me sleep longer than ninety minutes.”

“I’ll set an alarm, love,” Future Louis said, beckoning Future Harry over to him so he could give him a kiss. “You still feeling hung over?” Future Harry snorted but didn’t deny the accusation. Louis had been pleasantly surprised at how put together both Future Louis and Harry had looked when they dragged themselves out of bed to say goodbye to Stan, but apparently hangovers were still very much a thing. They were just better at hiding them than Louis was at eighteen. “I told you not to have that fourth margarita.” Future Louis kissed his forehead. “You’re gonna drink water before you head to your nap, right?”

“Yes, Lou,” Future Harry was smiling as he trudged off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading downstairs with a wave to all of them. “Happy writing.”

“Enjoy your nap,” Liam called after him. “So, do we have an audience for today’s session?” He asked nodding to Louis and Harry who were still curled up on the couch.

“Yeah,” Future Louis said. “The Babies will be coming to the studio with us too.”

“That’s a sentence I wasn’t expecting to hear for at least another year.”

If Liam said that to get a ride out of Future Louis - and with the way he was looking at him that seemed likely - he was sorely disappointed because Future Louis just shrugged. “You two did want to go to the studio right?”

“Yeah!” Harry cheered. “Are you recording?”

Future Louis nodded. “Gonna record a couple demos with a few different people over the next week. Right now Liam and I are prepping for the writing session. We don’t like to go into them empty handed.”

“What do you do to prep?” Louis asked, all ears even while he was still cuddling Harry.

“Figure out the overall sound we want the song to be like. If we come with a fully formed song even better. When Harry wrote with Meghan - she’s a popular singer right now - he had a completely written song. So if we can get that, great. But let’s see, we’re working with Joel and Benji first, and then Chad, and you’re off to see Jason after this right?” Future Louis directed that question to Liam.

“You sure you can’t come?” Liam asked.

“I might Skype you or something, but I got paperwork and shit. I’m gonna be swamped all week so today and tomorrow are the only time I have to get them done.” Future Louis glanced back at Louis and Harry and smiled. “Anyway, we got like a couple of very different sounds we can choose from.”

“That’s kinda how Louis and I like to work. Our minds jump around too much to stay on one idea for long, so if we have two or three different styles to work with it’s better.”

“What kinda songs are you working on right now?” Harry asked.

“We got a folk rock - that’s what you’d call it, right, Tommo?”

“I guess. Acoustic rock ballad thing. And then we’re _hoping_ to do this crazy punk-rock song.”

“So you can see we have two extremes.”

“That’s not even counting your stuff,” Future Louis said. “Your dance remixes and all that.”

“My dance remixes are sick, thank you very much.”

Future Louis grinned and them. “If Liam could, he’d be Justin Timberlake, but none of us can dance so he’s stuck doing pop-rock.”

“You make it sound like I don’t like the music we make. And that hurts.”

“Good. I hope it fucking hurts. Now grab my notebook and open to page whatever… class is in session.” He pulled out his phone and Louis supposed he set his alarm to wake up Future Harry.

The banter died off as they started working. It actually wasn’t boring to watch at all. Sure Louis had no idea what was actually happening but it was definitely not boring. Future Louis and Liam didn’t talk in full sentences, so much as they said one or two words and then the other would nod. It wasn’t on the same level as watching the two Harrys cook together, but it was still a little surreal. They seamlessly transitioned from hovering over the notebook with two different pens, to Future Louis playing a string of notes on the keyboard while Liam nodded or frowned to indicate his level of approval.

Even the way they seemed to weave in and out of professionalism was something that fascinated Louis. He could always tell the moment Future Louis’ mind wandered and he would start up some sort of game on the notebook, or draw something that cause Liam to laugh and join in for a few minutes until he steered Future Louis back on task.

It hit Louis then, just how well Liam - someone who was a complete stranger to him at this moment - knew him. And if this was how well his friend knew him, how well did Future Harry? Sure he’d seen glimpses of it, both with Future Harry and his Harry, but he hadn’t watched Future Louis and Harry together for an hour straight. 

He decided he’d have to change that.

“We are brilliant,” Future Louis cheered, falling back in his chair.

“Did you guys finish?” Harry asked. “Can we hear? Or is there anything to hear? Do you need more than the piano?”

Liam smiled at him, flipping to a new page in the notebook. “I think we can manage if you just let us borrow that guitar.”

“You mean let me borrow the guitar?” At Liam’s look Future Louis just scoffed. “I play better than you. You take piano, we’ll play the chorus and the second verse, how’s that?”

Liam traded spots with Future Louis, sitting fully behind the keyboard as he set up the notebook on the stand. Future Louis took the guitar just as his alarm went off. He shut it off before settling down close to Liam so he could see the notebook.

“Alright, Liam-Louis Folk Ballad Number 89, take one,” Future Louis said.

Liam counted out the beat and then they began to play a sombre melody. Louis was surprised when they started to sing and Future Louis took the lead in the chorus, with Liam providing harmony. Future Louis’ voice was raw emotion, and it suited the lyrics that seemed to be about growing stronger after getting knocked down.

They couldn’t have sung longer than a minute but they had already completely enraptured Louis and from what he could tell, Harry too. They both clapped and Future Louis and Liam beamed.

“It’s not finished, and someone else will probably write a completely new melody that wasn’t half lifted from the lost chronicles of Fleetwood Mac, but this is a really good start,” Liam said.

“Most productive ninety minutes we’ve had in a while, I’d say,” Future Louis said, putting the guitar in his empty seat now that he had gotten up. “I’ll be right back up. Liam, you know Jessica right? If she shows up while I’m getting Harold up can you let her in?”

Liam saluted, and then turned his attention back to the keyboard. He played a couple different melodies before settling into something that sounded vaguely happy. “I probably shouldn’t play that,” he said with a grin.

“Is that one of our songs?” Louis asked, paying full attention to what Liam was playing now. With just the piano it sounded like _do-do-do-do-do_ which didn’t really mean much to him, but it was still something.

“Yeah from our third album. Haz wrote it. We’re keeping it in our setlist for this first leg so you’ll get to hear it live.”

Oh yeah. That was a thing that was going to happen. Louis kept forgetting. His future band was going on tour in a couple weeks. And if he stuck around he’d witness it. He would see what his future was really, _really_ like. That was insane.

He wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed, causing him to grunt. He had just been happy to have Harry, but the reminder that there was so much more to come made him giddy. If everything worked out once he got back to his own time he had this future to look forward to. He could and would be standing on a stage singing in front of thousands of people. Even his wildest dreams hadn’t considered that a possibility.

Future Louis and Harry walked upstairs, and while Future Harry didn’t look any more or less rested than he had when he’d gone downstairs he had the most adorable bed head. Up until this moment Louis had only see Future Harry as put together, or very near it. Now though his hair was a obviously pillow smudged and Louis was a little regretful when he pulled it back in a bun.

“Jessica’s in the driveway,” Future Louis said, watching Future Harry as he headed into the kitchen. 

Louis didn’t know who he was telling this to until Future Louis looked at him and Harry. “Are you talking to us?”

“Yes?”

“Do you need us to leave?”

“No?” Future Louis looked at Liam, who just shrugged. Louis had a feeling they were silently communicating, and he almost snapped something but Harry decided to start combing his fingers through his hair again and Louis decided against it. “I was gonna say if you two wanted to you could probably sit on Harry’s lesson. You were surprisingly well behaved while me and Payno worked.”

“You say this as if you’re surprised,” Harry said.

Future Louis smirked. “Fuck yeah I’m surprised. I’m a little shit and when I raise hell I bring everyone down with me. No clue how Baby Me is so calm. Kudos to you too, Baby Hazza.”

Louis flipped Future Louis off. “Maybe your Harry should give you more orgasms and run his fingers through your hair more often. Really mellows a person out.”

Harry burst out laughing, and it hit him so hard he dislodged Louis from his side. “You can’t just say those things!”

“ _I_ should definitely not be here,” Liam said.

Louis met Future Louis’ crinkled eyes and held up his hand for what he knew was going to be a congratulatory high-five. Future Louis did indeed high-five him. “I will let you have that one.” The look on his face turned wicked and any triumphant Louis felt plummeted because he knew that Future Louis wasn’t going to let him have this one. “I’ll also let you have this,” Future Louis said, dropping two packets on his chest.

Louis knew what they were immediately, and he pushed aside the instinctual embarrassment at being handed condoms and lube because he wasn’t fucking letting Future Louis win this. “Aw, thanks! You’re the best.” He hugged the lube and condom to his chest.

Harry was still laughing uncontrollably and Louis glanced back to make sure he wasn’t going to collapse from oxygen loss.

“I see you gave them the condom and lube. Good, safe sex is important,” Future Harry said, coming back into the living room. “Oh, let Jessica in.”

Future Louis was the one to open the door, pointing to Louis before he opened the door. “This isn’t over yet. I will break you.”

“Embarrassing me with sex isn’t the answer! I’ve become _immune_.” Louis shut his mouth when the door opened, and he really hoped this Jessica woman didn’t hear him. That would probably be embarrassing for Future Louis.

Jessica turned out to be a wafey middle-aged woman with a pepper colored bob cut and a south London accent. “Took me long enough to get down here. You couldn’t just have a place in downtown where my hotel is, no you gotta drag me to the middle of nowhere.”

Future Louis laughed and offered the woman a hug. “Thank you, really.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not like I could just abandon you when I haven’t even begun to work on your boy.” She looked around Future Louis to Future Harry and paused when her eyes landed on Louis and Harry on the couch. “You got company I see.”

“Yeah, these are our cousins, and you’ve met Liam.” Future Harry said as Liam waved.

“Strong genes your families have there,” Jessica said. “Look the spitting images of you two. Or are you gonna tell me the Louis-clone is Harry’s cousin and the Harry-clone is Louis’ cousin?”

“Well would you believe me if I said they were our past selves magically transported here to see the future unfold?” Future Harry asked.

Jessica gave Louis and Harry a look over and then shrugged. “I’d see it. Do your past selves suffer from the same bad habits you two do and if so, is there a chance I can actually teach them?”

Future Harry frowned. “Hey.”

“Don’t you, _hey_ me. You have me for ninety minutes so let’s see how that voice sounds. Where are we doing this? You better have a room with decent acoustics or I won't stay.”

Louis had to wonder why everything Future Louis and Harry did were designated in blocks of ninety minutes. Was it just because that was the easiest thing? Or was it some weird way celebrities broke up the day.

“Downstairs, we have a room set up,” Future Louis said, pointing Jessica to the stairs. Future Harry followed after her, beckoning Louis and Harry to join him.

Harry stood up and skipped to the stairs, pausing when he realized Louis wasn’t following him. “You coming?”

“I’ll be down in a minute, just gonna grab some water,” Louis said.

Once Harry was out of sight he stood up, heading into the kitchen to get his drink. He kept one ear on the conversation between Future Louis and Liam though, because he was nothing if not a nosey person, and Future Louis seemed to drop random details when his defenses were down.

“That woman is a firecracker,” Liam said. “She’ll kick your ass.”

“Yes, that’s why we hired her. Neither of us really need coddled at this point, and it helps that she’s invested in like, long term vocal care.”

“No, no I totally agree. Just, wow. She’s got your number. You’re both gonna sound amazing this tour.”

“We’re all gonna sound amazing. Can’t wait to get back on the road - well except for all the shitty parts of being on the road.” Louis peeked back into the front room to see Future Louis flipping through his notebook.

“Least we aren’t bussing it through America or Europe yet.”

“Small fucking miracles. Actual beds. Can’t ask for much more.” Future Louis looked up and caught Louis creeping on them. “You headed downstairs? Jessica wasn’t exaggerating about bad habits and if there’s any chance of you remembering shit from this when you get back anything she teaches would be a good thing.”

“Are you going to have lessons too?” Louis asked before taking the final sip of water.

“Nah, I’ll start lessons again on Monday.” 

“Why not today?” 

“Little break. What the fuck did you think I was doing when I left back in London? I was practicing with her every other day.”

“Among other things,” Liam said with a smirk, and Future Louis rolled his eyes at him.

Louis ignored their banter. “But Harry’s been here you’ve said. So has he been working with someone else?” 

Future Louis took a deep breath. “Harry has been under a very _strict_ rest schedule since Christmas, so he doesn’t completely ruin his voice.”

“Why do you gotta emphasize the strict part? Makes me think you mean something perverted.” Future Louis arched his eyebrows. “Because you mean something perverted, of course.” Louis returned to the kitchen to put his glass in the sink. “I’ll leave you two to work. Or, Liam you said you were leaving?”

“Yup, my car is on its way.” Liam pointed to Future Louis. “Last chance, you wanna tag along? Bet it’ll go better than over Skype.”

“Can’t, I’m locking myself in one of the spare rooms and going over paperwork for,” his eyes darted to Louis, “well you know. Future business stuff.”

“You know the things that you randomly keep from me seem really stupid,” Louis pointed out.

“You think that, but that’s cause you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“He’s talking about adoption papers,” Liam said, laughing when Future Louis shot him a death glare and then slapped him across the chest.

“I’m fucking not. You’re gonna give the poor kid a fucking heart attack.” He looked Louis up and down before sighing. “I started a production company this year and there’s a lot of work that goes into it, legalities and all of that, before I can sign anyone. There are a lot of obstacles to jump through and I’m about to rip me hair out, if we’re being honest.”

“Please don’t do that, I don’t want to be bald,” Louis said. He vaguely remembered Stan mentioning that he’d started a company, but he couldn’t remember if he had told him the details.

“Glad to know you support me.” Future Louis slapped Liam on the back. “Text me and I’ll join via Skype or something if I’m free.”

Liam smiled and pulled Future Louis into a hug. “Course. See you later this week.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna get sick of your fucking face soon enough.”

Louis waved as Liam left and was about to head downstairs when Future Louis crowded behind him, and put his hand in Louis’ pocket. He froze as Future Louis’ mouth pressed right against his ear, because this was not what he was expecting at all.

“Don’t forget these, Baby Me.”

Louis closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he spoke his voice was still disappointedly shaky, and the words weren’t what he had wanted them to be. “I- we don’t actually need those.”

Future Louis laughed low in his ear and if Louis wasn’t frozen in place he would have jumped away. “If you’re anything like us, you will. Better safe than sorry.” He withdrew his hand from Louis’ pocket and patted his hip. “Get off to the study, will you? Listen, learn, be amazed at Harry.”

Louis nodded, unable to do anything else. The condom and packet of lube felt a lot heavier in his pocket than they had on his chest and he made a detour to his and Harry’s room to hide them in the back of his side table before he went to the study to watch the remaining of Future Harry’s voice lesson.

*****

Sunday was a lazy day off, and Louis didn’t see Future Louis or Harry until late in the afternoon, and that was honestly okay. He and Harry had only left their own bed because they had needed food, which seemed to be the only reason Future Louis and Harry had come upstairs too. It said a lot about how desensitized Louis was becoming towards nudity when he didn’t even stop at the sight of both Future Louis and Harry in nothing but their pants standing at the kitchen island.

The fact that both Harry and he were dressed the same way must have helped.

“Want some tea?” Future Harry asked, waving to them. “We just turned off the kettle but I can plug it back in.”

“Just water for me,” Harry said, smiling.

It was a little odd to stand around the island altogether, because Louis was starting to recognize a lot more similarities than he would’ve liked. Harry and Future Harry both shared the same slow movements that seemed to come after orgasm. The happy glow that surrounded them was freakishly similar too, and the fact that they kept catching each other’s eyes and laughing wasn’t helping.

Future Harry passed Louis a cup of still steeping tea. “Well, it was nice seeing you two. We weren’t uh, planning on staying up here long though.”

Louis shrugged and glanced at Harry. He hadn’t been expecting to see them either, so it was no big loss that they weren’t sticking around. However, he couldn’t help but give a dig to Future Louis. “Thought you had work to do all day?”

Future Louis flipped him off, looking probably the least threatening he could, standing there in pants and his chest littered with love bites. “It’s called multi-tasking.”

“I think it’s called slacking off,” Louis said, finally taking a sip of his tea. It wasn’t quite strong enough but it was getting there.

“I don’t have to hear this. Harold, I’ll be downstairs. Join me if you must.”

Future Harry burst out laughing and kissed both Louis and Harry on the forehead before chasing after Future Louis. Louis didn’t let his eyes follow Future Harry’s retreating form, as he dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Want me to make you an omelette, Louis?” Harry asked, because he was wonderful and amazing.

Louis kissed his shoulder. “Could you? Since our future selves didn’t care enough to make sure we were properly fed?”

Harry laughed and ducked his head to give Louis a kiss. “I’m not convinced they even fed themselves. Looks like they just had water and tea.”

“Hydration is very important during marathons,” Louis said with a nod.

“You’re horrible. What do you want in your omelette?” Harry asked as he got off of his chair.

Louis hummed in thought. “Whatever you make yourself, I guess. Not a fan of greens.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know that much about you.”

Louis watched as Harry started to make them omelettes and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. This was the boy that was going to become a permanent fixture in his life. They were going to have days like this for the rest of their lives, and if they were really lucky, in five years they’d be thinking about adopting kids.

It was both crazy and comforting. They’d only met a little over a week ago, but he already knew for certain that this was going to happen.

Once they had finished their omelettes, which were delicious, Harry dragged Louis outside and towards the pool. While it was a surprise, he didn’t put up too much of a protest, though he did point out that there was a good chance they would get cramps.

“It’s not like we’ll be doing laps. I just miss swimming, and now that my shoulders are better I can go outside again.”

Louis frowned and looked at the cabinet that held the water guns. He was pretty sure there was sunscreen in there. “Sunscreen first. Don’t need you getting burnt again.”

Harry sighed, but let Louis rub waterproof sunscreen all over his shoulders, biceps, and back before he climbed into the water. It was still fucking freezing, just like it had been the last time, and today Louis was actually getting in the whole way and intending to stay in. He didn’t know why he had agreed to this.

Harry didn’t seem to have any complaints, happily floating in the water and soaking up the sun. Every time Louis thought about saying something he looked at Harry and the words died. He just looked so blissful. Louis didn’t want to ruin that, but that didn’t stop him from keeping a string of talk going that Harry didn’t need to respond to.

It wasn’t until Louis saw he was getting extra pruney that he finally decided it was time for him to get out of the water. His body had sorta gotten used to the temperature, though his balls shrinking up and hiding was something he was pretty sure he would never get used to.

“Harry, I’m gonna get out, alright? But I’ll stay right here.”

Harry turned over from floating on his back ( _shit_ maybe Louis should have put more sunscreen on his chest) and gave Louis a slow smile. The pit of Louis’ stomach dropped down.

He knew that smile.

That smile promised things.

Before he could pull himself out of the water, Harry was on him, pushing him against the side of the pool and kissing him deep and dirty. He fell into it, because what else could he do. Sure, he was a little annoyed that Harry had been apparently waiting for this moment, and once he could talk he was gonna let Harry know about his annoyance, except he probably wouldn’t be talking soon.

Harry’s hands immediately went to his waist, trying to lift him up. Louis scrambled, because yeah, since he was underwater Harry _could_ just pick him up a lot easier, but it seemed like Harry was trying to get him to the side of the pool and that probably wasn’t going to happen without Louis’ help. He didn’t understand what Harry wanted to do, but he went with it, getting up on the side of the pool.

Harry pushed his pants down, exposing his hardening cock.

Louis was suddenly very aware of where they were.

They were outside. Totally exposed.

His hands went to cover himself as embarrassment took over the flood of endorphins. “Shit. Harry, we’re in public.”

Harry shook his head, but he at least didn’t try and pull Louis’ hands away from his dick. “No we aren’t. The only people around today are the Older Us’s and they are locked up in their room doing the exact same thing we are.”

“But, Alberto?” Louis darted his eyes to the guest house.

“He has the day off, and Older Harry told me he’d be gone all day buying souvenirs for his family.”

Louis almost swallowed his tongue. Harry had fucking planned this. “You _planned_ this.”

“Duh?” Harry said, as if it was no big deal. “I thought it would be fun. Like, we can’t get caught, _but_ we’re out in the open.”

“Holy shit,” Louis said, dropping his hands from his cock. He leaned back on them, and yeah that probably exposed his whole body to all the people who couldn’t see him, but it also opened him up to Harry.

The look Harry gave him made him shiver as he watched Harry wrap his hand around his cock.

“So, this is okay?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Yup, perfectly. Yeah. Fuck.” He watched as Harry’s laid his head on his thigh, because his mouth was _right there_. Louis could feel his breath puffing against his cock and it was… _fuck_.

He wasn’t sure if Harry’s intention was to put his mouth on his cock, and the anticipation was killing him. That and being outdoors. Both were sending him into overdrive, and even with the slow up and down drag of Harry’s cold and damp hand on his dick he was still boiling hot and so close. He was half a second away from tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair and closing the distance between Harry’s lips and his cock, but he didn’t want to do that. He wanted Harry to choose to close that distance. He wanted Harry gagging for his cock, in ways he couldn’t even fully understand. It had never been like this with any of his girlfriends.

He fell backwards. His toes curled and he cursed as he felt his orgasm hit him in waves. His body shuddered, and while it was a bit of a pain to basically convulse on the tiles around the pool, he barely noticed them over the sharp pain of Harry sinking his teeth into Louis’ thigh.

“Oh fuck,” he cursed, throwing a hand over his eyes.

He heard Harry pull himself out of the pool and Louis tried to move. He needed to return the favor and get Harry off as well. He fumbled, touching the cold tile before finding Harry’s thigh. He opened his eyes against the brightness of the late afternoon sun so he could see what he was doing as he got his hand inside Harry’s pants.

The sound Harry made was music to his ears. It was so gratifying to know he could do the same for someone who was so amazing to him. Louis reached over for a kiss as he let Harry fuck into his hand. He was making the most adorable sounds of pleasure, and Louis realized just how much being in public like this was doing it for Harry.

“Like being out here, love?” He asked, dropping tiny bites along Harry’s jaw line. “Like thinking anyone could see?”

Harry nodded, not even ashamed as he curled up closer to Louis. “Yeah. So good.”

Louis smiled as he glanced down. He thumbed at Harry’s foreskin before pulling it down just a bit to touch his sensitive head. Harry groaned, and Louis watched as his balls tightened and he came all over Louis’ hand.

He felt rather proud of himself.

Harry stayed curled on his side and so Louis gave him a quick kiss. “That was fun,” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled and opened one eye. “You sure?”

“I can see the appeal of it. Maybe a couple more times where we can’t be caught and I’d be willing to move it somewhere a bit less private.”

Harry’s laugh was one of the most beautiful sights Louis had ever witnessed, and he couldn’t help but stroke his cheek with his clean hand. “Hey, love?” Harry hummed in response, his eyes shutting. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Harry gave a shrug, but then frowned and opened an eye. He seemed to realize that this was a serious question and so Louis assumed he was no giving it some serious thought. “I like spending time with my family on my birthday. Being around my loved ones, you know? And knowing they love me and care for me. That’s what’s really important to me, I think.”

Louis swallowed, his mind racing. How the hell could he give Harry that for his birthday? “Okay,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

Harry let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes. Even though the sun wasn’t as high in the air it still felt nice on his skin, and Louis didn’t even mind this his legs were still dangling in the cold water and his cock was hanging out of his pants. Or that his stomach was covered in come. All that mattered was that he was here with his boyfriend.

Louis’ eyes popped open.

Had they even had that conversation? He tried to backtrack to their first kiss. They had been talking about love, and how this wasn’t love, but it could be. But had the words actually been said? He couldn’t remember. It was all a little hazy.

Those words were kinda important to him.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis asked, looking up at the sky.

“Yeah?”

“We’re boyfriends, right?”

Harry was silent for a moment and Louis looked over at him. Had the question been too stupid? Had it hurt Harry’s feelings? Maybe it had, because that was definitely not a question you asked after giving someone lots of orgasms over the last couple days.

Harry’s lips were pursed in thought. “I mean, yeah? What else would we be?”

Louis’ worries faded. “I don’t know. Just never had a boyfriend before. Wasn’t sure how it was supposed to go. Anyone I’ve dated tended to be the one who asked me out?”

“You stud,” Harry said in a poor imitation of Olivia Newton John’s voice.

Louis laughed anyway because it was adorable. “Guess I am.” He looked back up at the clouds. “We should get back inside before you burn.”

Harry groaned. “Pretty sure I can’t move.”

Louis managed to pull himself upright. “If you get up, you’ll be able to lay back in a bed while I play with your nipples. I’m interested in seeing if all four work the same way.”

Harry sat up. “Alright, fine. You’ve convinced me.”

“Oh like it’s such a hardship.” Louis tucked his dick back in his pants and stood up before helping Harry stand up. The yard was still blissfully empty, no one the wiser about what they had just done. It sent a thrill down his spine knowing they had gotten away with that. He led the chase back to their bedroom and when he got there he only had a second before he was tackled back on the bed. “Thought you couldn’t move,” he said, looking up at Harry.

“I got better.” Harry sucked a kiss into Louis’ neck and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

It was easy to roll Harry over now that they were on a soft bed, and kiss him deeply. And it was easy to push Harry’s damp pants off, even as they laughed in between kisses.

“Definitely gonna have to change these sheets,” Louis whispered, pulling back to look at Harry.

They both were naked and that was a first for them being in bed. Sure, when they had showered together they were naked, but this was different somehow. Louis’ hand trailed down Harry’s hip, eyes devouring the sight of his thin frame laid out before him.

“You said something about my nipples?” Harry asked, one of his fingers sliding up to the lowest one and circling it.

Louis’ mouth went a bit dry, and he nodded. “Yeah uh. Does that feel like anything?”

Harry shook his head. “No, but you can try.”

So Louis did. He let one of his fingers join Harry’s in tracing around the two smaller nipples, but he didn’t get much of a reaction for him. It wasn’t until he moved up to his larger nipples - his real nipples? - that Louis finally got a reaction.

“Shit,” Harry cursed, body arching into Louis’ touch. “Do that some more.”

Louis was more than happy to oblige.

Two orgasms later and Harry was happily napping beside Louis, head tucked into his neck. Louis kissed the top of his head and debated drifting off as well, but the talk of birthday gifts played in the back of his head. He was finally forming an idea of what he wanted to do for Harry, and with him asleep now was one of the best times he could have to approach Future Louis and Harry about it.

He only hoped they had come out of their sex den so he could talk to them. He didn’t fancy the idea of knocking on their door to ask about Harry’s birthday. They’d probably think it wasn’t important, or that it could wait.

Louis extracted himself from the bed, kissing Harry’s forehead as he put on a pair of joggers and left. It was hard because Harry looked so cute, and Louis didn’t want to leave him. If Future Louis and Harry weren’t upstairs he’d be right back down though, so there was that.

Future Louis and Harry were indeed up in the kitchen, laughing as they stood next to each other building sandwiches. They were both still shirtless, obviously only upstairs for another quick meal, which Louis should probably do too. And maybe grab something for Harry too. But first he needed to speak to them.

“Hey, Baby Me, where’s your better half?” Future Louis asked before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Louis climbed up into a seat. “Asleep.” Future Louis waggled his eyebrows, but kept quiet as he chewed. “I actually wanted to ask you two a favor,” he plowed through before he could think better of his decision. “I’ve been trying to think of what I can do for Harry’s birthday, ‘cause it’s a week from today, right?” He watched as Future Harry’s face lit up with delight, nodding excitedly. Future Louis looked interested too, and when he didn’t say anything snarky Louis continued. “And I think I figured it out. I want to cook him dinner, since that seems proper romantic, but ummm, as you probably know I’m kinda really shit at it. So could you maybe help? Either of you?” He glanced at both of them, and instead of the mocking he was expecting, especially from Future Louis, all he saw was fondness.

“Of course we’ll help. Do you have any idea what you want to try cooking?” Future Harry asked, pushing aside his sandwich to give Louis his full attention. It put his chest tattoos on full display, as well as the dark love bites that covered his chest. Louis wanted to stare, mesmerized by all the tattoos, but he managed to drag his eyes away from that.

He played with his fingers as he thought about it for a moment, and then he looked over at Future Louis. "Well, what did you make for Harry the first time you cooked for him?"

Future Louis shook his head. "It doesn't matter what I made. This is your own life, you don't have to follow in my footsteps."

"Yeah, but it worked. Right?" Future Louis looked at Future Harry and they traded nods. "I don't want to mess up."

"You won't. Here how about we do this," Future Harry said. "I'll pull up a cookbook and we can look through it together and decide what you want to make. And then I'll help you with it in secret so when you make it next Sunday, it'll be perfect."

Louis bit his lip, but then nodded. "That could work."

"Of course it can, love," Future Harry said pulling out Future Louis' phone from his hoodie pocket. "We can start looking now while Child Me is still asleep."

"Okay," Louis said, leaning over the counter so he could see the screen.

Future Harry opened a web page and started a search that brought him to Jamie Oliver's website. "These recipes are easy enough that you won't get overwhelmed." He turned the phone around. "Now do you want to just start looking randomly or do you have something in mind? Maybe like the protein you want to use."

Louis gave him a look. "Literally the only thing I've ever cooked was stew and mash, and the stew doesn't count cause all I did was put the ingredients in the pot that mum had laid out."

Future Harry seemed undeterred. "Well I figure we'll stick to either chicken, pork, or steak. Fish could be an option but it can be a little tricky to figure out when it's done cooking unless you've worked with it enough times."

"I will cook whatever you are willing to buy for me," Louis said, scrolling through the website. It wasn't organized by meats unfortunately, so he clicked on a random category: Dinner for Two. The page was filled with delicate, complicated looking finger foods. He groaned. "These all look so hard."

Future Harry looked over at the screen. "There should be like a guide, little chef hats or something. It'll tell you how hard they are. I could always teach you how to make a good steak."

"I want dinner to be a little fancy," Louis said, looking through the other categories, still intimidated with how complex everything looked. "Like I want him to know I really put thought into this. If you just gave me a hint about what you had your first time I'm sure it would help."

"Not a chance," Future Harry said. "I want you to have this for the two of you. In my personal opinion, steak is the easiest thing to cook but that's because I like mine rare."

"Alive you mean," Future Louis groused. "It's still mooing when it comes off the stove."

"It's delicious. You can actually taste the meat then."

"Oh don't feed me that shit. Medium rare works just as well for tasting the meat. All the chefs say so. I don't need it bleeding all over me plate." Louis said, a bit of a glare in his eyes, but Louis saw the fondness he was hiding behind it.

"All the chefs? Watching cooking shows again?"

Future Louis stuck out his tongue. "Guess who isn't getting a home cooked meal for their anniversary if they keep teasing me about this."

Future Harry laughed as he hugged Future Louis. "Aw, don't be that way, Boobear. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous." They really were. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a relationship dynamic like theirs before outside of the movies. Was that where Future Louis had taken all of his cues from? That would be a bit pathetic, but then again it seemed to work. Future Harry seemed absolutely charmed and in love with Future Louis, regardless of the way he would sometimes talk back to him.

It all seemed so perfect and real. Louis always worried about how he would end up fucking it up, and then he remembered Harry lying downstairs, and how happy he looked when he was looking at Louis. That gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he could one day reach their level as long as he played his cards exactly right.

"I'm not the one freaking out about cooking my boyfriend a birthday dinner," Future Louis shot back.

Louis ignored his future self’s quip and clicked on a recipe for roasted chicken breast wrapped in pancetta and turned the phone around so Future Harry and Louis could see. “What about this? Says it’s super easy. Would it be something that you’d eat? Do you think I’d end up ruining it?”

Future Louis burst out laughing and buried his face in his hands. Louis arched his eyebrow questioningly at Future Harry, tapping down the sliver of embarrassment he felt. It helped that Future Harry hadn’t been the one to laugh. “So is that the laugh a good or bad sign.”

Future Harry smiled at him, poking Future Louis’ shoulder. “A good sign.”

“You should use parma ham,” Future Louis managed to get out between laughs.

“Uh,” Louis looked at the phone. “Is that what you made?”

Future Harry let out a huge sigh and pinched Future Louis’ ear. “Ignore him. And no, it’s not what was made, but it’s perfectly fine and Child Me will love it. You’ll have no problems learning how to cook that.”

Louis nodded and looked back at the recipe. It did seem pretty easy, only a paragraph of instructions so it probably wouldn’t take long to prepare or anything. His mind was already whirling with the details of the night. Harry would sit with him while he cooked just to make sure he didn’t ruin anything too badly, and then maybe they could curl up and watch a movie. Stan had been nice enough to slip him a list of romance movies that had come out since 2010 that he secretly loved, because Stan was a great friend.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Harry had come upstairs until he had plastered himself to Louis’ side. Louis kissed the top of his head as Harry whined, “why did you leave?”

“Sorry love, I was getting water. I was gonna be right back down.” He glanced at Future Louis and Harry to make sure neither of them were going to blow his cover, but they seemed to have drifted back into their own world while he had been thinking about Harry’s birthday.

Harry seemed to accept that as an answer as he reached for one of the glasses on the table. “Come back downstairs with me?” Harry blinked up at Louis, a soft smile on his face.

“After we eat some dinner first, alright, love?” Louis asked.

Harry frowned, but then his stomach growled. “Fine, but _then_ can we go back downstairs?”

“Course. Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.” Louis shifted his head down so he could look Harry in the eye. He was finally realizing that something was the matter and he needed to make sure his hunch was correct. Harry was biting his lip and Louis stopped him from doing it by pecking a kiss to them. “Love? What’s the matter?” He dropped his voice to a whisper, since he wasn’t sure this was something Harry wanted either Future Louis or Harry knowing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck so his face could be pressed against his ear. “You weren’t there. I thought you’d gone back to the future without me.”

Louis hugged Harry tightly to his chest, because that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. But then again, what would have been his thought if he’d been the one to wake up in bed alone with no indication about where Harry had gone? The morning that had happened Harry had told him he was going out with Future Harry. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Harry shook his head and pulled away from the hug, but stayed plastered to his side. “It’s okay.”

Louis kissed him. “Eat something and we’ll go back downstairs, okay?” He looked up and saw Future Louis and Harry staring at them. He didn’t blush, just got up to get the sliced meats from the fridge so Harry and he could make sandwiches of their own.

“Everything okay?” Future Louis asked.

“Yup!” Harry said, with just a bit too much cheer. If Louis noticed it then Future Harry and Louis _definitely_ did, but neither of them commented on it.

“Well,” Future Harry said. “We were gonna watch a movie downstairs in our room, but we could watch it in the living room, like all four of us?”

Louis looked at Harry, who shifted a little in his seat. “What movie?”

“Justin Timberlake did this pretty hilarious movie with Mila Kunis a couple years back,” Future Harry said.

“I wouldn’t call it hilarious, Harold. It’s passable.”

“You love it, so don’t even try and put it down. You made us go see it in theatres.”

“Me? No, I’m pretty sure that was Payno worshipping at the altar of Timber-Cock,” Future Louis said. He smirked when that sent Future Harry into hysterics. “So what do you say?”

Harry smiled a little. “Uh, that sounds fun. If you don’t mind us being there.”

“Nonsense! It’ll be fun,” Future Louis said, stepping back to head towards the living room. “I’ll set everything up. Meet us in there when you are done. We are gonna show you a good time.”

*****

Studios were simultaneously the most exciting place Louis had ever been, and the most boring. Future Harry had taken charge of being the Baby-sitter, (Liam thought the pun had been hilarious, and no amount of shoulder punches seemed to change his mind since Future Louis thought it was just as funny) since he didn’t tend to write with Louis or Liam.

“I have a different writing style than them, so we don’t work as well together.”

“But you and Future Me are in a relationship. So like love songs and what not must come easy.”

For some reason that made Future Harry laugh. “Yes that would make sense, but honestly we tend to get a bit distracted.” And then he leered, straight up filthy-leered right through Louis’ soul. He only kept it up for a second before cracking a smile, but it still _did_ things to Louis. Things that probably shouldn’t be done to him by people who weren’t his boyfriend. “But the songs we have written together come out pretty good. We put them on the album at least, so they can’t be terrible.”

Part of Future Harry’s baby-sitting duty included giving them a tour of the studio. He showed them around, and had various people demonstrate equipment for them. They were sticking with the cousins story they had semi-successfully fed Jessica. Louis was pretty sure it only worked because most people didn’t want to give a couple of teens a second glance if they could avoid it, and those that did pay attention were easily distracted by Future Harry’s smile. He was incredibly charming around a group of people.

Louis soaked up as much knowledge as he could about how the mixers and software worked. He didn’t quite have the nerve to ask to try anything yet, especially since Future Harry wasn’t, but it was a near thing. He just wanted to get his hands on something tangible to see if he would actually be any good at any of this.

One of the surprising lessons he learned was that it was very easy to spend all day in a studio and not notice the passage of time. Once they were there it seemed they did everything there. Jessica came in at some point, taking first Future Harry, and then Future Louis away for lessons, which Louis and Harry sat in on. They got food delivered at some point, which Louis thought would mean a break in work, but according to Liam they were on a roll so they worked while they ate.

It was overall a surreal experience for Louis. He and Harry were able to drift in and out of the room that Future Louis and Liam were writing in as long as they were quiet. None of the people tended to give them a second look, though sometimes Future Louis would catch their eyes and wink.

The best part of that first day by far was when Future Louis got into the recording booth and started to actually sing. Future Harry had leaned over and explained the process of how they generally crafted a demo early in the day, so Louis wasn’t surprised when half of what Louis sang was gibberish since he was trying to help work out the melody more than anything.

When they left the studio late that night Louis still felt himself buzzing with excitement.

“And just think, we get to do it all over again tomorrow,” Future Louis said, not unkindly as they got into the car, Alberto up front while the four of them squished into the backseat.

“I can’t wait,” Harry said around a yawn as he shifted up and into Louis’ lap.

Louis gladly let him do as he pleased, scootching over so he was against the door, giving Future Louis and Harry more room. “Are you guys working with the same group of people? I wasn’t wrong in thinking you guys finished the demo today?”

“Nah, we’ll be at a different studio and everything,” Future Louis said. “Lots of different people to work with over the next week.

“You mean like that folksy ballad you and Liam were working on?” Harry asked.

Louis couldn’t see it but he heard Future Louis’ smile. “Yeah. Hopefully we’ll finish it. Feels almost like we’re on an upswing with the music. Love that feeling.”

Louis snorted and cuddled Harry closer to his chest, figuring after the first day in a studio he would be able to handle anything.

Future Louis spent most of the week working, and he brought Harry and Louis along with him each day. By Louis’ second day in a studio he was feeling a lot more confident, and the people working in the studio they were at were more than happy to field questions from him. He enjoyed watching them work almost as much as he liked watching Future Louis work, and he could tell Harry felt the same way.

It made sense that they both liked music, they were in a band together in the future after all, but it was still nice to see that they understood it in similar ways. Louis was glad he was getting this experience, even if he wouldn’t remember it. He had learned so much just by watching and sitting in on Future Louis working that his desire for this future only increased.

Any fear that he would get bored was wiped away by all the new things he found out each day. It solidified it for him. Music was not going to be a passing fancy. Music was going to be his life, and not because he saw it be Future Louis’ life but because he honestly enjoyed it.

That didn’t stop him from getting a little bit of cabin fever mid-way through Wednesday when they’d been locked up in the studio for a few hours. Future Harry had gone out after Jessica had finished giving them lessons - which Louis had finally gotten to actually participate in after trying some of the techniques he had seen on his own. Jessica had even corrected him a bit nicer than she did Future Louis - which meant that Harry and Louis didn’t exactly have a minder. It wasn’t that they had needed one.

So he convinced Harry to sneak outside with him. Well, not sneak. Sneak was definitely the wrong word, because he was pretty sure they were allowed to go outside, but he didn’t feel like he should tell anyone where they were going. Harry didn’t seem to mind, following him outside with a happy bounce in his step.

There were a set of tables outside where Louis figured people smoked, but he hadn’t come out here to sit down. Unfortunately he didn’t have a football or something to play with so instead he just bounced from foot to foot while Harry sat down, shielding his eyes from the sun. It was warm outside and Louis paused, looking at Harry.

“You aren’t wearing sunscreen.”

“Nope,” Harry said.

Louis frowned and moved to stand in front of him so his shadow covered Harry. “You’re gonna get burned again and you’ll smell like aloe all over again.”

Harry’s forehead wrinkled and he made an aborted swipe in Louis’ general direction. “The sun feels nice.”

“You wanna know what else feels nice? Me being able to kiss you without worrying I’m going to hurt you.”

Harry smiled at that and cracked an eye open. Louis was struck with how gorgeous he was all over again. “Yeah? You should remind me.”

Louis shook his head but leaned down anyway, kissing Harry’s forehead, then his temple, then his cheek until he had circled around to his lips. Harry made a happy sound and snaked a hand around Louis’ neck. Louis almost toppled forward but he managed to stay standing, even though he broke the kiss.

“Reminded?”

Harry nodded. “More?”

Louis shifted so he was sitting on Harry’s thigh and he grinned before moving in for another kiss. They had been really good these past couple of days, and this was the first time they had really made out outside of their own bedroom. Louis figured they deserved a few minutes of this. He’d make sure it didn’t go passed what they were doing right now, and their hands would stay resolutely on top of the clothes.

It was nice, just kissing with the knowledge it wasn’t going to go anywhere. Harry was a really good kisser so that made it even better. There weren’t too many awkward bumps, or clacking of teeth like Louis had experienced with other people, just soft lips and a slightly wandering tongue. He kinda loved it.

“Oi! What are you kids doing?”

Harry jumped underneath him, and Louis barely avoided falling off his lap and landing on his bum. He turned to see who had yelled at them and groaned when he saw Future Harry smiling from the entryway to the patio. He must have dropped his voice so he could interrupt them in one of the most terrifying way possible.

“You scared my poor boyfriend to death,” Louis said, sinking one hand into Harry’s hair to soothe him.

Future Harry’s smile dropped and he took off his sunglasses. “Sorry, just thought it would be a little fun. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He walked over to them and ruffled Harry’s hair, touching Louis’ hand as he did, not that he seemed to notice. Louis did though, feeling a jolt go through his body at the contact.

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I didn’t need that year of my life anyway.”

Future Harry snorted. “Course not, it was probably gonna involve being bedridden and senile anyway. Better to end it sooner.”

“Exactly,” Harry agreed. “You done with your errands?”

Future Harry nodded, taking his hand out of Harry’s curls. “Yup,” he popped the ‘p’ and looked over his shoulder. “Oh and I brought someone for you two to meet!”

Louis and Harry looked around Future Harry but there was no one there. Louis arched his eye at Future Harry. “And?”

James Corden walked through the entryway and Louis’ mouth dropped open. He hadn’t seen James in a couple years in his own time, and this James was older but still recognizable.

“What the fuck?” He asked, looking at Future Harry, who was smirking.

“Surprise!” He waved his hands to accompany the word and it drew James’ attention to them.

“Not inside yet, young man? Whatever will the husband say? Won’t be too happy with you, I’m sure.” James was smiling as he spoke and his eyes dropped to Harry and Louis. He froze. “What the fuck?”

“Surprise!” Future Harry said again, this time cackling. “You should see your face.”

James swung his head to Future Harry. “What the fuck?”

“Time travel! I figured you’d appreciate it, what with the gig on Doctor Who and all.”

“Time travel isn’t _real_ , Harry Edward Styles,” James said. He looked back at them. “Okay. Explain. Real explanation this time.”

“James Corden, this is Louis Tomlinson circa January 2010 and Harry Styles of the same time. They showed up in London about two weeks ago and haven’t disappeared since.”

“You can’t just spring this shit on a man. I’ve got a weak heart.” James was still staring at them and Louis was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, so he held out his hand.

“Long time no see?” Louis asked, tilting his head a bit.

James took his hand and shook it, but didn’t answer him. Instead he narrowed his eyes and looked back at Future Harry. “Wait, did they not know each other? And they’re already like,” he looked Harry and Louis up and down.

“Yup,” Future Harry said, as if it was the best news he could say.

“You two are so in love,” James said. “Time travel. Of all the crazy things. Though to be fair, who else would it happen to?”

“Beyonce?”

“She transcends space and time, mate,” James said seriously. “Okay. So time travel. Hi again Louis Tomlinson. It’s been an age. Don’t forget to call me when you get to London, I will get you all sorted.” Louis almost asked what he meant, but then he remembered. In his future-past he was going to be on the X-Factor. He must have reached out to James when he joined, and James had been okay with it. “And, young Harry, it’s nice to meet you again.”

Harry had been quiet this whole time, and his silence continued to stretch on. Louis looked at him, worried. Harry was staring at James with wide eyes. “You’re Smithy.” Harry covered his mouth in horror as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

“Yeah, I was,” James said, smiling.

“Sorry, it’s just you’ve met Beckham. You’ve _yelled_ at Beckham.”

“I’m not gonna lie, this is a little strange because this is the exact same conversation we had when we first met. Even more awkward since Becks is coming to your party on Saturday,” his eyes darted to Future Harry. “You knew that one right? I know Louis likes to surprise you.”

Future Harry smirked. “I know it now.”

“Ah, well shit. Pretend to be properly impressed or something. It was a hoot listening to your husband tell me all about his adventure getting that sorted out.” He turned his attention back to Harry and Louis, who had frozen at the idea that they knew David Beckham in the future. If James had noticed, he didn’t seem to care. “Do you want a hug, young Harry? Might be a bit awkward with Louis in your lap but we’ve managed before, we’ll manage again.” James held open his arms and Louis was reminded of the crush he had on James. 

Yeah. 

That was still a thing.

James wrapped them both in a hug and it seemed to be just the thing to snap Harry out of his celebrity daze. He suddenly couldn’t shut up, asking questions about what James was doing here, and about what Future Harry had meant with Doctor Who.

“Woah, hold your horses. What are the rules of this? What am I authorized to let out?” James asked Future Harry. “There are rules right?”

Future Harry shrugged. “Sorta? I mean they know about the band, but they’ve only met Liam so far. And they obviously know they like, get together.”

“This doesn’t sound like you’ve got rules laid out,” James said.

“They don’t tell us everything,” Louis offered helpfully. “But if we figure stuff out they don’t lie.”

“We kinda figure they won’t remember anything once they go back to the past so it’ll be like nothing happened.”

James thought on that for a moment. “Fair enough, I guess. Not like we’ve got another example of what to do. So to answer your question, young Harry, I’m starting a job here in America and I’m getting the kind boys of One Direction to do some promotion for me. Need to get any crowd I can.”

Harry’s face lit up as they started to head into the studio. “So we’ll get to watch like a tv crew film something? That’s gonna be sick.”

James made a face as he pinched Harry’s cheek. “I forgot how precious and excitable you both were at that age. Ah it makes me feel young again. Now you both just stare at me like you can’t wait til I’m gone.”

“Hey,” Future Harry said.

James reached over and pinched his cheek as well. “Aw you know I love you, you adorable little banana. Now let’s get inside and get this video filmed so I can leave you guys in peace.”

*****

Future Louis announced Thursday afternoon that he was kidnapping Harry to go on an adventure to return something to Liam. Harry had pouted a bit at having to leave Louis, but Louis urged him to go because this was his big opportunity to finally get a cooking lesson. The week had turned out so busy that Future Harry and he had had no time to start them, and Louis had seriously begun to worry that he was going to go into Sunday blind. But now he was finally going to get his first cooking lesson.

He was only a little nervous he was going to burn the whole house down.

“First step!” Future Harry said, grabbing two aprons from a cabinet. “Wash you hands. Cleanliness is key.” He tied his hair back in a bun before putting on an apron, and laying the other one out for Louis to use. Louis did as he was told, biting back a retort about never seeing Future Harry actually wear an apron. “Alright, we are cooking chicken. The most important thing about cooking chicken is that we want it cooked the whole way through. It’s one of the only meats you can’t serve rare. But! Chicken also dries out pretty easily, so getting it right is tricky, and the most important thing.”

“Wait, should I be taking notes?”

Future Harry winked at him. “I’m talking, you’ll retain everything.”

Louis blushed, but nodded. “Okay, so how do I get fully cooked chicken without drying it out?”

“That! Is an excellent question, and the answer is temperature. We’re cooking in the oven so in this case you don’t want to cook it too low for too long because it will dry out, which we already know we don’t want. So your recipe should give you a temperature to cook it at. Pull up the recipe and tell me what this one says.”

Louis woke the iPad Future Harry had said they were going to be using and saw the recipe was already pulled up. “Says here, 200. That sounds pretty high?”

Future Harry gave a little shrug, waving at the stove. “That’s perfectly fine actually. Sometimes if you don’t know the oven you’re cooking in you’ll want to be extra vigilant with how long you are cooking something. Now this oven is perfect, and I love her very dearly.”

“Does it have a name?”

“I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or not, but yes, this oven does have a name. Her name is Gina. You will treat her with respect and not make fun of this fact.”

Louis couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he waved at the oven. “Hello, Gina.”

Future Harry beamed and patted the front of the oven. “Okay so that’s sorta oven 101. You know how to turn on an oven, right?” Louis gave him a look. “Just checking! This oven reads celsius, none of that fahrenheit shit, so you won’t need to worry about converting anything. Alright so for this recipe--”

“It looks like I’m basically going to be wrapping the chicken in some pancetta and then cooking it in the oven? That really doesn’t sound too hard? And there will be like vegetables and what not to season the chicken?”

“You know the recipe then,” Future Harry said with a smile.

Louis was not going to admit he had maybe obsessed over the recipe for the past week, thinking of all the ways it could go wrong. Like what if he over-seasoned it? That was a thing that could happen right? He didn’t really think he’d burn down the house, or even burn the chicken, but there were so many ways things could go wrong. So instead he just nodded. “Yup. So do you want me to get like ingredients and what not?”

Future Harry nodded, and Louis went to the refrigerator to get one of the chicken breasts Future Harry had picked up for him. There were at least two more in the freezer which were for Sunday, though Harry didn’t know that yet. He also grabbed the packaged pancetta and what he assumed was probably the leek since it was the only green vegetable in the drawer that was definitely not lettuce.

When he turned to put them on the island he saw that Future Harry had grabbed a bowl, a pan, and the rest of the ingredients.

“You’ll find the spice rack up there,” Future Harry said, pointing to one of the cabinets. “If you can’t remember, Child Me knows where they are and he can remind you. So, we have all our ingredients. We have the bowl we are going to prepare everything in. We have the pan we’re going to cook it in. When you cook on Sunday you’ll want to grab the one that’s slightly larger than this one, it’s the same color, just bigger.” He pointed to one of the bottom drawers. “The pans live in there, and I keep the mixing bowls in the cabinet next to it. We’ll also need a knife, which you can see the knife block right there, and cutting board.” Future Harry pulled a cutting board out of a drawer in the island. “Which you can get from here. Getting all of this so far?”

Louis looked from the ingredients they had laid out to Future Harry, and nodded. “Think so.” He looked at the iPad, which had gone dark again, but he felt like he knew the recipe well enough not to turn it on without Future Harry asking him to.

“Alright. First take the chicken out of the wrapping. I bought them already skinned so you won’t need to worry about doing any of that. Toss it in the bowl.”

Louis did as he was told, putting the chicken in the bowl. His hands were covered in chicken juice afterwards and he sighed, going to the sink to wash them again. He could feel Future Harry’s eyes on him, and when he turned around he saw Future Harry was smiling at him. “What?”

Future Harry just gave him a thumbs up. “Come over here and I’ll show you how to cut up the leek.”

Louis was hesitant to pick up the knife. It was one of those big kitchen knives his mum wielded with pretty generous skill in his opinion. He looked at Future Harry and thought about making a joke, maybe trying to grab the blade instead of the handle, but decided against it at the last minute. The way Future Harry arched his eyebrows made him think Future Louis had tried the same trick. He’d save it for Sunday then.

“Wait, aren’t we supposed to wash vegetables first?” He asked, pulling his hand away from the knife.

Future Harry nodded. “I was seeing if you remembered.”

“No you weren’t, you’d forgotten too,” Louis said with a smirk, picking up the leek and taking it over to the sink. He was pretty sure he could understand the concept of washing a vegetable with water.

“I haven’t given a cooking lesson in a long time okay. This is a lot more pressure than I was anticipating! I don’t always remember the correct order when I’m under this much pressure.”

Louis finished washing the leek and put it back on island and picked up the knife. “Are you going to show me like a technique for this or just kinda trust me not to fuck up because it’s too much pressure?”

Future Harry huffed as if Louis had just offended him, but approached him. “Here, I’ll help you hold the knife.” He crowded behind Louis, and wow, this was a little intimate. 

Or… like a lot intimate.

Future Harry didn’t seem to notice as he wrapped his hand around Louis’ and the knife handle, adjusting his grip so he was - apparently - holding it correctly. Louis tried to remember how to breathe as Future Harry’s other hand settled over the hand holding the leek. He manipulated Louis’ hand so they had flipped the leek around so the white root was facing the knife.

“Alright first we’ll need to remove the root,” Future Harry said, ducking his head so it was close to Louis’ ear.

Louis wasn’t sure Future Harry realized just how badly this was affecting him, but he tried to pay attention as Future Harry walked him through the steps of trimming and preparing the leek. He kept his hands over Louis’ the entire time, helping him cut the leek into the proper size to go into the bowl with the chicken.

By the time Future Harry finally stepped back Louis felt like he hadn’t actually breathed for years. Centuries even.

The worst part was Future Harry just kept on going through the rest of the recipe, and Louis could barely keep up. Future Harry was different from Harry. He was taller and broader, and Louis had known that, but right now Louis was the one who could crowd up on Harry. But Future Harry could encompass Louis’ whole body in his arms.

It was intoxicating to think that would be a normal occurrence one day.

Louis somehow managed to get through the rest of the preparation, tossing the chicken breast in the leek and other seasonings without any help because he wasn’t sure he could handle Future Harry crowding behind him like that again. Once the chicken was wrapped in the pancetta Future Harry had him put the pan in the oven and set the timer for twenty five minutes.

“We’ll check the inside temperature after that and see if we need to give it any extra time. Chicken should be served at 74 degrees to make sure it’s all cooked. Now we use those twenty five minutes to clean up our mess. Luckily, with this recipe there isn’t a lot.” Future Harry opened up his iPad and finally put on some music, though it wasn’t anything Louis recognized.

They cleaned up in relative silence, Future Harry supervising as Louis washed the knife, bowl, and cutting board. The cooking chicken was starting to smell pretty delicious and Louis was getting excited. He hoped it tasted as good as it smelled.

The timer went off and Future Harry pulled out a cooking thermometer. He had Louis take the temperature and when they both agreed it looked like the inside was cooked Louis took the pan out of the oven.

“We’ll just let it rest for about five minutes. Resting will allow the juices to settle so when you cut into the chicken it doesn’t spill everywhere.” Future Harry said. “Here, lemme show you where I keep the nice plates, and I guess since it’s supposed to be a nice dinner you guys could have some wine or beer with the meal.”

“Encouraging underage drinking I see,” Louis said.

Future Harry laughed. “Benefit about knowing myself. I remember all the stupid shit I got up to when I was your ages.” He showed Louis where he kept wine glasses, and suggested a couple of good wines that would go with the meal.

Louis’ knowledge of wine was limited to whatever someone brought to the parties he had gone to, but he figured Future Harry already knew that. Future Louis didn’t seem like much of wine drinker, since all Louis had seen him drink was a few bottles of beers. But if Future Harry thought it would compliment the meal or whatever who was he to argue?

At the end of the day he was essentially trying to impress Future Harry too.

“Alright I think it’s rested enough. Now let’s cut into this and see how you did.”

Future Harry let him do the honors, and Louis was ecstatic to see the inside was cooked and looked juicy. He took a small bite and his eyes went wide with delight. It tasted _good_. He covered his mouth as he laughed. “Holy shit, this is really good.”

“Can I taste?” Future Harry reached for the fork and Louis let him have it.

He watched Future Harry’s face as he tried the chicken and he felt a bit of pride surge through him when Future Harry let out a happy sound.

“Resounding success, Lou!” He leaned over and kissed Louis’ forehead, ruffling his hair as he pulled away.

Louis blushed and patted his hair back down. “Nonsense, you did all the cooking.”

“How could you say that? You did the important stuff! You are all set to wow my younger self with a tasty meal.” He held the fork back out. “Have another bite. We’ll go over some of the big points and then I’ll teach you how to make one of my favorite desserts, so you can really wow Child Me.” Future Harry winked. “Not letting you go into this thinking Child Me isn’t a sure thing.”

Louis’ heart pounded in his chest and his ears as he nodded. “Thanks, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all made it through okay D: And you didn't leave half-way thinking it wasn't worth the wait.
> 
> [James Corden yelling at the English National Football team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq_cwwWcyqQ) was totally a thing for Red Nose Day in 2009.
> 
> [This is the recipe](http://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/chicken-recipes/roasted-chicken-breast-with-pancetta-leeks-and-thyme/#pyWDSUM0LV7U6glq.97) Louis is following to make Harry's birthday dinner :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day!
> 
> Let's all pretend it has not been as long as it has actually been. I kept telling myself "oh it's not been that long" and then I'd look and see I hadn't updated since April and it's now October and I'm awful, I'm so sorry OTL The next chapter should be up much sooner. I love all my readers, I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your comment over the past .... five months. I'm trash.
> 
> Please enjoy. I really hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. I will eventually fix this.

Louis kept staring at the refridgerator. It was mocking him with its contents. He knew he wouldn't be using them tonight - tonight Harry had asked if they could have pizza since Future Harry and Louis were going to be out all night at Future Harry's birthday - but tomorrow he would be.

Future Harry had gone over the recipe with him twice more, just without the cooking part, and he seemed to have faith that Louis wouldn't fuck up and burn the house down. Louis wasn't that confident and had made mental notes of where the fire extinguisher was. He didn't think that was too extreme.

And through this all Harry seemed to be unaware of the dinner Louis was planning. He seemed to be under the impression that Future Harry and Louis were the ones planning something, because he kept pestering them about what they were doing on Sunday.

"It's a surprise," Future Louis said for what must have been the twentieth time today.

Louis was watching from the front room couch as Future Harry and Louis got around for Future Harry's birthday party. Harry had decided now was a vulnerable time to pounce with the same question as they were trying to make sure they had their keys, wallets, and phones.

"But _what_ kind of surprise is it? Is it a fun one? Is it a whole day thing? Maybe _I_ already have other plans." Harry had his arms wrapped Future Louis' arm, stopping him from looking for his missing cellphone.

Instead of looking annoyed, Future Louis was just smiling at Harry before he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You'll abandon those plans for these. Promise. Now can you be a love and let me find my phone?"

Harry pouted, but let go of Future Louis' arm and threw himself into Louis' lap on the couch. The entire exchange hit Louis with how much Harry had blossomed in the two weeks since they'd met. He wasn't the shy boy who had cried when he found himself in a strange bedroom. He was dramatic, and loud, and similar to Louis in a lot of ways. He still had moments of quiet, but he seemed much more comfortable in himself and he had no problem seemingly showing this side to Louis.

"Do you have any idea what these plans are?" Harry asked, winding his arms around Louis' neck. "Of course not," he said before Louis could lie. "If you knew you'd tell me, because you're not mean like Old You." He stuck his tongue out at Future Louis' back, and when all Future Louis did was snort, it sent Harry into a fit of giggles.

Louis was positively endeared, and kissed Harry on the cheek while petting his curls. "Of course not. I'd never be mean like that."

Future Louis gave a much louder snort this time. "Hazza! I don't remember you being this annoying as a kid. Something's gone wrong. I want a refund."

Future Harry laughed from the kitchen. "That would be your influence."

"Fuck you," Future Louis said. "I'm an angel. It's these fucking youths. See if I sneak you some beer to celebrate your birthday tomorrow."

Future Harry came around the corner holding Future Louis' phone. "I'll sneak you some alcohol."

"Traitor," Future Louis grumbled, holding out his hand for the phone.

Harry snuggled closer to Louis as they watched Future Louis pull on his jacket. "Ready to go?" Future Harry asked instead of answering.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, ground rules: don't burn down the house, don't flood the house, don't make the house fall into the ravine, I've been nice and given you lube and condoms so you're covered there... anything else I'm forgetting, Haz?"

Future Harry shook his head. "I gave you the number to the pizza place we normally get delivery from. They'll have our card on file when you call from the house phone." He came over and gave both of them a hug at the same time, kissing them on the foreheads.

Harry made a happy noise and he smacked a kiss on Future Harry's cheek without releasing his hold on Louis' neck. "Have fun. Enjoy the evening with Beckham!"

Future Louis let out a loud squawk. "Fuck! Way to ruin a man's surprise!"

Future Harry smiled at him. "It was James!"

"Corden, that fucking bastard," Future Louis grumbled as he switched places with Future Harry so he could kiss them goodbye. "Gonna kill him when I see him tonight. You two be safe tonight. Don't do anything we wouldn't."

"Doesn't really limit them, does it?" Future Harry said from the door.

Future Louis smirked as he ruffled both of their hairs. "Nah, it doesn't. But regardless, don't do anything we wouldn't. Whatever that is."

"You got it," Louis piped up, watching as Future Harry and Louis finally left.

This was it.

They were alone.

No Stan. No Alberto or other security guard in the guest house. No Future Harry or Louis. Just them. Louis looked up at Harry and a smile stretched across his lips.

"Hi," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry answered his smile with a soft kiss. "Hey."

"So, we're alone for the next couple hours." Harry nodded, leaning his forehead against Louis'. "Do you have any plans?" Harry looked thoughtful, and then suddenly he was off of Louis' lap and sitting on the other side of the couch, guitar in his lap. Louis blinked from how quickly that had happened. His lap was cold and he scooted closer to Harry. "Uh, Harry?"

Harry didn't look at him, but a faint smile played on his lips even as he started to play the start of the song he'd been practicing. It was one of the songs from the practice book so it wasn't a _real_ song, but Louis had heard it enough over the last couple days that he could recognize it by the opening strums.

"Harry," he said, poking Harry in the side. "What the fuck, Haz?" The nickname came out sounding more familiar and comfortable than he had been expecting. Future Louis had a ton of nicknames for Future Harry, and each one was as natural as the next, but so far Louis had only used "love" as a nickname for Harry.

The new nickname didn't get Harry to stop playing the guitar, so Louis poked him again. And then again, and again until he saw the corners of Harry's lips pull up in a smile. "You're planning something," Louis said matter-of-factedly.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, smile growing.

Louis leaned over to grab Harry's practice book since it didn't look like he was actually using it. He had practiced this song enough times to have it memorized. "Because you're trying to ignore me when we're all alone for the first time ever."

"Oh. Am I trying to ignore you? I thought I wanted to practiced."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You're definitely _trying_ to ignore me. It's almost like you have a plan to do horrible things to me, because I don't know why else you wouldn't do them _now_."

"You liked what I did last time in the pool," Harry pointed out.

Louis made sure he looked extra thoughtful as he tried not to laugh. "Did I? You'll have to remind me."

Harry stopped playing long enough to grip the front of Louis' shirt and pull him in for a quick kiss. "You should order the pizza, because my plans take that into account."

Louis laughed. "I'm not letting you eat pizza off my body. I don't think we've gotten that far in our relationship yet."

"I don't know if we ever will." And with that Harry went back to ignoring Louis in favor of his guitar.

Louis was not impressed. He didn't care what kind of plans Harry had. He had plans too. Who knew how many more times they would have alone like this. They were flying to Australia in a few days and Louis didn't know how many people would be around then. And if they- no when they - finally went back to the past it would even more difficult to get time alone in between the distance and their own living situations. "Come on, Harry! Your plans can't be that important." He swung his feet up onto the couch and kicked Harry gently in the hip. It didn't interrupt his guitar playing.

Louis sniffed dramatically and opened the practice book. He grabbed a pen from the table and began to doodle on the edges because if Harry wasn't going to pay attention to him he was going to vandalize his property. It was petty, but he could see old doodles on some of the corners already, and recognized them as Future Louis' work.

Well it was good to know that things didn't seem to change in the future. 

He traced over a penis and then made it spurt come onto the title of some song. "Tempo Changes Practice #2" seemed like a good title to cover in ink come splatters. He hoped that the addition brought much joy to whoever looked at it next.

Once that piece of art was done he checked in on Harry, but he was still playing guitar, lost in his own world. Louis gave him another kick to the hip, and Harry just smiled and kept playing. Louis groaned and turned around on the couch, flopping back against Harry's arm. That finally disrupted him.

"Do you need something?" Harry asked.

"Nope!" Louis said with as much cheer as he could, flipping to a page free of Future Louis' drawings and starting his own. He began with a smiley face that he like to draw, and then he thought he'd move on to drawing random lines.

Harry hummed, and started playing again. Louis didn't let the smile leave his face because he could feel how Harry was trying not to move that arm he was leaning against so he didn't bother Louis. "What does that smiley face mean?"

Louis paused. He hadn't been expecting that to be the thing to get Harry to talk to him. He put the pen down and glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who was indeed looking at him while playing. Louis suddenly felt a little self-conscious. He hadn't realized that Harry was actually paying attention to him this whole time. He shuffled around on the couch so he wasn't leaning against Harry anymore and tapped the pen against the book.

"I mean, it doesn't have a meaning. Just something I like to draw. Been doing it for as long as I could remember. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Older You has it tattooed on his wrist. He won't tell me what most of the smaller ones mean, but I thought you might know."

"Nope," Louis said, emphasizing the pop of the 'p'. He waited a moment to see if Harry had anything else to say, and when he didn't Louis glanced over at him. "You spend a lot of time looking at my future tattoos?"

Harry bit his lip, but then nodded. "Just curious. When we go out we'll hold hands so I'll look at them then. You have a lot of them." Louis smirked, finally putting down the book. Harry had stopped playing - fucking finally - and it was easy to take the guitar from his hands and put it safely on the coffee table. "Hey, I was using that."

Louis slid into Harry's lap, still smirking. "Yeah, to avoid me because you have plans. But I have plans too." He actually didn't have _specific_ plans but he was ace at winging it. "And, it's your birthday tomorrow so think of it as an early present."

Harry flushed, losing the confident edge he had had earlier. _Good_ , if they were on uneven footing it should be Louis who was on top. "You don't need to get me anything."

Louis pecked his lips with a kiss. "Good thing I didn't get you this then." He moved to Harry's neck and bit down gently, causing Harry to gasp.

"Give me, give me," Harry babbled, "you don't need to give me anything." He tilted his head to the side and Louis took it as an invitation to suck a dark mark into the tender flesh there.

Straddling Harry, Louis could feel how hard he was getting and he rolled his hips, teasing Harry. It pulled another gasp from him. Louis was grinning as he leaned back. He was trying to figure out the best way to get to his knees without being awkward, but there didn’t seem to be anyway. So instead he just had to wing it. He gave Harry what he hoped was a sexy smile before he climbed off him and got on the floor.

The room was eerily quiet as Harry seemed to try and process what was going on, which was just as well for Louis since he was doing the same thing. He’d never done this before, but how hard could it really be? Harry’s cock was thick and heavy in between his legs as Louis pulled it out of his jeans. He swallowed as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. So far he had been running on bravado and a vague recollection of his one experience receiving a blow job.

Maybe he shouldn’t have acted like he knew what he was doing, because Harry was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. He looked like Louis held all the answers in the world and that was a lot of pressure, especially when there was only one other thought running through Louis’ mind besides ‘what the fuck do I do?’.

“Christ, you’re really big.”

Harry snorted and shifted, grabbing the base of his cock almost like he was hiding it. “Never heard you comment on it before,” he muttered.

Louis shot him a look. “Haven’t been up close and personal with it yet.” He knocked Harry’s hand away, wrapping his own around Harry’s cock, pumping once, twice, three times until Harry was whimpering and clenching his fist.

Then Louis leaned forward and gave a tentative lick.

Harry did a full body shudder, and Louis did it again, tongue swiping over the head of his cock. Harry didn’t taste awful, just a hint of musk over clean skin. He licked again, trying to swirl his tongue around the whole head of Harry’s cock. This made Harry finally react, and his hand grabbed Louis’ shoulder in a vice grip.

It made Louis bolder knowing that he was doing a good job.

He closed his eyes as he started to take Harry into his mouth. The weight was heavy on his tongue and it felt really good. He hadn’t considered that it would feel good to be the one giving head, but it was. He moaned as he took as much as he could, which he realized wasn’t very much when he couldn’t even meet his hand with his mouth. That was okay though. This was just his first time he told himself.

Harry didn’t seem to have any complaints either which way. He was making high pitched noises as Louis explored. He used those noises to gauge just how well he was doing. When he sucked for the first time Harry let out a whimper and gripped his shoulder even harder, and Louis knew that was good.

He finally figured out a rhythm between his hand and his mouth. It was slow, his hand going up and down to cover the part of Harry’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach, while he bobbed his head, sucking and licking at the same time. Sure it was a lot to do, but Louis found it absolutely hypnotizing to do. He was so hard in his pants and if he had the spare brain cells he would reach down to pull himself off at the same time he was doing this.

He wanted to make this good for Harry though. He was going to make this good for Harry.

Harry’s breath was coming faster, and faster, especially when Louis started to pick up the pace. He could feel the way his cock was starting to pulse and it felt so different in his mouth than it did in his hand. He knew Harry was close even before he tried to warn him.

“Uh- uh- Lou,” Harry whispered. His voice sounded even more wrecked than it normally did right before orgasm and Louis had done that. Louis’ mouth had done that.

He pulled back, sucking just on the tip, using his hand to finish Harry off.

Harry’s come was warm and slightly salty, but Louis made sure to swallow it because he wanted to complete the experience for Harry. He pulled away, intent on climbing up to Harry’s side so he could relieve his own erection, except, except Harry was still hard. Louis knew what that was like, still hard despite just coming. Sometimes you just needed to come multiple times, and sure, Louis’ jaw was starting to feel the stretch but he’d _really_ liked doing that, so he leaned down, wrapping his lips around Harry’s cock again.

Harry grabbed a fistful of his hair and Louis stopped what he was doing.

“No, lemme,” Harry said, and it took a moment for him to pull Louis off of his cock, and up onto the couch.

Louis was confused, even as Harry started pulling his joggers and pants down. It didn’t register what was happening until Harry his mouth around Louis’ cock. He let out a string of curses as wet warmth engulfed his cock, and he tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls before he could stop himself. He pushed his hips up and Harry’s head down and it wasn’t until Harry was moaning with his nose pressed into Louis’ pelvis that he realized what he had done.

He was feeling a mix of horrified and so incredibly turned on. He couldn’t believe that he had just pushed Harry to take all of him in at once when he hadn’t even managed half, but then, Harry seemed perfectly fine. He seemed happy even and Louis could feel him swallow around Louis’ cock and that - that was hot. Louis was going to go with being turned on.

He tugged on Harry’s hair to pull him up, but Harry only went halfway up before he was sinking back down. Louis whined, caught up in the tight suction, and the way Harry’s tongue was rubbing against him. All he could really do was rock his hips into Harry’s mouth, chasing his orgasm that was coming hard and fast.

The sounds Harry was making was driving him closer and he tried to choke out a warning to let Harry know what was coming. All he got in return was Harry squeezing his thigh with one hand, and using his other hand to make sure Louis was pushing his head the full way down.

“Shit, fuck,” Louis cursed. He knew he was being loud, but his head was pounding with adrenaline. His hips snapped up and he held Harry down as he came.

It wasn’t until he'd collapsed back on the couch that it hit him that Harry hadn’t choked once.

“Holy shit,” he said again, reaching blindly for Harry so they could cuddle.

Harry came to his side, flushed and smiling. Louis stared at him for a moment before he cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed him. They both tasted like each other but Louis didn’t care as he kissed Harry with everything he was.

“Holy shit,” he said for a second time when they broke apart. 

Harry was still smiling as he rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, peppering kisses over whatever skin he could reach. “I know.” His voice was scratchy and Louis probably shouldn't be as turned on by it as he was, but that honestly seemed par the course of his life now. Harry’s voice was scratchy from the blowjob he had just given Louis. The blowjob he had given him where he had just casually deep throated Louis with no problem.

“Holy shit.”

Harry laughed so hard he started to cough, but once he recovered he was back to smiling. “Good?”

Louis whined and shook Harry gently. “What kind of question is that? Where did you learn that?”

Harry glanced up at him. “If you tuck your left thumb into a fist and squeeze it suppresses your gag reflex,” he said, showing Louis what he meant.

Louis stared. “Where did you learn that?” And okay, that blowjob had definitely broken him because he kept repeating himself.

If Harry noticed he didn’t seem to mind. All he did was drop his hand and snuggle closer to Louis. “Asked Older Me for some pointers. He uh- he told me that I’d eventually lose my gag reflex but for now that was a great way to handle it.” Louis’ mouth hung open. He was struck speechless by the idea of Harry asking Future Harry for blowjob tips, and probably sex tips in general. Harry turned his head so he could look at Louis. “Happy birthday to me?”

Louis laughed and squeezed Harry in a tight hug. “Yeah happy birthday to you. Now come on, we should probably actually order food.”

Harry beamed at him before he stole a quick kiss and scrambled out of Louis’ hold to go to the kitchen. “I’m ordering like five large pizzas!”

Louis watched him run and sighed. He really loved this kid.

….Wait.

_Shit._

***

Harry didn’t end up ordering five large pizzas. Instead he only ordered two: a large Hawaiian pizza, and a meat lovers.

“How do you even know I’d like one of those?” Louis asked as they settled down in the den to watch a movie. “Maybe I want spinach and mushroom. Or just plain cheese.”

Harry took his teasing with a giant smile as he got everything set up. Louis wondered briefly if he should get up and help but Harry honestly seemed like he had everything under control as he buzzed around the den. “Older Me wrote out suggested orders on a note by the menu.”

“And you just trust him?”

“Of course,” Harry said as he sat down on the couch. He grabbed a slice of his Hawaiian pizza and let out a moan when he bit into it. “Oh my god this is really good. You have to try it.”

He held out the half eaten slice of pizza for Louis to try. Louis’ lips curled despite himself and he reached over to the coffee table for his own slice of pizza. “That has fruit on it. Why would I want fruit on my pizza when I could have all of this meat?” He took a big bite of his slice of pizza.

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain as he finished off the rest of his slice on his own. They settled into the couch and turned on the movie Harry had picked out. Louis didn’t have particularly strong feelings for Mamma Mia either which way but Harry loved it, and he sang along while munching on his pizza. Louis only knew the more popular songs, but he was having way too much fun watching Harry try and sing all the parts at once.

It was fun. The two of them were curled up on the couch together watching a movie, eating pizza, and occasionally stealing a kiss. The relaxed nature made it easy for Louis to push his realization to the side for now. He'd come back to it when he was alone, and Harry wasn't trying to shove pieces of pineapple into his mouth.

"Come on," he said laughing. "I'm just trying to make your sperm taste good."

Louis balked, opening his mouth enough that Harry could pop the piece of cheesy pineapple in. He resisted the urge to spit it out, because that would be rude, and instead chewed the piece and swallowed it before attacking Harry with tickles. "What the fuck was that? Are you saying it tasted bad?" Harry was shaking his head in between his laughter. "You didn't have to swallow if I tasted so bad, you know!"

"I'm so- sorry," Harry gasped out. "I was just making a joke. I just- I just wanted to make you open your mouth."

Louis didn't let up on his tickling. "Well you succeeded _and_ hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry!" Harry's voice went high pitched as he shrieked when Louis' hands dipped under his joggers, attacking the sensitive skin of his hips. "I'll make it up to you!"

Louis paused, and made a show of thinking about that while he let Harry catch his breath. "Nah." He went back to tickling Harry until he was red faced and a blabbering, laughing mess. Only then did he finally let up and sit back on the couch, grabbing another slice from his meat lover's pizza.

Harry stayed sprawled on the couch as he tried to remember to breath. When he finally managed to roll his head up to look at Louis he wasn't as red anymore. "You're mean."

" _I'm_ the mean one? You were the one who made a mean joke about me." Louis made sure to include as much fake hurt as he could in his voice. "Telling me I taste bad. Maybe _you're_ the one who tastes bad."

"Not possible," Harry quipped. "I know I taste alright." He arched his eyebrow until Louis remembered exactly why Harry knew how he tasted.

He flushed. "Where did you even get that something can make your jizz taste better?"

Harry sat up, eyes flickering to the television where the bridal party was walking to the chapel. "Oh this is my favorite part!" He reached for the remote but Louis intercepted him, pulling Harry away from the television and back onto the couch and into his lap.

"Nope. You don't get away that easily. Where did you hear this nonsense?"

Harry huffed. "At least let me pause the movie."

Louis let him go but the moment the movie was paused he was grabbing Harry and making them cuddle again. Mostly so that way if Harry's answer was ridiculous he was already trapped for retaliation.

"I've just heard Older Me teasing Older You about it a couple times. Over like breakfast and what not."

Louis hummed, running his fingers through Harry's curls. "Is that so? And now that you know from first hand experience? Do you have anything to add?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before his eyes dipped down to Louis' lips. Louis' breath caught in his throat as he suddenly felt off kilter. It was a little scary that Harry could do that to him with the easiest look. The moment he thought he was in control Harry reminded him that that wasn't the case.

“I think... I want dessert,” Harry whispered. He kept a straight face as he tipped his gaze lower so Louis knew what he was implying.

Louis swallowed and then Harry dissolved into giggles.

“I fucking hate you,” Louis muttered, shoving Harry off his lap and to the ground so he could enjoy the slice of pizza in his hand.

Harry was laughing as he rolled to his knees and positioned himself between Louis’ legs. This time Harry went slow with the blow job, and Louis wasn't sure who it was for, himself or Louis. All he could do was sit there with a piece of pizza hanging helplessly in his hand and watch as Harry worked up and down the length of his cock.

Louis could feel his tongue a lot more this time around. Or maybe it was just because he was so much more attuned to Harry this time. He wasn't as caught off guard with the sensation so he could focus just that bit more. He could feel Harry dragging his tongue up every time he pulled off, swirling around the tip of Louis' cock as he hollowed his cheeks.

It felt incredible and all Louis wanted to do was drop his slice of pizza to the side and dig his hands in Harry's hair so he could sink fully into his mouth. 

He wasn't going to do that though. He was going to enjoy this slow pace. He was going to enjoy the way Harry was using his tongue. He was going to focus on Harry’s nails digging into his thighs, sharp little pinpricks of pain that countered the rolling pleasure he was feeling.

When he finally came it was buried deep in Harry's throat as he swallowed and moaned around his cock. The pizza had dropped out of his hand and onto the couch at some point. He couldn't care less. Future Harry and Louis would just have to deal with it.

***

Louis woke up to a crash. The room he was in wasn't as dark as it should have been, and he felt a little uncomfortable with Harry curled around him. It took him a moment to remember they had fallen asleep on the couch in the den instead of making the trek downstairs after they had gotten off together for the fourth time that night.

"Shit," he heard from somewhere down the hall. "H, love, I just need you to drink this."

Future Harry and Louis must have gotten home from Future Harry's birthday party.

There was a loud giggle, and Louis didn't have to strain to hear the commotion come closer to them. He glanced down at Harry, trying to judge in the low light if he was still asleep. It looked like it. That was good then.

"Fuck, Haz, don't run!"

The giggling got closer, and that must have been Future Harry. "But Lou," he practically trilled Future Louis' nickname. "I smell pizza!"

The door to the den opened fully, spilling light into the the room. Louis closed his eyes on reflex, trying to pretend he was asleep.

"Yes love, we let the babies order pizza for dinner."

"I want some."

Louis could hear Future Louis sigh. "Only you get the drunk munchies, Harold."

"Lewis, that pizza smells so good though."

Louis opened one eye and tried to see over Harry's head of curls. With more light in the room he could see the outline of Future Harry stumbling across the room to the pizza boxes on the table. Future Louis was right behind him and he grabbed the back of Future Harry's jacket, trying to stop him from get to the pizza.

"Come on, love. You already ate a bunch tonight. I saw you swipe that extra plate of cupcakes."

Future Harry laughed, and then it was abruptly cut off. "Shit, Lou they're asleep in here." He'd dropped his voice to a loud, hissing whisper.

Louis shut his eye the moment he saw Future Louis swivel around to verify that they were on the couch. He didn't want to get caught awake. He kind of wanted this opportunity to observe Future Harry and Louis completely unguarded.

"We shouldn't be drunk in front of them. What if we leave a bad impression?" Future Harry continued in the same loud whisper.

"Harold. They’re us. Do you even remember what you were like at 16?"

"I was a saint. A perfect angel." Future Harry giggled. Louis wasn't sure how either of them thought this was being quiet.

"A saint who tried to out drink fucking Niall. And whose first words to me in the bungalow were 'oh good you can buy us beer.'"

"Lies my first words were definitely about you being fit." Future Harry hiccupped. "Didn't need you to buy me beer. Robin always did."

"You filthy fucking liar."

Louis glanced down at Harry. He looked like he was still sleeping. Louis had no idea how he was able to accomplish this. Future Harry was clearly drunk out of his mind, and while Future Louis seemed to be putting up a better front he too was swaying as he tried to pull Harry out of the room.

Future Harry managed to get his hands on the top box of pizza as he collapsed onto the ground. He made an excited squeal as he got the box opened and saw the leftover pizza inside. "Oh my god it's got ham and pineapple! I love Child Me." Louis had to crane his head up to see Future Harry take a huge bite of the pizza. He felt safe doing it because Future Louis had sat down on the ground with his back to the couch, grabbing the other box of pizza, so neither of them were really looking at him. Future Harry let out a loud moan. "This is like an orgasm in my mouth."

This sent Future Louis into hysterics and Louis had to bite his lower lip to stop his own laugh. "Not sure that's a compliment to me jizz or an insult to the pizza."

"Oh shut up. I didn't mean it like literally. A metaphorical orgasm." Future Harry took another bite, and then continued talking with his mouth open. "Though you know if you ate more fruit-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, H," Future Louis said. "I eat plenty of fruit. I was eating an orange earlier today. They're in season after all."

For some reason this was the funniest thing to Future Harry because he fell backwards with the force of his laughter. Even drunk and more uncoordinated than he normally was he still succeeded in bringing the box of pizza with him. "How bad would it be if I ate this whole box? Child Me left basically half the pizza."

"Pretty bad probably." Future Louis said. "You're gonna end up doing like three hundred laps in the pool tomorrow cause you'll feel guilty. And then you'll probably have to buy the babies more pizza cause you deprived them the joys of cold leftovers."

"Damn," Future Harry said. "You're right." Neither of those reasons seemed to be good enough to stop him from picking up another slice of pizza. "This pizza is really good. Why didn't you get them to cater my party?"

"I have no idea. I’ll have to do that next year."

The two of them finally settled down while they continued to munch on the leftover pizza. Louis wondered if it would be safe to fall back asleep when one of them let out a incredibly loud burp.

"Sorry," Future Louis said, sending Future Harry back to giggling.

Louis checked in on Harry again, making sure he was asleep. His breathing was even, and his eyes were closed and Louis let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Lou."

"Yeah?"

"There's no one I'd rather lie on the floor next to while eating pizza cause I have the drunk munchies."

Future Louis laughed. "Me neither, Haz." Louis heard a smacking sound and he assumed they were kissing. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Louis closed his eyes as the two of them fell quiet. He figured there was a good chance he would wake up tomorrow and they would still be there on the floor, passed out and ready to wake up hungover.

Future Louis’ breath hitched, and then a moan filled the silence of the room.

Louis’ eyes snapped open. He craned his head to see over Harry’s sleeping form to see that the two separate forms of Future Louis and Harry had morphed into one giant blob in the low light. He couldn’t see where they fit together, or what they were doing but he could hear fabric ruffling and their breath getting heavier.

“Wanna fuck you,” Future Harry breathed out and Louis felt his eyes widen when all Future Louis did in response was let out a high pitched whine.

“Yes, yes, got lube-” Future Louis was cut off by something and Louis ducked back down to his starting position because his eyes were adjusting again and he could see outlines of details.

_No. No. No._ He thought frantically. This was not happening. This wasn’t how real life worked. They weren’t really going to have sex right here, were they?

His eyes met Harry’s. Harry was awake. _Oh fuck._ When had he woken up?

“Are they?” Harry whispered, not that it mattered because between the rustling on the floor, and both of them moaning, they wouldn’t be able to hear them.

Louis just nodded, unable to speak. His mouth was dry and his stomach was in knots as he stared at Harry.

Harry licked his lips. “Should we? Stop them?”

“Oh fuck, Haz.” Future Louis’ voice blanketed over them and Louis was morbidly curious about what was happening.

He lifted himself back up despite the horror on Harry’s face. He could see Future Louis spread out on the floor, bare legs exposed and his upper half hidden by the table and pizza boxes. Future Louis wasn’t his main concern though. He was looking at Future Harry who was sprawled out in between Future Louis’ thighs with a look of intense concentration on his face. It took a moment to connect what he had to be doing as Louis watched Future Louis’ hips rise and fall off the ground.

He was starting to feel warm, the knots in his stomach coiling and tightening.

Louis heard a gasp and it took a moment to realize it had come from beneath him. Harry had rolled over as much as he could and he was staring with his mouth open. Louis saw his lips start to move and before he could think to hard he covered Harry’s mouth with his hand.

He didn’t want this interrupted.

That was a terrifying realization and it came just as he finally noticed he was hard.

“Oh, oh god!” Future Louis was _loud_ when he was being fingered.

Louis would be embarrassed for himself if it weren’t for the fact that Future Louis sounded exactly like he had only a couple of hours earlier. And he’d only been getting a blowjob, not opened up. Louis could only imagine how that felt.

“Another, fuck love, need another. Give it to me.” He was also incredibly bossy.

Louis dipped back down, pulling Harry over so neither of them were looking anymore. He slowly removed his hand from Harry’s mouth.

“Sorry,” he whispered, only for it to be covered by another loud moan from Future Louis.

Harry was just staring at him, and for a moment he wondered if maybe he’d made a huge mistake. Just because he’d realized he wanted to hear this didn’t mean that Harry wanted to. Maybe he was just weird and this would scare Harry away.

Harry lunged for him, smashing their lips together just as Future Louis’ cries started to crescendo and Louis could hear Future Harry’s moaning join him.

They must have started fucking.

He could suddenly hear the slapping of skin against skin underneath Future Harry’s grunts and Future Louis’ talking. He was a fountain of words and praises now that he was being fucked and Louis couldn’t block it out even as Harry rolled him on his back and climbed into his lap.

They were both hard and their cocks rubbed together now that Harry was on top of him. It felt so good even though the layer of fabric from their boxers. It was frantic, both their kissing and the way they were grinding against each other. He wondered if they were matching the pace that Future Harry and Louis were going. It sounded like it could be, with the way their voices were raising. They sounded just as desperate as Louis felt.

He was running his hands through Harry’s hair, down his bare back, and then back up. It was calming in its repetitiveness and centered him so he wasn’t coming just yet.

Not until he heard Future Harry let out a deep moan that sounded almost exactly like what Harry sounded like when he came. Deep and throaty.

Louis broke the kiss with Harry and turned his head.

He could see that Future Louis had his legs wrapped around Future Harry’s hips, holding him flush against him. Future Harry hadn’t even managed to get his trousers the whole way down and Louis had to swallow. His eyes darted down to where he could see Future Harry’s hands stroking Future Louis’ cock.

Harry bit his collarbone and it caused him to close his eyes just as he heard Future Louis come.

They sounded so alike.

His own orgasm hit him then, pleasure washing over him as he came in his pants, and he just hoped that neither of them heard him, or Harry. That would be embarrassing to explain.

Harry slumped against him, but Louis was getting used to the weight of Harry on top of him. He went back to rubbing Harry’s back, turning his head so he could give him a quick kiss.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Future Harry pull out of Future Louis, his cock large and shiny. Even soft it looked bigger than Harry’s now and that was… interesting. Someone whined, he honestly couldn’t tell if it was him or Future Louis, as Future Harry flopped down beside Future Louis.

“Happy birthday to me,” Future Harry drawled right before he burst into giggles. 

Harry snorted against Louis’ neck.

Louis could hear all four of them breathing in the room and he wondered if Future Harry and Louis were going to remember that they were here, presumably asleep. It would be pretty obvious if they looked over right now that he and Harry had not stayed asleep. He wondered if they would care. He wondered if he would care.

He tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and tugged him up for a kiss. Harry was pliant and sleepy in his arms, a lazy smile on his face. He looked beautiful even in the low light and Louis could see the future in his eyes of them happily together, getting up to drunken antics, and still so ridiculously happy and in love even without seeing his future self.

“Lou, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Future Harry’s voice broke through the silence.

Future Louis cursed and Louis could see him scrambling to his feet. It was almost comical because his pants were still around one ankle and Future Louis ended up kicking them off as he helped Future Harry stand. “Come on, babe. I got you. Let’s get you to the toilet,” Future Louis whispered as he walked Future Harry carefully out of the room, and presumably down the hall to the bathroom.

The hallway was flooded with more light as Future Louis turned on the bathroom light, but it was quickly snuffed out when they shut the door. Louis had to strain to hear anything, and he glanced up at Harry to see how he was doing.

“Should we get them some water?” Harry whispered.

Louis’ response was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door swinging open again. He looked over at the door. Future Louis jogged past them only to return a few moments later with a large glass of water.

They both stayed quiet since this time Future Louis didn’t shut the bathroom door so they could hear what was going on. Future Harry had apparently stopped throwing up because the only sound coming out of the bathroom was Future Louis saying, “there, there. Come on, love. Brought you some water.” Future Harry must have said something because Future Louis laughed. “I’m betting it was that pizza. Just because you wanted it doesn’t mean you should have eaten it. That mixed with the cupcakes from earlier, and all that alcohol you've had..." he trailed off. "It's alright. As soon as you think you can stand we'll get downstairs and I'll tuck you into bed, and tomorrow I'll stuff you full of paracetamols to combat the hangover you're going to have before we go out and have a nice dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But it's your favorite."

"That's good. I love my favorite," Future Harry said, voice dragging over the words.

A moment later the bathroom light went off and Future Harry and Louis were making their way down the hallway. Louis caught Harry's eyes and they maintained worried eye contact until they could no longer hear Future Louis and Harry.

Harry let out a loud sighed and buried his face in Louis' neck. "We're so ridiculous in the future."

Louis laughed and hugged him tighter. "Sounds like you have a great birthday though. Twenty one and sixteen."

"I'm a real boy now," Harry said with a high pitched mockery of Pinocchio.

"Yeah. Yeah you are." Louis kissed him. "Happy birthday."

Harry made a happy sound and snuggled closer. It would probably be uncomfortable, him on top of Louis’ chest for the whole night, but for now it was nice. "Night, Lou."

"Night, Haz."

***

The next time Louis woke up, it was to the smell of greasy food. He opened his eyes and while he already felt Harry wasn't next to him he was still disappointed that he wasn't even in the room. There was one surprise though. Instead of the empty pizza boxes on the table there was a plate with a full English breakfast on it.

Louis smiled in surprise and pulled himself up. He was suddenly reminded that he had fallen asleep without cleaning himself up so his pants pulled awkwardly at his skin from dried come. He grimaced as he looked regretfully at the plate. He couldn't enjoy the breakfast while his pants were like this and so he swung his legs over to put his feet on the floor. Right as he stood up Harry appeared in the doorway of the den, holding another plate. He wasn’t in the pants he had been wearing last night, so Louis guessed he must have changed.

“Morning,” Harry said, putting the plate down on the coffee table and leaning in for a kiss.

Harry tasted sugary where Louis knew he tasted foul, and so he broke the kiss as quickly as possible. “I need to clean up.”

Harry pouted. “But the food’ll get cold.” Louis resolve slowly crumbled. “And you’ll need to brush your teeth anyway after you eat.”

“I didn’t just mean that.” He glanced down at his crotch and Harry’s eyes followed. His eyes widened when he saw the mess and his face flared bright red, reminiscent of the sun burn he was just healing from.

“Oh, uh… yeah, you should got downstairs. Older Louis is already back in their room so neither of them will see you.”

Louis nodded dumbly, not standing just yet. “He was awake?” Harry hummed in agreement. “Was it… awkward? Like, did he remember last night?”

“He definitely remembered but I’m pretty sure he bought that we were asleep. We didn’t exactly talk about it.” Harry was still bright red. “He was up making Older Harry breakfast.”

Something that was too similar to jealousy coursed through Louis’ body. Harry didn’t seem that bothered that Future Louis had woken up and made Future Harry breakfast while it was the other way for them, but it bothered Louis more than he was expecting. Especially since he would be the one cooking Harry dinner tonight. A fact that Harry still didn’t know.

“Was it a good breakfast?” Louis asked before he could think better of it.

Harry looked at their plates. “I think so? We’re still waiting for you to change your pants.”

“No, I mean Older Me’s breakfast.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “It was … interesting. He made a giant waffle that he topped in whipped cream and some fruit.”

“That doesn’t sound like it’d go good with Harry’s hangover.” Louis was definitely not judging Future Louis but he looked at the breakfast Harry had made them and he knew he had come out the winner.

“It’s apparently a tradition? He didn’t really explain himself. Are you gonna get changed so we can eat or are you just gonna ask me questions about Older You?”

The abrupt change in topics took Louis a moment to catch up with but then he smiled and finally stood up. “Sorry. I’ll go clean up really quick. You can start eating if you’re that hungry.” He shuffled out of the room, pointedly covering his ears as he walked past the second floor just in case.

Harry hadn’t started to eat when he returned to the den. He was just sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. Louis plopped down next to him and grabbed a sausage with his fingers. Harry had managed to make everything he’d come to associate with his mum’s cooking, and he’d cooked at least the sausage pretty well.

“This is really good,” Louis said as he ripped the toast in half and broke the yolk of the poached egg so it all started to mix together, just like he liked it.

He could feel Harry watching him, presumably looking for any sign that Louis wasn’t telling the truth about what he thought about the food. Lucky for him Louis did really like the food. Harry was a good cook, which Louis had already known but this had doubly confirmed it. It also made him a little nervous because he would cooking dinner tonight and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t turn out half as good as this breakfast.

He let Harry pick the movie again, partially because it was his birthday and Louis firmly believed birthdays meant you got whatever you wanted, but also because Harry’s taste in movies didn’t suck. Every time Harry picked something Louis was just reminded how much they had in common.

They stayed in the den until late afternoon cuddling and watching movies. Louis had actually lost track of time, and the only thing that reminded him was Future Harry poking his head into the den midway through Rizzo’s solo in Grease.

“Yooho-”

They both cut him off with held up fingers, and Louis could see the moment Future Harry realized what he had interrupted. He stayed silent until Rizzo finished and the scene changed so Harry could pause the movie.

“May I continue?” Future Harry asked. When they nodded he cleared his throat with a smile. “Yoohoo~” He trilled, causing both of them to dissolve into laughter. “What are you two up to tonight?”

Harry and Louis traded looks. They hadn’t actually talked about that outside of the fact that Harry wanted to see “Robin Hood: Men in Tights” after they were done with Grease. And Louis’ cooking dinner. Which they hadn’t talked about. But was still happening.

He was definitely not pushing it off.

He was going to do it. He just had to wait for the right moment. Later.

“Movies?” Harry said with a shrug. “Dunno what we’ll do for dinner since it looks like someone ate our leftovers.” He toed at an empty pizza box to emphasize his point.

Future Harry didn’t look ashamed at the accusation in Harry’s voice. “That’s fine, Louis’ making you dinner anyway.”

Harry’s head whipped around to stare at Louis. “What?”

Louis grimaced and covered his face with his hands. “Way to blow up my spot.”

“Whose spot got blown up?” Future Louis asked, sliding in next to Future Harry.

“I-” Future Harry stopped talking, probably at a loss for words.

“Louis’ making me dinner?” Harry asked, voice quiet and filled with awe.

Louis peeked out from between his fingers to try and gauge Harry’s reaction. He was staring at Louis with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. “Happy birthday?” He whispered, suddenly feeling the pressure that came with Harry knowing what he was going to be doing.

“Haz, did you?” Future Louis asked.

“I didn’t mean to! I thought he knew since it’s like a meal and everything!”

“No, I hadn’t told him yet,” Louis said. “Was just gonna have him sit down and kinda figure it out on his own.” Or something. He actually hadn’t thought that far ahead, too caught up in the anxiety of actually cooking for Harry.

“I’m so sorry,” Future Harry said. “I really didn’t mean to ruin this. Can we just forget this whole thing ever happened and just rewind the last couple of minutes?”

Louis thought that was a brilliant idea.

Harry on the other hand. He was staring at Future Harry something fierce before he blurted out, “Harry’s wearing lace panties tonight!”

Everyone froze. That was not what Louis had been expecting to hear. 

“Uh,” Future Louis said.

“Uh,” Louis said.

“What the fuck?!” Future Harry said, before he squeaked. Louis looked up to see he was slapping Future Louis’ hand away from the waistband of his jeans. “No looking yet. It’s for later.”

“Are they new? They have to be new we ruined…” Future Louis trailed off as he turned his attention back to Harry and Louis. He probably thought he was over sharing.

Too bad for him that line was crossed last night, Louis thought.

“Yeah, he bought them last week and had me hide them in my drawer so you wouldn’t find them.” Harry was looking Future Harry straight in the eye as he said this. It was mildly terrifying. 

“What the fuck?” Future Harry repeated himself. “What happened to our twin bond of secrecy?”

“You ruined my surprise, I’m ruining yours.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Future Harry said. “You should have ruined something Lou was doing to be even.”

“ _Lou_ wasn’t the one who spilled the secret.”

“Alright, alright.” Future Louis said, moving in front of Future Harry. “That’s enough you two. Baby Hazza, Baby Me, I’m very sorry this one here ruined the surprise. He didn’t mean to, he’s just very excited. Now come over here and give us a hug. We’re going out for Haz’s birthday and you two are having a nice home cooked meal made by yours truly.”

Louis sighed, but he stood up alongside Harry to give Future Harry and Louis goodbye hugs. He hugged Future Louis first, tucking himself close.

“You’re gonna knock his socks off, Baby Me,” Future Louis whispered against his temple before pressing a kiss to his skin. “Have fun, alright. And try not to burn the house down.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled away to switch with Harry. Future Harry didn’t let him be distant with the hug this time, and Louis let him since it was _also_ his birthday.

“Happy birthday,” he said as Future Harry rocked them back and forth.

“Thanks, Child Louis. I am really sorry I ruined your surprise. But you’re gonna cook a great meal, I promise.” Future Harry leaned back so they would look into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then he leaned forward and kissed Louis’ forehead. Louis returned the kiss, squeezing Future Harry back.

“Thanks. Have a great birthday dinner.”

“I have excellent company,” he said with a wink.

“And you’re going to your favorite restaurant.”

Future Harry looked confused. “How did you know that?”

_Oh. _Right.__

__“Older me told me.”_ _

__Future Harry smiled. “Guess we all kept secrets from each other.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Louis said as he stepped back from Future Harry’s embrace._ _

__Harry and Louis watched the two of them leave, and right before the front door shut they heard Future Louis shout in delight, “is that a _thong_?”_ _

__Louis met Harry’s eyes and gave him a tentative smile. “Surprise?”_ _

__“What are you cooking me?” Harry asked._ _

__“Uh, I don’t remember exactly what it’s called, but it’s really good?” Way to go Tomlinson, he thought. That was impressive._ _

__Harry didn’t seem to mind though. “Would you wanna start cooking now?”_ _

__Louis thought about everything waiting in the fridge, and tried to run through the lessons he had had with Future Harry. He could totally do this._ _

__“Yeah. Let’s go to the kitchen.”_ _

__Once they were in the kitchen he had Harry sit down on a bar stool at the island. “Just to be sure I don’t burn the house down,” Louis said._ _

__He grabbed the instructions Future Harry had printed out for him from where they were tucked in a drawer, and then he began gathering his ingredients. Harry was quiet as Louis laid them all out on the island, just watching. It wasn’t as unnerving as Louis thought it would be to have Harry’s eyes on him while he tried to get everything right._ _

__He started by washing the leek, but then he stopped right before he made the first cut into the leek._ _

__“Shit,” he said mostly to himself, turning around and turning on the oven so it could preheat._ _

__When he turned back he saw that Harry was smiling so hard his eyes were starting to crinkle._ _

__Louis took that as a good sign. He didn’t have any hiccups as he cut the leek (though the pieces weren’t exactly even) and tossed them in the bowl. He added the chicken next, making sure to wash his hands in between handling the chicken and touching the rest of the ingredients._ _

__Harry stayed quiet up until Louis had put the pan in the oven to cook._ _

__“Do you need help cleaning up?”_ _

__Louis shook his head. “No, I’ve got it. It’s your birthday after all.” He saw Harry nod and fidget a bit in his seat. Louis sighed. “Could you get me the nice plates and Future You said he had a bottle of wine tucked in the island cabinet for us to share. If you could get that too and set the table that would be great.”_ _

__Harry seemed more than happy to stand up and help around the kitchen. He grabbed the plates, wine glasses, utensils, and the wine and set them out on the island. Louis was just finishing up the dishes when he saw that Harry wasn’t moving._ _

__“What’s the matter?”_ _

__“Could we sit on the balcony?”_ _

__Louis glanced through the kitchen window. He knew there were small tables outside and so he didn’t see the harm in it. It was a nice night, though a little chilly. Louis could see it working for dinner, so he nodded and Harry rushed off to find a table cloth so he could start setting the tables outside._ _

__Louis stood in the kitchen while he waited for the timer to go off. He couldn’t believe how well this was going. Sure there was no side dish or an appetizer or something but it would be a nice little meal. It was all he really had to offer Harry at this point in time. Maybe if he was really lucky once they got back to their time they could do this all over again. But for now this would do._ _

__The timer went off and Louis took out the pan. He checked the temperature of the chicken and once he saw it was ready he turned off the oven and let the chicken rest. Just like it said on the instructions. Harry was still setting up the balcony, with what Louis had no idea, but it was okay. That gave him time to plate everything himself and pour them glasses of wine._ _

__He carried the wine outside first, shivering a bit in the cool breeze. Harry was lighting one of the final outdoor lanterns that lined the balcony and Louis smiled as he set down the wine. He could hear the faint sounds of music playing which he could only guess was coming from Harry’s speakers and iPod._ _

__“Ready?” He asked._ _

__Harry nodded, face lit up as he scampered to his seat. Louis went back into the kitchen, checked that the over was indeed off, and came back outside with the plates of food. He set Harry’s down in front of him right in between the utensils that Harry had laid out, and then he put his own plate down. It was kinda chilly outside, especially in his thin t-shirt and trackies, and the lanterns didn’t really provide much warmth but Harry didn’t seem to mind._ _

__Louis watched with anticipation as Harry cut into his pancetta wrapped chicken and took a careful bite. Watching the way his whole face melted into a moan was the most satisfying things he’d ever seen. He took a sip of his wine._ _

__“How is it?”_ _

__“This is delicious. Where did you find this recipe?”_ _

__“Older You gave me a list of recipes and I picked this one. I thought it looked pretty easy so I went with it. You like it?”_ _

__Harry nodded. “I really do. You did a great job. Thank you so much.” He was beaming and it made Louis feel so accomplished. All that anxiety and worry was for nothing._ _

__It had turned out perfect._ _

__“I just wanted to do something special for your birthday. Since we’re proper dating and everything.” He could see Harry blush and he slid his hand across the table to tap at Harry’s free hand._ _

__Harry’s smile only grew wider before he took another bite._ _

__They were quiet during dinner, keeping conversation light and mostly about each new song that came on Harry’s playlist. By the time they were finished the sun was starting to really set, casting the whole balcony into a sea of golden red light. Louis bussed the table and returned with the bottle of wine so they could have another glass._ _

__Louis watched Harry instead of the sunset after he sat down. He wasn’t concerned that he looked like a creeper because it made sense. Harry was more beautiful than any sunset._ _

__The song on Harry’s iPod changed, and while it wasn’t perfect slow dancing music, it was perfect for them._ _

__Louis stood up, full of courage from half a bottle of wine. He extended his hand to Harry. “Haz, I wanna hold your hand.”_ _

__Harry looked at his hand for a moment before it seemed to click. He giggled as he stood up, and maybe they were both a little tipsy now that they were standing but that was okay. They could still dance along to The Beatles just fine._ _

__As he danced wrapped in Harry’s arms he couldn’t guess what tomorrow would bring, but if he was going to face it with Harry he knew it would be okay._ _


	10. Interlude II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sssssssssh let's just....pretend like last time that it hasn't been forever (fuck did i really post last in september????). But here is a chapter that I'm not sure anyone will want but it's here. It's 6.5k and hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been patient with me, it really means a lot! I really do appreciate every single person who has read this, and reviewed so ❤️ Yes!
> 
> Extra special thanks to Dell for brit-picking and beta'ing and being a generally awesome cheerleader :D I could not have done this without you :D

**Interlude 2A**

Harry was putting away groceries, minding his own business when Child Harry plopped down at the kitchen island, hands fidgeting. He tried to ignore the boy’s obvious nerves, trusting that Child Harry would talk to him when he was ready. It was something he was pretty sure he remembered being good at, saying what was on his mind with little to no prompting. Harry liked to thank his mother for raising him properly.

So he went about his business, putting the eggs away, setting out the bread for sandwiches, carefully untying the plastic bag the oranges were in--

“Can you teach me how to give a blowjob?”

Whelp. There went the oranges onto the ground. Harry floundered for a moment as he watched all five oranges he bought go rolling in different directions across the kitchen floor, banging into the island and cabinets. It was not one of his more dignified moments.

“Oops,” Child Harry said, looking sheepish as Harry just stared at the ground.

His mind was buzzing as he tried to comprehend Child Harry’s words, but all he could hear was the white noise of ‘ _did I just get asked that?_ ’ How did someone even respond to that kind of question? It wasn't exactly polite conversation; you don't just come out and ask that. Not even Nick had done that when they were drunk and he was asking his baudier questions. This was entirely new territory and he didn't… He couldn't….

Wait, but this was him. Him, about to be sixteen. He wasn’t a child anymore. He was well into his teens and he was probably gagging to suck his Louis’ dick as much as Harry had been dying to suck Louis’ when he was that age. So Harry was going to help him, dammit. He was gonna give Child Harry the best blowjob advice he could. Except… suddenly his mind was blank on all fronts regarding blowjobs. He couldn’t remember anything: how to start, how to end, what to do in the middle.

He opened his mouth, hoping something would come out and meet the expectations of Child Harry’s hopeful and curious eyes.

“Uh,” he croaked.

Child Harry’s head fell forward. “We’re awful at them aren’t we?”

Harry sputtered. “What the-? No! Why would you think that?! We are very good at blowjobs!”

“Then why was your only response to stare at me and go ‘uh’?”

“Maybe because you caught me off guard with the question about blowjobs?”

Child Harry did not seem impressed. “So, would you say we’re, like, naturals then?”

Well, Harry grimaced, he wouldn’t go with that. The memory of the first blowjob he gave to Louis crept back up into his mind, the way he’d choked himself on the first go around, unable to figure out how to breathe, suck, and use his tongue all at the same time. He wasn’t the most coordinated. Louis had handled it well, pulling Harry up from his knees and onto their shared bed in the X-Factor house before he’d given Harry a demonstration on how it was supposed to go.

It had taken Harry more than a few tries to get as good as he wanted. He’d spent weeks relegated to just sucking on the tip and using his hand for the rest of it before he finally managed to suppress his gag reflex enough. Louis had never complained, patient and grateful and altogether amazing while Harry learned the ins and outs of sucking cock. So no, Harry did not consider himself a natural blowjob giver. He worked hard for his skills, and no doubt Child Harry would need to do the same. 

So with an air of confidence Harry didn’t actually have he grabbed a banana from the basket on the counter and handed it over.

Child Harry stared at the banana and then looked at Harry. “Really? Are you being serious?”

“It’s the best shape to work with.”

“But his dick isn’t curved like this!” Harry could only stare in horror at the indignant look on Child Harry’s face as he plowed forward. “It’s more of a straight up and down, and thicker too-” Oh god, there were hand motions. Child Harry was miming what Child Louis’ cock looked like, and this is not what Harry had signed up for in the slightest.

“I know!” He said, not sure entirely what he was “I know”-ing, he just needed Child Harry to stop for five seconds. “I _know_ what Louis’ cock looks like. I am intimately familiar with the size, taste, texture and all of that. I know it’s not a fucking banana, but listen, if you’re gonna practice on phallic shaped foods the banana is the best tasting option. Don’t wanna deep throat a fucking cucumber, or an aubergine.”

“But I like cucumber.”

Harry let out a frustrated sound. “Not enough to have it shoved down your throat, trust me.”

That seemed to finally throw Child Harry off. He bit his lip, silent for a moment as he eyed the banana. “Have you tried it then? The cucumber? Or umm… aubergine?”

And really, who else could he admit this to if not himself? Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he admitted, “yes.” The word hung in the air for far too long and Harry finally braved opening his eye. Child Harry was staring at him with wide eyes and Harry plowed forward. “Like I said, trust me, it’s not something you want to do. Stick with the banana, the banana is your friend.” Harry watched as Child Harry examined the banana, turning it over a few times before hesitantly putting it near his lips. “Oh my god, peel it first!” He couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming. His heart was hammering in his chest because fucking Christ, did this child not know anything?

Child Harry glared at him with all the petulance of an almost-sixteen year old. “I’ve never done this before so why don’t you give us a demonstration?.”

Harry heard the teenage snark creeping through, and he recognized it as a challenge that he probably shouldn’t respond to, but… he snatched another banana from the bunch of fruit and peeled it. “Here, watch.”

It was easy at this point of his life to take almost half of the banana into his mouth. He didn’t even have to think about it, eyes locked determinedly with Child Harry’s as he tucked his lips around his teeth and went down to the peel of the banana before coming back up. Child Harry was staring at him with his mouth hanging open as Harry went back down again, full on fellating the damn banana. Once he was satisfied he came off with pop and his own snarky look.

“There. Peeled banana, cover your teeth, and _start small_.”

He turned away to focus on putting away the rest of the groceries now that he had given Child Harry some advice to start off with. He pointedly did not pay attention to Child Harry as he focused on putting away the rest of the groceries. Milk went in fridge. American eggs went in fridge. Tea went on shelf. Oranges got picked up off the floor. Cereal went in the cabinet.

Harry heard gagging and had to pause. He turned around as Child Harry started to cough and raised a concerned eyebrow. “You alright there?”

The coughing fit didn’t immediately pass so all Harry could do was wait. Just as he was getting concerned that maybe Child Harry was actually seriously in trouble, the coughing subsided and Harry was left with a pouting, red faced teenager.

“A bit of the banana fell off,” he said, voice already a little scratchy.

Harry tried to suppress his snort but it didn’t quite work. “Well, don’t use your teeth.”

“I _wasn’t_. But the banana got mushy and the tip fell off.” Child Harry held up the banana to show him that the pointy tip of the banana was indeed missing.

“So peel it some more and keep trying.” Harry turned back around after he was sure that’s what Child Harry was going to do, and finished putting the groceries away.

Child Harry kept choking every few seconds but he didn’t dissolve into another coughing fit, so Harry was able to keep ignoring him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be hands on in teaching Child Harry useful life lessons, but giving blowjob lessons didn’t necessarily fall under that category. When he’d first heard that Child Harry was here, he’d thought he’d be giving coming of age advice, or singing tips, or hell, even having long talks about feelings and emotions before the idea of a sex talk even crossed his mind. So excuse him for having no idea what to do when confronted with it.

He turned back around to see Child Harry slowly moving up and down the banana. He wasn’t going down very far, and the banana was probably only just reaching the back of his throat, but he wasn’t coughing or choking, and his eyes didn’t look like they were watering.

“You should try hollowing your cheeks,” he found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Child Harry dropped the banana from his mouth and pursed his lips. “Hollow my cheeks?”

“Yeah it creates suction and like,” he squeezed his hand as if to mimic the sensation. “Just trust me, it feels really good.”

“How do I?” He looked back at the banana as he made a fish face in what must have been his best guess to what Harry had been saying.

“Like this,” Harry said and before he could think better of it he’d picked up his banana again and popped it in his mouth. He turned so Child Harry could see what he was doing as he sucked his cheeks in while he moved up and down the banana. Once he was sure Child Harry had seen it enough to mimic it he stopped. “You gotta be careful with the banana, ‘cause you can suck too hard and break it, but that wouldn’t actually happen in real life.”

Child Harry laughed. “Isn’t it funny they call it a blowjob when you don’t do much blowing?”

“Isn’t it funny Americans call it football when they use their hands?” Harry fired back. “I mean I guess you _could_ try and add a blow or two in there, but it’s not particularly my style.”

Child Harry hummed. “So what’s our _style_?”

Harry shrugged as he looked at the banana. He pulled the peel down a bit more. “It depends on the mood. Usually I start with little licks, get the head all nice and wet. Nothing worse than a dry blowjob. I’ll even lick from the bottom, like right near the balls and go to the tip, but that depends on how trimmed it is at any given time. Manscaping isn’t our biggest strength and catching pubes in your mouth isn’t the best sensation but you learn to live with it.” He glanced at Child Harry who looked a mixed of intrigued and confused. Harry supposed these could sound like incredibly foreign words to someone who had yet to spend a significant amount of time experiencing dick up close and personal. “Ummm, so yeah. Keep hydrated, no one likes a dry blowjob.”

“You said that one already.”

“Well excuse me.” Harry took a deep breath. “Not much else I can think of- Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “You aren’t at this point yet but you can suppress your gag reflex a bit if you tuck your left thumb inside a fist and squeeze.” He demonstrated what he meant, clenching his thumb in his fist. “No idea why that works but, pearls of wisdom I guess.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that one before you had me shoving a banana down my throat?” Child Harry asked as he mimicked Harry. He took a moment to try and suck on the banana again and from what Harry could see it did go a little deeper, so Child Harry was smiling when he came up.

“I don’t have a gag reflex anymore so _I_ don’t do it and it’s not exactly like I have a curriculum drawn up of how to suck dick is it?”

“Maybe you should make one.”

“Who am I gonna give it to? You are the only other person who has ever asked me.”

Child Harry shrugged, but he looked in much better spirits than he had when he first sat down. Maybe he was feeling accomplished. “What’s the best way to position yourself? To get the easiest angle?”

Harry sighed. He’d thought they were almost done. “I guess it depends. On your knees always works ‘cause you can adjust yourself to your own comfort. You on your knees and Lou standing so his dick is, like, perpendicular can be pretty easy on your neck as opposed to how you gotta hunch over if he’s sitting down.”

“Did you really have to use ‘perpendicular’?”

Harry deadpanned him. “Yes. Yes I did.” He continued on before Child Harry could interrupt him again. “You could do it from the side, where he’s sitting and you’re lying down next to him instead of on your knees in between his thighs, but that angle can get a little weird and it can be hard to deepthroat like that.”

“So either him standing and me on my knees or him sitting and me in between his knees would be my best bets?”

Oh god, Harry was hit with the realization he was actually preparing his younger self to give his boyfriend a blowjob. He needed a moment. So he pinched the bridge of his nose while he took a deep breath while nodding. “Yup. That’s about the sum of it.”

“Awesome. And I can practice with as many bananas as I want?”

“Yup. Just eat them as well. Potassium is important.” He opened his eyes and looked at Child Harry. “That all? No other questions for your wise, older self?”

Child Harry stopped playing with the banana and looked thoughtful. Harry wasn’t sure what he should be bracing himself for but nothing could worse than giving his younger self a step-by-step guide to blowjobs, right? And he had _nailed_ that one.

Child Harry beamed at him. “What does being in love feel like?”

Oh shit. Child Harry couldn’t really be-- it had been two weeks-- he didn’t already fancy himself _in love_.... wait. Why was he more comfortable with the idea of Child Harry wanting to give a blowjob to Child Louis than he was with them being _in love_? His priorities were definitely messed up. He blamed it on the fact that this entire conversation was coming at him from left field.

Child Harry was looking at him with an earnest expression, hanging on his every silence.

This was a lot of pressure.

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to put all of his emotions into simple words. He could do this. He could totally do this. What _did_ being in love feel like? It was… hot and sticky summers in far off places, and cold as fuck winters and autumns and springs because Harry got cold easily, and because he was bigger he couldn’t steal Louis’ jackets but sometimes he did anyway. Love was them curled up in the studio together, one of them working while the other rested. Love was mutual exhaustion, mutual highs, and mutual lows. Being there with each other every step of the way no matter how fucked it all became. Constantly in each other’s pockets and never getting sick of one another, that’s what love was. It was knowing that Louis always had his back and that he always had Louis’, even if they didn’t always vocalize it.

Love was never being alone, even when you were all by yourself, trapped in another country because of work.

Harry opened his eyes, and gave Child Harry a smile. “It feels like coming home.”

It was the only way to describe it, after all.

He paused, trying to determine if his response had been too cheesy - it had to be too cheesy. God, who even _says_ that kinda shit about someone else? _Feels like coming home_... What the fuck? - but Child Harry was just smiling in contemplation. “That sounds lovely.”

Harry’s heart stopped for a moment and then he was giving Child Harry an answering smile. “It’s the best.”

**Interlude 2B**

Louis woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He opened one eye and immediately groaned. His head was pounding and the light creeping into the bedroom was not helping. Why didn’t they have blackout curtains? Blackout curtains sounded like a brilliant idea.

His mouth tasted like cotton and day old tequila, which sorta made sense because he was pretty sure last night he’d had at least a couple of drinks with tequila in them. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes again, this time even slower so he could adjust to the light. It didn’t help. 

He was going to die. This was it. The end of the line for him. At least David Beckham had brought him a drink before he died. And Harry had had fun at his party so that made it worthwhile.

He finally managed to get his eyes cracked open enough to see that they had indeed made it into their bed. That was always a task and a half for them. There were too many bedrooms in their houses and they’d definitely woken up in the wrong one before.

Now why was he even up again? And what the hell was that beeping?

Was that his phone?

He rolled over, immediately regretted it, but was able to confirm that the beeping was in fact his phone telling him it was ten in the morning and he was supposed to make breakfast. He turned his phone over without turning off the alarm and let himself wallow in the hangover headache for a second. Then he took a deep breath and resigned himself to reality. 

He turned off the alarm.

That was step one done.

Step two was grab the water bottle and paracetamol he had smartly stashed on his bedside table before he had gone out.

He could do this.

It would take herculean effort, but he could do this.

He flopped his arm in the general direction of the bedside table and he managed to snag both the water bottle and the pill bottle in one go. Because he was an amazing example of coordination and skill.

Incessant beeping gone and some water in his system, he could focus on the important part: getting out of bed without falling. He sat up, hating himself as he did, but at least he didn’t fall back down. He turned slightly to make sure Harry was still asleep through all of this and he saw Harry lying on his back, head off the pillow, mouth open wide as he snored. Louis frowned in concern. It took him a moment to roll Harry over because he was worried he was going to wake him up. But Harry was dead to the world, locked in a hangover sleep, and Louis had experienced enough of these to know that he’d be out for a while. Which was just fine for him, as he had stuff to do.

Harry situated so he wasn’t snoring as badly, Louis climbed out of their bed. His head was still pounding but the paracetamol was beginning to work - or least the placebo effect was - and he managed to make it into the ensuite and splash water on his face. He swished some mouthwash around to clear up his mouth, arms too achy for him to brush his teeth just yet, before heading back into his room to grab a pair of boxers. He was pretty sure the babies wouldn’t be awake this early, but on the off chance they were...yeah. He didn’t think either of them needed to see his dick.

And he was glad he did, because it only took him getting upstairs to smell sausage cooking, which meant at least one of them had to be up. He turned into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Baby Harry standing in front of the stove, freshly showered, wearing nothing but skin tight pants. 

Oh shit. He’d let Harry fuck him in front of the two of them last night. That had definitely happened. Had they been awake? How did he even check?

He did not deserve this kind of punishment this early in the morning. He was about to turn around and come back later, because it wasn’t like Harry was gonna wake up before Louis forcible shook him awake, but then there was a sizzle from the pan. Louis watched as Baby Harry jumped back just a little, and he had to go and open his mouth.

“Put on a shirt, you fucking nudist.”

Baby Harry turned around, eyes wide as he dropped the tongs he had been holding. Louis was just glad he didn’t send the pan flying.

“Uh, uh,” Baby Harry was stuttering and staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “Lou…”

Well, that answered that. Baby Harry had definitely been awake. That was the reaction of someone who had heard him getting fucked. Great. Harry was gonna be inconsolable if he found out they’d traumatized their past selves.

The pan sizzled again and Louis took three steps so he could lower the heat, because Baby Harry wasn’t gonna be of any use now that he was frozen in post-voyeuristic shock. Louis refused to let on how thrown he was. If he just pretended like everything was normal he was ninety-nine percent sure Baby Harry would go with it.

“So, how was your night?” Baby Harry asked.

_Christ_ , he’d forgotten what a little shit Harry was as a teenager. He’d convinced himself that was mostly his own influence but nope, a quick glance at Baby Harry told him that even with only a couple weeks exposure to a much tamer Louis, he was still a snarky little shit. “It was lovely until you became a pain in my arse, now go put on a shirt so you don’t singe yourself cooking.”

Baby Harry let out a sound that rivaled a donkey bray but he dutifully ran back into the den and came out a moment later with a shirt on so he was covered. “Better?”

“Yes,” Louis said, stepping back from the stove so Baby Harry could take over. “Why did you think it was a good idea to cook without a shirt on?”

Baby Harry was cute enough to get away with the shrug so Louis set to work gathering the ingredients for his own breakfast. He had assembled all the ingredients and was pulling the waffle iron out of its place on the top shelf of their overflow cabinet before Baby Harry managed to ask, “what are you making?”

Louis beamed at him, waffle iron in hand. “Waffles!”

“Waffles? Why?”

“Special birthday breakfast. Been making it for you for the past four years.” He began measuring out the ingredients to make the batter, which, with the help of pre-boxed dry ingredients, was easier than ever. “You enjoy my creations.” Baby Harry was smiling softly when Louis looked over at him. Smiling softly and ignoring the way the pan was starting to smoke a little. “Oi, eyes on the pan.”

Baby Harry jolted and spent a few minutes trying to salvage the slightly burnt sausage pieces, which gave Louis time to pour the batter into the waffle iron. He still wasn’t the best chef in the world, but give him simple ingredients and an easy cooking method and it was hard to fuck it up.

“Did you...spray that before you poured the batter on?” Baby Harry asked.

Fuck.

“Nope. I like to live dangerously.” That was gonna be a bitch to get off. “Also I was a little distracted making sure you didn’t burn your breakfast over there.”

“Not my breakfast,” Baby Harry chirped happily. “Making it for Louis.”

Louis looked at the pile of semi-burnt sausage and filched one while Harry started to cook the eggs. “Delicious.”

Baby Harry rolled his eyes. “You could have asked before you took one.”

“Technically, I bought them, so I can eat them.” He took another one just to be a brat but Baby Harry didn’t seem too bothered by it.

He turned the waffle iron over, waited the extra two minutes for it to ding and then pulled it open. He only let out a minor wince when he saw the perfectly cooked waffle break entirely in half. He scooped the destroyed waffle off the iron the best he could and put it on a plate in a broken up mess. Luckily he’d made enough extra to account for mistakes, so this time he made sure to spray the iron before pouring the batter on.

While that cooked he covered the mess of waffle pieces in whipped cream and began to make a smiley face with two blueberries and a sliced strawberry nose. Once satisfied he picked it up and turned to present it to Baby Harry. “Happy birthday!”

Baby Harry didn’t look immediately, putting the eggs he had fried on a plate first so they didn’t burn, but the way his face lit up with a smile when he saw the waffle masterpiece Louis had made for him was worth it.

“Is this for me or Older Me?”

“This one is all for you. Made with love and dedication from me. The start of a new tradition.”

Baby Harry giggled as he reached for the plate. “It’s lovely.”

“Hey don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. It’ll taste better than the one I’ll make you next year, I guarantee it.”

Louis turned back to the iron to turn it over, letting Baby Harry dig into the waffle without judgement. When he popped open the iron this time, it left a perfectly put together waffle in its wake and Louis grinned. He placed it onto the second plate and began to go to work with the real decorations.

His first step was to cut a handful of grapes in half to make a necklace for the waffle face he was making. He took his time, making sure the grapes were cut as perfectly in half as they could be, before placing them in a half ring around the waffle, cut half down. Next he grabbed the chunks of pre-cut pineapple he’d bought specifically for this and began to add them to the necklace, making it look like diamonds (or something) were hanging off the grape-pearls.

Then he began to tackle creating the face. He made a cone of whipped cream in the center of the waffle and added two blueberries for eyes at the top of the cone. For the nose he sliced a banana in half and tried to balance it the best he could so it was sticking out like an actual nose.

“Come on, come on,” he whispered at the banana, hoping when he let it go it wasn’t going to tip over and ruin all his hard work.

“That looks like a penis.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open and spun around, taking the banana nose and half the whip cream with him. “You take that back! It is clearly a face!”

Baby Harry giggled and Louis’ gaze was drawn to his lips, which were stained red from the strawberries he must have been eating while Louis wasn’t looking. “Looked like a penis to me.” He tried to turn back to his own cooking but Louis wasn’t gonna let that happen.

He grabbed Baby Harry by the arm and tugged him closer. They were about the same size but Louis knew for a fact he was a lot stronger. Baby Harry tried to wiggle out of his grasp but it wasn’t going to happen. Louis tossed the banana half back towards the plate and grabbed the whole can of whipped cream. It didn’t take much for him to squirt it all over Baby Harry’s face and down his neck, and once he wrestled Baby Harry’s laughing mass to the ground it was even easier to finish the job.

“Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!” Baby Harry shrieked between his laughter, face, neck, and shirt covered in what was left of the whipped cream.

“Talk shit, get whipped,” Louis cackled from where he was sitting on Baby Harry’s chest. He dropped the can to the ground and admired his work. Baby Harry was definitely gonna need another shower because some of the whipped cream had gotten in his hair. “You got anything more to say to me?” Baby Harry could barely get out words but his frantically shaking head said enough. Louis grinned as he wiped some of the whipped cream off Baby Harry’s cheek with his thumb before popping it in his mouth. When he pulled it out clean he grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

He climbed off of Baby Harry so he could survey the damage done to his birthday waffle. It was mostly salvageable if he got the banana back on. He had only picked up the banana from where it had landed at the edge of the plate when he felt something wet and sticky collide with his back as arms wrapped around him. It took him a moment to register it was Baby Harry rubbing his whipped cream covered face all over his bare back and by the time he made a grab for him, Baby Harry had rushed off towards the downstairs.

Louis made sure the stove was entirely off before he ran after Baby Harry. Louis chased him down to the room he was sharing with Baby Louis and into the bathroom where he had stripped off his shirt and was standing under the shower. Louis froze in front of the shower, staring as Baby Harry washed the whipped cream off of his face. It was definitely a sight to behold, Baby Harry drenched in water, practically naked in front of him. You’d think after almost five years he’d be used to this, but he wasn’t. This wasn’t his Harry, but Louis couldn’t help being as affected as he was.

Against his better judgment he ducked into the shower with Baby Harry, ‘cause he needed to wash the whipped cream off his back anyway. Baby Harry didn’t even jump when he saw Louis beside him, just stepped to the side so Louis could have more of the spray to clean his back.

“Want me to grab a washcloth?” Baby Harry asked, totally normal, as if they stood almost naked in the shower together all the time. And maybe he and Baby Louis did. He and Harry had when they were in the X-Factor house - to save water naturally.

A silence fell over them as Baby Harry washed his back. It was a sensation that was familiar and foreign at the same time. Baby Harry’s hands were smaller, like they hadn’t been in a long time and it felt good, but it felt off too. That didn’t stop him from shivering when Baby Harry let his nails scratch over his shoulder blade, or the way his cock twitched in his pants at the thought of Harry - any Harry - in a shower with him.

He turned off the water.

“All good?” He asked, not turning around just yet. He was hard, and wet fabric did not hide that well.

This was weird, right? Crossing some line? At the least it warranted a talk about boundaries with Harry, _his_ Harry. Because wow, if he had done this with anyone else… well, he wouldn’t have done with this anyone else.

“I’ll get towels,” Baby Harry said, and his voice was low. That was his aroused voice. Louis knew it well, knew that if he turned his head he’d see Baby Harry’s own erection through the fabric of his pants, no doubt.

He looked. Baby Harry had his back turned while he fished towels out from the cabinet and Louis swallowed. It would be so easy, _so easy_ to coax him over here and just give him a kiss. It was Harry after all, and Harry was easy. Scratch him behind the ear, guide him just a bit and he’s like putty in Louis’ hands.

“Haz,” he whispered, beckoning Baby Harry over and away from the towels once he had his attention.

Baby Harry took a step forward just like he knew he would.

It would be so easy to dip forward, bring them both off. No one else would know. He could see the way Baby Harry was breathing. He was turned on, just the same as Louis. He’d probably be so soft under his hands.

Louis swallowed. “Happy birthday, Haz.”

Baby Harry lit up. “You still have to give me a present even though you made me breakfast.”

Tension broken.

Louis pulled a face. “I slaved over that breakfast.”

“You fucked up Older Me’s breakfast. You weren’t gonna make me one.”

“Was too! Hand me a towel you ungrateful brat.”

Baby Harry did that donkey bray laugh again and tossed a towel in Louis’ face. “Meet you upstairs!”

“Leave your pants, I’ll toss them in the wash!” Louis called after him, and only when he heard the sound of Baby Harry running up the stairs did he drop his own pants so he could add it to the pile of dirty clothes.

Cleaning up cleared his head. He made sure to steal a pair of Baby Louis’ pants so he was semi-presentable again. Baby Harry was finishing up Baby Louis’ food and Louis dropped a kiss on his cheek before he headed back to his room.

Harry - his Harry - was still dead to the world when Louis came in. It gave him time to set up the plate on Harry’s table, as well as a large glass of water and paracetamol. Once everything was one hundred percent perfect he leaned over to wake Harry up.

It was a monumental task but Louis had plenty of practice getting him out of a hangover sleep. He used a combination of gentle shaking and whispering until Harry’s eyes cracked open.

He let out a pained groan. “I’m dying.”

Louis smiled sympathetically. “I know love, but I have painkiller.” Harry somehow managed to open his mouth and Louis fed him the pill and some water. “I brought brekkie.”

Harry whined at the notion of food and Louis kissed his forehead. “Dying.”

“I know, love. But if you sit up and get some food in you, you’ll feel better.”

Harry was the biggest baby in the world when he was hung over, so he was really lucky Louis loved him so much. He managed to get Harry sitting up, looking only marginally green.

“I hate throwing up,” Harry whimpered as he nursed the cup of water Louis demanded he drink before he got any food.

“I think everyone does.”

“I feel miserable.”

“I know, love. You drank a lot last night.”

Harry cracked a little smile. “Was fun though.”

Louis returned the smile. “Yes, yes it was.”

“What did you make me for brekkie?”

Louis faked a gasp as he pulled the plate off of the side table. “You have to ask?”

Harry was smiling when he saw the masterpiece Louis had created. It hadn’t really survived the trip downstairs, after barely making it out of the fight with Baby Harry alive, but Louis knew it would be edible. “You made me a face! And it’s got a diamond necklace!”

Louis felt warmth flood his chest. Harry got him. “Thank you! Baby You was convinced it was a dick.”

Harry was chewing on a pineapple when he answered. “Which part? The banana? Boy has penis on the brain, that was clearly a nose.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I hope you know I really wanted to give you a blow job, and eat you out, and just have sex with you all day, but I am way too hung over.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s nose just to watch him crinkle it up. “It’s alright. We can do that later. Eat your brekkie first.”

Harry whined and pawed at Louis’ shoulder for another kiss. When they broke it and he leaned back onto his pillow with the plate in his lap he asked, “do you think we’ve gotten past our prime? Is this what being twenty-one means? We’ve lost the passion.”

Louis couldn’t hold in his laughter. “You’re so full of shit, Haz. You fucked me so good last night. The passion is definitely still there.”

Harry’s eyes popped open and then he let out a regretful moan. “Oh no, we had sex in front of the children. Louis! We’re going to be awful parents.”

“They weren’t awake!”

Harry gave him a look. “How do you know?”

“Cause Baby Hazza was making a fry up for breakfast while I slaved over your birthday waffle. And he was all,” Louis waved his hands around, hoping that in Harry’s hungover state he wouldn’t pick up on the fact that Louis wasn’t telling him the truth, “not traumatized.”

Harry slapped his hand over his face and Louis winced in sympathy as he let out a muffled groan of pain. “You promise we didn't have sex in front of our awake past selves, who only just reached the blowjob stage in their relationship?”

Louis blinked. “I'm going to ignore how you could possibly know that-”

“I had to teach Child me,” Harry muttered and Louis sighed. Yup. He hadn't needed to know that.

“Be that as it may, no, love, neither Baby You or Baby Me were awake when you fucked me last night.”

Harry peeked out from behind his fingers. “You promise?”

Louis held up his pinky and waited until Harry wrapped his own around it. “Pinky promise. Now eat your waffle that I so painstakingly slaved over, putting my life at risk.”

Harry giggled as he slowly, carefully sat up so Louis could put the tray in his lap. He made the appropriate oohing and ahing over the waffle creation before he plucked the banana nose off the whipped cream face and happily bit into it. Louis watched with a smile on his face as Harry slowly decimated the waffle, taking his time to savor it. Sure it was simple, but Louis made a tasty waffle, if he said so himself. Harry seemed to agree, if the happy noises he was making at each bite was any indication. 

Once he was done, Louis took the tray off of his lap and put it to the side so it wouldn't get knocked off the bed. Harry stretched and leaned back against the pillows and Louis couldn't help but smile.

“I love you,” he said as he curled up against Harry.

He swore he could feel the way Harry lit up at that declaration. “I love you too. Thanks so much for breakfast.”

Louis kissed his neck before craning his neck up to reach just under Harry’s jaw. “Only the best for my boy.”

If it was possible, the dimples on Harry’s face deepened. “Happy birthday to me.”

“Happy birthday to you indeed,” Louis said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
